Polaris Traducción
by Yin Yang and Matter Hatter
Summary: Parte 1 Serie Interestelar. Todo comienza con la llegada de una nueva chica a la clase de Zim y Dib, seguida de la de Tak con un reubicador de aliens. Lo que está ocurriendo en el universo está por encima de la lucha por la Tierra, y Zim y Dib se encontrarán en una travesía que tiene el potencial de llevarlos a donde siempre pertenecieron... Zadr Traducción permitida por CatlynGunn
1. Capítulo 1

**Habrá lemon eventualmente, temas de política y prejuicios, muchos OCs (son lo mejor) y mucha adicción cuánto más capítulos leáis.**

 **Estoy tan emocionada que es mejor comentar más al final. ¡Disfrutad de la primera parte de Interstellar Series!**

* * *

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo Uno**

Un Dib Membrana de 17 años se preguntaba honestamente por qué si quiera se seguía molestando con el tema de la escuela. Él era sin ninguna duda el único humano entre sus compañeros sin cerebro, y frecuentemente se encontraba a sí mismo golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa por la frustración de la situación. Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Idiotas ignorantes y ciegos.

Además, el hecho de que todo el mundo seguía llamándole loco no ayudaba en nada. De todos modos, al menos podía echarle la culpa a alguien más, a la misma persona que era la razón de que no hubiera hecho la maleta y se hubiera mudado a Roswell, o algo parecido.

Seis años. Habían pasado seis años desde que Zim llegó a la Tierra. Seis años desde que el Irken había irrumpido en su clase de sexto grado, cambiando su vida para siempre. Seis años de gritos, peleas a puñetazos, batallas espaciales, y muchos, muchos intentos de superar al otro.

Dib suspiró, desplomándose en su asiento. Dejó de preocuparse sobre revelar la identidad de Zim hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras se hacía mayor, se dio cuenta de que demostrar que existía la vida alienígena no era realmente lo importante. No. Lo que era importante era detener a Zim y a sus retorcidos planes para dominar la Tierra. Aún encontraba razones para fisgonear en la base Irken (mayormente para sabotear), pero aún con eso era innecesario la mayor parte del tiempo. Prácticamente todos los planes de Zim eran, por no tener una palabra mejor, estúpidos. En el pasado, las ideas de Zim eran un cincuenta por ciento ofensivamente ridículos, y otro cincuenta casi capaces de destruir toda la raza humana si llegaban a tener éxito, pero esos días los planes de Zim eran simplemente… estúpidos. Creativos. Pero estúpidos.

Dib empezaba a preguntarse si siquiera Zim seguía intentándolo.

Dib tamborileó su lápiz mecánico contra su libreta mientras transcurría el resto de la clase. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase le ignoraban (un resultado de él empezando a ignorarles). Aquellos que no, insistían en saludarle con el habitual "bicho raro" y "perdedor". A Dib le había tomado bastante tiempo el volverse ciego y sordo ante todo eso. _Sólo un año más_ , se dijo. Después de ese año no tendría que volver a lidiar con ninguna de aquellas personas de nuevo. Bueno, con la mayoría.

Su relación con Zim (otra vez, a falta de una palabra mejor) había cambiado ligeramente. Últimamente era más una competición –Zim alardeando de su último plan y Dib acudiendo para detenerle. Se sentía más como un juego ahora que como una batalla de verdad por la Tierra.

-Em… ¿Perdona? –dijo una voz alrededor suyo. Miró hacia arriba hasta poder ver a una chica bastante hermosa de pelo rubio, y con unos brillantes ojos azules. Llevaba una chaqueta verde oliva con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, un par de vaqueros y una camisa gris. La camisa le llamó la atención, ya que tenía un logo rojo brillante de la Alianza Rebelde. También llevaba un colgante bastante grande con un amuleto triangular y extraño.

Él la miró a la cara de nuevo, observándola mientras ella se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Alguien se sienta aquí? –le preguntó, indicando el sitio vacío al lado de Dib. Dib elevó una ceja. Nadie quería sentarse nunca al lado del chico demente.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –Le cuestionó sin rodeos.

La chica negó meneando la cabeza.

-Nop. Me acabo de mudar para aquí. Ya sabes, lo típico de "mi madre consiguió que la transfirieran".

Le extendió una mano todavía sonriendo.

-Soy Midge Cuppari.

Dib no sacudió su mano. Simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente de manera incrédula.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto –le aseguró.

Midge frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Sentarte a mi lado –le respondió Dib-. O relacionarte conmigo de cualquier manera. Estarás causando que tu popularidad se suicide.

Midge de repente lucía muy enojada.

-¿En serio?

Dib se permitió echar un vistazo a la sala. Podía ver las miradas mezquinas, y oír las risitas y los susurros.

-Mira, créeme, tú-

-Muy tarde –declaró Midge, desplomándose en el pupitre. Había una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Dib miró hacia el pupitre que había enfrente. Él había tratado avisarla de veras.

-Te vas a arrepentir –Dib le enunció con voz cantarina.

Midge se veía genuinamente confusa. Dib la ignoró, empezando una cuenta atrás con sus dedos.

Tres, dos, uno…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se escuchó una risa tan maníaca como su propietario, que entraba al salón. Se había vuelto más alto con el paso de los años, pero el crecimiento natural de Dib había superado al del Irken. Zim escasamente le llegaba al torso.

-Zim.

El saludo usual. Un tono lleno de menosprecio. Los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada intensa.

-Hola, _Dib_ –replicó Zim. Su expresión era engreída. Eso nunca era algo bueno-. ¿Espero que durmieras bien?

Dib apretó los dientes. Pues claro que no había dormido bien. Había estado despierto toda la noche lidiando con la docena de hongos mutantes de Zim. Al parecer GIR había conseguido esa película horrible de Super Mario Bros. O algo así. A veces Dib sólo dejaba de escuchar a Zim cuando despotricaba.

-Zim –Dib gruñó, levantándose de su asiento-. ¿En qué estás metido esta vez?

Dib siempre conseguía sentir una sensación enfermiza de satisfacción cuando se ponía de pie en su máxima altura. Era extremadamente divertido, la manera en que el rostro de Zim se retorcía en rabia.

-Nunca lo sabrás, Dib-larva –gritó Zim -. Zim tiene el plan perfecto para tu destrucción –Observó a Dib estirándose, obviamente intentando corregir su postura para parecer más alto -. ¡Sí! ¡Tú destrucción será increíble! ¡Y entonces este planeta ARDERÁ! ¡ARDERÁ HE DICHO!

-Eso no pasará, Zim –le dijo Dib. No había mucho espacio entre ellos, pero Dib estaba acostumbrado a ello. De cierta forma encontraba entretenido el intentar distinguir las esferas rubíes que se escondían tras las lentes de contacto lilas de Zim-. Te detendré, como siempre hago.

Hubo una pausa, una competición silenciosa. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión e ira. Dib con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no odiaba a Zim. ¿Zim hacía que él se enfadara? Definitivamente. ¿Era Zim todavía el enemigo? Absolutamente. Pero Dib dejó de odiar a Zim tan pronto decidió rendirse en capturarle. En un sentido muy perturbador, Dib necesitaba a Zim. Por alguna clase de interacción social. Por su cordura. Para tener alguna clase de propósito para seguir adelante.

Su mente se dirigió a un sitio oscuro por un segundo. ¿Qué habría pasado si Zim nunca hubiera llegado a su vida?

-¡Sólo echen un polvo de una vez! –Alguien se hizo escuchar dentro del gentío de adolescentes. Hizo que Zim y Dib giraran con brusquedad sus cabezas hacia la voz inidentificada.

Dib puso sus ojos en blanco. Aquellas personas eran tan maduras.

-¿¡Quién se atreve a darle órdenes a Zim!? –Vociferó Zim, saltando encima de su asiento-. ¿¡Quién se atreve a interferir en mis planes de destruir a la Dib-bestia!?

-Em –una voz tímida habló desde el otro lado de Dib. La verdad, Dib se había olvidado de Midge. Sus ojos azules danzaban mirándoles a ambos.

Dib silenciosamente agitó su cabeza hacia ella, suplicándole no interferir. Fue en vano.

-Solamente le estás mirando. ¿Cómo eso va a destruirlo?

Dib se tensó, observando a Midge y a Zim cuidadosamente. Eso era todo. Esa chica iba a ser la primera de las muertes brutales obradas por Zim. Y Dib no sabía si culparse a sí mismo o a Midge por abrir la boca.

-¡SILENCIO! –Chilló Zim, apuntando un dedo que temblaba a la rubia-. No cuestiones mi brillantez, tú… rubia… pequeña… ¡BOBA!

Midge miró fijamente a Zim durante un minuto, viéndose perpleja. Entonces empezó a reírse. Dib podía ver la irritación en el semblante de Zim. Había visto esa mirada dirigida a su persona demasiadas veces.

-Boba pequeña y rubia –repitió Midge con una risa-. Nunca había sido llamada así antes.

-¿Te entretengo, pequeña humana? –Exigió saber Zim, clavándole dagas con su mirada penetrante-. ¿¡Te atreves a reírte en la cara de Zim!?

Antes de que Zim pudiera precisar su venganza, el profesor entró a la sala. Zim le envió una última mirada llena de odio a Dib antes de sentarse en sus sitios.

Dib honestamente no lo entendía. Si Zim se sentía tan superior, ¿por qué si quiera se molestaba en encajar? ¿Por qué ir a la escuela o formar parte en… cualquiera de las cosas que hacía?

La clase acabó sin mucho más revuelo, a parte de Zim riendo otra vez. La única diferencia de ese día fue la chica nueva, Midge. Ella le saludó con la mano y le sonrió antes de irse a una taquilla a lo largo del pasillo.

Algo de eso en verdad no estaba bien.

La situación se puso más rara cuando Dib llegó a la siguiente clase. Se encontró a Midge también, ya sentada en el pupitre al lado del suyo. Le sonrió ampliamente mientras él se acercaba, indeciso de sentarse en su sitio.

-En serio, ¿esto es una especie de truco? –Dib le cuestionó, su paranoia ganando terreno-. ¿Te está pagando alguien, o se están riendo de mí?

Midge elevó una ceja, luciendo ligeramente preocupada.

-¿Suele pasar eso?

Dib se encogió de hombros.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, nadie habla realmente conmigo. Bueno, excepto para insultarme.

-Ese otro chico habló contigo –mencionó Midge tímidamente.

-¿Escuchaste la parte de "excepto para insultarme"? –replicó Dib, finalmente sentándose-. Además, eso es diferente. Él es una especie de archienemigo para mí.

Midge se quedó asombrada.

-Siento que archienemigo es algo que no debería ser "una especie de".

Dib frunció el ceño, de repente sintiéndose como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba. Quien quiera que fuera esa chica, y cualquiera que fuera su motivación, Dib estaba seguro de que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de su error de tratar de hablar con él, y así unirse a la norma social del lugar.

-Olvídalo –le dijo-. Olvida que dije algo.

Midge levantó una ceja.

-¿Dices que otro niño es tu archienemigo y esperas que no quiera detalles?

Dib sacudió la cabeza. Él sabía que era mejor no tratar de convencer a nadie nunca más.

-No lo entenderías -" _Más bien que no me creerías si te lo contara_ ".

Dib ahora miraba al libro de texto de Historia, pero podía sentir la mirada de Midge en él. De veras, estaba tratando de ser amable, pero ella no estaba pillando la indirecta. Dib no tenía amigos. Ya lo había aceptado muchos años atrás.

-De todos modos, ¿por qué ese chico tiene la piel verde? –Midge preguntó de pronto.

Dib se removió, incómodo. Sentía que su niño de once años quería gritar "¡Él es un alien! ¿¡No puedes ver eso!?" Pero se tragó las palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era otro viaje a la Casa Loca para Chicos.

-Tiene una enfermedad de la piel –respondió Dib. Su niño de once años seguramente estaría vomitando a esas alturas. Miró a Midge un instante. Ella parecía… escéptica. ¿Por qué sería escéptica? No era como si ella no tuviera alguna razón para no creer la mentira ridícula que Zim había hecho a todos creer.

-¿Es por eso también que no tiene nariz? ¿U orejas?

Dib clavó sus ojos en ella. Nadie más había cuestionado nunca la "enfermedad de la piel" además de él mismo. Por un momento realmente pequeño, consideró inclinarse hacia ella y contarle la verdad. Una vez más, se libró del pensamiento. Todo esto tenía que ser en cierto punto un truco. No sucumbiría.

Por suerte, no tuvo que responder, ya que la segunda clase del día comenzó. Esa era una de las clases que no tenía con Zim, y siempre se encontraba intranquilo. No le gustaba cuando Zim estaba fuera de su vista. Si el alien intentaba algo sería demasiado tarde. Así que lo último que necesitaba era que una chica desconocida le molestara.

Su paranoia aumentó según pasaba el día. Midge estaba en cada una de sus clases, e insistía en sentarse junto a él todas las veces. Ella incluso se sentó en su mesa durante la comida. Además conversaba, sin importar cuan desinteresado Dib podía parecer. Él logró captar que su madre era una cirujana, quién de pronto se había transferido al hospital local, pero honestamente no le interesaba.

Hubo un par de veces en las que Zim llegaba y empezaba las peleas usuales. En el pasado eso hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que las personas se alejaran (si directamente no le evitaban por su reputación). Sin embargo, eso ni siquiera amedrentó a Midge. Ella sólo se quedaba ahí callada, viendo sus discusiones como un partido de tenis. Dib realmente no lo entendía. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica?

Para el final del día, Dib estaba tenso y tenía toda la intención de hackear cada rincón de internet para averiguar quién era esa chica y de dónde venía.

Ya habían sido unas cuantas veces en el pasado donde la gente había pretendido querer ser su amigo, mayormente cuando era forzado a hacer trabajos de grupo. Ellos eran tan dulces como podían conseguir ser, simplemente para lograr que Dib hiciera todo el trabajo. Entonces, cuando todo se había acabado, ellos volvían a ser horribles y crueles. Por el lado bueno, Dib nunca se tuvo que preocupar por el hecho de que su media de notas se viera perjudicada. Esas personas podían ser tan _estúpidas_.

-¡Hey, Dib, espera! –Midge llamó a la salida del edificio escolar. Dib trató de aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos, pero Midge era rápida-. Hey, me preguntaba, ya que tenemos exactamente las mismas clases, ¿quizás podríamos estudiar juntos alguna vez? También me di cuenta de que eres mucho mejor que yo en matemáticas y-.

-Para. Sólo para. No sé cuál es tu intención, pero no estoy interesado –dijo Dib desanimado. Iba a acabar esa farsa ya mismo.

Una parte muy pequeña de sí mismo le dijo que no debería sacar conclusiones tan rápido, porque Midge era definitivamente nueva, viendo que nunca la había visto antes. Pero sentía que tenía todo el derecho a estar en guardia, considerando las circunstancias. Ella había estado a su alrededor todo el día como un perrito perdido. ¿Por qué le había escogido a él, de todos modos? Seguramente ella había podido ver como todos le odiaban. Obviamente, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Midge frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

-Mira, si estás trabajando para Zim, o para… alguien más, o si eres otro alien intentando atormentarme-.

Se congeló, dándose cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

-Mira, no me lo trago, ¿vale?

Midge continuó mirándole con sus ojos enormes azules humedecidos. Después miró hacia abajo y asintió. Ella se veía como si Dib acabara de aplastar todos sus sueños.

-Oh, okey –susurró.

Dib sintió algo retorcerse en su pecho.

-Yo sólo… Lo siento. Es sólo que soy nueva y vi que tenías puesta una camisa de Misterios Misteriosos… -ella sacudió su cabeza. Se veía como si realmente fuera a llorar-. Da igual. Lo siento. No te molestaré más.

-Espera, espera –dijo Dib.

Maldito fuera su corazón sensiblero. Por no mencionar que la chica había nombrado su camisa.

-¿Te… gusta Misterios Misteriosos?

La serie se había cancelado hace mucho. No se había ni percatado de que hubiera alguien que recordara que la serie había existido.

Midge le miró un momento antes de volver a mirar a sus zapatos. Jugueteó con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Sí –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros-. Quiero decir, algunos de los capítulos eran demasiado disparatados y prácticamente acababa riéndome de ellos, pero solía verlo todo el tiempo de pequeña.

Dib continuó mirándola fijamente. La verdad es que sonaba como una respuesta sincera.

-¿Qué episodios?

La expresión de Midge se iluminó.

-¿Cómo ese en el que estaban en el castillo de Drácula?

Dib recordaba ese episodio, y no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo. Sintió un extraño ardor de emoción. Honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que compartió algo en común con alguien.

-Sí. Creo que estaban desesperados en ese punto.

La sonrisa de Midge había vuelto en su totalidad.

-Totalmente –ella se ajustó la mochila de hombro, su expresión tornándose pensativa-. ¿Dijiste algo de un alien antes?

Dib había esperado de veras que Midge no le hubiera dado importancia a eso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Sólo era una forma de hablar! ¡Nop! ¡Aquí no hay ningún alien!

Midge expresaba una extraña combinación de diversión y perplejidad.

-Bien… De todos modos, tengo toda la serie descargada en mi ordenador –dijo ella alegremente-. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con Cálculo y yo comparto el lujo?

Eso sonaba maravilloso. Sonaba casi normal. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Probablemente lo era, ahora que Dib dejó de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, se acordó de que sus prioridades estaban en otro lugar esa noche, de todos modos.

-Hoy no –admitió, en verdad sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

-Oh, sí –accedió Midge con una sonrisa torcida-. Tú "archienemigo" te desafió.

A Dib no le gustó su uso de las comillas.

-Sí…

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo entonces –concedió. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y empezó a teclear-. ¿Está bien si me dejas tu número?

Dib vaciló. Hasta ahora esa chica no parecía ser una amenaza real, pero aún estaba receloso. De todas maneras, quizás el quedarse cerca y mantener un ojo en ella era la mejor opción.

-Claro.

-¡Genial! –ella tecleaba al tiempo que Dib recitaba su número de teléfono-. Intentaré mandarte un mensaje para que puedas tener mi número también.

Su mirada se giró de pronto hacia la derecha, parpadeando.

-Tu archienemigo está aquí.

Sin pensarlo, Dib se volteó escaneando los alrededores, viendo como Zim los miraba a los dos. Parecía especialmente enojado antes de zapatear hasta ellos y señalar a la rubia.

-¡TÚ! –gritó, empujando entre ambos-. ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de la Dib-cosa!?

Midge se le quedó mirando. Aun cuando Zim era bastantes centímetros más alto que ella, no parecía intimidada. Sólo perpleja.

-Em…

¡No me mientas, bebé-gusano amarillo! –continuó Zim, pinchando a Midge en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-Déjala en paz, Zim –ordenó Dib. Honestamente no le importaba por qué Zim interrogaba a Midge. Zim hacía cosas raras todo el tiempo.

Zim se giró, topándose con la cara de Dib.

-No creo que te lo estés tomando en serio, _Dib_ –indicó enigmáticamente-. ¡No puedes permitirte ninguna distracción! ¡Cuando lleve a cabo mi último plan, no tendrás tiempo a parpadear! Perecerás con tus ojos salidos de sus órbitas mientras tu precioso planeta arde a tu alrededor. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Dib miró por encima de la cabeza de Zim a Midge, cuyo rostro hacía a Dib pensar que estaba entre intentando no reír y pensando en salir corriendo. Captó su mirada y susurró "Lo siento". Aulló cuando sintió su cabeza siendo jalada hacia abajo.

-¡Mírame cuando amenazo tu vida, Dib-peste! –rugió Zim -. ¡Observa con terror la grandeza que es ZIM!

-¡Zim, suelta mi pelo! –exigió Dib.

Fue ignorado mientras Zim se giraba hacia Midge.

-¡Y tú, tú, vil!… ¡PLÁTANO! ¡Estás metida hasta el cuello en esto! ¡No tienes ni idea de con quien estás tratando! ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡El genial y poderoso! ¡Y tú aprenderás a temerme tanto como lo hace Dib!

Dib frunció el ceño.

-No te temo-.

-¡SILENCIO! –bramó Zim, volviendo a girarse hacia Dib.

Su expresión rebosante de ira se distorsionó, convirtiéndose en una peligrosamente confiada risa. Dib sintió que su pulso aumentaba mientras le miraba de vuelta.

-Parece que has conseguido un nuevo aliado, _Dib_. De todas formas, ¡te darás cuenta de que no hará ninguna diferencia! ¡Mi plan es perfecto esta vez! Puede que quieras darte por vencido ante mí, ahora, para salvarte de la humillación.

Dib continuó mirándole con furia. No importaba el que supiera que su plan estaba demasiado lejos de ser perfecto. Sería igual de estúpido y fácil de derrotar que todos los anteriores. No importaba que no mereciera la pena esa vez. No. Así no era cómo funcionaba el juego. Los desafíos nunca eran olvidados, y las amenazas se encontraban con una resistencia definitiva.

-Nunca –gruñó Dib, enojándose por la sonrisa estúpida del rostro de Zim. Quería pegarle justo en la cara. Quería atacar a Zim con todo lo que tenía, si sólo pudiera hacer que dejara de verse tan malditamente engreído. Odiaba esa mirada. Odiaba cómo la voz de Zim se transformaba en una voz grave y salvaje particularmente cuando amenazaba. Odiaba cómo de cerca se encontraban ahora mismo. Odiaba cómo su cuerpo entero se encendía, cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas, cómo de repente sentía la insana necesidad de…

Nop. Nop, nop, nop. Aplastó esa idea como si estuviera jugando a ese juego de aplastar topos en los recreativos, como siempre hacía cuando pensamientos así emergían. Eran creados por las hormonas reprimidas y años de soledad, después de todo.

Zim no parecía haberse percatado del tren de pensamientos que había distraído a Dib temporalmente. Finalmente dio un paso atrás, y una corriente de aire fresco chocó contra las mejillas de Dib. El Irken todavía sonreía agresivamente.

-¡Muy bien, Dib-peste! –anunció Zim-. ¡Has sellado tu destino! ¡Te advierto ahora, que tú y tu débil planeta no tenéis ni un FANTASMA de OPORTUNIDAD! –se rió intensamente a carcajadas, casi saltando la acera. Dib le observó marchar, gruñendo en exasperación.

-Es del tipo celoso, ¿eh? –oyó decir a Midge, sacándole de su estupor de ira. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

- _No_ voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta –le dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, da igual –replicó ella. Su indiferencia realmente le molestó-. Así que, ¿posponemos el maratón de _Misterios Misteriosos_?

Dib casi se olvidaba de eso.

-Sí. El deber me llama.

Midge movió su mano desdeñosamente.

-No hay problema. Puedo simplemente ir a la biblioteca o algo.

Dib asintió, no estando seguro de qué más decir. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que se había perdido su autobús de siempre a casa. Maldijo el Departamento de Seguridad Pública de su ciudad. Aparentemente el haber sido mandado a la Casa Loca más de una vez hacía que conseguir la licencia para conducir fuera demasiado difícil.

-Tengo que irme a casa –le dijo a Midge.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos –replicó, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba-. ¡Buena suerte salvando el mundo!

Dib no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. Honestamente, no le importaba. Ya averiguaría lo que le pasaba a la chica nueva después.

Por ahora, tenía a un alien psicótico al que detener.

* * *

 **Yey~ primer capítulo traducido. Esta serie de fics es impresionante y no pude creer cuando la autora me dio el visto bueno para esto. Los capítulos son largos así que pondré que cada capítulo se publicará aquí y en Ao3 (Archive Of Our Own) cada mes, mes y medio, o dos meses como mucho. Los días de subida serán el día 21 o el 6 si se trata de mes y medio.**

 **La serie empieza así, con personajes que acabaréis amando, y aunque al principio no os enganche mucho, seguid leyendo. Vale la pena. Para mí es la mejor fic de Zim jamás publicada. Y he leído muchísimos tanto en español como en inglés, pero me sigo enamorando de esta :D**

 **Dejad comentarios y yo se los enviaré y traduciré a la verdadera autora. Hagamos que estalle de felicidad ;)**

 **PD: Los primeros capítulos están siendo revisados para extraer errores y mejorar la traducción. Este ya está limpio, por suerte :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Zim ni me pertenece a mí ni a CatlynGunn (una pena, amo su versión de la serie).

PARTE SEGUNDA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 2**

Mientras Dib entraba a su casa por la tarde, no le sorprendió ver que su padre no estaba en casa. El profesor Membrana casi nunca estaba en casa, lo que estaba completamente bien para Dib. Cuando su padre estaba en casa, insistía en molestarle para que dejara sus actuales aspiraciones y se hiciera seguidor de la ¡CIENCIA REAL! Dib rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento. Hoy en día mayormente ni escuchaba al mayor.

Gaz, sin embargo, estaba en casa, y en ese momento estaba comiendo snacks en el sofá mientras miraba series horripilantes en la televisión. Casi teniendo dieciséis, Gaz todavía amaba las mismas cosas que cuando era pequeña.

Una vez más, Dib no podía decir nada del tema.

Su relación con Gaz había evolucionado de cierta manera. Actuaban más como hermanos que reacios compañeros de piso. Gaz todavía le insultaba frecuentemente, pero no tenía la misma malicia de antes. Dib pensaba a veces que incluso actuaban como unos hermanos normales.

¿Paraste de acosar a tu novio? –refunfuñó Gaz mientras Dib corría subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo tan rápido que casi se cae.

-¡Zim NO es mi novio! –chilló.

Gaz no se desconcertó.

-Sigue diciéndote eso –murmuró entre dientes. Justo cuando Dib agitó su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, Gaz volvió a hablar -. ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas en la comida hoy, de todos modos?

Dib se encogió de hombros.

-Una chica nueva. Su nombre es Midge.

Gaz se giró en su sitio, mirando curiosa a Dib.

-¿De veras te las arreglaste para no asustar a otro ser humano?

Dib rodó sus ojos. Gaz nunca hacía público y admitía que creía que Zim era un alien, pero Dib estaba seguro de que lo sabía.

-Ella es… rara –explicó -. Zim no parece ni molestarla. Honestamente creo que es un cebo para una especie de broma elaborada o algo así.

Gaz no se veía para nada impresionada.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que eres demasiado paranoico?

-Nope –replicó Dib simplemente antes de correr el resto de camino por las escaleras.

Una vez en su cuarto, Dib empezó a revolver entre sus muchas cajas de suministros. Había adquirido montones de piezas de tecnología Irken (todas robadas de Zim. Se sentía de todo menos arrepentido). Con algunas incorporaciones de sus propios restos y algunas reparaciones, se las había arreglado para hacer bastantes artefactos a lo largo de los años. Cogió algunos de los que estaba seguro que iba a necesitar esa noche antes de tomar un mando y encender su pizarra holográfica. Estaba encantado de haber podido sacar tiempo para construir una de esas. Superaban a las pizarras blancas por más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Recogió su lápiz óptico y se empezó a dar golpecitos en la barbilla con él, exprimiéndose los sesos para descifrar cualquier pista que Zim le pudiera haber dejado durante sus encuentros ese día. A Zim le gustaba fanfarronear y dejarle acertijos sobre dónde le desafiaría. Dib se preguntaba sobre aquello de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente lo apartaba de su mente. Zim era simplemente arrogante.

"-¡No tenéis ni un FANTASMA de OPORTUNIDAD!"

¿Fantasma? Espera, ¿cómo podría Zim usar fantasmas contra él? ¿Habría conseguido algún tipo de tecnología de repente que pudiera conjurar espíritus? ¿O básicamente iba a transformar su base en una de esas casas encantadas horteras? Dib pasó su mano por su pelo. Convocar fantasmas tenía más que ver con la magia negra que con la ciencia, lo que no era el fuerte de Zim.

Fantasmas. Los fantasmas eran espíritus con asuntos sin resolver. La huella del alma de una persona muerta. Dib frunció el ceño mientras deslizaba el lápiz por la pizarra holográfica. Muerto. ¡Muerto! ¿Tal vez el cementerio? No era una respuesta completa a lo que Zim estaba haciendo, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Después de un rápido círculo sobre su conclusión y el guardar la página, Dib apagó la pizarra y empezó a preparar su mochila para la noche. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se colocó la mochila en el hombro y corrió por las escaleras.

-No llegues a casa muy tarde, imbécil –llamó Gaz cuando pasó la puerta principal.

Dib no respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Asumió que Zim, odiando esa ciudad tanto como lo hacía, no iría mucho más lejos que el cementerio más cercano, el cual era para Dib (desgraciadamente) bastante familiar. Dib decidió llegar antes que Zim y así evaluar la situación antes de detener el ridículo plan del Irken… fuera cual fuera.

Dib no estaba asustado de un montón de cosas. Ser un investigador paranormal hacía a uno acostumbrarse a lo raro y a lo espeluznante. De todos modos, nunca pudo evitar sentirse incómodo en cementerios. Quizás era porque estaba demasiado consciente de que caminaba en medio de montones de cuerpos muertos enterrados profundamente en la tierra. Quizás era porque le recordaba a esa vez cuando se le metió en la cabeza resucitar a los muertos (aún no podía entender cómo su padre podía creer en eso y no en que el estúpido niño verde que siempre aparecía era un alien, pero Dib cambió de tema). O quizás, era porque recientemente se había interesado en Doctor Who y ahora todas las estatuas le recordaban a los Ángeles Llorosos.

Sacudiéndose la incomodidad, continuó con sus prudentes zancadas. Se fijó en un mausoleo en una colina, que le daría una excelente vista de todo el camino desde la entrada hasta el propio cementerio. Dib fue hacia él, manteniéndose alerta por si habían ataques sorpresa. La puerta hizo el típico squeak al abrirla. Se sacudió otra ola de nervios mientras entraba a la cripta, dejando la puerta entre-abierta para poder seguir vigilando afuera. Entonces se sentó y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila.

Sacó su pistola láser primero, revisándola para asegurarse de que no había recibido muchos golpes en el viaje desde su casa. Tenía ya un año o así, y estaba llena de manchas y arañazos, pero funcionaba perfectamente bien. Metió el arma en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina. Esperaba no tener que usarla.

Después de equipar su arma sacó una barra de proteínas y una botella de agua. El agua estaba teñida de azul por ciertos polvos de suplementos energéticos que le había echado, porque Dib sabía que debía estar alerta. Casi deseó haber cenado antes, pero le restó importancia. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Además, la seguridad de la Tierra era más importante que su amor por las hamburguesas.

Era ya bastante tarde en la noche cuando Zim al fin apareció. El mausoleo se había puesto siniestramente oscuro y sólo la luz plateada de la luna le daba a Dib la habilidad de ver. Observó cómo Zim caminaba hacia la mitad del cementerio, con Gir, su asistente-perro-robot, arrastrándose tras él. El robot traía algo consigo. Era grande y parecía una especie de barril. Cables serpenteantes amarillos y rojos salían de él. Los ojos de Dib se estrecharon a la vez que Gir dejaba el artefacto en el suelo, jalando los cables y estirándolos.

¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Zim? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Tenía que acercarse. Poniéndose su mochila una vez más, Dib se deslizó sin ser advertido fuera de la cripta cuando la espalda de Zim estaba hacia el otro lado. Con cuidado, con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, se dispuso a bajar la colina, cerca de Zim y el dispositivo de abajo. Se refugió tras una gran tumba, teniendo que agacharse. La mayor parte de las veces Dib estaba bastante orgulloso de su altura. Esa no era una de esas veces.

-¡Sí, todo se está sincronizando! –Dib escuchó declarar a Zim con una carcajada -. ¡Pronto, estos asquerosos y sucios monumentos saldrán despedidos, permitiendo una invasión como ninguna otra! –rió alocadamente -. Pobres pequeñas bestias apestosas. Serán destruidos a manos de su misma raza. ¡Muertos correrán sin freno en las calles, dejando sólo a Zim para conquistarles a todos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¿Destruidos a manos de su misma raza? ¿Muertos corriendo por las calles? Dib miró alrededor de la tumba en la que se escondía. 4 cables se extendían por el gran barril plateado, sus extremos enterrados en la tierra. Los engranajes de su cabeza giraron antes de llegar a una horrorosa conclusión. No. Zim nunca…

-¡El pez dorado está en Perú! –chilló Gir mientras saltaba hacia la cabeza de Dib. Dib dejó salir un desafortunado graznido a la vez que se caía hacia atrás. Se sacudió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Que amable de tu parte el que te unas a nosotros, Dib-peste –dijo Zim, una sonrisa llena de dientes cerniéndose sobre Dib.

Dib se levantó deprisa, fulminando al Irken con su mirada.

-¡Sé que estás haciendo, Zim! ¡Y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

-¡Ridículo! –anunció Zim -. ¡No hay manera en la que tu cerebro sucio y enclenque pudiera JAMÁS comprender la genialidad de mi plan!

-¡No voy a dejar que desates un grupo de zombis en la ciudad, Zim!

-¡Ves! ¡No sabes nada, sucio niño! ¡No hay BEES (abejas) en el perfecto plan de Zim! ¡Sólo esbirros muertos que te desgarrarán hasta que queden trozos!

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Los muertos vivientes se llaman zombis, Zim.

-¡Mentiras! ¡MENTIRAS HE DICHO! –de repente sacó un mando y pulsó uno de sus 2 botones. El aparato emitió un zumbido y Dib casi podía sentir el suelo vibrar -. ¿Lo sientes, Dib? ¡En meramente tres minutos, el Electro-Arruinador estará enteramente cargado, y vuestros propios muertos caminarán por las calles, destrozando todo lo que os importa! Tu planeta está condenado. ¡CONDENADO HE DICHO!

Dib saltó ante eso, derribando a Zim contra el suelo. El mando salió volando, derrapando por la hierba. Iba a ir hacia él, pero Zim le tiró al suelo. Siempre le sorprendía cómo de fuerte era en verdad Zim. Aun después de todos esos años, y aun cuando Dib le superaba, Zim era todavía un oponente muy difícil.

Forcejearon y pelearon por el suelo por un buen rato. Uno podía llegar al mando por un momento antes de que el otro lo pateara lejos por el cementerio. El puño de Dib impactó contra la mandíbula de Zim. Las garras de Zim rajaron la cara de Dib. Patadas, forcejeadas, usando cualquier ventaja posible para sobrepasar el poder del otro. De todos modos, con un rápido rodillazo en la garganta de Dib, Zim se liberó, rodando al lado de la parcela de una familia para agarrar el mando abandonado.

Dib recobró la orientación, agarrándose el estómago donde Zim le había golpeado. La parte derecha de su cara le escocía horriblemente, y estaba pegajosa por sangre. Tomó consuelo del hecho de que no había perdido su ojo.

Justo cuando se había acercado para atacar al Irken una vez más, el aparato dejó sonar un extraño tintineo. A Dib le recordó a su lavadora cuando un lavado terminaba. Zim le dio a Dib una terrible sonrisa mientras levantaba el mando sobre su cabeza.

-¡Adiós, Dib! –gritó, pulsando el segundo botón del mando.

-¡No! –chilló Dib al mismo tiempo que el dispositivo zumbaba más ardientemente. Chispas salieron de la parte más alta, viajando por los cables y accediendo en la tierra. Podía sentir un ligero temblor en el suelo. El corazón de Dib le golpeaba en los oídos. Por favor no funciones. Por favor no funciones.

Todo lo que Dib pudo oír en ese momento fue la exasperante risa sonando ruidosamente por el cementerio, mezclada con el casi chillido que venía del aparato. Dio un paso hacia Zim, listo para atacar, sólo siendo detenido por sonidos metálicos y chirriantes. Ambos se giraron hacia el artilugio al tiempo que las chispas se disipaban. Una brisa apacible voló por el cementerio.

-¿Eh? –Gruñó Zim, pulsando el botón del mando una y otra vez -. ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Gir! ¡Analízalo!

-¡El bote está lleno de pudding! –chilló Gir, su risita mecánica emergiendo.

-¿¡Pudding!? –jadeó Zim - ¡Imposible! ¡No hay pudding en mi Electro-Arruinador absolutamente mágico!

Dib no pudo evitarlo. Se rió tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse el abdomen adolorido. Tenía que haber sabido que Zim no sería capaz de resucitar zombis reales.

-¿¡De qué te estás riendo, mono-sucio!? –rugió Zim -. ¡Cesa tus carcajadas de una vez!

-¡Una vez más, Zim, has fallado! –se burló una vez estuvo lo suficientemente sereno como para hablar -. Voy a irme a casa. Mañana hay examen de inglés, ya sabes.

-¡Cobarde! –bramó Zim -. ¡Tú estúpido examen no podrá salvarte del destino que te aguarda! ¡Vuelve aquí, Dib! ¡Enfréntame propiamente como tu enemigo!

Dib no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. Iba a irse a casa, ocuparse de sus heridas, tomar una ducha, quizás estudiar un poco intensivamente, y luego irse a la cama. En retrospectiva, en verdad se preguntaba por qué si quiera se molestaba. Las ideas más grandes, más aterradoras de Zim nunca llegaban a fructificar.

Entonces, sintió otro temblor en el suelo, más fuerte y profundo. Continuó, empezando a sacudir la tierra como un mal augurio. ¿Era eso un terremoto? ¿El fracaso de Zim había causado otro desastre que se cernería sobre la humanidad?

En ese momento, los ojos dorados se abrieron de terror mientras escuchaba el crujido de la tierra, los cracs de la piedra rompiéndose, las puertas de los mausoleos abriéndose de golpe.

-¡Están aaaquuuíííííííííííííí! –habló Gir, sus ojos brillando en rojo.

Zombis. Zombis reales, repugnantes, habían salido gruñendo de sus tumbas. A algunos les faltaba alguna extremidad. Otros tenían apenas piel colgando de sus caras. Algunos tenían una barba desaliñada colgando de sus demacradas, caras descompuestas.

Si no estuviese temiendo por su vida, Dib estaría sacando todo tipo de fotos para sus investigaciones.

La risa de Zim volvió en su mayor expresión.

-¿Lo ves? ¡LO VES AHORA, DIB! ¡Los cuerpos de tus fallecidos se han LEVANTADO! ¡Y ahora saciarán su hambre con tu CARNE DE MONO ASQUEROSA! ¡CARNE DE MONO DE RUINA!

El miedo atrapaba a Dib mientras los zombis se juntaban, agrupándose en grupos de cinco o diez. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Sacó su pistola láser, asegurándose de disparar a los que parecía que se iban a escapar del cementerio. Tuvo que moverse hacia la puerta para conseguir una mejor posición, pero encontró que no había manera de desviar a la horda. Dib inconscientemente dio un paso atrás. Los zombis estaban por todas partes.

Gir dejó salir una risa aguda.

-¡Vamos a hacer PURÉ DE MONSTRUO!

Dib echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-Eh… ¿Zim?

-¡Alejaos repugnantes bestias! –gritaba el Irken -. ¡Soy vuestro amo! ¡El que os dio la vida! ¡Obedecedme! ¡Obedeced la autoridad que es ZIM!

-¡No están escuchando, idiota! –Gritó Dib, empezando a disparar de nuevo -. ¿No trajiste ningún arma contigo?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Por quién me tomas, niño apestoso! –replicó Zim. Dib pudo verle sacando una pistola que era mucho más grande que la suya. Se rió entre dientes.

-¿Compensando algo, Chico del Espacio? –le fastidió, sintiendo el PAK de Zim tocando su espalda.

-¡No le debo a nadie ninguna compensación! –repuso Zim, la broma metiéndose de lleno en su cabeza. Su pistola tenía mucho más poder que la de Dib, y era capaz de derribar a más zombis de una -. ¡Si alguien debería pagar, ese eres tú!

-¿¡Yo!? –gimoteó indignado. Disparo a un par más de zombis, concentrándose en disparar a la cabeza -. ¡Esta fue tu idea!

-¡Sí, pero es tu olorosa, olorosa, carne terrícola la que los está atrayendo a nosotros!

Dib se tomó un momento para girar los ojos. En verdad quería señalar que Zim básicamente le atrajo aquí –lo que todavía hacía que todo ello fuera culpa de Zim – pero decidió que sería mejor disparar. Los zombis se acercaban.

-Maldición –masculló Zim. Dib pudo sentir un ligero movimiento en el PAK de Zim y vio como un par de sus piernas mecánicas empezaban a funcionar. A Dib no le gustaba el tono de su voz -. Hay demasiados.

Dib tragó duro. Zim sonaba serio. Sólo había oído ese tono un par de veces, y nunca presagiaba nada bueno. Genial, iba a ser el primero en morir en un apocalipsis zombi. Echó un vistazo nuevamente por su hombro, dándose cuenta de la determinación presente en el rostro de Zim. Bueno, al menos no estaré sólo.

-Parece que es el final para nosotros, Zim –le dijo Dib, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Zim miró a Dib, su rostro devolviendo la expresión.

-Sí, eso parece.

Entonces, Dib sintió algo que casi le hizo saltar. Un toque en su mano libre. La sensación de calurosas garras cubiertas en cuero envolviendo sus dedos. Su corazón brincó hasta su garganta.

-¿Qué decía ese viejo humano? –preguntó Zim, su mano nunca dejando la de Dib -. ¿Vamos a darles el infierno?

Dib no pudo evitarlo a la vez que sonreía genuinamente, encontrándose a sí mismo estrujando la mano con la suya. Qué demonios, vamos a ser comidos por zombis.

-Sí. Démosles el infierno.

Justo cuando los dos tomaron posiciones, sus manos agarrándose de forma apretada, listos para terminar sus vidas peleando con una horda de repulsivos, zombis podridos, un disparo aislado resonó por el cementerio. Fue seguido de una explosión metálica y alta. Dib miró alrededor, buscando la fuente, sólo para distraerse cuando los zombis detuvieron su ataque. En una ola repentina, empezaron a decaer, desvaneciéndose en la noche. Dib respiró con dificultad de pura confusión. El cementerio se veía como antes, silencioso e intacto.

-Gir –gruñó Zim a su ayudante -. ¿Tú, eh, trajiste el prototipo de prueba en vez del Electro-Arruinador real?

Gir sacó su lengua.

-No lo sé.

Cuando el shock se desvaneció, Dib chilló en frustración.

-¿¡Hologramas!? ¿¡Esos eran malditos hologramas!? –se sintió a sí mismo siendo tirado hacia atrás.

-¡Hey! –gritó Zim. Dib giró su cabeza para ver a una pareja de siluetas sombrías a un par de pasos de ellos-. ¡Cómo os atrevéis a destruir mi Electro-Arruinador!

-¿Creo que dijiste que era un prototipo? –aventuró Dib.

-¡SILENCIO! –rugió Zim. De repente miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que Dib y él seguían tomados de las manos. Dib en cierto punto se había olvidado, también. Zim tiró de su mano lejos de la de él-. ¡Gah! ¡Saca tus dedos de cerdo lejos de mí, tú simio infestado!

Dib frunció el ceño.

-En el caso de que se te haya olvidado, Chico del Espacio, ¡tú cogiste mí mano!

-¡MENTIRAS! –vociferó Zim-. ¡Tú cabeza gigante está llena de mentiras y…ENSALADA!

-¿Ensalada? ¿Pero qué-?

-Sí vosotros dos termináis de una vez de ser idiotas –comentó una voz femenina muy familiar -. Tenemos algo importante que discutir.

Uno de los dueños de las voces salió a la luz –con el disfraz que había llevado durante su última visita-. Dib y Zim apuntaron sus armas hacia ella.

-¡TAK! –ambos jadearon.

La segunda sombra caminó hacia adelante, sacudiendo sus manos.

-Whoa, tiempo muerto. ¡Qué todo el mundo se calme!

Se veía humano, según lo que Dib podía deducir. No parecía muy mayor, pero sí un poquito alto. Su pelo era marrón y Dib casi no podía llegar a ver sus ojos verdes. Dib frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía un humano cualquiera con Tak? ¿Por qué Tak había vuelto en primer lugar?

-¡Tú! –bramó Zim, apuntando con la pistola al hombre de pelo moreno -. Primero, destrozas mi preciosa y más ingeniosa arma ¿¡y ahora metes a esta –hizo un ademán a Tak– CARA VÓMITO en esto!?

-¿Cara vómito? –gritó Tak indignada.

-¿Vosotros dos no podríais sólo… no hacer eso? –dijo el moreno, sonando exasperado.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-Pedirles "sólo no hacer eso" es como pedirle a un caracol que acelere.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tendría que haber pensado en eso antes.

Dib continuó apuntando a Tak con su pistola, pero se giró para enfrentar al peli-marrón.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Dek Nazorat –respondió-. Reubicador de aliens.

Dib se quedó mirándole por un largo rato.

-¿Eso existe?

Dek asintió.

-Sí.

-Heh. Nunca lo había escuchado.

-No se hace muy a menudo –replicó Dek con un encogimiento de hombros-. La mayor parte de las veces que encontramos un alien o son megalomaníacos psicóticos o están muertos.

Dib le dirigió a Dek una mirada poco impresionada.

-¿Sabes que Tak es la primera de las dos, no?

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca, tú mocoso apestoso! –gritó Tak.

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo Zim puede decirle al mocoso apestoso qué hacer!

-Y un cuerno –repuso Dib.

-¡Así que eres Zim! –dijo Dek, viéndose satisfecho-. Bien, bien, eso lo hace mucho más sencillo.

-¿Eh?

-Espera –preguntó Dib -, ¿hace qué más sencillo?

-Bueno –contestó Dek, frotándose la nuca-. Soy un reubicador de aliens. Y Tak, aquí, es mi último caso. Estoy planeando ayudarla construyéndole una casa cerca, pero ayudarla a adaptarse sería mucho más fácil con otro Irken cerca.

-¿Eh? –repitió Zim.

Dib le echó una mirada a Zim, y otra a Tak. Le sorprendió que la Irken no se hubiera movido para atacar. Después de pensar un momento, fue lo suficientemente fácil sumar dos y dos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Se matarán entre ellos sí están a menos de un radio de 30 metros.

-No exactamente –replicó Dek con seguridad-. De momento tengo a Tak bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas. Ella tendrá su hogar simplemente…cerca.

-Desgraciadamente –añadió Tak. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro-. No necesitas preocuparte, gusano. Tu preciado Zim estará perfectamente seguro de mi justificada ira.

-Él no es mi- -Dib trató de debatir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Zim no pertenece a nadie, monstruo Tak! ¡Menos de Dib entre todas las personas! –desvió su mirada a Dek-. ¿De qué sandeces hablas, bebé gusano?

Dek parecía un poco nervioso por el arma que Zim tenía en las manos.

-Eh… ¿Tak va a vivir aquí? ¿En este planeta? ¿Y nos gustaría contar con tu ayuda si se necesitara?

-Oh, eso es todo- ¿¡QUÉ!? –Parecía que los ojos de Zim iban realmente a salirse de su cabeza-. ¿¡Esa cerda monstruosa en mi planeta!?

-Mira, después de un año o así ella sólo se iría de la ciudad –Dek intentó.

-¡Ella tomará todo lo que es mío y me destruirá tan pronto como consiga una oportunidad! –discutió Zim.

Dib estaba muy seguro de que la sonrisa de Tak sólo podría verse más horripilante si no tuviera el disfraz.

-Has crecido un montón, ¿verdad, Dib? –casi ronroneó.

El arma de Zim cambió de objetivo a Tak tan rápido que hizo girar la cabeza de Dib. Este estaba seguro de que incluso escuchó a Zim rugir.

-¡Parad! ¡Por Dios! –Gritó Dek de nuevo-. Mirad, ¿podríamos discutir esto en otro sitio? ¿Un sitio menos… muerto?

Dib se quedó mirando a Dek por un momento antes de finalmente decidir que el moreno no era una amenaza. Tak tampoco lo parecía demasiado, al menos por el momento. Si les quisiera muertos ya habría actuado. Dib suspiró. Estaba cansado de luchar con Zim y los zombis holográficos. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que irme a casa.

-¡Tú no harás tal cosa! –gritó Zim.

-Espera –le llamó Dek-. Creo que podría llegar a necesitar algo de ayuda con estos dos. ¿Tienes un número por el cual pueda ponerme en contacto contigo?

Dib frunció el ceño.

-No me agrada la idea de darle mi número a extraños.

Aunque le había dado su número a Midge ese día, pero ella era una compañera de clase y no era tan amenazante como sospechosa.

-¡Yo tengo el número de contacto de la Dib-bestia! –Zim declaró victoriosamente.

Dib se le quedó mirando.

-¡Tú, imbécil!

-¡Perfecto! –replicó Dek radiantemente-. Sólo por si me encuentro a mí mismo en una situación que no pueda manejar. Así que, es Dib, ¿verdad?

Dib suspiró.

-Sí. Por cierto, buena suerte –le dijo a Dek, mirando tras él para ver a Zim y a Tak empezando a luchar-. La vas a necesitar.

-¡Demonios! –Gruñó Dek-. ¡Los dos, cortad el rollo!

Dib le vio echar a correr mientras empezaba a irse del cementerio. No podía esperar a llegar a casa. Se sentía cansado y asqueroso. Y su mejilla aún le escocía ligeramente.

Mientras iba por la acera, le echó una mirada a su mano izquierda. La mano que Zim le había agarrado cuando pensaron que iban a morir. ¿Por qué Zim habría hecho eso? Se exprimió los sesos para pensar en otras veces donde los dos hubieran estado de la noche a la mañana tan cerca de la muerte. La mayoría de ellas habían sido cuando eran más jóvenes. Esta había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que uno de los planes de Zim se había vuelto –o aparentemente vuelto- peligroso.

Pero, ¿por qué agarrar la mano de Dib, no obstante? Dib casi esperaba el momento de entendimiento mutuo, el momento donde ellos sintieran que eran en verdad aliados. Él no odiaba a Zim, y podía apostar sus esposas para dormir aliens a que Zim sentía lo mismo. Eso no explicaba por qué el Irken había tomado su mano en lo que creyeron que eran sus últimos momentos.

O por qué Dib le había agarrado la mano de Zim de vuelta...

Dib se abofeteó, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de ello mientras dejaba salir un río de maldiciones y se apretaba su mejilla herida. Se había abofeteado justo donde Zim le había arañado. ¿Por qué se hacía esas cosas a sí mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y estúpidamente golpear una herida y hacerla peor? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y dejarse atraer a una estúpida trampa que había acabado siendo otro de los fracasos de Zim? ¿Por qué tenía que ir y agarrar la mano de su peor enemigo cuando pensó que iban a morir?

Dib suspiró bruscamente al mismo tiempo que llegaba a su calle, su casa a la vista. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, señalando que todos estarían dormidos. Tendría que trepar por la ventaja de su habitación como siempre hacía cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Despertar a Gaz era un viaje sólo de ida a una lenta y dolorosa muerte, y una experiencia cercana a la muerte era suficiente para Dib por esa noche.

-¡Ugh! –Se quejó Dib mientras se acercaba a su casa-. ¡Para! ¡Para de pensar en eso ahora!– ¡Tenía que parar de pensar en la estúpida mano de Zim y en la estúpida, sonrisa engreída de Zim y en Zim siendo enteramente estúpido y guay!

En lugar de eso, mientras trepaba la celosía y se metía en su cuarto, pensó en Dek, ese tío raro que había traído a Tak. Dib nunca había escuchado sobre un reubicador de aliens, pero no estaba sorprendido de que algo como eso existiera. Estaba seguro de que tenían que haber aliens que no estuvieran obsesionados con conquistar la Tierra y destruir a la raza humana.

-¡Grrr! ¡Ya basta! –se siseó a sí mismo.

Encontró su botiquín de primeros auxilios y curó sus heridas donde pudo. Su abdomen estaba magullado y no había mucho que hacer. Desvió su atención al arañazo de su mejilla. No era profundo, pero dejaría cicatriz si no se atendía propiamente. Honestamente, a Dib de cierta forma la idea de las cicatrices le gustaba. Le hacían sentir como un guerrero experimentado. Sabía que definitivamente tenía muchas sólo por Zim.

Dib gruñó de nuevo. Sus pensamientos siempre iban en un perfecto círculo. Siempre volvían a Zim.

Dib se dio cuenta de que era mejor simplemente irse a la cama. No iba a ponerse a descubrir qué intentaba Dek esa noche, ni iba a molestarse en estudiar por ese examen (estaría bien. Su memoria era impecable). Ni iba a descubrir por qué demonios Zim se había acercado y tomado su mano antes de encontrarse con el pensamiento de sus muertes.

Después de vendar sus arañadas heridas y bañarse, Dib se desvistió quedando en boxers y se desplomó en su cama, decidido a quedarse dormido. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, al collage enorme de imágenes que tenía de Zim. Casi ocupaban la pared entera. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres la persona más repulsiva del universo –siseó Dib a las imágenes, aun sabiendo que el verdadero Zim nunca le oiría. O quizás sí podía. Ambos tenían el hábito de ocultar micrófonos ocultos en la casa del otro.

Con ese pensamiento incómodo en mente, Dib puso sus gafas en su mesa de noche y cerró los ojos. Iba a dormir, y ningún Irken estúpido con grandes ojos rojos agarrando su mano iba a pararle.

Sólo debatió en asfixiarse a sí mismo con su almohada unas 5 veces antes de finalmente acabar dormido.

* * *

Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta. Entre los exámenes y problemas familiares... digamos que ando agobiada. En menos o en 2 semanas habrá otro cap de esta increíble serie. Quería comentar, hay cosas que no se traducen bien, ya sea porque son frases hechas o típicas, o porque no tienen traducción como reubicador. O es que simplemente no encontré la maldita palabra. Si alguien sabe una mejor forma de definir a alguien que ayuda a mudarse a otro que me ayude XD


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber tardado con esto pero los capítulos son cada vez más largos y sigo sin disponer de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo (Your Love Is My Drug de Ke$ha y E.T. de Katy Perry).**

 **PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR**

 **POLARIS**

 **Capítulo 3**

-Tío –dijo Midge cuando Dib entró a clase esa mañana -, ¿qué coño te ha pasado?

Dib inconscientemente levantó el brazo para tocar su mejilla. Todavía estaba sensible y dolía, pero no ardía tanto como inicialmente.

-Oh, ya sabes, me metí en una pequeña pelea anoche.

Midge ladeó su cabeza.

-Voy a hacer una suposición salvaje y ¿decir que fue con Zim?

Dib se sentó.

-Sí –le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Esto pasa.

-¿Esto…pasa? –preguntó Midge, sonando ligeramente preocupada.

-Ajá.

Midge parpadeó en su dirección un momento, y Dib no pudo evitar sentir como que ella le estaba juzgando. ¿¡A dónde iría juzgándole, de todos modos!? Las peleas entre chicos eran normales. Incluso si él hubiera estado con otro chico y no con un alienígena egoísta… aun así…

Iba a hablar sobre su descontento ante su mirada penetrante cuando ella habló de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Zim, de todos modos?

Dib frunció el ceño, su molestia con Midge convirtiéndose en curiosidad. Zim siempre estaba por aquí a esa hora… a menos que estuviera planeando algo. Recordaba cómo Tak había aparecido la noche anterior, y a ese chico, Dek. ¿Y si Dib había juzgado mal la situación, y se había transformado en que habían estado siempre tras Zim? ¿Y si Zim estaba en problemas? No es que realmente se preocupara, pero Zim y él tenían algo así como un acuerdo donde ninguno tenía permitido intentar matar al otro así que-

-¡Dib!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué?

Midge le miraba, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

-Te desconectaste por un momento. ¿Todo bien?

Dib dudó. No, todo no estaba bien. Por lo que sabía, Zim podía estar siendo horriblemente torturado por ese llamado Reubicador de Aliens y por esa serpiente viciosa de Irken hembra. O, Zim estaba preparándose para corregir su error de la anterior noche. Fuera como fuera, Dib estaba en apuros. Tenía que seleccionar y decidir sabiamente cuándo se saltaba clases hoy en día. Dib había tenido que ir a un tribunal por hacer demasiados novillos, y ahora no podía salir de clases a menos que tuviera una excusa legítima. Y aparentemente salvar la Tierra no era lo suficientemente legítimo.

Además, era sólo era la primera clase. Por lo que sabía, Zim podía llegar tarde por poner los últimos retoques en unos nuevos medios de destrucción. No era inusual. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Le daría un día. Podía ir a casa y revisar las cámaras que tenía en la base de Zim, entonces. No había que sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

000000000000000000000

Zim había encontrado sus cámaras. ¡Había encontrado sus jodidas cámaras! Dib pateó una roca cuando se bajó del autobús. Sólo se dio cuenta de su error cuando Midge tuvo que esquivarla.

-¡Hey, cuidado, David Beckham! –le dijo Midge, cerrado el libro que estaba leyendo y levantándose. Colocó el libro en su bandolera y se quitó el polvo que tenía encima.

Dib se frotó la nuca, algo de su irritación desapareciendo.

-Lo siento –le dijo.

Midge rodó los ojos.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Qué te tiene tan histérico, de todos modos?

Dib titubeó. En verdad no quería admitir a una chica que sólo conocía de un par de días que había colocado cámaras en casa de un compañero. El pensamiento de haber perdido su equipo le hizo enfadarse nuevamente. Siempre podía poner más allí, por supuesto, pero era inconveniente y molesto. Se dio cuenta de que Midge todavía esperaba una respuesta.

-Er… no habrás visto a Zim, ¿verdad?

Midge sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Supongo que no has escuchado nada de él?

Dib sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus manos en puños a ambos lados. Con Tak y el reubicador de alienígenas yendo de aquí para allá, habían demasiadas variables. Y Zim había quitado los ojos que Dib tenía sobre él. Dib incluso trató llamando al idiota. No fue una sorpresa cuando Zim no contestó. Estúpido lagarto.

-¿Quieres simplemente hacer novillos?

-¿Eh? –gruñó Dib, la voz de Midge sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, esto está obviamente molestándote –dijo Midge yendo al grano -. Estoy algo preocupada de que si seguimos aquí más tiempo tendrás un ataque de pánico.

-No sería la primera vez –dijo sin pensar. Él principalmente trataba de librarse del tema de ausentarse del colegio. No podía afrontar más el ausentarse sin excusa.

Midge elevó una ceja y parpadeó.

-Sí, bueno, me rehúso a ser testigo de eso. Tengo un coche. Puedo llevarte a su casa.

A parte del tema del absentismo, había varias razones por las cuales era una mala idea. Midge –tanto como Dib podía deducir, igualmente- no sabía que Zim era un alien, y la última cosa que necesitaba era a ella entrando en pánico por ver a Zim sin su disfraz. Por no mencionar, quién sabía qué le haría Zim a la pobre chica.

-No sé… -dijo Dib, moviéndose inquieto.

-Ve, imbécil.

-¡GAH! ¡Gaz, no hagas eso! –gritó Dib. Elevó una ceja ante ella-. ¿De dónde sales, de todas formas?

Gaz rodó los ojos.

-De la cuarta dimensión –bromeó con un tono aburrido-. Ve a revisar a Zim.

Dib se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a revisar a esa escoria alienígena?

Gaz le fulminó con la mirada. Dib estaba seguro de que sombras y demonios estaban reuniéndose a su alrededor.

-Si no vas, te voy a torcer la cabeza hasta que salga disparada.

Midge se escondió detrás de Dib.

-¡Él irá! ¡Me aseguraré de que vaya! ¡Por favor no convoques a Cthulhu o algo parecido!

Gaz dejó de fulminarle con la mirada.

-Le diré a tus profesores que te fuiste a casa enfermo. Y no te preocupes por papá. Sabes que no se enterará.

Entonces se retiró yendo hacia la entrada del colegio. Un par de chicas de su curso la saludaron y siguieron. Las conocía de ser las chicas con las que Gaz se sentaba en la comida ahora. Dib todavía no asimilaba que Gaz tuviera ahora un grupo de amigas. O quizás eran secuaces. ¿Quién sabe?

-Cielos, ¿tu hermana es parte demonio o algo? –preguntó Midge, saliendo de detrás de Dib.

-Probable –respondió francamente Dib. Se petrificó por un segundo. Él no había mencionado tener una hermana, ni Gaz lo había indicado-. ¿Cómo sabías que ella era mi hermana?

Midge empujó un mechón de pelo perdido tras su oreja.

-Una suposición con suerte –contestó. Después le dio una palmada en su hombro-. ¿Listo para irnos?

-Espera, ¿qué hay de ti? –Inquirió Dib-. Eres nueva aquí. Dejarás una mala primera impresión.

-Meh –replicó con un encogimiento de hombros-. Las primeras impresiones no son todo.

0000000000000000000

El coche de Midge no era nada especial, sólo un viejo Toyota Camry. Era azul oscuro, con abolladuras por aquí y por allá. Dib estaba bastante seguro de que el neumático izquierdo trasero tenía poco aire.

-Es, em –indagó Dib cautelosamente-, ¿tu coche es seguro, no?

Sí, Dib había estado en el espacio antes, muchas veces, pero sus naves estaban bien construidas y hechas de tecnología avanzada. No es que fuera a admitírselo a Zim.

Midge le miró mal mientras abría el coche.

-No todos nosotros estamos forrados, sabes –señaló.

-No quería decir que- -se retractó Dib pero Midge le hizo una seña con la mano.

-No te preocupes, Dib. Bessie es el coche más seguro de la galaxia –dijo con una sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta del conductor.

Dib parpadeó.

-¿Llamaste a tu coche Bessie?

-Sí –respondió simplemente Midge-. Ahora vamos. Nos estamos quemando a la luz del día.

Dib suspiró, asumiendo que si ya había llegado tan lejos podía también meterse en el coche. Tras entrar al asiento del copiloto, encontró al coche inmaculadamente limpio. Eso le sorprendió en cierto punto. Una vez más, todavía no conocía muy bien a Midge.

Cuando ella entró al coche, sacó un cable adaptador para casetes y lo deslizó al reproductor de casetes. Cogió el otro borde del cable y lo enchufó a su móvil y empezó a desenrollarlo. Dib miraba mientras ella sacaba a relucir una lista de música y pulsaba el botón aleatorio. Una canción empezó a sonar cuando ellos salían del parking.

Maybe I need some rehab (quizás necesito algo de rehabilitación)

Or maybe just need some sleep (o quizás solo necesito dormir algo)

I got a sick obsession (tengo una obsesión enfermiza)

I'm seeing it in my dreams (lo veo en mis sueños)

Dib puso mala cara.

-¿En serio? –suspiró en voz alta.

Midge canturreó en reconocimiento mientras pulsaba su señal de giro.

-Puedes cambiar si quieres –le dijo, señalando su teléfono.

La boca de Dib se convirtió en una línea recta. Sentía que los teléfonos eran una especie de cosa personal, y dejando que otra persona estuviera en ellos era un gran indicio de confianza. En verdad no la entendía. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con él?

Con indecisión, Dib sacó el teléfono del posavasos en el que se encontraba, empezando a bajar por la lista de música de Midge. Ella tenía un gusto muy variado, teniendo de todo desde pop a rap a rock.

-¿Tienes a Skillet? –le preguntó cuándo se topó con el grupo.

Midge resopló.

-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida de que te guste Skillet?

Dib frunció el ceño. Ese había sido un comentario extraño.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Midge sacudió su cabeza.

-Nada. Date prisa y elige. Puedo decirte que estoy atormentando tu cerebro ahora mismo –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Con todo, Dib empezó a buscar en la lista de canciones más rápido antes de encontrar la canción que buscaba. Tan pronto como el inicio de violines retumbantes de Rebirthing empezó a sonar. Midge sonrió.

-Buena elección –le dijo-. Esa es mi canción favorita de Skillet.

Dib la miró.

-La mía también –admitió. Estaba sintiendo la mezcla más extraña de sentimientos. A una parte suya le gustaba esto. Una parte suya quería dejar que esta nueva camaradería ocurriera. Pero otra parte, una parte oscura, no podía evitar sentir que nada de esto era real. Que en cualquier momento, la alfombra bajo él sería removida.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se tensó ante el pensamiento. Incluso consideró el abandonar esta misión por completo en caso de que la trampa que tenía Midge preparada estuviera a punto de surgir. Sin embargo, eso no le llevaría a ningún lado. Era mejor que mantuviera a la chica cerca, y que la vigilara a la espera de algún fallo.

-Así que, ¿en qué dirección giro? –preguntó Midge al acercarse a un semáforo.

-Gira a la izquierda –le dijo Dib.

-De acuerdo, entonces –respondió, girando cuando la luz se volvió verde.

000000000000000

La casa de Zim raramente estaba silenciosa. Dib sabía por años de fisgoneo que siempre había alguna clase de escándalo desenvolviéndose. De todos modos, cuando salieron del coche, Dib no escuchó un peep, ni siquiera un chillido de Gir.

-Su casa parece algo sacado de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad –opinó Midge, ladeando su cabeza.

El ceño de Dib se frunció.

-Sabes, nunca pensé algo así –empezó a entrar al jardín, sosteniendo a Midge a su espalda cuando ella intentaba adelantarse-. Quizás quieras dejarme ir primero.

Midge se veía perpleja, pero obedeció.

-Okey.

Dib inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente, reproduciendo su rutina habitual en su mente. Entonces, saltó en el aire, haciendo volteretas y esperando evadir los láseres a los que los gnomos de jardín siempre disparaban. Finalmente, consiguió llegar al porche delantero, donde los gnomos nunca se atrevían a disparar.

-Guau –exclamó Midge, sonando sinceramente impresionada-. ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso!?

Dib le restó importancia, incapaz de evitar la cara de satisfacción que puso.

-Eh. No es nada –se acercó a la puerta, intentando escuchar.

No podía escuchar nada. Eso nunca era una buena señal.

-¿Zim? –llamó Dib, golpeando con fuerza la puerta-. Hey, Zim, Tak todavía no te ha matado, ¿verdad?

Cuando no se escuchó una respuesta, Dib le dio un empujón a la puerta con su hombro. El falso salón estaba oscuro y completamente vacío.

-¿Zim? –llamó de nuevo, entrando a la casa.

-Eh… ¿Dib?

¡Ah! –chilló Dib, saltando ligeramente. Encontró a Midge mirándole extremadamente arrepentida tras él-. ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡No puedes simplemente acercarte silenciosamente a la gente! –Entonces, le dio a la chica una mirada confusa-. ¿Cómo pasaste los gnomos de jardín?

-Oh, eh, sólo hice lo que hiciste tú –replicó Midge, enrollando el pelo del final de su coleta.

Dib entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sólo… hiciste lo que hice yo?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Aprendo rápido –respondió-. Pero, de todos modos, puede que tengamos un problema-.

-¡ZIM!

Dib hizo una mueca de dolor ante ese chillido familiar.

-¿¡Qué demonios hace Tak aquí!?

-De eso es lo que hablaba –explicó Midge-. Una perra loca en zancos viene hacia aquí. Parece cabreada.

Se dio un borrón de movimientos difusos antes de que la puerta principal fuera cerrada de un portazo. Zim se había presentado y ahora estaba cerrando la puerta con sus cerrojos muchas veces. Midge intercambió miradas con Dib. Para su sorpresa, la chica no parecía asustada, ni si quiera cuando Dib se dio cuenta de que el Irken no llevaba puesto su disfraz.

-¡Ese estúpido reubicador de aliens! –gruñó Zim mientras cerraba el último cerrojo-. ¡Voy a sacarle las entrañas y a usarlas como cuerdas para hacer puenting!

Entonces se giró, saltando cuando vio a Dib tras él.

-¡Gah! ¡Dib-peste! –sus ojos se entrecerraron. Dib ignoró el escalofrío de emoción que subió por su columna al ver a los verdaderos ojos del Irken mirarle de ese modo-. ¡No tengo tiempo para ti, estúpido humano! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que atender!

Dib sólo parpadeó. Sintió la pizca más pequeña de celos al ver que no había señales de dónde le había golpeado la noche anterior. Era molesto que Dib siempre estuviera cubierto de heridas y Zim regenerara las suyas.

-¿Cómo molestaste a Tak esta vez? –preguntó, decidiendo que podía también conseguir algo de información.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No hice tal cosa! –Gritó Zim-. ¡Ella se atrevió a entrar a mi base y a usar mi equipo! ¡Yo simplemente le devolví el favor!

Dib no tuvo ningún problema en traducir esa afirmación.

-Así que… le robaste.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras y calumnias!

-Em… ¿chicos? –interrumpió Midge, mirando cuidadosamente por la ventana.

-¡Tú! –gritó Zim, empujando a Dib dejándole atrás y llegando frente al rostro de Midge-. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante Zim, de nuevo!?

Midge no se había inmutado para nada.

-¿Cogiste conjuntivitis, o algo así?

Zim fue a replicar antes de girar su rostro. En un flash, sus lentes de contacto y su peluca estaban seguras en su lugar. Dib rodó sus ojos.

-¡No viste nada, Midge-boba!

Midge seguía sin verse impresionada.

-Sí… Dib vino a revisarte.

-¡No es así! –gritó Dib defensivamente.

-¡Aja! ¡Viniste a descubrir de qué va mi ingenioso último plan de conquista! –Exclamó Zim, girándose a Dib-. Deberías saber, Dib-gusano, que nunca descubrirás mi plan a tiempo. ¡NUNCA!

-¡ZIM! –aulló Tak desde afuera. Sonaba más cerca ahora.

-¡AHH! –Chilló Zim brincando al aire y aferrándose a Dib. Dib le agarró por instinto, intentando estabilizarse. Le desconcertaba cómo Zim podía ser tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan liviano.

Cuando Dib finamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a Zim al estilo novia, dejó caer al Irken completamente al suelo.

-Él está bien –dijo Dib-. Vámonos, Midge.

-¡Espera! –gritó Zim, agarrándose a la pierna de Dib. Podían escuchar a Tak golpeando la puerta-. ¡No puedes sólo dejarme aquí!

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no debería?

-Porque…er –Zim se dio golpecitos en la barbilla-. ¡Te destruiré!

Dib meneó su pierna en vano.

-¡Eso no es nada nuevo! ¡Ahora déjame ir!

Entonces, Dib sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Con un suspiro frustrado lo sacó. No reconoció el número, pero se imaginó que quién fuera no podía ser peor que Zim.

-¿Hola?

-¡Dib! ¡Bien, Zim sí me dio el número correcto! Soy Dek Nazo –Dib podía escuchar el eco de los ruidos de afuera. Dek debía de estar ahí para detener a Tak-. Tengo una especie de favor que pedirte. ¡Ah! ¡Tak, para!

Dib trató de sacudir su pierna para liberarla una vez más.

-¿Y debería hacer esto por ti porque…?

-Bueno, asumí que ya que Zim es tu amigo no le querrías desmembrado –respondió Dek con indiferencia.

-¡Él no es mi amigo! –gritó Dib, pisando fuerte con su pie libre. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía eso?

-Ah, supongo que estaba equivocado sobre ese juicio. ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado, maldición! Pero, en serio, ¿podrías llevarlo lejos de su base por un tiempo? Distraeré a Tak. Sólo será hasta que ella se calme.

Dib se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No estaba de humor para aguantar nada de eso.

-Mira, sólo déjala darle una paliza, ¿de acuerdo? Él probablemente se lo merezca.

-¿¡Qué!? –Ladró Zim-. ¡Por eso no sirves para nada, comadreja-cerdo apestosa!

-Puede venir a mi casa –sugirió de pronto Midge. Dib se giró hacia ella, su expresión siendo de pocos amigos-. Lo siento, pude escucharlo un poco desde tu teléfono. No es gran cosa. Además, todavía me debes el pasar un rato con una sesión de televisión.

-¿Estás loca? –preguntó Dib incrédulo.

-¡Me rehúso! –chilló Zim-. ¡No iré a ningún lado cercano a la madriguera de esa alimaña amarilla!

Midge parecía más divertida que insultada.

-Tengo snacks –ella dijo.

Dib miró abajo a Zim, cuyo agarre en su pierna finalmente se había vuelto débil. El Irken realmente parecía estar contemplando la oferta ahora. Dib tomó la oportunidad de agitar su pierna lejos de él.

-Midge, es una mala idea -le dijo Dib.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Mira, sea como sea no me importa, pero necesito tomar esta decisión ahora –señaló la puerta. Tak todavía estaba aporreándola violentamente. Dib podía oír la voz de Dek por el otro lado. Suspiró, inspeccionando la base en busca de rutas alternativas. La ventana todavía parecía una buena opción. Miró de vuelta a Zim, sorprendido de que el Irken realmente lucía bastante aterrado.

-De acuerdo –concedió Dib, haciendo señales con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sonaba como que Dek tenía a Tak preocupada en ese momento. Todos salieron por la ventana y corrieron a toda prisa hacia el coche-. ¡Escopeta!

Zim se detuvo fuera del coche.

-¿Escopeta? ¿Este artefacto tiene una escopeta? –Frunció el ceño mientras Dib se subía al asiento del copiloto-. ¡Quiero el sitio con la escopeta!

-Lo siento, Zim, Dib se lo pidió- le dijo Midge, reviviendo el motor.

-¡No! –Se quejó Zim-. ¡Quiero la escopeta!

-Vuelve aquí, desgraciado asqueroso –oyeron a Tak gritar. Dek gritó tras ella.

-¡Zim! ¡Métete en el coche! –ordenó Dib.

Zim gruñó pero saltó al asiento trasero al mismo tiempo que Tak se aproximaba. Midge puso el coche en marcha y pisó a fondo rápidamente.

-¡Sólo hice eso porque la criatura Tak estaba tras de mí! ¡No porque lo dijeras, Dib! –le contó Zim.

-Ni siquiera me importa –refunfuñó Dib.

Zim pateó la parte trasera de su asiento.

-Debería importarte, Dib. ¡Porque pronto yo gobernaré este globo sucio! ¡Y el que te importe todo será por poco muy tarde!

Dib suspiró mientras giraban en una esquina. Dib miró tras ellos y no vio ninguna señal de Tak.

-Puedes disminuir la velocidad ahora, ¿sabes? –Le dijo a Midge.

Midge se veía bastante avergonzada.

-Lo siento –le dijo-. ¿Las cosas son siempre tan emocionantes con vosotros dos?

-Em… bueno… sí –admitió Dib-. Perdón porque te vieras arrastrada a esto –sintió a Zim patear la parte trasera de su asiento de nuevo-. ¡Zim!

-¡No me ignores, Dib! –exigió Zim.

Dib gruñó antes de girarse de nuevo a Midge.

-¿Qué dirías si te contara que Zim es un alien?

-¡Tú, desalmado! –gritó Zim, agitándose salvajemente-. Quiero decir, ¡soy un gusano-bebé humano perfectamente normal!

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, daría igual –replicó.

Dib se le quedó mirando. Esa era una reacción que no había conseguido antes.

-¿Daría igual? ¿Te digo que hay un alienígena en tu asiento trasero y tú dices daría igual?

-¡Calla tu porquería de agujero mentiroso, Dib!

-Cosas más extrañas me han pasado –respondió Midge cuando se acercaban a un semáforo.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Dib.

-Conocí a Nessie una vez –contó Midge.

¿Quién es Nessie? –Reclamó Zim.

Dib estaba en shock.

-¿Tú… de verdad conociste… al Monstruo del Lago Ness?

-¿El monstruo de qué? –preguntó Zim, su cabeza asomándose entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-Sí –contestó Midge indiferente, su mirada fija en la carretera-. Es una buena señora. Tiene tres hijos y todo.

El rostro de incredulidad de Dib volvió en forma de un ceño fruncido.

-Genial –refunfuñó, encorvándose-. Te ríes de mí.

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad –replicó Midge, tomando un segundo para darle una mirada incisiva-. Sólo porque alguien dice algo que es difícil de creer no significa que sea una mentira.

El ceño de Dib se frunció ante esas palabras. No podía evitar sentir que había un doble significado ahí. Consecuentemente, Midge estaba sonriendo y dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-Deja de hacer pucheros, Dib.

-¡Sí, Dib! –Añadió Zim- ¡Deja de hacer pucheros como un smeet malhumorado, tú… cara smeet!

Dib se giró en su asiento.

-¿¡Qué demonios es un smeet!?

-¡Tú eres un smeet! –retrucó inútilmente.

Midge de repente tuvo que frenar en seco, causando que Zim se sacudiera hacia delante y se estampara la cabeza contra el compartimento del medio. Dib dejó que una risita disimulada saliera de sus labios.

-¡Acaba con tu risa, sucio mono! –rugió Zim mientras se frotaba la frente.

Dib sólo se rió más fuerte.

-Zim, ¿podrías ser bueno y ponerte el cinturón? –preguntó Midge cuando aprovechó la luz roja para juguetear con las elecciones musicales en su teléfono.

-¡Te atreves a ordenarme tú banana infernal de la RUINA-!

-Zim –dijo Midge, girando su cabeza sin duda tan lentamente para poder estar de frente al Irken. Su voz era venenosamente dulce, y su expresión era terrorífica. Dib estaba bastante seguro de que sus ojos azules estaban brillando-. Ponte el maldito cinturón.

Zim la miró, pero no era su usual mirada de "Soy-mejor-que-tú-por-qué-debería-escucharte". Había algo más ahí. Algo que Dib no podía casi interpretar. Después de un momento de miradas muy tenso, Zim se sentó en su sitio y se puso el cinturón.

-Mucho mejor –exclamó Midge sonriente, moviendo el coche hacia adelante cuando la luz se volvió verde.

Zim todavía le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Cuando se encontraron a sí mismos al otro lado de la ciudad, una nueva canción empezó a sonar desde el teléfono de Midge a los altavoces. Dib frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de qué canción era.

You're so hypnotizing (Eres tan hipnotizante)

Could you be the devil? (¿Podrías ser el diablo?)

Could you be an angel? (¿Podrías ser un ángel?)

-¿Por qué a mí? –murmuró en voz baja. Se giró hacia Midge-. Tienes el gusto musical más raro de todos.

-Me gustan muchas cosas –replicó Midge a Dib, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera. Golpeó la mano de Dib cuando esta se acercó a su teléfono-. No vas a cambiar esta.

-¡Espera, yo conozco esta canción! –declaró Zim, sonando eufórico-. ¡Me gusta esta! ¿Quién es el apestoso humano que hizo este placentero sonido?

-Katy Perry –respondió Midge, con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Dib no estaba así de divertido ni de cerca.

-¡Dib-bestia! ¡Debo encontrar a esta Katy Perry y forzarla a ser mi esclava! –gritó Zim, pateando la silla de Dib de nuevo.

-¡Eso no va a ocurrir! ¡Y deja de patear mi asiento!

-¡NUNCA!

Dib se dio cuenta de que Midge subía el volumen un poco.

-Sí, yo sólo estaré cantando por mi cuenta –murmuró.

Dib fulminó con la mirada a Zim de nuevo al sentir que el Irken pateaba su asiento por millonésima vez.

-¿Podemos simplemente echarle? –suplicó.

-No puedo oírte, Dib –le dijo Midge. Dib frunció el ceño. La música no estaba así de alta.

-Midge-.

En vez de responder a Dib, Midge empezó a cantar la canción.

-Vienes de otro mundo. Una dimensión diferente. Has abierto mis ojos. ¡Y cuando me llevas a volar!

El ceño fruncido de Dib se hizo más profundo.

-Midge-.

-¡Bésame! ¡B-b-bésame! Inféctame con tu amor, lléname con tu veneno. Tómame. T-t-tómate. ¡Quiero ser tu víctima lista para la abducción!

-¿¡Te atreves a pensar que cantas mejor que Zim, Midge-boba!? –Retó Zim-. ¡Te ganaré con mi voz de ruina superior!

Dib enterró su rostro en sus manos cuando las dos personas más molestas que hubiera conocido jamás empezaron a cantar esa estúpida canción muy alto. Ninguna de sus voces era muy buena, pero al menos Midge se sabía la letra.

-¡Sí! Cuando gobierne este planeta, esta Katy Perry será perdonada, ¡sólo para divertir por toda la eternidad! –Dijo Zim, su tono lleno de deleite- ¡Ella será mi segunda esclava personal!

Dib se giró y le miró con furia.

-No vas a gobernar nada-.

-¿Quién será el primero? –preguntó Midge humorísticamente, interrumpiendo a Dib.

-No es que sea ningún asunto tuyo, Midge-boba –replicó Zim-, pero planeo hacer precisamente a Dib mi primer esclavo.

Dib de verdad odió cómo de oscuro y casi insinuante sonaba el tono de Zim. Se ruborizó y gritó.

-¡No voy a ser NUNCA tu esclavo!

-No es una oferta tan mala, Dib –dijo Midge. Ella obviamente estaba intentando no reír. Eso le molestaba enormemente-. Quiero decir, piensa en ello, el esclavo número uno del gobernante de la Tierra.

-¡Lo ves, Dib-peste! –Incluso la cerebro-banana ve la infinita generosidad de Zim! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado!

-Sí, Dib –añadió Midge, sonriendo traviesamente.

Dib le dio una mirada severa.

-No le animes. Su ego ya tiene el tamaño de Júpiter.

-No seas estúpido, Dib-gusano. ¡Si tuviera un waffle (gofre) del tamaño de Júpiter lo sabría!

Dib le dio al Irken una mirada perpleja.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con los waffles?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Fuiste tú quien nombró los egos!

Dib se quedó mirando, su frustración alcanzando su máximo.

-¡Esos son Eggos, Zim!

Midge cantó riéndose.

0000000000000000000000

Pararon para conseguir algo para comer en el almuerzo en un lugar donde Dib nunca había estado. Parecía uno de esos lugares hípster vegano. Midge pidió por ellos sin preguntarles cuando todavía estaban en la carretera. Dib se quedó mirando a la comida tras él. Se veía lo suficientemente comestible, lo que simplemente sabía era que no había carne en ella. Y a él le gustaba mucho la carne. Pero considerando que Midge pagó por ella, no iba a quejarse. Además, era entretenido ver a Zim picoteando la suya en el asiento trasero antes de finalmente comer su comida.

Oh. Así que había algunos alimentos terrícolas que el Irken podía comer…

Con el tiempo llegaron al complejo de apartamentos de Midge, aunque los apartamentos se veían más como casas adosadas. Eran altas y estrechas con dos pisos y estaban hechas de ladrillos de color óxido. Al lado de cada casa había un garaje. Dib miró arriba y vio nubes de color gris oscuro y escuchó un trueno. Lluvia empezó a caer cuando entraron al garaje.

-Se ve que llegamos justo a tiempo –dijo Midge, cerrando la puerta del garaje con un botón del espejo retrovisor. Salió del coche y Dib y Zim hicieron lo mismo-. Bueno, aquí está. Hogar dulce hogar.

-¿De qué hablas, Midge-boba? –Preguntó Zim cuando caminaron hacia una puerta a la izquierda-. ¡No veo ningún caramelo! –Saltó ante el gran estallido de un trueno. Dib se rió-. ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Dib!

-¿Yo? –Dijo Dib con inocencia fingida- Nunca.

Midge cruzó sus brazos y les miró seriamente.

-Si uno de los dos rompe algo, lo paga –les advirtió.

Dib le echó una mirada furiosa a Zim, la cual el Irken devolvió con ganas, al mismo tiempo en que entraban en la casa. Dib tomó un momento para estudiar el interior. Habían entrado a la cocina, la cual era pequeña y no tenía la mesa de comedor a menos de un metro de ella. Dib podía ver el salón desde donde estaba, y una escalera que daba a la segunda planta.

No había fotos en las paredes. Ninguna decoración, salvo un reloj que podía verse encima de la chimenea del salón. Dib frunció el ceño ante eso. Incluso su casa, como su familia podía ser de indiferente, tenía al menos un par de fotos de familia.

-¡Tu vivienda es diminuta, Midge-boba! –le informó Zim, ya empezando a examinar todo sin preguntar.

-Zim- -advirtió Dib, pero Midge simplemente movió su mano despreocupadamente.

-Está bien. Sé que es pequeño –dijo. Dio una palmada con sus manos emocionadamente-. ¡Así que! ¿Qué será? ¿Video juegos? ¿Una película? Deberíais quedaros hasta que la lluvia se detenga, ¿no?

Dib la miró un rato.

-¿Cuándo llega a casa tu madre?

-Oh, muy tarde –respondió Midge-. No hay que preocuparse.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre? –Dib recordó que no habían más coches en el garaje, y también que Midge nunca mencionó a su padre.

-Oh, mi padre no está entre nosotros –dijo Midge despreocupadamente.

Dib se sintió algo culpable por sacar el tema.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso. No lo sabías –Midge le sonrió cálidamente.

Encontraba tan raro que alguien pudiera ser tan amable, especialmente hacia él. Observó los alrededores una vez más, debatiendo sí debería dar una excusa para investigar un poco. Quizás Midge era inofensiva, pero era más que probable que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Midge-boba! –Llamó Zim desde el salón- ¡Exijo saber qué es este aparato!

Midge fue al lado de Zim, Dib siguiéndola. Miraron hacia abajo a lo que Zim estaba empujando con su pie.

-Eso es una Xbox –le reveló. No había ironía en su tono.

Zim se veía sólo más desconcertado.

-¿Qué es lo que esta… 'Xbox' hace?

Midge miró a Dib.

-Niño protegido, ¿eh?

Dib sintió un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Ella había visto a Zim sin su disfraz, ¡por el amor de Dios! Oh bueno, no era nada nuevo.

-Sin duda.

Midge sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta antes de girarse a Zim.

-Juegas videojuegos en ella.

Dib casi podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Zim girando. Era casi adorable. Como acto reflejo Dib se golpeó su propia mano.

-Em… ¿por qué te acabas de pegar a ti mismo? –inquirió Midge, sonando bastante preocupada.

-Er… mosquito –le dijo. Le echó un vistazo a Zim-. ¿Sabes eso que siempre está jugando mi hermana? Es bastante parecido a eso.

Zim se veía un poco menos confuso, pero todavía no había dicho nada como respuesta.

-Podemos jugar algo si quieres –sugirió Midge.

Cuando Zim todavía no respondió, Dib suspiró. Sabía cómo conseguir que Zim hablara.

-Sí, ¿así puedo patear su trasero al Call of Duty? Sí, bien.

La mirada furiosa que recibió Dib fue instantáneamente letal y justo lo que había planeado.

-¡Veremos quién gana a quién en tus juegos humanos inferiores, salchicha cabezona!

Dib lo miró de vuelta con furia. Ahora estaba listo para patear el trasero del Irken.

-Venga, Chico del Espacio.

000000000000000

-Guau… -dijo Midge, su mando holgazaneando en sus manos-. Nunca había visto a alguien conseguir matar tanto en una ronda antes.

Dib estaba mirando atento también. La tormenta eléctrica se había vuelto peor desde hace un rato, fuerte lluvia torrencial caía por la ventana de Midge. Zim parecía haber olvidado todo ello, riendo malvadamente mientras acribillaba a otro NPC a balazos.

-¿¡Estos idiotas se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos soldados!? –anunció él- ¡No durarían ni un minuto contra un Vortiano joven.

Dib le mira.

-Sabes que no son gente de verdad, ¿no?

-¡SILENCIO!

Dib suspiró, pero siguió mirando a Zim jugar. El rostro del Irken estaba torcido de pura concentración. Por primera vez, Dib podía creer de verdad que Zim había sido entrenado desde su nacimiento para encontrar y destruir. Estaba acostumbrado a verle tan… caótico. Verle calculador de verdad por un juego era fascinante.

-Te acabas de pegar a ti mismo de nuevo –señaló Midge mientras Dib se frotaba su brazo punzante.

-Cállate –le dijo, sus ojos dorados estrechándose.

-Dib-peste no deberías hacerte daño a ti mismo –musitó Zim suavemente-. Te haré suficiente daño por ambos.

Dib se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Estoy casi tentado a simplemente caminar hasta casa.

Casi siendo la palabra clave. La casa de Midge estaba a unas pocas calles de su casa, y la tormenta no daba señales de que fuera a amainar.

Se repente, un ruidoso borboteo llenó la habitación. Dib sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras Midge y Zim le miraban atentos.

-¿Dib-gusano? –Preguntó Zim, viéndose sinceramente confuso mientras se estiraba y tocaba con una garra el vientre de Dib- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguna especie inferior y asquerosa puso huevos en tu estómago? –Su expresión se volvió furiosa al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Dib por la camisa- ¡Dime quién hizo esto, Dib! ¡Ellos pagarán caro el haber corrompido la propiedad de Zim!

-NO soy de tu propiedad –le informó Dib. Se liberó del agarre del Irken y ojeó el reloj de la pared. ¿Era ya tan tarde?-. No hay que preguntarse por qué tengo hambre.

Midge miró arriba también.

-Hm. Puedo hacer la comida, si quieres. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer la cena.

Dib se acordó de pronto de la elección de Midge para el almuerzo, y fue incapaz de resistir un escalofrío.

-¿Serán más cosas veganas?

Midge le dirigió un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño.

-Para tu información, tengo muchas alergias alimenticias.

Dib no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

-Oh –se revolvió en su asiento. Midge todavía le miraba expectante-. ¿Segura de que quieres cocinar? Sería probablemente más sencillo llevarnos a casa.

-Odio conducir en la lluvia –respondió Midge, levantándose del sofá y dejando su mando encima de él. Fue hacia la cocina, y Dib miró por encima para verla hurgando en su nevera y cajones-. Tengo las cosas para hacer curry picante de coco.

-Me rehúso a tocar el pretexto de comida asquerosa de tu planeta –lloriqueó Zim.

Midge levantó una ceja.

-Te comiste lo que te traje de almuerzo –puntualizó ella.

-¡MENTIRAS!

Dib rodó sus ojos. Sólo Zim podía negar algo como eso, incluso con dos testigos de pie estando allí.

De todos modos, Dib tenía que admitir que el almuerzo no había estado mal –simplemente no fue su comida favorita- y no era quién para rechazar comida casera gratis.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? –le dijo Dib.

Midge sonrió brillantemente.

0000000000000000000000

Midge cocinaba mientras Dib Y Zim cambiaban de tema para jugar algo al Left 4 Dead. Mayormente discutieron sobre armas y se insultaron el uno al otro, pero se manejaron para cooperar en verdad bastante bien. Dib no estaba muy sorprendido de esto. Muchas de las veces que Zim y él habían trabajado juntos no había sido muy diferente.

Para cuando el curry estaba listo el apartamento de Midge olía increíble. Ella les hizo señas a los chicos para se acercaran a la pequeña mesa del comedor, donde Zim y Dib se sentaron en los extremos opuestos. Dib, quien estaba muy famélico en ese punto, no perdió el tiempo en empezar a comer. El curry no estaba mal, quizás un poco más picante de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero podía con ello. Sólo deseó que hubiera algo de pollo en él o algo.

El ceño de Dib se frunció. Recordaba a Midge diciendo algo de las alergias alimentarias. También sabía muy bien todas las cosas que Zim no podía comer, ya que había comido la comida del sitio vegano sin problemas. Le echó al Irken una mirada. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Zim no sólo estaba comiéndose el curry, sino que no había encogimientos de miedo, ni escupitajos, ni reacciones raras de la piel.

-Bueno, bueno, se ve que alguien está disfrutando su cena –dijo Midge, dándole a Zim una sonrisa ladina.

Zim levantó la mirada a medio sorber y frunció el ceño.

-No está espantoso.

-Ajá.

Dib decidió que también podría preguntar.

-Eh, ¿Midge? ¿Qué tipo de alergias alimenticias tienes?

Midge se dio golpecitos en la barbilla pensativa.

-Oh, lácteos, huevos, gluten. También compro todo orgánico para asegurarme.

Dib consideró esa información. No sabía sobre el gluten, pero sabía que básicamente cualquier alimento que viniera de un animal hacía enfermar a Zim. Entonces, algo que había dicho Midge llamó su atención.

-¿Tú compras la comida?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre siempre está trabajando. Yo simplemente uso mucho su tarjeta de crédito –volvió a mirar a Zim, sonriendo al encontrarse con que había casi terminado su comida-. Sí que estás callado, Zim.

Dib rió entre dientes.

-Para variar.

Zim fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

-¡Gusano iluso! ¡Simplemente estoy en silencio porque estoy planeando tu muerte! ¡No tiene nada que ver con este curry mágico!

Midge dio una pequeña risita.

-Por supuesto.

Dib miró a Zim, restándole importancia a conseguir más información de Midge de momento. Era muy divertido ver cómo el Irken pretendía que no le gustaba el curry. Era… bastante lindo.

-¡AH! –Lloró Dib cuando curry caliente le salpicó por la cara y la camisa. Aparentemente su subconsciente había odiado ese pensamiento tanto que accidentalmente había golpeado su cuchara, mandando el líquido a salir volando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Midge.

-Sí –dijo Dib, jalando el cuello mojado de su camisa lejos de su cuello-. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto de baño?

-En el piso de arriba. Primera puerta a la derecha.

Dib asintió y se puso en pie desde su sitio, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Le echó otro vistazo al pequeño apartamento. Realmente era pequeño. Recordaba a Midge diciendo que su madre era cirujana. ¿Verdaderamente podían permitirse algo mejor que esto? Una vez más, esto y el viejo coche de Midge con la pintura desteñida podían tener fácilmente una explicación. Gente diferente valoraba cosas diferentes, después de todo. Y si el coche había sido comprado por Midge, por ella misma, podía respetarlo totalmente.

De todos modos, lo que le molestaba más era el estado del apartamento. No sólo que las paredes estuvieran desnudas, sino que el lugar estaba ridículamente limpio. Entendía que algunas personas eran más pulcras que él, pero esto… no era natural. No podía detectar ni una mota de polvo ni una mancha de suciedad por ningún lado. Ni siquiera cuando entró al baño. Todo se veía completamente impoluto. ¿Quizás era porque Midge y su madre se acababan de mudar?

Dib reflexionó un poco más mientras se limpiaba, debatiendo si debería o no investigar más. Una pequeña parte de sí mismo le dijo que sería una terrible violación de la privacidad de Midge, pero fácilmente lo ignoró. Había estado colándose y escabulléndose en la base de Zim para poner cámaras por casi siete años ya. La privacidad era lo menos importante en su lista de prioridades.

La conclusión era que, Midge era rara. Había aparecido de repente y parecía que se había vuelto su misión el hacerse amiga de Dib. Quizás unos años antes él hubiera estado más agradecido, pero después de años de ser objetivo de burlas y fastidios y hasta de ser usado por su inteligencia, no se lo creía. Y no podría descansar hasta llegar al fondo de esto, hubiera algo paranormal involucrado o no.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, no escuchó ninguna señal de que Midge fuera a venir a por él. Todo lo que escuchó fue a Midge y a Zim hablando, pero no podía oír qué estaban diciendo. Seguro de que estaba a salvo, reptó al cuarto más cercano y empezó su búsqueda.

* * *

Chicos, en serio. La autora ha hecho de todo por currarse esta historia. Si podéis dejar un quesea una frase aquí que yo se la traduzco luego, como "Es interesante" o "A ver qué pasa" sería genial, porque para algo lo traduzco. Yo puedo leerlo perfectamente en inglés, para mi no es problema. Lo hago para que su historia llegue a personas que no pueden por temas de idioma. De todos modos, espero que estéis disfrutando la historia.

Lo de escopeta, es porque antes los que disparaban iban en el asiento del copiloto por tener mejor alcance, por tanto es otra forma de pedirse el asiento del copiloto. Lo de Eggos es una marca de waffles por lo que tengo entendido.

Ahora el tiempo de subida será entre 2 semanas y un mes, porque veo que en dos semanas no doy a basto. El primer capítulo tenía aproximadamente 3800 y el segundo 4760 y este 6640. Por eso digo que necesitaré más tiempo, los capítulos van en aumento.

Muy bien, ahora otra petición. Al traducir a veces no tengo en cuenta las expresiones más utilizadas en la serie sino cual es la mejor traducción posible. Si vosotros véis una expresión y un adjetivo no os cuadra, por ejemplo en Zim, en Ruina en vez de desgracia, decídmelo sin miedo y lo cambio encantada. Cualquier cosa aceptaré ayuda.

Gracias por leer~ Gran vida a Catlyngunn~


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin! Disfrutad

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de la canción que aparece en este capítulo (The Monster de Eminem ft. Rihanna).

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 4**

Zim observó cómo Dib subía las escaleras, dejando su cuchara de vuelta en su bol. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la enorme cabeza del estúpido niño. Sinceramente esperaba que el mono terrícola no estuviese cayendo ante todo eso. Eso significaría que Zim le había estado dando demasiado mérito durante esos años.

La mirada de Zim se movió a Midge, quien estaba ocupada comiendo su propio bol de comida. Zim podía admitirlo, la chica era lista. Se había dado cuenta de que la comida de la Tierra era venenosa y se había arreglado para evitarlas, aun saliendo adelante y encajando. Al principio, Zim había estado preocupado de que la chica hubiera puesto algo en la comida, sedantes o lo que fuera. Pero una vez que vio que la chica había hecho una sola tanda y que ella misma había comido, estuvo seguro de que era seguro. Donde Zim tenía su PAK para filtrar venenos, Dib no tenía nada parecido, y el idiota se lanzaba de lleno de cabeza cuando había comida involucrada. Ugh. Estúpido niño sucio.

Zim continuó fulminando a Midge con la mirada, dándole igual si la boba niña amarilla se daba cuenta o no. _Sabía_ que no podía ser humana. Había _visto_ a sus ojos brillar de ese azul neón brillante. No era cosa de la iluminación. Simplemente había muchas especies que tenían ojos que se iluminaban cuando se enfadaban.

-Es de mala educación quedarse mirando –dijo Midge, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Zim. Él apretó su mandíbula en irritación. Le fastidiaba tanto que no estuviera asustada de él. Había un único ser en el universo entero que tenía permitido no estar asustado de él.

-Es de mala educación mentir a alguien de quien quieres ser amigo –argumentó Zim, haciendo comillas con sus dedos dramáticamente. No le había gustado desde el principio el interés de la chica en Dib, y después de ver sus ojos brillar, estaba harto de jugar.

Midge elevó una ceja. Zim podía darle una pequeña muestra de crédito. Era una actriz moderadamente buena.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De verdad piensas que nos has engañado? –Inquirió Zim, manteniendo su tono de voz bajo y amenazante- Sé que vi tus ojos brillar antes, y podría apostar dineros a que Dib también –se reclinó en su silla-. Te lo advierto. Él tiene totalmente el hábito de cotillear.

Midge se le quedó mirando por un momento, su expresión completamente en blanco. Zim apretó sus manos en puños y gruñó. Justo cuando estaba considerando el destruir a la horrible muchacha justo donde estaba, Midge empujó su bol vacío mientras hablaba nuevamente.

-No encontrará nada –le dijo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces lo admites! –declaró victoriosamente Zim.

-No he admitido nada –replicó Midge, reclinándose en su sitio también y cruzando las piernas. El ambiente había cambiado de pronto. Zim no sentía más que estuviese hablando con una niña-. Simplemente he dicho que no encontrará nada. Cosa que no hará –cruzó los brazos y le dio a Zim una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia-. Soy una adolescente humana perfectamente normal.

- _No_ eres humana –siseó Zim. A su vez estaba seguro de no era adolescente, tampoco.

-Si estás hablando de mis ojos brillantes –dijo Midge, su voz ridículamente casual-, tengo una seria enfermedad en los ojos que causa que ciertas luces hagan a mis ojos brillar. Mi madre, la cirujana, está metida de lleno en investigaciones para encontrar una manera de curarlo.

-Dib se dará cuenta, bruja _asquerosa_ y patética –le contó Zim con seguridad. Dib no era estúpido. Se había dado cuenta de que Zim no era humano, después de todo.

¿Porque _tú_ se lo dirás? –inquirió Midge, sonando divertida. Modificó su postura en el asiento, extendiendo su brazo en el respaldo de su silla. Su sonrisa era exasperante, pero Zim se tomó un momento para observar su postura. Autoritaria, segura de su misma y –si él perteneciera a otra especie- ligeramente seductora. Se hizo una nota mental para mantener esas cualidades en mente. Tendría que hacer algunas investigaciones de vuelta en la base para descubrir por completo qué era Midge. Pero hasta entonces…

-¿Qué quieres de Dib? –exigió en un susurro áspero.

Midge simplemente se rió.

-Madre mía, no eres sutil para nada.

-¿Y qué, exactamente, significa eso? –gruñó Zim.

Su risita se convirtió en una risa plena, que duró un buen minuto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Zim quería probar que ella era un saco mentiroso de porquería, ya la habría aniquilado.

-Dime, Zim –dijo Midge mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa, su mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano-. ¿Cuándo vas a contarle a Dib que está formando parte de un ritual de cortejo Irken?

Zim se puso de pie de un salto, ira atravesando todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se sentía caliente.

-¡No sabes _nada_ , Midge-enana!

-¿De veras? –Preguntó Midge, alcanzando a tocar el amuleto triangular que llevaba en una cadena alrededor del cuello-. Estoy muy segura de que sé todo sobre los rituales de cortejo Irken.

Zim posó sus ojos sobre el artículo, sus ojos dibujando el brillo del metal colorido. Era verde y negro, con una pequeña esfera de cristal en el centro. Un poco de líquido verde oscuro se movía en el interior. Sus ojos se extendieron. No podía ser…

-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? –exigió.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Midge se fundió en una sonrisa mientras miraba al amuleto con cariño.

-Me fue dado -respondió-. Por mi pareja.

Zim no se lo creyó ni un instante.

-Emparejarse está prohibido por el Imperio. Especialmente con razas de fuera –gruñó.

Midge sonrió.

-Bueno, cuando has nacido fuera del Imperio Irken eso realmente no importa.

Zim frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Ahora sólo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-No hay Irkens que hayan nacido fuera del Imperio.

-Mi pareja lo es –le dijo con firmeza Midge.

Zim continuó mirando entre ella y la baratija que había entre sus dedos. Había oído hablar de los Oroks sólo una vez: cuando le enseñaron cómo de prohibidos estaban. Remontando a la antigüedad los altos los hacían a partir de sus armas, añadiendo su sangre a la esfera del centro, y se las daban a los pequeños para sellar su unión. Una vez los Cerebros fueron instalados y empezó la clonación, Irk vio tal cosa como innecesaria e ineficiente. Por no mencionar, semejante vínculo se decía ser irrompible. Una vez un Irken encontraba a su pareja, nadie estaba antes. Ni siquiera el Imperio.

Así que, por supuesto, Zim encontró difícil de creer que esa chica estuviera unida a un Irken, por no hablar de lo de 'nacido fuera del Imperio'. No tenía sentido. Por no mencionar, que ya no confiaba en Midge tan lejos (tanto) como podía arrojarla.

Fue sacado de su fantasía de tirar a Midge desde un edificio gigante a un agujero de lava ardiendo cuando ella habló de nuevo.

-Mira, obviamente hemos empezado con mal pie. Sé que ninguno de vosotros confía en mí ahora mismo, y eso está bien. No estoy actuando mucho como alguien en quien se puede confiar. Pero, si puedes creer en una cosa, es en que no tengo ningún interés en herir a Dib. Ni un, em, interés romántico –le dio vueltas al Orok de sus dedos-. Estoy felizmente emparejada, y he aprendido que los Irkens son muy mucho de la clase celosa.

La insinuación no pasó desapercibida para Zim. Este pisoteó con su pie impacientemente.

-Me vas a decir por qué estás aquí en mi planeta AHORA MISMO o yo-.

-¿Dib? –Llamó Midge a las escaleras, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Zim-. ¿Todo bien ahí arriba?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Dib contestara.

-Sí, estoy de camino abajo.

Zim sinceramente deseó que las miradas pudieran matar. Midge sería un cadáver descompuesto en el suelo.

000000000000000

Nada. Dib no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Todo lo que descubrió fue que Midge organizaba todo por coordinación de colores y, por sus posters, que le gustaba Doctor Who y Código X (o Expediente X). Traqueteó su cerebro. Tenía que haber una manera de conseguir más información. Él podía vaguear fácilmente, pero también se preguntaba si sería lo mejor el sólo mantenerse cerca.

Cuando Dib bajó al primer piso, encontró a Midge dada vuelta en su silla, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Zim estaba de pie, mandando con sus ojos dagas a Midge. Dib tomó nota de eso. A pesar de que era cierto que Zim odiaba a todo el mundo en general, había algo en la manera en la que miraba a Midge ahora mismo. Algo que no podía ubicar totalmente.

Entonces, los ojos de Zim dejaron a Midge y le miraron a él.

-¿¡Qué estás mirando, Dib-peste!?

Dib le miró con furia.

-Tu estúpido rostro.

Zim brincó a la mesa, gruñendo violentamente.

-¡Te mostraré estúpida, termita asquerosa! ¡Te arrancaré tus brazos estúpidos!

-¿Podríamos no tener un baño de sangre en mi casa? –Dijo Midge, levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus platos- ¿Todo bien, tío? –le preguntó a Dib.

-Oh, sí –replicó fácilmente Dib-. Lo siento, simplemente me tomó un rato sacar eso de mi camisa.

Midge ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, antes de asentir un poco. Entonces ella observó desde adentro a la ventana más cercana.

-Parece que la lluvia se detuvo. Puedo llevaros a casa, si queréis.

-¡Sí! ¡Finalmente! –Zim gritó victorioso- Debo regresar a mi base y asegurarme que esa horrible Tak no haya arruinado nada.

Dib sonrió con satisfacción, sacando su teléfono.

-Debería asegurarme de que Tak no esté cerca para matarte, ¿eh?

-¡No te burles de mí, Dib-peste! Puedo hacerme cargo de Tak con una mano tras mi espalda y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí. Parecías totalmente seguro de eso antes.

-¿Así que Tak es la chica loca con los zancos? –preguntó Midge despreocupadamente.

-¡No son zancos, Midge-enana! –rugió Zim.

-Zim-,

-¡Qué, vil boba! –chilló Zim, señalando a Midge.

Midge no se veía inmutada para nada.

-Bájate de mi mesa.

-¡NUNCA!

Dib suspiró bruscamente, avanzando y cogiendo a Zim por la parte de atrás de su uniforme de Invasor. Le alzó fácilmente y le dejó caer con despreocupación en el suelo.

-Sal de su mesa, imbécil.

Zim simplemente no le hizo caso a Dib.

-¿Ese reubicador idiota te ha contactado ya? ¡Quiero salir de este montón de basura lo antes posible!

Midge rodó los ojos antes de mirar a Dib expectante. Dib miró su teléfono y empezó a revisar sus mensajes. Había uno reciente de Dek, afirmando que Tak había sido sometida satisfactoriamente con un dardo sedante. Dib casi esperaba que Dek fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no estar ahí cuando despertara.

-Pasó el peligro –declaró Dib, alejando su teléfono.

-¡Bien! ¡Llévame de vuelta a mi vivienda, Midge-boba!

Midge sacudió su cabeza.

-Sí, su alteza –habló arrastrando las palabras.

Zim sonrió con suficiencia.

-Hm. Te concedo algo, Midge-enana. Al menos me demuestras el respeto que merezco –miró mal a Dib.

-Es sarcasmo, Zim –le dijo Dib con irritación-. ¡Mira de que va cuando llegues a casa!

-¿¡Ves!? –Se quejó Zim- ¡No tienes respeto alguno por tu futuro gobernante supremo!

Dib se desplomó.

-Os odio a ambos.

00000000000000000

-¡Eres un saco mentiroso de apio, cerebro de banana! ¡No hay ninguna escopeta aquí! –Le dijo Zim a Midge mientras iban hacia casa. Era casi el ocaso, ahora, con el cielo salpicado de rosas y morados y con las primeras estrellas asomándose. Como la casa de Zim estaba primera en el recorrido, le dejarían primero. Estaba ligeramente incómodo en el asiento trasero del Camry de Midge, ya que Dib era tan alto y delgado. Pero por el lado bueno, no tenía que lidiar con Zim gritando justo en su oreja.

-Siento eso, Zim –replicó dulcemente Midge-. La próxima vez me aseguraré de que tengas el arsenal apropiado para aniquilar a tus enemigos.

Dib frunció el ceño hacia ella.

-No puedes seguir diciendo cosas así, Midge. Él no entiende-,

-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, Dib-peste! –retrucó Zim, girándose en su silla ligeramente-. Entiendo que al menos una persona en este planeta entiendo que resistirse es fútil (inútil). ¡Fútil cómo una larva bebé humana!

-Eso es _fetal_ , Zim –le dijo Dib.

-¡Tú eres fetal! –Declaró Zim- Quizás te haga mi tercera esclava personal cuando conquiste esta bola sucia, Midge-pequeña –sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, casi desafiantemente-. Espero que tu actitud obediente _permanente_ no sea algo fácil de influenciar.

Las cejas de Dib se fruncieron en confusión, preguntándose si Zim estaba intentando insinuar algo. Inmediatamente, lo descartó. Zim era rato, y algunas veces decía y hacía cosas que le quitaban importancia a lo sinsentido.

A menos que desconfiara de Midge, también…

Dib se libró del pensamiento, recordando que Zim hablaba de conquistar su planeta y esclavizar personas. Así que, por supuesto, tenía que corregirle.

-Eso no va a suceder, Chico del Espacio.

Zim le miró amenazadoramente.

-¡Intenta detenerme, Dib! ¡Todo será por nada! ¡Un día! ¡Un glorioso, día soleado, y completamente libre de lluvia estaré de pie por encima de las cenizas de esta excusa asqueroso de planeta, gobernante de todo! ¡Victoria para ZIM! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Se giró en su sitio de nuevo para estar enfrente al rostro de Dib, sus ojos intensos incluso con las lentes de contacto puestas- Y tú _sí_ te arrodillarás, Dib.

Dib enterró sus manos en el tapizado de su asiento. Esa mirada intensa de odio _no_ tendría que haber enviado un escalofrío por su cuerpo como lo hizo. Una vez más, Dib culpaba a sus hormonas de adolescente reprimidas y a la poca interacción social del por qué Zim podía conseguir que se pusiera tan nervioso.

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo –gruñó Dib inquieto.

-Chicos –dijo Midge, interrumpiendo su concurso tenso de miradas-, al menos esperad hasta que estéis fuera de mi coche si vais a liaros.

Dib sintió su rostro calentarse. ¿¡Por qué ella tenía que decir algo así!?

-¡Cállate, Midge! –rugió.

-¡No seas repugnante, Midge-boba! –Gritó Zim. En verdad se veía bastante furioso- ¡Nunca me liaría con el Dib! ¡O con ningún otro humano asqueroso!

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Tú en verdad sabes qué significa "liarse"?

-¡ZIM NO DIJO NADA OS MATARÉ A AMBOS CON MONDADIENTES!

Dib simplemente suspiró bruscamente. No podía esperar a salir de ese coche. Todavía estaba frustrado de que no había encontrado nada en la casa de Midge como para involucrarla en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ser excesivamente amable, si bien era una chica adolescente muy rara, y ahora Zim y ella le estaban rallando los nervios. Como si, por una vez, el cosmos decidiera concederle un alivio temporal, el coche llegó a un stop. Se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche.

-Voy a ir caminando el resto del camino –le dijo a Midge mientras Zim salía también del vehículo. La distancia no era lejana. Había hecho el viaje a pie numerosas veces.

La expresión de Midge mostraba claramente lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea.

-¿En serio?

-En serio –le dijo Dib.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. El rostro de Midge se ablandó, pareciendo totalmente arrepentida.

-Mira, si es algo que dije yo-,

-No te disculpes –le contó, pasando una mano por su pelo-. Sólo estoy… cansado. No conseguí dormir mucho estas noches anteriores, y ahora he tenido que lidiar con él –señaló a Zim-, durante muchas horas hasta ahora.

-¡Nadie quiere mirar a tu cráneo gigante todo el día, tampoco, Dib! –gritó Zim, dándole golpecitos en su pecho con una de sus garras.

Dib le golpeó la mano.

-¡Mi cabeza no es grande, alimaña estúpida, verde repulsiva!

Zim gruñó, agarrando a Dib por la solapa de su gabardina. Dib se preparó, listo para bloquear cualquier ataque que el Irken pudiera repartir. De todos modos, Zim no hizo ningún movimiento para herirle, simplemente jalando al más alto hacia abajo hasta su nivel. Podía sentir el aliento de Zim en su rostro.

-Zim, ¿qué estás-,

-No confíes en esa chica –siseó Zim.

Dib se congeló ante esas palabras, tragando con fuerza.

-La Midge –respondió Zim. Su agarre en la gabardina de Dib era apretado, incluso desesperado-. Ella no es lo que parece.

El ceño de Dib se frunció. No hizo ningún movimiento para apartar a Zim. Dib ya tenía sus dudas sobre Midge, y ahora Zim estaba diciendo que ella no podía ser de confianza. Una vez más, Dib encontró difícil de creer que el Irken dijera algo así por su bien.

-Y me estás contando esto, ¿por qué?

Zim puso mala cara.

-Créeme o no. No me importa –le dijo con irritación. Su voz se volvió más baja y grave-. Sólo recuerda que eres _mío_ para destruir.

¿¡Por qué en el mundo esto había enviado un escalofrío por la espalda de Dib!?

Dib se serenó rápidamente.

-No soy tuyo, Zim –dijo inexpresivamente mientras se libraba del apretado agarre-. Mira, sé que no te gusta Midge, pero tienes que darme algo más que una afirmación vaga. Sabes que no voy simplemente a confiar en tu palabra.

Aunque las tripas de Dib le decían que había definitivamente algo raro sobre Midge, sabía que nunca debía aceptar lo que Zim decía al pie de la letra. Siempre había alguna clase de motivo oculto.

La expresión de Zim se volvió decepcionada por un momento. Se veía frustrado y… ¿herido? Dib sacudió su cabeza. De verdad _estaba_ cansado.

El Irken le empujó rudamente.

-Da igual. Como he dicho, no me importa.

Dib elevó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Zim giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia su casa. Eso había sido inesperado. Zim siempre le daría un discurso largo y furioso expresando su fuerte disgusto y exigiéndole a Dib ayudarle a destruir a Midge ahí donde se encontraba. Por no mencionar, le había hablado tan… seria y discretamente. Todo el asunto le daba a Dib ansiedad.

Todo se disolvió cuando vio a Zim pavonearse en su puerta principal y dentro de su casa como si fuera la mejor cosa tras la pizza al estilo Brooklyn. Dib rodó los ojos. El alienígena era incorregible.

De todos modos, Dib no podía negar que la declaración le había vuelto más receloso. La última vez que una situación parecida a esa había ocurrido había sido cuando Tak vino por primera vez a la Tierra. Zim había tratado de alertarle entonces, también, y había tenido razón. Dib le echó un vistazo a Midge. La chica todavía no había conducido lejos de ahí, su mirada fija en la base de Zim. Su expresión era casi… calculadora. Cuando antes, Dib no había sospechado de que Midge fuera realmente peligrosa, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Una pequeña parte de Dib se sentía desgarrada. Nunca había tenido realmente un amigo. La única persona que siempre creyó en él y le respetaba estaba constantemente intentando conquistar su planeta. Podía admitir que la idea de Midge y él siendo amigos sería agradable, el finalmente tener alguien con quien hablar verdaderamente. Pero si ella no era de fiar…

Dib empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Necesitaba averiguar cómo iba a conseguir más información sobre quién realmente era Midge y de dónde venía. Supo desde el principio que algo no estaba bien sobre la chica desconocida queriendo ser su amiga, y ahora se había vuelto más extraño desde que vio el estado de su casa. Ahora la advertencia de Zim se había añadido a la mezcla.

Un claxon le sacó de repente de sus pensamientos. Miró a la responsable con irritación.

-Vete a casa, Midge.

-Métete en el coche, Dib –ordenó Midge severamente, condiciendo lentamente a su lado.

Dib estrechó los ojos. No sólo no confiaba en Midge en ese punto, él estaba prácticamente enfadado con ella por burlarse de él antes.

-¿Por qué debería?

Midge le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

- _¿Qué demonios te ocurre a ti?_ –Exigió Dib- ¡No tiene sentido que tú quieras pasar el rato conmigo! ¡Soy un marginado! ¡Todo el mundo piensa que estoy loco! ¡La única persona que me trata como a un igual es un megalomaníaco psicótico de otro planeta!

-Dib-,

-¿¡Qué _quieres_ de mí!?

¡ _Quiero_ ser tu maldita amiga! –gritó Midge.

Dib se detuvo, mirando de vuelta a Midge. Su expresión era feroz, sus ojos brillando ligeramente. Sus palabras habían contenido tanta convicción que se estrellaron contra su alma misma.

Amiga era una palabra extraña para él. Nadie quería ser su amigo. Dib había aceptado eso un largo tiempo atrás. Entonces, Dib había decidido que no necesitaba amigos. Los amigos sólo le retrasarían. Los amigos eran cargas. Los amigos eran estúpidos.

Antes había estado tan convencido de que si alguien le ofrecía amistad descaradamente le cortaría el rollo sin dudarlo. Y, una parte de Dib quería hacer eso ahora. La mirada en la cara de Midge parecía tan pura y sincera, y podía sentir a las partes más oscuras de sí mismo, las partes que se sentían solas y poco valoradas, estirando el brazo hacia Midge como si ella fuera una especie de luz guía. Pero no podía hacer eso. Dib no necesitaba amigos, especialmente unos en los que no se podía confiar.

Sin embargo, su mejor alternativa era mantenerse cerca. Tenía que descubrir en qué estaba metida Midge, y por qué ella iba tan lejos para acercarse a él.

Con su mente resuelta, Dib dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el coche.

Midge le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que él cerraba la puerta y se ponía el cinturón. Ella sacó su teléfono de su posavasos y jugueteó con su música por un instante antes de elegir una canción y dejar su teléfono de vuelta.

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed (Soy amiga del monstruo que hay bajo mi cama)

Get along with the voices inside of my head (Me llevo/Se lleva bien con las voces de dentro de mi cabeza)

You're trying to save me stop holding your breath (Estás intentando salvarme, para de contener la respiración)

And you think I'm crazy, (Y piensas que estoy loca)

Yeah, you think I'm crazy… (Sí, piensas que estoy loca…)

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Voy a acurrucarme y rodar.

Midge se estiró y bajó el volumen.

-Da la casualidad que me gusta esta canción, gracias. No deberías tomártelo personalmente.

Dib no estaba convencido.

-Tú reprodujiste una canción sobre un alienígena cuando un alienígena estaba en tu asiento trasero.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que sería divertido.

Dib casi se irritó, pero se disipó cuando algo se iluminó en él.

-Espera… ¿en serio me crees?

-¡Psh! Es verde y quiere dominar el mundo. O es un alien o un dragón de Komodo mutante.

Dib la miró boquiabierto por un tiempo, muy en shock por su afirmación. Entonces preguntó:

¿Por qué un dragón de Komodo?

-¡Dah! ¿Has _visto_ esas cosas? ¡Estarán obviamente reinando el planeta en unos pocos cientos de años!

La boca de Dib sufrió un tic, queriendo sonreír. Miró a Midge y se frotó la nuca.

-Así que, eh, ¿no crees que estoy loco?

-Oh, creo que estás loco –le contó Midge animadamente. Dib puso mala cara-. Pero, ¿quién dijo que la locura era algo malo?

-Em… todos –dijo inexpresivamente.

-Todos son estúpidos, Dib –le dijo Midge, su tono de voz de repente serio-. Ellos temen a lo que no entienden, así que en su lugar eligen desecharlo como basura –le dijo una mirada de admiración. Hizo a Dib retractarse-. No eres como ellos, por eso te rechazan. Pero hay quienes te aceptarán si estás dispuesto a mirar y dispuesto a dejarles entrar.

Dib sintió su rostro aumentar de temperatura ligeramente. Nadie había hablado jamás con él de ese modo. No estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. También le ponía un poco nervioso el que sonara como que Midge podía leer que él no confiaba en ella completamente. ¿Era ella vidente o algo?

De todos modos, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien el que alguien dijera cosas como esas, fueran verdad o no.

-Así qué, ¿no estás preocupada por el estatu quo? (La actual situación) –Le preguntó.

Midge soltó una risita.

-El estatu no es quo. El mundo es un desastre y sólo necesito reinarlo.

Dib no pudo evitar el dejarse sonreír esta vez.

-¿Acabas de citar a " _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog"_? (Blog de Acompañamiento Musical del Doctor Horrible)

-Puedes apostar tu trasero –respondió Midge. Sonrió diabólicamente-. Ahora bien, esa sería una película que deberíamos enseñarle a Zim.

Ante de la mención de Zim, Dib dejó de sonreír.

-Absolutamente no. Sólo le daría más ideas.

-¿Puedo al menos dejarle escuchar " _On the Rise_ "? –Le preguntó, sonando emocionada-. Sabes que amaría esa canción.

Dib se quedó mirándola un instante. No entendía a esa chica en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable con él?

Midge dudó por un momento, viéndose confundida.

-¿Por qué él es tu amigo, y si quiero ser tu amiga debería aprender a llevarme bien con él?

-Él no es mi amigo –dijo Dib rápidamente.

-¿Entonces qué eres? –le preguntó. Parecía genuinamente confusa. De verdad, ¿de qué había que estar confuso?

-¿Hola? ¡Somos enemigos jurados! –explicó Dib frustrado-. ¡Es un alienígena intentando conquistar el mundo! ¡He estado deteniendo sus planes desde que tenía once años! ¡No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que era mi archienemigo!

Midge no se veía ni una pizca convencida, y eso molestaba a Dib enormemente.

-Los enemigos jurados no van a revisar al otro cuando se ausentan de la escuela –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Dib la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Podía haber estado metido en algo! – _No_ fue porque estaba preocupado por Tak y Dek.

-Los enemigos jurados no juegan videojuegos con el otro –continuó ella.

-¡Insististe en que viniera a tu casa! –Puntualizó Dib- ¿¡Preferirías que hubiéramos destruido tu sala de estar!?

Midge le miró honestamente a los ojos en una señal de stop. A Dib no le gustaba su expresión: poco impresionada y decepcionada. ¿Qué intentaba decir, de todos modos?

-Dos enemigos jurados se habrían matado el uno al otro a estas alturas.

-¡Okey, ahora bien, eso no es justo! –Gritó Dib- No es como si no hubiésemos intentado-

-¿Lo habéis intentado, de veras? –Le preguntó Midge- ¿Cuántas oportunidades has tenido _hoy_ para matarle? ¿Cuántas en la semana pasada? ¿Mes? ¿Año?

Dib estaba tentado en cumplir su amenaza de acurrucarse y rodar. Midge no le conocía. Ella no sabía nada.

-¡No es tan simple! –rugió.

-No, no lo es –replicó Midge, permaneciendo calmada incluso con el borde molesto de su tono-. Y ese es precisamente mi punto.

Dib entrecerró los ojos, queriendo decir más pero no siendo capaz de encontrar las palabras. ¿¡De dónde salió ella, diciéndole a Dib que él y Zim deberían haberse matado el uno al otro a esas alturas!? ¡Él podía absolutamente matar a Zim! ¡Podía ir allí y matarle esa noche si quisiera!

De inmediato, el pensamiento le hizo enfermar. Resistió el ansia de pegarle un puñetazo al salpicadero. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía matar a Zim, y lo sabía. Había tenido oportunidad tras oportunidad y nunca lo hizo. La sola idea de una vida sin Zim le desgarraba como si fuera un cuchillo ardiendo. Era horrible e insano, pero Zim le daba un propósito. Una razón para no sucumbir ante los pensamientos oscuros que le acosaban en sus horas a solas. Una razón para no rendirse en lo que creía. Una razón para nunca rendirse.

-Lo siento –dijo Midge con un suspiro, sacando a Dib de sus pensamientos-. Yo… yo no tenía haber dicho nada de eso.

Dib la miró. Su ira inicial se había evaporado durante su introspección. No estaba seguro de qué decir, así que lo dejó en:

-Está… bien.

-No, no lo está –insistió Midge-. No es asunto mío. No sacaré más el tema –hubo una breve pausa antes de que Midge hablara de nuevo, sonando un poco más alegre-. ¿Qué hay de una pregunta hipotética?

Dib elevó una ceja.

-Okey…

-Si alguien te dijera que podrías salvar el universo entero, pero tuvieras que dejar la Tierra para hacerlo, ¿qué harías?

Dib retrocedió. Era una pregunta bastante al azar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estaba manteniendo una conversación.

Dib pensó en ello un momento. El defensor de la Tierra había sido siempre su título autoproclamado, su comprometido deber. Pero, el universo era amplio. Había tanto que no había visto. Tanto que quería ver. De todos modos, no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que proteger el universo y proteger la Tierra irían necesariamente de la mano. Esto era obviamente una pregunta sobre los vínculos egoístas contra el bien común.

-Esa es… una pregunta difícil.

Midge asintió.

-Sip. El universo es enorme, con tantas especies y planetas diferentes. Personas que no tienen a nadie para protegerlas. Pero… La Tierra es el hogar.

Dib parpadeó, su mente haciendo sonar una alarma con cómo ella habló tan casualmente sobre la existencia de vida en el espacio.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay más vida ahí fuera?

Midge le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, he conocido a un alienígena esta semana. Quién sabe qué más hay ahí fuera, ¿cierto?

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía no debería encariñarse, que era muy probable que Midge fuera alguna clase de genia intentando hacer… algo, pero a él también le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que parecía entender, y no parecía sólo darle por perdido y loco o intentar dirigirle en otra dirección diferente. Aunque se dio cuenta de que podía disfrutar esto mientras durara, incluso si acaba terriblemente, no podía evitar esperar que quizás, sólo quizás, esto era de hecho real.

0000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto, a varios años luz de distancia…

-Mis Altísimos –el Lugarteniente Rondo saludó al entrar a la habitación. Colocó un puño sobre su pecho, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y meneó sus antenas-. Tengo los archivos que pedisteis.

-Excelente –dijo el Más Alto Púrpura, mientras él y su compañero gobernante tomaban asiento. Era cuestión de tiempo, también. Cuanto más se quedaran esperando para que sus subordinados recogieran información vital más tiempo se desperdiciaba no haciendo volar a sus enemigos.

Rondo empezó a montar la gran computadora a lo largo de la pared, colocando el primer disco en la ranura designada.

-Desde su último intento de infiltrarse en nuestras defensas, La Abominación se ha convertido en Capitán del Equipo Nébula, el Equipo de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica –explicó, enseñando el archivo correspondiente-. A diferencia de la última vez, cuando era simplemente un agente principiante.

-El Equipo Nébula –escupió el Más Alto Rojo, sus ojos entrecerrándose ante la pantalla-. Los pequeños que mejor se encargan de hacer cumplir lo que dice la Alianza Galáctica. Esos malditos bastardos piensan que pueden controlar el universo entero.

-Lo sé, es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Púrpura, comiendo ruidosamente un donut-. ¿Cómo podíamos saber que Meekrob era parte de su pequeño grupo de planetas?

Rojo frunció el ceño y asintió. Él había estado perfectamente de acuerdo con hacer ese acuerdo con la Alianza Galáctica varios años antes –ellos podían expandir su imperio mientras dejaran tranquilos a los planetas Galácticos. Después de todo, había otros billones de palabras ahí fuera. No tenían la necesidad de arriesgarse a una guerra con la mayor democracia del universo. Sin embargo, Púrpura y él no habían sido conscientes de que Meekrob se había unido a esos planetas cuando se lo asignaron a la Invasora Tenn. La verdad, la Alianza Galáctica les podría haber enviado una circular.

No importaba verdaderamente, de todos modos. El Imperio Irken era la potencia más fuerte del universo. Tenían armas y tecnología que la Alianza Galáctica sólo podía soñar. También, por alguna razón, la Alianza Galáctica no estaba usando el máximo de su fuerza, optando en su lugar por aliar al Equipo Nébula con la Resisty. No sabía de qué iba todo ello, pero sí sabía que el Equipo Nébula no se debía subestimar, daba igual cómo de pequeña fuera su tripulación.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando Rondo continuó.

-De acuerdo con nuestro espía, la localización actual de La Abominación es el planeta Tierra.

-¿Tierra? –Preguntó Rojo- ¿No es dónde está Zim?

-Sí, Mi Altísimo –respondió Rondo-. Nuestro espía nos ha informado de que La Abominación ha establecido contacto con Zim.

Los Más Altos intercambiaron miradas.

-No crees que-,

-De ninguna manera, Pur –aseguró Rojo-. Zim es un desastre andante. Ni siquiera el Equipo Nébula estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para reclutarle.

-No lo sé. Ellos sí reclutaron a un Medio-Irken que apenas había salido de su infancia Smeet para intentar conseguir información de los Cerebros de Control –puntualizó Púrpura.

Red consideró aquello.

-Supongo que es cierto.

Los Más Altos volvieron a mirar a la pantalla. Ese archivo enseñaba una imagen del Medio-Irken en cuestión. Sólo a primera vista, podía engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que era de sangre pura, especialmente si usaba su PAK falso.

Red se tomó unos instantes para alcanzar la mirada de Púrpura. Los dos siempre habían encontrado fácil el leerse el uno al otro, y no era diferente ahora. Aunque Púrpura parecía despreocupado mientras mordisqueaba su snack, Rojo podía ver la ansiedad evidente en esos ojos violeta oscuro. Resistió la urgencia de alcanzarle. No estaban a solas, después de todo.

-Tenemos una teoría alternativa, Mis Altísimos –dijo Rondo, sacando el primer disco y colocando otro. La imagen de ese archivo se veía extrañamente familiar para Rojo y Púrpura. Habían visto a esa criatura antes. ¿Cómo se les llamaba? ¿Humanos? Aun así, ellos definitivamente reconocían ese pelo negro con forma de guadaña y esos ojos dorados.

Púrpura entornó un ojo.

-¿No es ese el humano de cabeza grande del que Zim siempre estaba quejándose?

* * *

¡Ya salió el trailer de la película! ¡Hurra!

Este capítulo fue el que me hizo engancharme definitivamente a la serie de fics. Amo cómo representa a Zim, a Dib y a todos tan fielmente y como crea personajes tan increíbles.

Hasta dentro de un mes (ojalá pronto, sino estuviera todo tan mal por aquí)... ¡Dejad reviews! Un quesea para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento de veras la tardanza pero fue necesario para poder ayudar a mi familia. No me entretengo más, disfrutad.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 5**

Mientras los meses pasaban, Dib cambiaba de opinión entre hacerse un amigo cercano de Midge y entre encontrarla cada vez menos merecedora de su confianza.

En Halloween, Midge arrastró a Dib a un carnaval con una casa encantada. Bueno, mayormente le llamó gallina hasta que él accedió exasperado. Tenía que admitir, que el lugar había sido bastante espeluznante, pero viendo que había tenido que lidiar con fantasmas y demonios reales en el pasado, no se había preocupado mucho. Midge, sin embargo, saltaba y gritaba, aferrándose a Dib tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que tendría un cardenal.

Cuando habían salido de la casa encantada, Dib no se sorprendió de encontrar a Zim esperando fuera. Se dio un pequeño tiempo de punto muerto, con montones de insultos y gritos antes de que finalmente se metieran en una pelea física. Los pocos guardias de seguridad de servicio acabaron echándolos, y Dib se encontró a sí mismo por segunda vez en la casa de Midge mientras ella atendía todas sus heridas.

-¿Cómo es que tienes todas estas cosas? –Preguntó Dib al mismo tiempo que Midge le aplicaba unos puntos líquidos en un corte particularmente malo. El paquete no se veía como algo de venta libre, y Midge estaba controlando todo el asunto con un aire extrañamente profesional.

-Oh, ya sabes –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Mi madre es una cirujana.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Dib, fue uno de los pocos días donde su padre estaría presente, e insistía en una salida en familia. Dib se había encogido ante la idea. Siempre estaba indeciso entre disfrutar el que su padre supiera que existiera y entre realmente no querer lidiar con el sermón que estaba seguro que conseguiría.

Había encontrado su respuesta en la escuela ese día, cuando Midge se presentó con un regalo de cumpleaños. Era una figura Funko Pop de Spock y una pluma que era además una linterna y un láser. Él estaba agradecido si sorprendido. Cuando le pregunto dónde había encontrado la pluma (parecía bastante avanzada) ella simplemente jugó con su pelo dándole vueltas y respondió:

-Internet.

No obstante, Dib acabó invitándola a venir con ellos. Su padre _había_ dicho que podía invitar a un amigo (aunque había mencionado específicamente al chico extranjero con el problema de piel, pero no había manera de que Zim estuviera para nada cerca de su celebración de cumpleaños). Había resultado ser una buena idea, ya que su padre se concentró en preguntar a Midge cosas sobre ella misma y sus intereses sobre la pizza antes de que los tres adolescentes se pudieran juntar y jugar Láser Tag. Dib podía admitir, que había pasado un muy buen rato, incluso con Midge tropezándose con ella misma.

-En serio –le dijo Gaz una vez llegaron a casa-. Eres demasiado paranoico.

-Venga ya –insistió Dib. Tienes que creer que es raro que alguien quiera pasar el rato conmigo.

-Sí –admitió Gaz-, pero ese es mi punto. Eres un bicho raro. Ella es un bicho raro. A ella le gusta pasar el rato contigo por alguna razón. Yo no lo arruinaría con tu loca imaginación hiperactiva.

Dib sólo rodó los ojos y subió a su habitación. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de invitar a Midge, ya que ahora aparentemente a su familia le agradaba. Eso sólo lo haría más complicado cuando finalmente descubriera qué estaba escondiendo.

Se detuvo en seco al entrar a su habitación. Apoyado contra una de sus ventanas, completo con un lazo púrpura oscuro, había un telescopio. Era de manera obvia extremadamente avanzado, y posiblemente hecho a mano. Dib frunció el ceño.

-¿Gaz? ¿Papá y tú me consiguieron un telescopio?

-Negativo –devolvió Gaz con un tono aburrido.

Dib sólo se confundió más. Sacó su teléfono y mensajeó a Midge con la misma pregunta. Consiguió una respuesta tras sólo unos pocos minutos.

 _ **[¿No? ¿Por qué?]**_

 _ **[Hay un telescopio nuevo en mi cuarto. Lo acabo de encontrar. Se ve impresionante]**_

 _ **[Hmm. ¿Y adivino que tu familia no lo consiguió para ti?]**_

 _ **[Nope.]**_

 _ **[Eh. Eso es raro. Pero, hey, ¡nuevo telescopio!]**_

Era raro, ciertamente. Sólo para estar seguro, Dib lo examinó minuciosamente. Cuando no encontró nada peligroso escondido dentro o alrededor se encogió de hombros y decidió que simplemente se prepararía para ir a la cama. Había sido un día largo.

De todos modos, no pasó mucho tiempo después de aquello para que Dib descubriera que ella no era la débil despistada con la que él la identificaba.

En una de las muchas ocasiones dónde ella iba a llevarle a casa, Dib tuvo que encontrarse con ella en la parte de atrás dela escuela. Allí encontró a la chica acorralada por Torque y un par de sus matones. Aparentemente, ellos habían finalmente decidido que Midge pasaba tiempo con Dib no por casualidad, y que valía la pena acosarla.

-Venga ya, tienes que saber que está loco –dijo con desprecio Torque, alzándose imponente sobre Midge. Dib se mantuvo escondido cerca por el momento, analizando la situación antes de ver una buena oportunidad para interferir.

Midge, sorpresivamente, no se veía ni una pizca de asustada. Honestamente dejaba a Dib perplejo sobre cómo de confiada e impávida era la chica. Era mucho más pequeña comparada con esos tíos.

-Quizás –les dijo Midge, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero, ya sabéis, prefiero rodearme de vida inteligente.

Dib se encogió, viendo fácilmente cómo de furioso se había puesto el grupo de chicos.

-¿Me llamas estúpido? –reclamó Torque.

-Bueno, sí dije que me gusta rodearme de vida inteligente –repitió Midge-. Yo diría ya que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo que exactamente tú no eres apto.

-Demonios, Midge –susurró Dib en voz baja. ¿Estaba ella intentando alentarlos?

-Pequeña puta –gruñó el chico a la derecha de Torque, Shane-. Vamos, Torque, ¿podemos solo pasar a la parte buena?

Torque asintió.

-Sí –replicó. Le dio una sonrisa malvada con superioridad a Midge-. ¿Por qué no le encontramos un mejor uso para tu boca, eh, rubita?

Justo cuando Dib hizo amago de meterse, se encontró congelado del shock. Los tres abusadores se acercaron a Midge todos de una pero, en un fogonazo, todos estaban noqueados en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué-,? –exclamó Torque, obviamente confundido.

Midge todavía seguía en pie, viéndose tan engreída que podría competir con Zim.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿ibais a hacer algo?

Shane se levantó primero, atacando hacia adelante. Sacó un cuchillo. Midge lo esquivó fácilmente. Tan rápido, de hecho, que Dib tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo. Ella giró alrededor, su puño volando para darle a Shane de lleno en la quijada. Voló hacia atrás y aterrizó en una pila del suelo.

Los ojos de Dib se ensancharon. Midge era pequeña, más baja que Zim y Gaz, sin mencionar su complexión menuda. ¿¡Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para noquear a un chico casi del doble de su tamaño!?

Dib no tuvo tiempo de darle vueltas a ninguna teoría ya que otro de los lacayos de Torque se puso en pie, agarrando a Midge por detrás. Dib hizo otro movimiento para ayudar, pero aparentemente no se le necesitaba. Midge echó su pie hacia atrás fácilmente, dándole a la rótula del abusador con un horrible crack. Él chilló de dolor y Midge se las arregló para liberar sus brazos antes de darle un codazo en el estómago. Ella saltó y pateó, enviándole contra una pared. Se desplomó igual que Shane.

Torque gruñó enfadado.

-Alguien debería enseñarte modales.

Midge sonrió con superioridad.

-Alguien debería enseñarte algo sobre la higiene personal.

Dib se mordió el labio. Torque era fácilmente no solo el más grande en cuanto a tamaño del grupo, sino uno de los chicos más grandes del colegio. De todos modos, ahora Dib estaba curioso, y quería ver si Midge de verdad podía enfrentarse a él. Sentía la más mínima punzada de culpabilidad por apostar con el bienestar de Midge, pero al mismo tiempo, ya había derribado a dos chicos, ¿no?

Torque rugió al mismo tiempo que arremetía, decidido a placar a Midge contra el suelo. Una vez más, Midge lo esquivó, saltando y dando la vuelta por encima de él. Ella aterrizó impecablemente mientras Torque se daba la vuelta e intentaba pegarle. Esa vez, Midge no lo esquivó. Ella bloqueó el ataque con una pierna antes de balancear enormemente su otro pie, dándole a Torque justo en el rostro. Se puso rojo de ira al arremeter contra ella una vez más, antes de que Midge hiciera algo que Dib sólo había visto en las películas. Cuando se lanzó fuera de su camino, se subió a sus manos, soportando su peso, antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Torque. Con un quick flip (pirueta giratoria), lo hizo polvo contra el suelo, estrellándole contra el pavimento. Él gruñó dolorido, pero no hizo ningún amago de levantarse.

Dib siguió mirando fijamente como idiota mientras Midge se sacudía. Ella caminó hacia la pared como si no hubiese pasado nada y recogió su mochila. Cuando se giró, miró directamente hacia Dib y saltó.

-¡Dib! ¡Hey! –Saludó. Sonaba casi nerviosa.

Dib no desperdició tiempo yéndose por las ramas.

-¿Cómo _demonios_ hiciste eso?

Midge les echó un vistazo a los abusones derrotados, como si los viese por primera vez. Volvió a mirar a Dib y se encogió de hombros.

-Soy cinturón negro de cuarto grado –respondió sin dudarlo.

Dib parpadeó, no sabiendo si debía creer eso o no. No importaría si Midge fuera un prodigio entrenado por Bruce Lee, en persona. Ella era pequeña, delgada y se veía como si Dib pudiera partirla en dos si realmente quisiera. Esos tres chicos, especialmente Torque, eran gigantes quienes definitivamente le habían dado problemas a Dib en el pasado. Ella no debería haber sido capaz de darles una paliza tan dura, y mucho menos tan fácilmente.

-Midge-,

-¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó, pasando por encima y esquivando con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Shane. Sonrió brillantemente, no pareciendo preocupada por la situación en absoluto.

Dib suspiró, asumiendo que eso significaba que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta de su parte ahora mismo.

-Sí –resopló. La siguió de vuelta por la escuela al aparcamiento, dejando a los abusones para que se las arreglaran solos. Seguramente estarían muy cabreados una vez que se volvieran a ver, pero Dib sabía que no intentarían nada. No arriesgarían sus reputaciones con alguien sabiendo que habían sido pateados en el trasero por una chica. Dejar en paz a la chica muy pequeña que parecía ser la única amiga del niño loco.

Dib había tenido suficiente. Midge no era normal. Y ahora él tenía todas las intenciones de averiguar exactamente quién era ella y qué quería.

Por una vez, parecía que el universo estaba de su lado.

-Hey, tendré que pirarme de nuestro maratón de Buffy el viernes –le contó mientras conducían a la casa de Dib para alcanzarle allí.

Din elevó una ceja. Midge raramente cancelaba sus planes. La última vez había sido porque su coche no funcionaba bien. Dib todavía no estaba seguro de si esa había sido la verdad, pero el Camry de Midge no parecía exactamente robusto o resistente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Mi madre tiene la noche libre –le contestó Midge, su mirada centrada en la carretera-. Vamos a salir a cenar y a pasar el rato –se giró a él-. Ella está casi siempre trabajando. Sabes cómo es eso.

Dib asintió. Sí sabía cómo era. Además sabía que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para espiar a Midge sin que ella lo supiera. Había inspeccionado su casa numerosas veces sin que ella lo notara, y cada vez acababa con las manos vacías como la primera vez. También, Dib todavía encontraba muy raro que tras meses de ser 'amigos', Dib aún no conociera a la madre de Midge.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Dib-. ¿Cambiamos la fecha, entonces?

Midge sonrió y asintió.

-Incluso haré extra brownies.

Dib nunca admitiría que eso había hecho su boca agua. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía Midge, pero ella hacía un buen trabajo haciendo que Dib olvidara que la comida que preparaba era vegana.

000000000000000

Era un plan arriesgado. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con esto, por temor de que Midge lo pillara. El día de la salida de Midge con su madre, se las arregló para colocarle sutilmente un rastreador microscópico, haciéndolo ver como una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Lo había programado para poder seguirlo desde su móvil, así no tendría que llevar nada extra con él.

Midge le dejó en su casa tras la escuela como siempre. Ellos se despidieron con las manos y Dib la vio conducir lejos. Una vez ella estuvo fuera de vista, Dib caminó por la acera hacia arriba, con el rumbo decidido al garaje.

En cuanto entró a su casa, fue saludado por un alien verde muy cabreado en su sofá.

-Puede que seas sutíl para esa cabeza-limón estúpida, Dib-bestia, pero como alguien que te ha vigilado por años eres tan obvio como tu enorme cabeza.

Dib gruñó y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Su familia nunca aprendería.

-Hoy no, Zim –le dijo al Irken mientras pasaba enfrente suyo.

Zim le ignoró, siguiéndole todo el camino hasta el garaje.

-Te vi poniéndole el rastreador a Midge. Mis ojos Irken superiores pudieron detectarlo fácilmente –gruñó cuando Dib no le hizo caso-. ¿Estás por lo menos escuchando?

-No realmente –respondió Dib de forma aburrida.

Zim pisoteó el suelo fuertemente.

-¡Escucha a tu gobernante supremo cuando te habla, Dib-peste!

-Mira, Zim, a menos que tengas información esclarecedora que vaya a ayudarme, o incluso salvarme del problema de espiar a Midge, no me importa.

Zim dio zancadas hacia adelante y pinchó con una garra a Dib con dureza en el pecho.

-¿De verdad pensaste que iba a dejarte ir sólo? ¡Conseguirás que tu gigante mollera explote en dos segundos!

Dib frunció el ceño mientras se subía a la vieja nave de Tak y la encendía.

-Tú _no_ vienes conmigo.

-¡Sí, iré!

-¡No!

-¡VOY A IR CONTIGO, HUMANO ESTÚPIDO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER POR ELLO!

Dib teniendo dificultades para poder expresarse, emitió un gruñido, resistiendo el ansia de golpear la consola con sus puños. Estaban desaprovechando el tiempo.

-¡De acuerdo! _¡De acuerdo!_ ¡Pero no hagas nada a menos que te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo!?

Zim se mofó.

-Zim hará lo que quiera.

Dib rodó los ojos. El simplemente dejar que Zim le siguiera parecía lo más fácil esa vez. Además, si las cosas acababan empeorando, suponía que podía contar con su apoyo. Ya había visto a Midge liquidar a tres tíos quienes eran mucho más grandes que ella. ¿Quién sabe de qué más era capaz?

En la mayor parte del viaje hubo un silencio tenso, Dib manteniendo un ojo en dónde estaba la manchita de Midge. Le sorprendió descubrir que estaba en la otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de su vecindario. Incluso parecía que podía estar yéndose de la ciudad.

-¿Estás intentando ser descubierto o sólo olvidaste que esta nave tiene un dispositivo de ocultación? –inquirió Zim, sonando irritado.

Dib frunció el ceño. Para ser sincero, se había olvidado, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-A nadie le va a importar de todas formas –dijo, sus ojos fijos en el punto que se movía y en la dirección en la que la nave volaba.

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me disgusta tu tono –le soltó-. Te exijo que dejes de estar deprimido en este instante.

¡No estoy deprimido! –le dijo Dib acaloradamente-. Sólo estoy… -"cansado de intentar hacerle ver a la gente algo que está justo enfrente suyo, sólo para verles enterrar sus cabezas más profundamente en la arena".

Zim tarareó en respuesta, reclinándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos. La nave era apenas lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y la acción causó que sus hombros se rozaran. Dib tragó saliva con fuerza, ignorando el calor que había comenzado a extenderse por sus mejillas.

-Tengo una pregunta, Dib-larva –dijo Zim, manteniendo su mirada atenta en la ventana.

Dib suspiró.

-¿Qué, Zim?

Zim se removió en su asiento, causando que su hombro se rozara con el de Dib aún más. Dib trató de alejarse pero se encontró con la pared de la nave. Puf. ¿Por qué había pensado que eso iba a ser una buena idea? Se giró para decirle a Zim que se estuviera quieto, sólo para congelarse cuando se encontró con los intensos ojos lilas.

-Tengo curiosidad –contó Zim, uno de sus ojos entrecerrado-. Siempre parecías tan frustrado de que nadie te creía, y entonces cuando esa Midge-boba aparece y no sólo parece creerte, sino… parece que… le caes bien…

Por un instante, Dib se quedó de piedra antes las palabras y el tono sincero. Dib adoptó una expresión neutral, decidido a no revelar nada.

-¿Y? Tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que todo es probablemente falso –Incluso tras meses diciéndose a sí mismo aquello, todavía hacía que su estómago se retorciera en repulsión.

Zim asintió, su mirada yéndose a un lado. ¿Estaba…nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo se Zim se ponía nervioso?

-Sólo estoy… sorprendido de que no… recibieras con los brazos abiertos tal cosa, supongo.

Dib se quedó mirándole un momento, inseguro de lo que Zim intentaba conseguir de esa conversación. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos dos había confiado en Midge desde el principio, y Zim había sido mucho más vocal sobre ello. ¿Por qué estaba sacando ese tema, ahora?

-Quizás hace unos años lo hubiera hecho –respondió distraídamente Dib-. Pero, honestamente me sorprendería si encontramos a Midge y descubrimos que ella realmente sólo trata ser mi amiga –suspiró por la nariz-. Esa sería mi suerte. La única vez que alguien quiere ser mi amigo y lo arruino siendo paranoico.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Zim, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Casi parecía tener… una mirada herida, pero tan rápido como Dib la vio, se había ido. El Irken parecía haber cruzado sus brazos más fuerte, como si estuviera intentando protegerse a sí mismo de algo.

-¡Tch! ¡Nadie quiere ser tu amigo, Dib loco! –se mofó. Por poco no sonó tan mordaz como debería.

Dib frunció el ceño, su mente dando vueltas mientras reflexionaba qué podía tener a Zim actuando tan raro. Volvió a pensar en la noche con los zombis holográficos. La noche en la que Zim se había agarrado a su mano y la había mantenido agarrada mientras habían pensado que estaban acabados. Sintió un hormigueo en la mano ante el recuerdo.

Bueno, también podría intentarlo. Tenía al Irken sólo en un sitio confinado, después de todo.

-¿Zim? –le dijo, captando la atención del otro. La expresión de Zim fue bastante neutral al mirar de vuelta a Dib-. ¿Por qué cogiste mi mano en aquel momento con los zombis?

De golpe, Zim estaba escandalizado.

-¡No cogí tu estúpida mano de cerdo! ¡No haría algo como eso!

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Pero, lo hiciste.

-¡No lo hice eres el mentiroso con más mentiras que jamás haya mentido! –gritó Zim.

Dib casi dice algo sarcástico pero se detuvo cuando se fijó en el rostro del Irken. Un matiz de verde bosque se había extendido por sus mejillas. Era casi imposible de percibir con la luz tenue de la nave.

-¿Estás… sonrojándote? –inquirió curioso Dib.

-¡No! –gritó Zim en tono defensivo-. ¡No estoy sonrojándome, horrible criatura apestosa! ¡Zim no se sonroja! ¡Tus estúpidos correctores de visión deben estar rotos!

Dib simplemente siguió mirándole. Zim totalmente estaba sonrojado. Dib ni si quiera sabía que los Irkens tenían la capacidad _de_ sonrojarse. Estaba a punto de presionarle más cuando un fuerte chillido llegó por detrás de ellos. Dib se cubrió la oreja con su mano cuando los dos se giraban.

-¡Amo! –chilló Gir felizmente-. ¡Te encontré!

-¡Gir! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la base! –gritó Zim irritado.

-¡Pero, amo! ¡No tenemos sirope de chocolate!

-¿Cómo si quiera llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó Dib, más preocupado de que el despistado robot selas arreglara para encontrar una manera de entrar a su garaje y a la nave de Tak sin ser detectado.

Cualquier respuesta que Gir pudo haberle dado, Zim la interrumpió.

-¡No importa, Gir! ¡Desobedeciste una orden directa! ¡No hay tacos por una semana!

Para mayor angustia para Dib, el robot estalló en llanto. Dib le dedicó a Zim una mirada mordaz.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco severo?

-¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo manejar a mi robot! –le ladró.

Dib iba a discutir pero la alarma de proximidad del rastreador sonó. Dib giró su atención a la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que Midge había parado de moverse y que se estaban acercando a su ubicación. De acuerdo con el GPS, ella estaba en un parque cercano. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en un parque a esa hora del día? ¿Especialmente tan lejos?

-Vamos a encontrar un lugar para aterrizar esta cosa –dijo Dib, maniobrando la nave para hacer justamente eso. Tendrían que ir el resto del trayecto a pie. Midge no era como los demás del planeta. Ella definitivamente vería la nave.

Una vez aterrizaron, Dib se tomó el tiempo de armarse, llevando consigo su pistola láser. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero era mejor prevenir antes que curar. Se dio cuenta de cómo Zim sacaba un arma mucho más grande de su PAK. Dib se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué hay contigo y las armas gigantes?

Zim le miró, su expresión reflejando sus pensamientos sobre la pregunta de Dib y cómo de estúpida la creía ser.

-Porque son mejores. ¡Obvio!

-¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hacer estallar cosas! –chilló Gir.

-¡No, Gir! Tú te quedas aquí –ordenó Zim.

-¡Pero quiero ir con vosotros! –Insistió Gir- ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo prometo! ¿POOOORRR FAAAAVOOOOORRRR?

Dib se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Sólo déjale venir.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Él pondrá en riesgo la misión entera! –Observó Zim.

Dib suspiró. Gir todavía estaba prolongando el "favor" de su frase. No tenían tiempo para eso, y Dib realmente sólo quería quitarse esto de encima.

-Gir, si puedes quedarte requete-muy callado, y quiero decir que no puedes hacer ni un sonido, me aseguraré de que consigas los tacos que Zim no te deja tener.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Gir se transformó en enorme sonrisa y brincó a la cabeza de Dib.

-¡Eres el mejor Mary!

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a desautorizar mi autoridad sobre mi unidad SIR! –Le dijo Zim a Dib, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-Mira, él no iba a detenerse –le respondió Dib impacientemente-. Y no tenemos tiempo de estar de brazos cruzados. Además, si está con nosotros no puede hacer nada para arruinar las cosas.

Zim gruñó.

-¡Bien! –Miró a Gir-. Pero, Gir, si arruinas esto voy a enviarte al planeta Mugre, ¿me escuchaste?

-Alto y claro, amo –respondió Gir, saludando a Zim al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían temporalmente rojos.

-¿Hay un planeta llamado Mugre? –preguntó Dib con recelo.

-¡Eso es irrelevante! –dijo Zim desdeñosamente.

Dib simplemente suspiró, decidiendo por el momento que realmente no le importaba lo suficiente. Revisó su teléfono para asegurarse de que Midge no se había movido del punto en el que había estado. No lo había hecho.

-Vamos, Chico Espacial.

Cuando se acercaron, empezaron a deslizarse más silenciosamente. Gir, por algún milagro, estaba en silencio cómo había prometido, mayoritariamente tarareando alguna canción en voz baja. Había un buen amontonamiento de árboles y arbustos alrededor del parque, así que esconderse era bastante fácil. Mantuvieron sus pisadas ligeras mientras se aproximaban a la ubicación de Midge, encontrándola de pie en la mitad de uno de los caminos de los que corrían por allí. Ella constantemente vigilaba su reloj de muñeca. ¿A quién esperaba?

-¡Pst! ¡Hey Mary! –Susurró Gir, todavía subido a su cabeza- ¿Qué hace Bola de Nieve allí?

Dib elevó una ceja. ¿Bola de Nieve? Sacudió su cabeza. Gir le llamaba a élMary. No le hizo caso al comentario y murmuró en voz baja.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura, que definitivamente no se está encontrando con su madre.

-¡Tch! –se burló Zim- Por supuesto que no. Su unidad maternal está probablemente en su planeta preguntándose si ella está muerta o no.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La expresión de Zim demostraba cómo de enfadado estaba.

-¿En serio no te has percatado de que esa enana malvada es Lazurothiana?

Eso hizo que Dib se confundiera aún más.

-Er… ¿no? –Dijo, su mirada saltando entre Zim y Midge-. ¿Qué es una Lazurothiana?

Zim soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Son las habitantes del planeta Lazuroth. ¡Obvio!

¡Son gente de nieve! –Gir se metió en la conversación.

Dib consideró esa información. Él no había exactamente pensado en Midge como una alienígena, pero en ese punto no le sorprendía. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Oh, sí, porque tú totalmente me habrías creído _a mí_ , a tu mayor enemigo –dijo Zim alargando las palabras. Dib estaba un poco en shock por el uso del sarcasmo-. Estaba esperando a que tuviera alguna evidencia. Entonces la vi derrotar al monstruo de Torque y sus subordinados. Tenía un plan para capturarla y forzarla a confesar pero entonces vi que tú también lo habías visto todo –miró a Dib con franqueza-. Entonces hoy te vi ponerle el rastreador. Aparentemente no eres tan estúpido como pensaba.

Dib entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, volviendo a poner los ojos en Midge. Ella no se había movido, simplemente miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de muñeca. Entonces ella miraba alrededor y tamborileaba con su pie. Dib no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podían estar esperando, así que se dio cuenta de que también podía conseguir cuánta más información pudiera.

-Así que, ¿cuánto sabes sobre Lazuroth? –Le preguntó a Zim- ¿Por qué crees que está ella aquí? –La idea de un alien más tratando de conquistar su planeta hacía que Dib se sintiera enfermo. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas con el Irken detrás suya constantemente intentando conquistar. De todos modos, también sabía que si ese fuera el aso, Zim habría intentado acabar con Midge hace mucho tiempo.

-No estoy seguro –respondió Zim, mirando con furia a Midge al otro lado del camino-. Los Lazurothianos no son conquistadores. Ellos casi nunca salen del planeta, e incluso los que salen son diplomáticos.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-¿Es posible que ella simplemente… se escapara?

-Improbablemente –replicó Zim de mal humor-. En Lazuroth, las féminas viven vidas confortables y agradables mientras que los varones son usados para trabajos forzados y, er, reproducción.

-¡Bebés! –canturreó Gir, afortunadamente un poco bajo.

Dib se encogió, incapaz de evitar el calor de su rostro. ¿Un planeta donde las mujeres reinaban y los hombres eran mantenidos básicamente como esclavos? ¿Quizás incluso esclavos sexuales? Conocía a un par de chicas de su clase que estarían eufóricas por tal cosa. Él, sin embargo, simplemente se encontró afectado mientras un horroroso pensamiento se le pasó por la mente.

-No crees que ella esté… ¿tras de mí por _eso_ , verdad?

Zim se tensó notablemente. Parecía como que podría matar a Midge ahí mismo y ahora mismo.

-Será mejor que no esté –rugió. Levantó la vista, enterándose de que Dib estaba mirándole fijamente-. Quiero decir, según ella, no tenía ningún interés en ti, y es más, está ya emparejada para siempre.

-¿Emparejada para siempre?

Zim asintió.

-El colgante que lleva. Lo has notado, ¿no?

Dib le echó un vistazo a Midge, viendo por un segundo el amuleto triangular que pendía de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué hay con él?

Zim gruñó.

-¡Realmente no sabes nada! Es llamado un Orok.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Un Orok?

-¡Sí! –respondió irritado Zim-. Es un amuleto de unión que los Irkens usan para reclamar a sus parejas.

Ahora Dib estaba simplemente confuso.

-¿Pensé que habías dicho que ella era Lazurothiana?

-¡Lo es! –Insistió Zim, sonando frustrado.

-¿Entonces qué estás-,

-¡Ella afirma que está _emparejada_ a un Irken! –Siseó Zim- ¡Lo es que es una MENTIRA porque es IMPOSIBLE!

Dib siguió mirándole, embobado con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Ella… ¿te dijo eso?

-Sí –respondió Zim-. Junto con algo de basura sobre como sus motivos eran puros y buenos y blah, blah, blah. Saco mentiroso de basura.

La curiosidad venció a Dib. Había estudiado a los Irkens por años, intentando encontrar ventajas para ayudar a proteger a la Tierra en caso de que Zim alguna vez consiguiera realmente traer a la Armada a sus cabezas. Su cultura, incluyendo sus rituales de cortejo, sin embargo, no era algo que alguna vez hubiera investigado. Nunca fue importante. De todos modos, no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender sobre ello ahora.

-No sabía que los Irken tenían parejas de por vida.

Zim se tensó nuevamente, su mandíbula apretada. No se encontraría con los ojos de Dib.

-No las tienen –dijo.

-Pero acabas de decir-,

-Dije que ella mentía, ¿no es así? –Le recordó Zim a Dib-. Los Irkens no se emparejan. No desde que los Cerebros de Control se implementaron. Es asqueroso, estúpido y está completamente prohibido.

Dib abrió y cerró su boca muchas veces, intentando encontrar palabras. Estaba absolutamente perplejo. ¿Por qué Irk prohibiría el emparejarse? Claro, Dib sabía que ahora se reproducían mediante la clonación, pero aun así no parecía ser una buena excusa. ¿Ellos creían que si algo no era necesario eso lo convertía automáticamente en algo horrible?

Entonces, otro pensamiento golpeo a Dib.

-Zim, ¿cómo conseguiste toda esta información de Midge, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Zim se ampliaron y ese color verde bosque volvió a su rostro.

-Oh, er, ya sabes. ¡La intimidé con mi gran y poderosa mirada de la RUINA!

-¡Eso no es cierto, Amo! –Dijo Gir- Tú dijiste que Bola de Nieve te lo dijo porque se dio cuenta de que tú-,

-¡Gir calla o te incineraré! –siseó Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja hacia él.

-Te estás sonrojando de nuevo.

-¡No es cierto! –Discutió Zim-. ¡Ahora cierra tu boca de maíz! ¡Alguien se acerca!

Dib aceptó la distracción, inspeccionando para ver a alguien acercándose a Midge. Sobrepasaba por mucho a la pequeña chica, y a Dib le tomó un minuto el reconocer el pelo marrón y los ojos verdes.

-¿¡Qué hace ese horrible Recolocador aquí!? –rugió Zim en voz baja.

* * *

Sip, ahí termina. Hasta el próximo mes (eso espero).


	6. Chapter 6

En caso de que se pregunten las alturas de los personajes, nuestra querida autora nos adelanta la de los protagonistas en centímetros de Polaris:

Dek: 190 cm.

Midge: 152 cm (Sigue siendo más alta que yo XD)

Zim: 163 cm.

Dib: 185 cm.

Además, ¿conocéis esa canción triste para los funerales de los militares? Esa es _Taps_.

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

* * *

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 6**

Dib frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo Dek ahí? ¿Y cómo demonios él y Midge se conocían?

-Te tomó bastante tiempo –le dijo Midge a Dek, acercándose hacia el chico alto.

Dek se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que Tak no iba a irse a destruir algo mientras estaba fuera –le explicó.

Midge parecía particularmente disgustada.

-Sigo sin confiar en esa pequeña zorra Irken –exclamó en un gruñido grave. Aún después de que Zim le dijera que la chica era una alienígena, Dib estaba en shock al ver que ella sabía la especie de Zim y Tak sin que él se lo hubiera dicho nunca.

-¿Zorra? –dijo Dek, sonando divertido.

-¡Sabes a qué me refiero! –Dijo Midge a la defensiva- He estado sospechando de ella desde el principio. Ella apareció de la nada queriendo cooperar a cambio de casi nada, y ahora está aquí para "ayudarnos".

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ella está interactuando conmigo? –inquirió Dek con una sonrisa irónica.

Las mejillas de Midge se colorearon. Dib tomó nota de que en vez de rosa, se volvían de un lila suave. Se preguntó si quizás ella estaba usando alguna clase de (posiblemente con defectos) disfraz.

-¡No! ¡No tiene que ver!

Dek rodó los ojos.

-Te creo totalmente –le dijo-. Ahora bien, no creo que me hicieras venir todo el camino hasta aquí para que pudieras quejarte por millonésima vez de Tak.

Midge emitió un gruñido que le hizo pensar a Dib en un gato, y esa vez no hubo equivocaciones acerca de cómo sus ojos brillaron en azul neón. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó aliento. Cuando los abrió, el brillo no estaba. Miró directamente a los ojos de Dek, teniendo que estirar la cabeza.

-Quiero contarles todo –ella dijo en voz baja.

Dek le dedicó una mirada indulgente.

-Midge, hemos hablado de esto-,

-¡Esto no es justo para ellos, Dek! –Insistió Midge- ¡Ellos merecen saber por qué estamos realmente aquí! ¡No puedo seguir mintiéndole a Dib de esta manera!

Dib sintió algo retorcerse en su pecho. ¿De verdad ella se estaba sintiendo culpable?

-¡Te dije que no te encariñaras! –Alegó Dek severamente- ¡Te dije que deberíamos haber mandado a otra persona para encargarse esta tarea! ¡Pero no! ¡Insististe en que tenías que dar con el chico tú! ¡Con él y con su "archienemigo destinado".

-¡No me voy a disculpar por eso! –Rebatió Midge- Dek, sé que nos escucharán si sólo-,

-¿Qué demonios te hace decir eso? –Cuestionó Dek, cruzando sus brazos-. Zim una completa bala perdida (impredecible) y por tus importes parece que Dib sólo te tolera más o menos.

-¿¡Bala perdida?! –Siseó Zim. Dib colocó su mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera empezara a vociferar.

-¡Porque no confían en mí, y no puedo culparlos! –Gritó Midge, pisando fuerte con su pie-. Dek, por favor, podemos simplemente-,

Se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose del miedo.

-¡AGACHATE! –Chilló, tirando al chico tan alto al suelo. Segundos después un disparo resonó en el aire, quemando el suelo donde Dek había estado anteriormente.

-¿Qué demonios? –Habló sin pensar Dib, inspeccionando el cielo más allá de los árboles. Gritó cuando sintió unos dientes clavarse en la mano que tenía en la boca de Zim-. ¡Ow! ¡Zim, idiota!

-¡Cómo TE ATREVES a contenerme, patética rata apestosa! –rugió Zim. Elevó la mirada ante la vista de luces parpadeando tras los árboles-. ¿Hey? ¿Esa no es la nave de Tak?

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Dib, mirando hacia arriba. En efecto, pudo ver la nave de Tak, junto a una segunda nave Irken que no había visto jamás-. ¿Pero qué-,

-¿Dib?

Dib se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de Midge. Ella estaba siendo sujetada por Dek, viéndose herida. Cuando Dib miró abajo vio que le habían dado en el tobillo por el disparo que había ido hacia Dek. Dib no pudo evitar quedarse mirando.

Su sangre era azul.

-¿¡Vosotros dos podríais explicar QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE BLOOP ESTÁ PASANDO!? –Exigió saber Zim, elevando un dedo acusador a Midge y Dek.

-¡Hey mirad! –Dijo Gir emocionado-. ¡Es Tammy!

 _¿Tammy?_ Pensó Dib confuso. Se preguntó si sólo era cómo Gir llamaba a Tak. Volvió su atención de vuelta a las naves.

 _-_ ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi nave!

-¿Tú nave? –Preguntó con desagrado Tak- ¡Esta es _mi_ nave, miserable pedazo de basura!

-¡Perra! –Gritó Midge, ira adorando su voz-. ¿¡Qué te prometieron!?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, babosa Lazurothiana! –Replicó Tak.

La segunda nave se cernió cerca, y un objetivo láser apuntó directamente a Dek.

-¡Ríndete ahora, Abominación! –Ordenó el otro Irken.

La expresión de Dek se volvió desafiante.

-Bésame el trasero.

-Respuesta incorrecta –gruñó Tak.

Las naves empezaron a disparar indiscriminadamente. Dek alzó en brazos a Midge y salió disparado corriendo. Dib se dio cuenta de que por ahora esa era probablemente la mejor idea, saliendo corriendo tras ellos. Vio a Zim haciendo lo mismo por su visión periférica. Gir se aferró a su cabeza, riendo de manera demencial.

-¡Mary! ¡Necesitamos palos luminosos para la fiesta! –dijo emocionadamente.

-Créeme, Gir, esa es la última cosa que necesitamos –gritó Dib.

-Midge, agarra mi comunicador –le dijo Dek a la chica en sus brazos. Midge escarbó en su bolsillo antes de sacarlo y pulsar un botón-. ¡Yara! ¿Me recibes? –Gritó.

Una voz femenina contestó.

-Alto y claro, Capitán.

-Enciende los motores –ordenó bruscamente-. Te enviaremos nuestra posición. Nos iremos en breve.

-¡Sí, señor!

Dib entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo Midge empezaba a teclear algo en el comunicador.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? –Exigió.

-Lo explicaremos luego –le contestó Dek-. Si los dos no queréis convertiros en una barbacoa más os vale seguirnos.

-¡No os voy a seguir a ninguna parte! -Espetó Dib a los gritos, apenas escapando de un disparo directo.

-¡Dib! –Chilló Midge. Era extraño cómo de vulnerable se veía ahora mismo, siendo tan pequeña, y siendo llevada por Dek-. ¡Por favor… por favor danos una oportunidad para explicar!

Dib frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta ante su frase desesperada. Por ahora, tenía que mantenerse concentrado. Aún podía escuchar a esas naves justo detrás de ellos. Cualquier momento de duda podía ser en una oportunidad para Tak y su amigo. Entonces Dib se fijó en que Dek miraba por encima de su hombro, sus ojos ampliándose.

-¡AGACHAOS! –Gritó, abrazando a Midge más cerca mientras saltaba fuera del camino.

-¡Amo cuidado! –Lloró Gir.

Dib echó un vistazo tras él, sólo teniendo tiempo de ver el misil precipitándose hacia Zim. Reaccionó sin pensar, derribando al Irken contra el suelo. El misil no les alcanzó por un ápice.

-¡Dib-peste! ¡Te exijo que me sueltes en este instante! –Gritó Zim, apartando a Dib.

Dib le miró mal.

-Sí, de nada, estúpido lagarto.

-¡Mary, estás 'rdiendo! –Dijo Gir.

-Qué- ¡AH! –Algo caliente le acarició la espalda a Dib, y se giró para encontrarse con que su gabardina estaba, ciertamente, en llamas por el estallido. Rápidamente, se sacó la prenda y empezó a pisotearlo para apagar las llamas. Suspiró derrotado cuando se dio cuenta de que no había servido de nada. El abrigo estaba arruinado.

Gir sin evitarlo empezó a silbar _Taps_.

-¡Venga! –Vociferó Dek, alzando a Midge en brazos una vez más-. ¡No queda mucho!

Dib resopló, dejando atrás a regañadientes su gabardina hecha jirones. Zim estaba a su lado, viéndose disgustado.

-Si hacen algún movimiento en falso –le dijo Zim a Dib, su voz grave y amenazante-, voy a arrancarles sus estúpidas cabezas y a usarlas como pantallas de lámparas.

-¿Podemos convertir a Bola de Nieve en una lámpara de lava? –Preguntó Gir esperanzado.

Dib sintió un escalofrío. Casi le preguntó "¿Por qué tu robot es tan perturbador?" pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo. Además, él prácticamente ya sabía la respuesta.

El grupo llegó a un espacio abierto más allá de las barras del parque. Dek posó a Midge en su pie bueno y le dejó apoyarse en él mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Parecía una especie de mando. Dek presionó un botón, y lo que Dib tenía como el paisaje de enfrente empezó a moverse, revelando una puerta invisible al esta moverse.

-Entrad –ordenó Dek.

-¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte contigo, beluga! –gritó Zim desafiante.

-¡Si queréis vivir, vendréis! –Discutió Dek, señalando a algo tras ellos. Dib se giró. Las naves se acercaban. Se encontró con la mirada de Zim, dándose cuenta de que no tenían realmente opciones en ese momento. Dib suspiró y pasó a toda velocidad por la puerta siendo el primero, Zim pasando junto a él empujándole poco después. Dek fue a su retaguardia mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, Midge segura en sus brazos. Ella pulsó un botón del comunicador que tenía en la mano.

-¡Yara! ¡Despega! –ordenó por el aparato.

-¡Sí, señora! –Respondió Yara. Dek pasó a empujones por Dib y Zim, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Dib podía sentir cómo la nave empezaba a moverse. Miró a Zim por un instante, antes de decidir que sería mejor mantener a la vista a Midge y a Dek. Los siguieron a lo que parecía ser la parte delantera de la nave, mirando cómo Dek tomaba asiento en la silla vacía del centro. Recordó que esa chica por el comunicador había llamado a Dek "Capitán".

Entonces, los ojos de Dib se abrieron al máximo al ver a los demás individuos de la nave. En el sitio del piloto había una mujer, quizás siendo la mujer con la que Dek y Midge habían estado hablando. Su piel era de color plateado, y rastas que parecían de carne salían de su cabeza. Sus ojos parecían blancos, con pupilas afiladas. Detrás de ella había una criatura enorme que se parecía bastante a un tiburón, con grandes ojos, una gran boca y varias hileras de dientes. Él gruñó y accionó interruptores por aquí y por allá, manteniéndose alerta.

-Sácanos de inmediato de aquí –ordenó Dek a la mujer color plata. Entonces miró tras él-. ¡Milgor!

-¿Sí, Capitán? –siseó una voz que parecía estar en cierto punto sorbiendo. Su propietario se aproximó, haciendo que Dib se quedara pasmado mirando aún más. Era muy pequeño, incluso más pequeño que Midge, con la piel grumosa y naranja y cuatro ojos. En vez de brazos tenía un tentáculo a cada lado y cuatro más en lugar de piernas.

-Lleva a la doctora Cuppari al compartimento médico-,

-No es necesario –dijo Midge desdeñosamente-. Sólo ve a por mí bolsa médica.

Milgor los miró a ambos, pareciendo confuso. Dek suspiró.

-Haz lo que ella dice –una vez Milgor se escabulló fuera de la sala, Dek frunció el ceño ante Midge-. Terca –le manifestó.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Perdóname si quiero saborear el poder sentarme en el regazo del Capitán –respondió a la ligera.

-¡Amo, ese parece un pulpo! –Chilló Gir, saltando al hombro de Zim y señalando a Milgor mientras se iba.

Zim abrió la boca para contestar pero la nave sufrió una sacudida repentina, causando que Dib perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Se chocó directamente con Zim.

-¿¡Podrías mirar hacia dónde vas, Dib-peste!? –aulló Zim, empujando lejos al humano.

Dib le miró con mala cara.

-¡Eso no fue por mi culpa!

-Sube los escudos, Krugg -Dek se dirigió al alienígena que parecía un tiburón.

-Ya estoy en ello –replicó Krugg, accionando un par de interruptores a su derecha.

Dek asintió.

-Tan pronto como pasemos la atmósfera deberás propulsarnos, Yara.

Eso llamó la atención de Dib.

-¿Propulsarnos? ¿¡Tenéis un motor de curvatura/warp!?

-¡Tch! Todas las naves tienen motor warp –respondió Midge-. Menos las naves de sondeo más comunes.

-¡Eso son mentiras, Midge-comadreja! –Dijo Zim de forma acusadora-. ¡Mi Crucero Voot superior no tiene motor warp!

Midge parpadeó.

-Como acabo de decir. Las naves de sondeo comunes no tienes motor warm.

-¡MIENTES!

-¡No podemos usar un motor warp! –Insistió Dib, entrando en pánico de repente-. ¡Eso significaría que dejaríamos la Tierra! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa! Alguien podría- -se detuvo. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? La única persona que realmente se preocuparía por su ausencia sería Gaz, e incluso ella asumiría por al menos un par de días que estaba fuera con alguna aventura fortuita. Suspiró-. No importa.

-O usamos el motor warp y los perdemos o seremos disparados –explicó firmemente Dek.

-¡Vamos a hacer el túnel del tiempo! ¡YEY! –vitoreó Gir.

-Larvas estúpidas –dijo Zim, entornando un ojo-. ¿Acaso tu nave no tiene armas?

-Las tiene –explicó Dek-. Pero no podemos permitirnos el desperdiciar energía.

-¿Qué clase de tecnología anticuada usa esta embarcación que lo limita así? –reclamó Zim.

Dek le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Midge.

-¿Por qué lo querías a él, de nuevo?

Midge simplemente le sonrió mientras Milgor volvía con su bolsa médica. La agarró con un rápido gracias y empezó a trabajar en su tobillo. Desde donde Dib estaba, la herida no parecía muy profunda. Sólo sangraba bastante.

-Capitán –llamó la piloto de piel plata-, hemos traspasado la atmósfera con éxito.

-Bien –dijo Dek-. Sácanos de aquí, Yara.

Yara asintió, sus rastas balanceándose al hacerlo. Ella accionó varios interruptores antes de agarrar una palanca verde a su derecha. Presionó un botón naranja en la consola que tenía encima y dijo con claridad:

-Que todos los miembros de la tripulación se preparen para el warp.

-Agarraos –les dijo Dek a Dib y a Zim por encima de su hombro.

Hubo una sacudida repentina, y Dib fue arrojado desequilibrándose. Su espalda se chocó con la pared más cerca, y se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio. Zim, sin embargo, no tuvo problema plantando sus pies en el suelo. Años de entrenamiento y el haber estado en muchas naves que deformaban el espacio-tiempo le habían dado una gran abundancia de experiencia en esa área.

Incluso sabiendo eso, Dib no pudo evitar sentirse envidioso.

Entonces, tan pronto como comenzó acabó. La nave se estabilizó y Yara accionó la palanca a su estado original de nuevo. Dib podía ver a lo que había fuera por la ventana frontal, encontrando un manto enorme de estrellas. No había ningún planeta a la vista.

-Mantennos a esta velocidad un rato, Yara –ordenó Dek a la vez que se levantaba de su silla. Levantó a Midge gentilmente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Midge rodó los ojos.

-Cojeo, pero viviré.

Dek sólo asintió antes de girarse y enfrentar a Dib y a Zim.

-¿Vosotros dos queréis respuestas? Seguidme.

Salieron del puente de mando, Midge siguiéndoles. Ella tenía una pequeña cojera al caminar, algo que Dek compensaba reduciendo su velocidad caminando. Dib entrecerró los ojos y zapateó tras ellos. Sabía que Zim no estaría muy atrás de él.

-¿Por qué los dos no empiezan diciéndonos quiénes sois realmente? –Exigió Dib. Estaba cansado de correr, furioso por haber sido engañado y también seguía muy enfadado y amargado por haber perdido su gabardina. Realmente no estaba de humor para más juegos.

Midge y Dek se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas. Midge suspiró y se giró hacia ellos, arremangándose las mangas de su chaqueta. Pulsó un botón en su rejo de muñeca, y su disfraz se evaporó. Su pelo pasó del rubio al blanco nevoso, aunque sus ojos permanecieron de un azul brillante. Su piel adquirió un brillo apenas visible y motitas azul oscuro contornearon donde le nacía el pelo y hacia abajo por los costados de su cuello. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sus orejas terminaban en punta, Dib hubiera dicho que probablemente ella no necesitaría un disfraz para nada.

-¡Ves! ¡Personas de nieve! –Señaló Gir felizmente.

Dek parecía más vacilante, pero eventualmente pulsó un botón en su reloj de muñeca. Su transformación fue un poco más dramática. Se habían ido el pelo marrón, la piel bronceada y el iris verde de sus ojos. Fueron remplazados con dos antenas ligeramente curvas, piel verde oliva y ojos muy grandes, parecidos a los de un bicho con la misma tonalidad de verde esmeralda que tenía disfrazado.

Dib se encontró a si mismo boquiabierto en silencio. Zim fue mucho más vocal en el asunto.

-¿¡Eres _Irken_!?

-Técnicamente –respondió Dek, continuando el guiarles pasillo abajo-, soy medio Irken. Ahora, venid, tenemos un montón de cosas sobre las que hablar.

Zim parecía estar muy afectado.

-¿¡M-Medio Irken!? ¡Imposible! –Declaró Zim-. ¡No hay manera posible en la que puedas ser medio Irken! ¡Somos clones superiores de la impresionantez superior!

Dek simplemente se giró ligeramente y señaló su espalda. Su espalda _vacía_.

-Cómo puedes ver, no tengo un PAK, y no me estoy consumiendo –dijo-. Y como debes saber perfectamente, los Irkens todavía tienen la habilidad de reproducirse a la manera anticuada-,

-¡Irkens defectuosos, querrás decir! –Chilló Zim. Dib estaba un poco atónito por cómo Zim se estaba tomando la información tan horriblemente.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-Díselo al Invasor Zon.

Zim miró boquiabierto al híbrido.

-¡MIENTES!

-Te lo aseguro, no miento –le respondió calmadamente Dek.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Quién es el Invasor Zon?

-¡Él es solo el Invasor más famoso que haya vivido jamás! –Explicó Zim. Dib se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente-. ¡Conquistó DOCE planetas antes de esfumarse misteriosamente! –Miró con furia a Dek-. ¡No hay manera de que un miembro tan respetado y reverenciado de la Élite Irken fuera un Defecto!

Dek entornó un ojo.

-Guau. Realmente no sabes nada, ¿no es así? –Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza-. Lo que sea. Piensa lo que quieras. Pero no estoy mintiendo. El Invasor Zon se esfumó misteriosamente porque él y mi madre Vortiana huyeron antes de que el Imperio pudiera descubrir que ella estaba embarazada -entrecerró los ojos. Zim todavía se veía entre encolerizado e histérico-. Mira, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes. Cosas que aprendí la última vez que estuve en Irk. Pero eso puede esperar. Tenemos otras cosas que discutir.

Dib y Zim continuaron siguiéndoles de mala gana. Encontraron a una sala que parecía un área para pequeñas reuniones, con una mesa en forma de óvalo y con sillas grises rodeándola. Dek se sentó en una silla en el sitio más alejado de la sala, Midge sentándose en el sitio junto a él.

-¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta? –Le preguntó Dek a Dib.

Dib lo hizo, todavía con el ceño fruñido. Toda la situación era molesta. Ahora estaban en una nave, a años luz de la Tierra, con dos personas que los habían estado engañando desde el principio. Dirigió una mirada mordaz a Midge mientras él y Zim se sentaban. Ella tenía la decencia de mirar hacia abajo a la mesa.

-Puedes sacarte el disfraz, ya sabes –agregó Dek a Zim, reclinándose en su asiento.

Zim dudó, pero aceptó la oferta. Los contactos siempre picaban y la peluca irritaba sus sensibles antenas. Puso los artículos de vuelta en su PAK. Le dedicó a Dek una mirada asesina.

-Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido –se quejó-. Si lo que estabas diciendo es verdad, todos lo sabrían.

Dek rodó los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que el Imperio aparecería y diría que uno de sus mejores soldados era un Defecto? ¿Realmente estás _tan_ ciego?

-Dek –dijo Midge en un tono de advertencia.

Dib frunció el ceño ante eso, en verdad no importándole ahora mismo la charla de los Defectuosos o de los Invasores. Tenía otras preocupaciones.

-¿Vosotros dos vais a explicaros? Porque si no honestamente no me importa una mierda lo que tengáis que decir.

Dek suspiró.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Dib miró letalmente justamente a Midge.

-¿Qué hay de el por qué fingías querer ser mi amiga?

Midge se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No estaba fingiendo!

Dib cerró sus manos en puños. Había sabido que no era real. Se lo había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces en los pasados meses. Pero eso no hacía que el engaño doliera menos.

-¡Me mentiste! –Espetó Dib-. ¡Sobre todo!

-¡Sí –retrucó Midge amargamente-, porque contarte que no era humana inmediatamente hubiera ido tan bien!

Fue el turno de Dib para quedarse boquiabierto, sintiéndose completamente ofendido.

-¿De veras crees que te hubiera tratado de alguna manera distinta?

-¡Me contaste que la primera vez que conociste a Zim intentaste inmediatamente capturarle!

-¡Tenía once! –Gritó Dib- ¡Y él estaba intentando conquistar mi planeta!

-¡Tenías sospechas de mí desde el principio, Dib! –Rugió Midge, su voz rompiéndose y sus ojos azules brillando ligeramente- ¡Dudo mucho que si desde el principio te hubiera dicho qué era, hubieras creído algo de lo que tenía que decir! ¿¡En qué me hubiera hecho diferente!?

Un silencio sofocante lo continuó. Dib no pudo evitar reflexionar esas palabras. Quería decir que si quizás Midge hubiera sido honesta desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero… no podía. ¿Su relación con Zim le habría hartado tanto como para pensar que cualquier extraterrestre era instantáneamente el enemigo?

De todos modos, no era como si fuera a admitir nada.

-¡Zim también sospechaba de ti! ¿Por qué no le gritas a él?

-Porque sus razones para no confiar en mí no tenían prácticamente nada que ver con mi raza –respondió sin dudar Midge.

Zim gruñó y la miró mal.

-¡Cierra el pico, niña de nieve!

Dek se aclaró la garganta.

-Si los tres habéis terminado –dijo, sonando irritado-, permitidme arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto. Primero de todo, Dek es mi nombre real. Obviamente mi apellido, Nazo, no es real. En verdad era el nombre de mi madre, y el nombre de esta nave. De todos modos, como visteis antes, el Imperio me ha apodado "La Abominación". Esto es por el hecho de que soy medio Irken y medio Vortiano –entonces se encogió de hombros-. También, quizás haya matado como a veinte de sus soldados la última vez que estuve en Irk.

Dib dejó que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Em… ¿qué es un Vortiano?

-Es la raza principal del planeta Vort –explicó Dek-. Solían ser un aliado igualitario de Irk, pero ha pasado mucho desde que eso acabó –Ajustó su postura ligeramente-. Volviendo al tema. Soy el capitán de esa tripulación. Somos llamados el Equipo Nébula, y somos las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica.

-¿Qué es la Flota Galáctica? –Preguntó Dib.

-Es el nombre de la organización militar de la Alianza Galáctica, la democracia planetaria más grande del universo –respondió Midge-. La única entidad que la rivaliza es el Imperio Irken.

-Hace bastantes años, el Imperio Irken y la Alianza Galáctica hicieron un pacto –continuó Dek-. Ellos podían seguir expandiendo su imperio siempre y cuando dejaran a los planetas considerados Galácticos en paz.

Frunció el ceño.

-Sin embargo, hace casi 8 años terrícolas lo rompieron cuando asignaron a uno de sus Invasores al planeta Meekrob.

-¿Y? –Comentó Zim a la defensiva- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

-Meekrob justo se había unido a la Alianza –explicó Midge-. Así que, por supuesto, el Consejo Galáctico estaba muy cabreado.

-Sin embargo, nuestro actual líder piensa que una guerra a toda escala con el Imperio Irken debería ser evitada si es posible –dijo Dek-. Por ahora, la mayoría de nuestra flota está al margen de los planetas, y nosotros, el quipo de las Fuerzas Especiales, hemos sido asignados a ayudar a la Resisty.

-¿La Resisty?

-Un grupo rebelde clandestino formado por varias especies que el Imperio ha sometido –respondió Dek-. Ellos tienen el personal pero muy pocos recursos. Por suerte, el Equipo Nébula es lo mejor de lo mejor, y tenemos todos los recursos.

Dib daba golpecitos en la mesa con un dedo impacientemente.

-Estás olvidando un detalle importante –agregó-. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?

Dek sonrió un poco.

-Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas preguntado –dijo, pulsando algunos botones en la pequeña consola junto a él. Una pantalla holográfica apareció en la mitad de la mesa, reproduciendo lo que parecían ser dos archivos diferentes. El de la izquierda tenía dos imágenes de Zim, una con su disfraz y una sin él. El de la derecha tenía una imagen bastante horrible de Dib del anuario de la eskuela-. Lo mejor del Equipo Nébula es que tenemos permitido reclutar gente de fuera de la Alianza Galáctica.

-¡Oooooh, booooniiiitooooo! –cantó Gir.

Dib, por el otro lado, estaba más intimidado que impresionado.

-¿Pero qué-,?

-Estos son los archivos que tenemos de vosotros –explicó Dek-. Hemos estado siguiéndoos el paso por ya mucho tiempo. Especialmente a ti, Dib.

Dib retrocedió ante eso.

-¿¡A mí!?

-Sí.

-… ¿Por qué?

Dek y Midge intercambiaron miradas, ambos viéndose perplejos por la confusión de Dib.

-Vamos a empezar por el hecho de que has sido capaz de resistir frente a frente con un Irken desde que tenías _once años_ –expuso Dek-. Vamos a añadir a eso que puedes escribir y leer Irken de manera muy fluidamente. Sus habilidades para hacker no rivalizan con nadie que jamás haya visto. Puedes construir aparatos de mera basura. Tu CI es el doble que el de cualquier humano. Y para rematar todo eso –le echó un vistazo a Midge, que de repente se movía incómoda a la vez que su rostro se coloreaba. Su sonrojo era de un azul claro-, Midge me dice que tienes una perseverancia que iguala a la de muy pocos.

Dib miró a Midge, fijándose en que ella no podía siquiera levantar los ojos de la mesa. De alguna manera apreciaba que ella pensara tan bien de él. Casi le hacía sentirse culpable por estar tan enfadado con ella. Casi.

-Así que el Dib es menos estúpido que los otros patéticos humanos –dijo Zim, sonando aburrido-. ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué tiene que ver esto con Zim!?

Dek volvió a mirar a Midge. Ella subió sus pies a la silla y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, como si intentara esconderse.

-Midge también es responsable de eso. Ella insistió en intentar reclutarte también.

Dib elevó una ceja. Ya habían usado la palabra reclutar una vez.

-¿Eh?

-Queremos reclutaros a los dos para el Equipo Nébula –explicó mejor y más claramente Dek-. Contigo, Dib, hemos estado literalmente esperando a que alcanzaras la edad adulta. Y con la insistencia de Midge –Midge enterró su rostro en sus rodillas-, creemos que Zim podría resultar siendo un aliado valioso.

-Bueno, al menos tenéis buen gusto –dijo Zim engreídamente-. SOY increíble, después de todo.

Miró hacia arriba, con la intención de admirar la lista de las maravillosas cosas que el Equipo Nébula había registrado en su archivo. Cuando finalmente le dio una buena ojeada, su cara se convirtió en una de consternación.

-Baja esa carpeta –exigió Zim, su tono de forma oscura.

Dib frunció el ceño. No le había prestado mucha atención a los ficheros antes. Sabía que era probablemente hipócrita, pero no podía evitar el sentirse incómodo. De todos modos, ante las extrañas palabras de Zim, le echó un vistazo más de cerca. Abrió la boca incrédulo al leer el archivo de Zim.

Nombre: Zim

Raza: Irken

Edad: 212 (en años Irken)

Rango(s): Anteriormente inventor de armas, Anteriormente Invasor, Dron para el Servicio de Comida.

Ubicación: Tierra, Sistema Solar (Permanentemente exiliado del Imperio Irken)

Dib se detuvo ante eso. ¿Exiliado? Eso… no podía estar bien. ¡Zim era un Invasor! ¡Un villano horrible que quería destruir su planeta! ¿Por qué ese fichero decía que _anteriormente_ era un Invasor? ¿Y exiliado?

Su mirada bajó a Zim. Se debatió entre preguntarle o no si era cierto, pero el Irken parecía tan furioso que Dib estaba seguro de que ese no era el momento.

-Mierda –comentó Midge, poniendo una mano contra su boca-. No lo sabías…

-¡No hay nada QUE saber, vil mangosta repelente! –gritó Zim, levantándose- ¡Tu información es obviamente ERRÓNEA!

-Puedo asegurarte –empezó Dek, su voz terriblemente calmada-, que nuestros documentos están completamente actualizados.

-Baja esa carpeta, mestizo –exigió Zim, las patas de su PAK exhibiéndose.

Dib se levantó.

-¡Zim, cálmate!

-Está bien, Dib –dijo Dek, cruzándose de brazos-. Zim sabe que tengo una tripulación llena de personas que han sido entrenadas específicamente para derribar Irkens del Imperio.

-Amo no tienes que pelear –suplicó Gir desde su sitio en la mesa.

-¡Me gustaría verlos intentarlo! –retó Zim.

Dek lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, ¡vas a tener que aceptarlo en algún momento! ¡Fuiste exiliado! ¡Los Más Altos te querían fuera! ¡Vas a estar atrapado en la Tierra por el resto de tu vida!

Dib casi no tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Zim se lanzara. Saltó y le dio a Zim a mitad del camino, placándole con toda su fuerza.

-¡Quítate de encima, sucio humano! –Gritó Zim.

-¡Zim, sólo para! –Gritó- ¡No merece la pena!

-¡Yo seré el que juzgue eso!

-¡PARAD YA! –Vociferó Dek, estrellando un puño en la mesa- Mira, Zim. ¡Entiendo que estés cabreado, pero esa es la verdad del asunto! ¡Matarme no cambiará nada, salvo el hecho de que todo el Equipo Nébula irá detrás de ti!

Zim dejó de forcejear, pero su rostro permaneció contorsionado en una furiosa mueca. Las patas de su PAK se replegaron, y Dib dejó que su agarre se aflojara un poco. Zim le empujó y le dio una mirada extraña. Casi parecía… ¿avergonzado?

Zim se levantó y se sacudió. Le lanzó una última mirada irritada a Dek antes de marcharse por la puerta. Sin ninguna otra palabra se fue con zancadas, la puerta deslizándose y cerrándose tras él con un propósito molesto.

* * *

Adiós gabardina… Te extrañaremos.

Perdón si hay algún error pero había que subirlo hoy. En unos meses revisaré cada capítulo en busca de errores.

Según la autora, ya que la edad de los Irkens cambia mucho según qué historia se lea, estableció que cada 10 años humanos pasa uno Irken. Por tanto, Zim tiene 21 en este punto de esta historia.

Por cierto, este capítulo fue corto, pero cuando empiecen los de 9.000 palabras, es posible que si no actualizo el día 21 actualice el 6 del siguiente mes, o el próximo 21 directamente.

¿Algún review para la autora o para mí?


	7. Chapter 7

Siento la tardanza. Disfrutad.

En esta historia la autora dice claramente que el término "Defectuoso" aunque en la serie original se debía a fallos en el PAK, ella lo planta en esta historia como los "Divergentes" de las novelas Divergente. Y coincido con ella con el punto de que básicamente todos opinamos que el Imperio Irken es una Distopía total (contrario a Utopía).

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn tenemos los derechos de autor de Invader Zim.

* * *

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 7**

Midge se levantó de su silla, mirando fijamente a la puerta con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Entonces sacudió a Dek tan fuertemente que este casi se cae de su asiento.

-¡No tenías que decir todo eso, Dek! –Le regañó.

-¿De veras? Porque tenía la impresión de que querías reclutarle –respondió fríamente Dek-. Cuanto antes acepte su posición con respecto a Irk, más fácil será.

Dib se levantó del suelo y volvió a su sitio. Siguió mirando a la pantalla. Al archivo de Zim. Escaneó la línea sobre su Ubicación una y otra vez. _Permanentemente exiliado_.

Había tantas preguntas que bombardeaban su mente. ¿Era la primera vez que Zim veía esa información? La mirada avergonzada que le había dedicado le decía que no, no lo era. Así que lo sabía, ¿y simplemente quería que Dib no se enterara? Pero… ¿entonces por qué continuar con sus conspiraciones? ¿Por qué continuar desafiando a Dib, retándole e intentando destruir? Si había sido abandonado… si Zim estaba completamente solo…

Dib se libró del sentir simpatía. Por supuesto, sabía que todo lo que había que saber sobre ser marginado por tu propia gente. Sin embargo, también sabía que no había nada que hacer sobre ello. El orgullo de Zim nunca dejaría que Dib ofreciera algo.

Espera, ¿¡por qué a Dib le importaba!? ¡Ese pequeño bicho había estado intentando matarlo por años! Y si Zim _sabía_ que había sido exiliado, ¡entonces eso sólo lo hacía peor! ¿¡Por qué iniciar constantemente luchas y causar el caos si no había en absoluto una razón!?

Dek se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo la atención de Dib de nuevo.

-Así que, esa es la razón de que estuviéramos en la Tierra –explicó-. Nuestra meta era construir un rapport (buena relación) contigo, quizás observarte un poco más antes de hacer algún movimiento. Entonces, una vez te graduaras, te contaríamos todo.

-¿Graduarme? –Le gritó Dib, del todo enfadado de nuevo- ¿¡Ibais a esperar hasta que me graduara para contarme la verdad!?

-Simplemente lo habría hecho más fácil –respondió Dek mientras Midge empezaba a mirar fijamente al suelo-. Ahora hay todo tipo de documentos que tenemos que conseguir. Además, el Equipo Nébula tiene un gran defensor de la educación.

Dib frunció el ceño, la respuesta no gustándole lo más mínimo. De todos modos, tan enojado como estaba, quería tanta información como fuera posible conseguir. Si esos dos estaban tan dispuestos a esforzarse tanto para reclutar a Zim y a él, lo que menos podían hacer era responder sus preguntas.

-¿Así que por qué queríais reclutarme? –preguntó.

-Tres palabras –respondió Dek-. Cerebros de Control.

-¿Cerebros de Control? –Dib había escuchado a Zim mencionarlos también.

-Son los verdaderos líderes del Imperio Irken –contó Dek-. Incluso los Más Altos tienen que responder ante ellos. Fueron puestos al mando hace varios milenios. Y honestamente, ya es hora de que desaparezcan.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Dib.

-Ellos son la razón de que los Irkens sean una raza tan robótica. Sus órdenes se reciben a través de cada PAK de cada Irken. Ellos prohíben los instintos básicos y las emociones. Cualquier Irken que se atreva a desafiar tal cosa, cualquier Irken que _pueda_ desafiar eso –le echó un vistazo a la puerta-, son considerados Defectuosos.

Dib sintió como si un cubo de agua helada se le cayera encima, dándose cuenta de a lo que Dek quería llegar.

-Zim… ¿Zim es uno de los Defectos?

Midge y Dek intercambiaron miradas, pareciendo indecisos.

-Hay un secreto muy bien guardado en Irk –empezó Dek-. Uno que conseguí encubrir cuando estuve allí hace bastantes años. Sólo los Más Altos están al tanto de ello. Pero, cuando eres casi tan alto como ellos, no es difícil ganar acceso a sitios que están prohibidos para muchos otros.

Eso sólo hizo que Dib se confundiera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando a un Irken se le programa por primera vez su tarea, se supone que deben hacer eso por el resto de sus vidas –explicaba Dek-. Si crecen en altura, hay posibilidades de promocionar, pero para la mayor parte, si eres un soldado, eres un soldado, un científico es un científico, y etcétera.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Pero Zim se hizo Invasor.

-Exactamente –dijo Dek-. El programa Invasor se estableció hace muchos años, curiosamente en un tiempo donde los Defectuosos estaban siendo ejecutados a diestra y siniestra, desencaminando todo a una disminución impresionante en la población. Aparentemente, los Más Altos de esa época vieron eso como un problema, y decidieron abordarlo de otra forma. ¿No crees que es raro, que se suponga que los Irkens no puedan ir contra sus tareas, y que aun así haiga un programa que les permite hacer justamente eso?

Dib pensó en ello un momento. ¿Dek estaba intentando decir lo que él creía que intentaba decir?

-El programa Invasor es para deshacerse de los Defectos.

-Bingo –respondió Dek-. Es ingenioso, en verdad. Identifica a los Defectos y les da un propósito real. Uno que los lleva muy lejos del Imperio. Como si esto fuera poco, los exámenes para convertirse en Invasor son brutales. Muy pocos sobreviven. Y cuando de verdad te conviertes en Invasor y consigues que te asignen un planeta, tus probabilidades de realmente tener éxito son demasiado pequeñas. Así que, por un lado, es una buena forma de deshacerse de los Defectos sin hacer un espectáculo. Y si pasa que realmente tienen éxito, el Imperio consigue más territorio. Y, ya lo sabes, los soldados prescindibles son siempre útiles, supongo.

Dib formó puños con sus manos. Un programa que básicamente sacaba a los Defectos fuera de la ecuación, mandándolos lejos y esperando que mueran. Habían tentado a Zim, con alguna promesa de fama y gloria, sin duda, y aun así al final había sido exiliado oficinalmente. Porque era diferente. Porque podía desafiar lo que le decía su PAK, por esos estúpidos Cerebros de Control. Porque ellos le consideraban Defectuoso. Dib no pudo evitar el recordar algo que Midge había dicho hacía tiempo.

" _Ellos temen a lo que no entienden, así que en su lugar eligen desecharlo como si fuera basura."_

Aparentemente, los humanos no eran los únicos que les hacían eso a su misma especie.

Obviamente, ya que Dek había dicho que eso era un secreto muy bien guardo, Dib supuso que Zim no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del programa Invasor. Pero, seguía sin estar seguro del tema del exilio de Zim. Se sentía ansioso. Quería respuestas.

-Tienes un montón de cosas en las que pensar –dijo Dek-. En resumidas cuentas, Dib, te necesitamos. Con las habilidades con las que cuentas ahora, y con un poco de entrenamiento, podrías ser precisamente lo que el Equipo Nébula necesita para revertir esto a favor de los Resisty –se detuvo. Cuando Dib siguió callado se levantó de su asiento-. Vamos a ir a una velocidad constante por un tiempo, darte tiempo a dormir. ¿Hay alguien al que te gustaría llamar?

Dib casi no estaba ni escuchando, todavía masticando todo lo que acababa de aprender. Cuando finalmente procesó la pregunta, la única persona que se le ocurrió fue Gaz. Aun en ese momento no era necesario.

-No –respondió finalmente-. Mi hermana puede esperar. No se preocupará.

Dek asintió, girándose hacia Midge.

-¿Me harías el favor de enseñarles su habitación?

Midge asintió.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Dek –le dijo Midge-. Me ocuparé apropiadamente de mi tobillo después. Ve a llamar a la Directora antes de que empiece a hostigarte.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te he dicho de darme órdenes delante de los reclutas?

-Buenas noches, Capitán –le dijo con un tono bromista.

Dek sacudió su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía de la habitación. Midge le miró irse, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Dib. Dib se tensó, todavía cabreado por el hecho de que esta chica le había estado engañando desde el principio. Casi se había levantado para irse cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-Honestamente no estaba fingiendo ser tu amiga –dijo Midge con cautela-. Esa parte no era mentira.

Dib se rió.

-Claro. Lo que sea.

-Intenté pedirle a Dek que me dejara decirte todo –dijo a la defensiva-. ¿Y justo lo que nos escuchaste hablar? Esa no era la primera vez.

Dib la fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, no importa. No me importa para lo que en verdad me quisieras. Pertenezco a la Tierra. Por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta, hay un alienígena psicótico que constantemente intenta destruirla.

-¡Pero no lo está! –Discutió Midge, estampando un puño contra la mesa. Sus ojos se ampliaron un momento antes de que sacudiera su cabeza-. ¡Ya no es parte del Imperio!

-¿Y crees que simplemente se va a lanzar ante la oportunidad de luchar contra su gente? ¿Eres estúpida?

-Al amo ya no le gu'ta su gente –dijo de repente Gir-. Ellos fueron malos. Escuchó a los Altitos decir que estaba roto y nada bien.

Dib miró fijamente a Gir. No estaba exactamente seguro de si debía tomar en serio al robot. Tenía el hábito de decir cosas improbables. Pero, ¿a quién más podría preguntar?

-¿Acaso… Zim sabía que estaba exiliado?

Gir asintió tristemente.

-Estuvo triste muuuuuchoooo tiempo después de enterarse. ¡Simplemente estuvo tirado ahí DÍAS! Una vez intenté traerle un Mono Chupador extra-largo para hacerle sentir mejor pero simplemente me dijo que me fuera. Normalmente me grita.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos al mismo tiempo que reproducía una versión de la voz de Zim.

-¡Gir! ¡Saca esa porquería de aquí! –Sus ojos volvieron a su color turquesa original-. ¡Pero un par de días después apareciste y él estaba feliz de nuevo!

Dib siguió mirándole, tratando de procesar lo que Gir estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué Zim estaría feliz de verme?

-Okey, ya es suficiente –dijo Midge al azar, cortando a Gir con éxito. Miró a Dib y cambió el tema de conversación-. Mira, mi punto es que aquí no somos los malos –le dijo Midge-. Hay cosas de mayor importancia ocurriendo. Más grandes que la Tierra. Más grandes que esta galaxia entera.

Dib suspiró por la nariz. Estaba muy enfadado por la interrupción. ¿Cómo más iba a conseguir información de los motivos de Zim? No era como si el Irken pudiera decírselo, en persona. Dib miró de nuevo a la pantalla con los archivos de Zim y suyos. _Permanentemente exiliado._

-De acuerdo, así que Zim no es en verdad un Invasor –señaló Dib, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero eso significa que mi planeta está seguro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme por algún otro lugar?

Había estado protegiendo la Tierra desde que tenía once años. Era su planeta natal, el único hogar que había tenido. Y Midge y Dek querían que lo abandonara por alguna guerra que, a esas alturas, no parecía realmente involucrarle.

No ayudaba el que estuviera extremadamente cabreado con Midge en esos instantes.

Los ojos de Midge brillaron, su rostro contorsionado en una horrible mueca enfurruñada.

-¿De verdad piensas que estás seguro? Sólo estás seguro ahora porque tu planeta está demasiado lejos de todo lo demás. Sin mencionar que la Tierra ha estado bajo la protección del Equipo Nébula por _años_ –ella sacudió su cabeza-. Pero, estoy segura de que puedes adivinar que si Irk supiera eso, no les importaría. El Imperio no va a simplemente detener su expansión. No hasta que lo detengamos.

Dib elevó una ceja ante aquello.

-¿Años?

Midge asintió.

-Cuando era una agente novata, en verdad visitaba la Tierra bastante a menudo, la mayor parte de veces para recolocar gente.

-Espera –preguntó Dib de repente-. ¿Lo de Alien Recolocador existe de verdad?

-Sip –respondió Midge-. Descubrimos la Tierra muchos años atrás, pero dada su falta de unidad y sólo… cómo es la mayoría de personas, pensamos que sería mejor darlo estar de momento. Pero, obviamente, mantuvimos un ojo puesto en ello. Te dije que conocí una vez a Nessie. Fue uno de mis primeros encargos. Aunque en esa época era su prima o algo así a quien estábamos recolocando. Pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿Nessie es un alien? –Dib no podía creerlo.

-Te asombraría saber cuántos de los monstruos que persigues son en verdad alienígenas –le contó Midge. Entonces ella extendió el brazo por la mesa y pulsó un botón.

El archivo de Zim desapareció de la pantalla, y el de Dib se hizo más grande.

-Después de la misión de Dek en Irk, el Equipo Nébula y la Resisty todavía no habían conseguido avanzar mucho. Era más complicado encargarse de los Cerebros de lo que pensábamos, y buscamos extensamente para encontrar a la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

Su expresión se volvió más cálida cuando le echó un vistazo al archivo de Dib.

-Usamos la Tierra como una especie de refugio para recolocaciones, ya que es tan remoto, y nada parece nunca pasar ahí. Pero, un día, alguien nos envió esto.

Pulsó otro botón, y un vídeo empezó a reproducirse en la esquina de la pantalla. Por el ángulo, parecían dos lunas gigantes simplemente volando una en torno a la otra, pero Dib sabía qué era. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos abriéndose reconociendo.

Midge sonrió.

-Un humano, pilotando el planeta Mercurio, persiguiendo a un Irken que hacía lo mismo con el planeta Marte. Nadie había visto nada parecido –miró de vuelta a Dib-. Así que, el Equipo Nébula empezó a mandar personas a mantenerte vigilado. Cada vez que hacías algo, era un tema candente. Hackear la Masiva. Ese incidente extraño de Santa. '¿Escuchaste sobre eso?' '¿Escuchaste lo que el humano hizo esta vez?'

Dib no pudo evitar cómo su rostro aumentó de temperatura. Ella lo hacía ver como una especie de club de fans. Observó como ella evitaba su mirada, azul claro espolvoreando sus mejillas.

-Creía que eras la cosa más guay en el universo –admitió en voz baja-. Ese chico que podía hacer todas esas cosas impresionantes, viniendo de un planeta en el que nadie había reparado dos veces. Tan pronto como Dek me dijo que íbamos a reclutarte, le rogué que fuera yo. En aquel entonces, los dos éramos oficiales generales, y los oficiales generales no reclutan, pero… fui bastante persistente.

Sus cejas se arrugaron, mientras miraba a la mesa.

-Después cuando te conocí… no eras exactamente lo que me esperaba.

Dib frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¿Qué esperabas, exactamente?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Honestamente, no lo sé –respondió-. Pero cuando vi con todo lo que tenías que lidiar, la manera en la que me tratabas dejó de ser tan sorprendente. Los informes que teníamos nunca hablaban de cómo de horribles eran todos contigo.

Ella empezó a jugar con un hilo suelto de su chaqueta.

-Dek me dio mi merecido aquel día que me solté con Torque y su pequeña pandilla. Le dije que no estaba ni un poco arrepentida.

Dib tenía que admitir, que todo aquello le había llegado. Nadie nunca había sido particularmente bueno con él, ni protector. Tampoco se sintió jamás como si lo necesitara, pero seguía siendo bonito.

Sin embargo, otra cosa aún seguía confundiéndole.

-Pensé que Dek había dicho que querías a Zim.

-Os quería a ambos –replicó-. La primera vez que escuchamos sobre un Irken en la Tierra en verdad entramos en pánico un poco. La Tierra es un secreto bien guardado para el Equipo Nébula. Tan pronto como descubrimos eso, Zim fue exiliado, pero lo mantuvimos vigilado. Es excéntrico, incluso para el nivel de los Defectuosos pero, es tan innovador.

Midge se mordió el labio.

-Sólo pensé que valdría la pena, ¿sabes? Como que… uno de vosotros podría ser genial pero con ambos… Me da la impresión de que el Imperio Irken no sabría qué le golpeó –suspiró triste-. Quizás sólo estoy loca.

Dib se quedó en silencio un tiempo. En verdad no entendía a Midge. ¿De verdad había creído que sería tan fácil reclutar a Zim y a él de esa manera? ¿Qué iban a acceder sin dudar? Ella realmente era una optimista ridícula.

Sin embargo, se encontró tomando unos segundos para darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de aprender. Zim no era realmente un Invasor y había sido exiliado de su planeta. Había una guerra en curso entre dos grandes potencias en el universo, y este Equipo Nébula pensaba que _él_ era la clave para que la Alianza Galáctica y la Resisty ganaran. Era casi sobrecogedor.

-Ey –dijo Midge, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Dib. Él miró hacia arriba, y ella encontró su mirada con la suya estando insegura. Sus ojos se veían aguados-. Que conste que… _sí_ me gusta el Dib que he llegado a conocer. Sólo siento que… la Midge que has llegado a conocer era mayormente una mentira.

Esa no era la primera vez que Midge y él se conocieron, donde ella se veía mayormente triste y decepcionada. Esta vez su mandíbula estaba tensa y su boca se estremecía. Sus manos temblaban y ella sorbía por la nariz discretamente. Siendo honesto, una parte de Dib quería estar enfadado con Midge para siempre. Quería irse fuera de la sala y no volver a hablarle nunca más. Pero otra parte le estaba dando quejas violentas a ello, recordándole todas las veces que la había ayudado con Cálculo. De la vez que le había cambiado la rueda pinchada, o arreglado su ordenador. De su cumpleaños número dieciocho jugando Láser Tag. De todas las noches de películas llenas de bromas y referencias que nunca llegó a compartir con nadie más.

Dib tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la soltó por la nariz, antes de finalmente preguntar.

-¿Realmente si quiera llegaste a ver _Misterios Misteriosos_?

Midge elevó la mirada ante eso y rió.

-Todos y cada uno de los episodios –respondió-. Hice un maratón mientras estábamos viniendo a finalmente reclutarte.

Ella jugueteó con su coleta nerviosamente.

-Probablemente miré el episodio donde salíais tú y Zim como 10 veces.

Dib se la quedó mirando.

-Eres un bicho raro, ¿lo sabes?

-Tch. ¿Entonces eso qué te hace a ti? –preguntó Midge.

-Pasa que yo tengo una razón legítima para acosar –contrarrestó Dib.

Ella soltó una resotada.

-Touché.

Entonces ella elevó una ceja mientras añadía:

-¿Así que admites que es acoso?

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Estoy considerando perdonarte. No lo arruines.

Midge se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de romper en una pequeña risa, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. Dib se permitió reírse con ella por un rato. Lo siguió otro silencio corto, antes de ser interrumpidos por un escándalo repentino desde afuera. La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió de golpe, y otro alienígena con la piel roja y el pelo negro entró a pisotones en la habitación, agarrando a un revuelto Irken por encima del suelo con una mano.

-¡Amo! –saludó Gir.

-¡Suéltame bestia sucia! –Exigió Zim a su captor-. ¡Deja libre al increíble ZIM!

El otro alien le ignoró, girándose hacia Midge.

-Encontramos a este Irken husmeando cerca de las cápsulas de escape –comentó-. ¿Órdenes, Doc?

Midge terminó rápido de limpiarse el rostro, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Ponle en el suelo, E.J. Está con nosotros –le dijo. E.J. obedeció, dejando caer a Zim bruscamente al suelo. Midge se levantó de su sitio y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cuál es nuestra situación energética?

-Tan pésimos como de costumbre –respondió E.J. taciturnamente-. Pero ya me conoces. Me las arreglaré.

-Y por eso eres nuestro ingeniero jefe –le dijo Midge afectuosamente.

-Me halagas –replicó E.J. Él elevó una ceja, viéndose preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí –respondió Midge quitándole importancia-. Estoy bien.

E.J. no se veía convencido, incluso mirando a Dib un rato. Cuando miró de vuelta a Midge le dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, voy a volver. ¿Lo tienes controlado desde aquí?

-Por supuesto –dijo Midge.

E.J. asintió y dejó la habitación. Una vez se hubo ido, Midge bajó la mirada a Zim.

-No quieres usar esas cápsulas. Lo más lejos que llegarás es a Mezarn, y tú y yo sabemos que si hay alguna raza que odie más a los Irkens que Meekrob es la Mezarni.

Zim gruñó, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. Estrechó los ojos ante Midge, su rostro trasformado en un gran ceño fruncido. Sus ojos rubí parpadearon hacia Dib.

-¿¡A qué estás mirando, Dib-peste!?

Dib sacudió la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando.

-Nada –respondió con mala cara.

-¡No me des órdenes, Midge-boba! Soy un miembro de la Élite Irken, y por tanto estoy muy por encima de tu escasa autoridad.

Midge le dio al Irken una mirada feroz antes de decir algo en un idioma gutural y áspero que Dib nunca había escuchado antes. Sólo podía adivinar que era Irken. Y, por la mirada disconforme de Zim, lo que fuera que ella estaba diciendo era algo que Zim no quería escuchar.

-Tu acento es pésimo, Midge-comadreja –dijo Zim, confirmando la teoría de Dib-. Aunque no me sorprende que tu débil boca Lazurothiana no pudiera jamás poder con el idioma grande y superior que es el Irken.

Midge sacudió su cabeza.

-Cómo sea –dijo-. No sé vosotros, pero estoy famélica. ¿Queréis ir a por algo de papeo?

-¡YAY! ¡COMIDA! –chilló Gir, brincando al hombro de Zim. Dib no se perdió la mirada afectuosa que el Irken le dio al robot.

-Claro –respondió Dib, sintiéndose bastante hambriento. Entonces, dudó-. Em… ¿vosotros tenéis comida que en verdad pueda comer?

-¿De veras? –Dijo Midge-. Con toda la basura que tu cuerpo puede soportar, ¿te preocupa _nuestra_ comida?

-La comida terrícola no es tan mala –afirmó Dib.

-¡Mientes, Dib-bestia! –Proclamó Zim, señalándole con un dedo-. ¡La comida de tu planeta está llena de veneno y muerte y RUINA!

Midge rió, liderando la marcha a la puerta.

-Mira, si podías con esa asquerosidad del _stroganoff_ que la eskuela daba, estarás bien con cualquier cosa que Garrick cocine.

Zim se encogió de hombros del disgusto.

-Ese _stroganoff_.

Dib rodó los ojos. Supuso que no era realmente culpa suya el que sus cuerpos no pudieran tolerar la comida de la Tierra mayormente llena de químicos. Sólo esperaba que la comida de aquí no tuviera el mismo efecto en él. De repente se sintió famélico.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, a Dib le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

-Ey, ¿Midge? ¿Cómo supiste como encajar en la Tierra tan bien?

-Investigué durante años –respondió Midge-. Tuve que mezclarme con la suficiente constancia como para no sobresalir demasiado, pero a su vez mostrar interés en cosas que te interesaran. Estudié la cultura pop, lo que había ocurrido recientemente, pero tu música verdaderamente me llamó la atención. Es tan diversa y apasionada.

Zim se cruzó de brazos.

-ALGUNA lo es –dijo con asco-. La mayoría es estúpida. ¡Y RUIDOSA!

Dib decidió no señalar el que Zim era el epítome de lo estúpido y lo ruidoso, mayormente encontrando interesante el que hubiera _algo_ que a Zim le gustara de la Tierra.

-Espera –le dijo Dib a Midge-. ¿Investigaste durante _años_?

Midge asintió silenciosamente como respuesta.

-Em… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Midge lo miró divertida.

-Justo acabo de cumplir sesenta y seis.

-¿¡Sesenta y seis!? –Jadeó Dib.

-El tiempo funciona de forma distinta en los distintos planetas, Dib –explicó Midge-. Es casi algo relativo. ¿Creo que en la Tierra tendría alrededor de veintidós?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Además, las diferentes especies maduran a distintas edades. Técnicamente soy mayor que Dek pero ya que él es medio Irken él madura mucho más rápido –señaló a Zim con su pulgar y guiñó un ojo-. Lo mismo va para este.

-¡Eso no es para nada cierto! –dijo Zim indignadamente-. ¡Soy mucho más mayor que cualquiera de vosotros! ¡Y mucho más superior!

Midge sonrió con satisfacción.

-Estoy bastante segura de que soy mayor que tú, en verdad.

-¡MIENTES!

La mente de Dib iba a toda marcha, recordando que la edad de Zim en Irken era de doscientos doce. Se preguntaba cómo de mayor sería eso en años terrícolas. Nunca que se le ocurrió que Zim fuera mayor que él, y aún con la afirmación de Midge de que el tiempo era relativo, que aquello no daba una diferencia a la que hubiera que prestar atención, todavía le dejaba estupefacto. De repente se sentía como un bebé rodeado de estos dos.

Llegaron a una sala que se veía muy similar a la cafetería de su eskuela. Dib se percató de cómo algunos de los otros se le quedaban mirando, mayormente a Zim. Era como si un criminar conocido y violento hubiera entrado. Él de veras que no lo entendía. Sí, Zim era un imbécil psicótico, pero _ellos_ no lo sabían, aún.

-¿Por qué esas larvas inferiores me miras así? –Exigió saber Zim cuando se sentaron con su comida. Saltó a la mesa-. ¡Zim no está aquí para entreteneros, larvas! ¡Deleitad vuestros ojos con la cabeza enorme de Dib!

Dib le agarró por el brazo y le tiró de él para que bajara.

-¿¡Podrías parar!?

-¡Suéltame, criatura apestosa! –Chilló Zim, tirando violentamente de su brazo lejos del agarre de Dib.

Dib suspiró y se giró a Midge.

-¿Cuál es su problema con Zim, de todos modos?

-Lo hacen porque es un Irken Imperial en su uniforme de Invasor –respondió Midge, sin mirar ni a Dib ni a Zim-. Aun así…

Ella se puso de pie y estrelló sus manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar a Dib.

-¡A lo que estabais! –Gritó a la habitación.

Inmediatamente todos dejaron de mirarles, volvieron a comer y a hablar entre ellos. Dib la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo hiciste…?

-Ventajas de ser Copiloto/Primera Oficial –dijo de forma engreída. Se sentó y continuó comiendo-. Si quieres, Zim, hay un cambio de ropa en la habitación que preparamos para ti.

-¡Zim usará lo que quiera! –Gritó Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué querrías seguir usando tu uniforme? -Inquirió Dib-. Quiero decir, has sido exiliado y- Gah!

Fue interrumpido cuando Zim le agarró por la camisa y le empujó hacia adelante. Sus frentes casi se podían tocar y la mirada de Zim era furiosa e intensa. Dib tragó saliva con fuerza mientras sentía que su piel aumentaba de temperatura y que cosquilleaba, fulminándole con la mirada de vuelta.

-No vamos a discutir esto, Dib –le dijo Zim sombríamente-. Lo que viste en ese archivo no importa. Continuaré planeando tu destrucción, sin importar mi condición con el Imperio Irken.

Dib sintió que su propia mueca enfadasa se disolvía ligeramente. Recordaba las palabras de Gir de antes, queriendo una confirmación.

-¿Tú-?

Zim estampó su puño contra la mesa, cortando a Dib de forma efectiva.

-¡No vamos a discutir esto, Dib!

El comedor se había vuelto a quedar muy callado, y Dib podía sentir a muchos ojos puestos en ellos una vez más. Midge le gritó a la sala otra vez para ordenarles que les dejaran en paz.

Dib por fin fue capaz de liberar su camisa del agarre de Zim y de alisarla. Fulminó con la mirada al Irken a su lado antes de empezar a seguir comiendo su comida, la cual se veía como una especie de pasta. La verdad es que sabía bastante bien.

-¿Qué es esto, de todos modos? –Preguntó.

Midge le dio Zim una mirada severa. Él meramente sonrió de vuelta.

-No quieres saberlo –respondió Midge.

Dib consideró no comer más comida, pero sabía muy bien y estaba muy hambriento. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió que la ignorancia era sinónimo de felicidad.

-Por cierto –dijo Dib, echándole un vistazo a la sala-. ¿Dónde está Dek?

Midge rió.

-Comiendo en su cuarto y hablando con nuestra Directora. Él no es una persona muy social.

Dib ladeó la cabeza.

-Al resto de la tripulación parece gustarle, de todos modos.

El resto de la tripulación le respeta –corrigió Midge-. Él es firme pero justo. Además, ha demostrado con los años que su lealtad recae en el Equipo Nébula y la Alianza Galáctica.

-Él es estúpido –murmuró Zim.

Midge parecía haberse ofendido mucho por eso.

-¿Perdona?

La expresión de Zim se volvió condescendiente.

-Tu Capitán se las arregló para infiltrarse en la Armada Irken, ¿no es cierto?

Midge frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Sé que eres tan pequeña en estatura que probablemente no puedes saber, pero Dek es alto. Es casi tan alto como los Altísimos, en sí mismos. Él muy fácilmente podría haber hecho lo que hubiera querido y haber vivido una buena vida cómoda.

-Y aun así eligió hacer lo correcto en vez de coger la vía fácil –señaló Midge acaloradamente.

-¿Es por eso que estás aquí, _Madrigal_? –preguntó de la nada Zim.

Dib elevó una ceja ante eso, viendo cómo los ojos de Midge empezaban a brillar de furia y cómo Zim sonreía viciosamente.

-¿Qué es Madrigal?

-Su verdadero nombre –explicó Zim-. Investigué un poco después de que vi sus ojos brillar. Conseguí un trozo de información interesante. Sobre cómo la Princesa Madrigal Cuppari de Lazuroth misteriosamente se esfumó tras un golpe de estado fallido.

Midge frunció el ceño, peo no negó nada de lo que proclamaba Zim. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron más.

-¿Eres una _princesa_?

-Lo era –replicó Midge-. Ya no lo soy más.

Dib se quedó mirándola, creyendo que sería una buena ocasión para usar las propias palabras de Midge en su contra.

-No puedes sólo decirme que eres una princesa y no darme detalles.

Midge le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Quizás en otra ocasión –le dijo, mirando su reloj de muñeca-. En verdad es ocasión de que os enseñe vuestra habitación.

Dib frunció el ceño, la respuesta no le gustaba. De todos modos, tenía que admitir que estaba muy cansado. También, de alguna forma esperaba que una vez consiguiera estar con Zim a solas, que quizás estaría más dispuesto a hablar. Probablemente no saldría bien, Zim siendo tan cabezota como era. Pero, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces, digirió lo que Midge había dicho antes. Seguramente había escuchado mal.

-Dijiste habitaciones, ¿no? Como en plural.

Midge miró a Dib nerviosa.

-Dib, esta nave no es muy grande-,

-Midge-,

-Sólo tenemos una habitación libre-,

-Midge no puedes hacer esto-,

-Lo siento, no es culpa mía –le contó. Su expresión siendo suplicante-. No hay habitaciones suficientes. Incluso cuando Tak estuvo aquí tuvo que compartir habitación con una de las otras mujeres.

-¿¡Qué!? –Lloró Zim, casi tirando su comida de la mesa con su agitación-. ¿¡Esperas que yo, el INCREÍBLE Zim, comparta un cuartel para dormir con este asqueroso hijo de hámster!?

Midge gruñó.

-Mira, si pudiera arreglar esto, lo haría. Pero no puedo, ¿vale? –Miró a Dib a los ojos-. Es sólo una noche. Hay camas separadas. Si pudiera te dejaría quedarte en el sofá de mi habitación, pero Dek estaba rotundamente en contra.

Dib suspiró duramente, sintiéndose completamente molesto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Era oficial. El cosmos le odiaba. Miró a Zim, encontrando al Irken dándole a Midge una mirada asesina-

-¡El Dib no irá a ningún lugar cerca de tus aposentos, Midge-enana! –rugió.

Midge rodó los ojos.

-Acabo de decir que no va a hacerlo.

Dib parpadeó, confuso por un momento con respecto al por qué Zim se preocuparía por una cosa así. Apartó el pensamiento, dejando que sus pensamientos siguieran en todo lo que había pasado. Midge era una alienígena –una princesa, además- y una doctora. Dek, el falso Recolocador de Alienígenas, era un híbrido Irken, y el Capitán de la nave en la que se encontraban. Ellos pertenecían al Equipo Nébula, las Fuerzas Especiales de la Flota Galáctica, que, junto con la Resisty, tenían que ajustar seriamente cuentas con el Imperio Irken.

Y ellos querían que Zim y él se unieran a la batalla.

En todos esos años, después de todo lo que Dib había hecho por la raza humana, nunca se había sentido especial. Nunca había tenido a alguien que le elogiara o le apreciara por las noches que se había quedado hasta tarde mirando cámaras. Por los cortes y moratones que había recibido durante las luchas. Por cualquiera de sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Sin embargo aquí Midge y Dek aparecieron. Y no sólo habían vigilado todo lo que había hecho para proteger al planeta, ellos le vieron como algo extraordinario. Algo con valor.

Y, si Dib realmente pensaba en ello, el Imperio era el enemigo real. Cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y todo eso.

Pero la Tierra seguía siendo el hogar. Cediendo, nunca se sintió realmente mucho como un hogar, pero con su hermana que nunca entendió, su padre que se rehusaba a aceptar lo que quería, los otros estudiantes que constantemente lo ridiculizaban y amenazaban. Pero… era el único hogar que tenía. ¿A qué otro lugar podría ir?

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que la elección había estado justo enfrente suya, una oferta de ser parte de algo más grande que él mismo. Más grande que la Tierra. Más grande que una batalla de uno contra uno entre Zim y él.

Zim.

Se encontró observando al Irken por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué haría Zim si Dib se unía al Equipo Nébula? ¿Se quedaría en la Tierra y causaría problemas potenciales? O, por alguna posibilidad ridícula, ¿se uniría también? Dib suspiró, tranquilizando sus nervios. Necesitaba esas respuestas de Zim. Sobre su misión. Sus intenciones. Todo.

Y no iba a descansar hasta que lo averiguara.

* * *

Intentaré traducir más rápido para la próxima. La autora nos revela que Dek tendrá alrededor de unos 20 años terrícolas. Gracias por leer. Intentad dejar comentario para la autora, yo lo traduciré. O alguno para mí también ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim ni de la canción que aparece en este capítulo (Mirrors de Justin Timberlake. Según palabras textuales de la autora "Porque Gir es un troll y yo también").

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 8**

-¡Dib-gusano! –Gritó Zim, dándole al chico en la nariz. Dib aulló del dolor-. ¡Saca tu gigantesca cabeza de las nubes! ¡Estás bloqueando el poderoso camino de Zim!

Dib salió de sus pensamientos, agarrándose la nariz y fulminando con la mirada a Zim.

-¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!?

-¡No es mi culpa que estuvieras mirando a la nada como una mancha sin cerebro! –Rebatió Zim.

-¡No tenías que darme en la nariz! –Se quejó Dib.

-¡No seas un smeet! ¡Has sufrido cosas peores que un golpe en la nariz! ¡Actúa como una larva humana adulta!

-¡Lo dice el que tiene una rabieta por cada cosa pequeña que surge!

-¡MIENTES!

-De todos modos –dijo Midge, dándole una palmada a ambos en los hombros para hacerles detener la riña-. Esta es vuestra habitación. La estación de limpieza está bajando el pasillo, a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Hay un cambio de ropa ahí dentro para los dos.

Ella dio un paso atrás, viéndose nerviosa.

-Sí, así que si los dos pudierais _no_ mataros, sería genial.

-Zim hará lo que se le antoje –señaló Zim.

Dib apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, no prometeré nada.

Midge miró uno y a otro un buen rato antes de suspirar e irse. Murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Dib no pudo descrifrarlo mientras ella giraba por la esquina.

Zim y Dib se estuvieron intentando matar con la mirada unos instantes más antes de que Zim pulsara el botón que abría la puerta de su habitación. La puerta se deslizó hasta abrirse, revelando una pequeña habitación con dos camas idénticas, cada una con una pequeña mesa con cajones a su lado. Ambos hicieron el amago de entrar al mismo tiempo, causando que se estrellaran en el portal.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Dib-apestoso! –Ordenó Zim.

-¡Fuera tú de mi camino! –Rebatió Dib, intentando empujar al repulsivo Irken para poder pasar.

-¡Soy tu superior! ¡Y como tal debería entrar yo primero a la habitación!

-¿¡Superior!? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

-¡Cómo si no pudiera arreglar eso! ¡Aplastaré tu cabeza gigante de calabaza hasta que tus cerebros goteen como asqueroso… y líquido… PRINGE!

-¡Mi cabeza no es grande! –Gritó Dib.

-¡Sí lo es! Y ahora mismo está en mi camino. ¡Ya MUÉVETE!

-¿¡Por qué debería!?

-¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Soy tu gobernante supremo! ¡Y soy mayor que tú! ¡Edad antes que belleza!

-Tú no eres mi- espera, ¿qué? –Dib dejó de empujar, intentando procesar qué acababa de decir Zim.

-¡Ja ja! –Vitoreó Zim, entrando a la habitación- ¡Victoria para ZIM!

A Dib ni si quiera le importó en ese momento.

-¿Me acabas de llamar guapo? –Preguntó, sintiéndose muy confuso.

-¿Eh? No seas estúpido, Dib. ¡Zim nunca te llamaría guapo!

Dib rodó los ojos mientras entraba en la habitación, pulsando el botón del interior para cerrar la puerta. Sacó su pistola láser de su bolsillo trasero y la colocó en el cajón de debajo de una de las mesillas. Respiró profundamente. Finalmente tenía al Irken a solas, y quería sus preguntas respondidas.

-Zim –dijo, manteniendo el tono de voz tranquilo-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu misión?

Inmediatamente, la tensión se hizo más densa en el aire, extendiéndose como una plaga. Dib casi se arrepiente de haber dicho algo. Pero no se echaría atrás. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del Irken idiota.

El cuero de los guantes de Zim chirrió cuando apretó sus puños.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Dib-humano.

Dib dio una zancada hacia adelante, sintiéndose indignado.

-¡Sí es de mi incumbencia! ¡Has estado intentando conquistar mi planeta por casi siete años! ¿Y entonces me entero de que tus líderes te exiliaron? –Dio otro atrevido paso hacia adelante, ahora encontrándose cerca de Zim-. ¿Los cabreaste o algo?

Zim se volteó para enfrentarle, su expresión peligrosa. Estúpido humano. ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban?

-¡Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Dib! Simplemente debes saber que tu débil planeta está a salvo por ahora. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Pero no era suficiente.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me digas cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo esto! Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando y luchando conmigo y, ¿para qué? ¿Por diversión? ¿Estabas planeando hacerte con el control de todos modos¿

Era el turno de Zim de dar un paso hacia adelante. Tenía que estirar su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Dib a los ojos y lo odiaba. Lo ponía más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Para ser alguien que se suponía que era tan listo, a veces Dib era muy estúpido.

-No necesito a tu estúpido y oloroso planeta.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Por qué seguiste luchando conmigo?

Zim gruñó.

-¡Deja el tema, Dib-apestoso!

-¡No! ¡No hasta que te expliques! ¡Me debes eso!

Zim agarró a Dib del collar de la camisa, tirando de él hacia abajo ligeramente.

-¡Zim no te debe nada!

-¡Considerando que has estado intentando matarme sin una razón, creo que sí!

-¡Cállate! ¡No vamos a hablar de esto!

¿Te exiliaron porque tardaste mucho? ¿Porque fallaste?

-¡Calla! ¡TE!

¿O estuviste exiliado desde el principio y te engañaste a ti mismo pensando que todavía podías arreglar las cosas-,

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Zim había tenido suficiente. Dib meramente vio el golpe llegar. En un flash el dorso de la mano de Zim había hecho contacto con su cara, dándole a sus gafas y torciéndolas de mala forma. Dib se tomó unos instantes para arreglarlos antes de que todo infierno se desatara. Derribó a Zim al suelo, causando que el Irken se doblara de la incomodidadal su PAK estrellarse contra la fina alfombra con un clack que merecía un escalofrío. Sus ojos rubí asesinaron a Dib con la mirada antes de voltear sus posiciones en un solo movimiento rápido. Dib gruñó de la frustración. Incluso con su diferencia en cuestión de altura, Zim era todavía más fuerte que él.

-¡Lucha, lucha, lucha! –Animó GIR, rebotando en una de las camas.

-¿¡Por qué constantemente tienes que meter tu estúpida nariz de humano-cerdo dónde no debes!? –Gritó Zim, sujetando los brazos de Dib a cada lado de su cabeza.

Dib se resistió contra la sujeción de hierro de Zim.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes sólo darme una respuesta sincera!?

-¡Porque no importa!

Dib apretó sus dientes, usando toda su fuerza y toda su ventaja en altura para reinvertir sus posiciones, estampando a Zim contra el suelo.

-¡ _Sí_ que importa! ¡Mierda, Zim, has estado poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo!

-¡Oh, como si realmente te estuvieras quejando! –gritó Zim, usando sus pies para sacarse de encima a Dib-. ¡Tú disfrutas el pelear tanto como yo! ¡Te encanta ser el héroe que la Tierra merece pero el que nadie necesita ahora mismo!

Dib se quedó mirándole.

-¿Cómo si quiera- no, ¡da igual! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No intentes cambiar el rumbo de la situación!

-¿No es verdad? ¿En serio, Dib? ¡Tú y yo sabemos que muchos de los planes recientes han sido completos fracasos! ¡Y, aún así, aún continúas persiguiéndome! ¿¡Por qué no me dices porque _tú_ seguías luchando!?

-¡Porque-, -Comenzó Dib, tan seguro de qué responder. Pero las palabras se perdieron mientras permanecía en el suelo, Zim se alzaba imponente sobre él. Esos ojos rubí ardían a través de su ser-. Porque…

 _Porque eres el villano._

 _Porque la Tierra estaba en peligro._

 _Porque quería enseñarle al mundo que estaba en lo correcto._

 _Porque quería que alguien reconociera lo que hago._

 _Porque necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que no estaba loco._

 _Porque… o era eso o estaría solo…_

Dib se sintió temblar, y apretó sus manos en tensos puños para intentar detenerlo. Odiaba como Zim podía hacerle sentir completamente desnudo y expuesto. Odiaba como Zim podía darle la vuelta a una discusión tan fácilmente, desviándola a Dib y no a Zim siendo exiliado. Al por qué había seguido luchando.

Y sin embargo, Dib sentía que en su propia introspección, había encontrado también la respuesta de Zim.

Zim soltó un gruñido frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en una de sus camas.

-¡Por esto exactamente no quería que lo supieras! ¡Ahora estás todo blando y sentimental y… TONTITO! ¡No aceptaré compasión de tu, Dib-peste! ¡ZIM NO NECESITA COMPASIÓN!

Dib se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama de enfrente.

-No te compadezco, Zim –dijo en voz baja-. No haría eso. Dame algo de crédito.

La mirada de Zim bajó al suelo y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Puede.

El silencio que dio a lugar fue ensordecedor. Dib le echó un vistazo a Gir, que seguía dando saltitos al lado de su amo. Zim le miró ligeramente divertido. Realmente era adorable cómo Zim intentaba actuar como si no le importara el pequeño robot.

Dib sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba mantenerse enfocado.

-Así que… ¿desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? –Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de Zim volvieron como un destello a Dib. Deliberó en cómo darle la noticia. Al humano no iba a gustarle.

-Dos años terrícolas.

La mandíbula de Dib cayó.

-¿¡Dos años!?

Zim sonrió.

-Zim fue muy bueno disimulándolo, ¿no?

Dib estaba en completo shock. ¿¡Cómo demonios ese pequeño cretino que no podría mantener un secreto ni en un caso de vida o muerte mantener algo así escondido por dos años!?

-Estoy… impresionado.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¡Zim es siempre impresionante!

Dib rió y rodó los ojos.

-No eres exactamente bueno en ser sutil, ¿o no? Así que es bastante chocante el que fueras capaz de mantener esto en secreto.

-¡Tu cara es chocante! –Retrucó Zim, muy molesto con la opinión de Dib sobre él-. Además, engañarte no fue nada del otro mundo. Eres más listo que los otros humanos, pero sigues siendo sólo un humano inferior.

Dib pensó en comentar el hecho de que Zim le había hecho un gran cumplido, pero entonces pensó en una idea mejor. Sonrió mientras decía:

-Psh. Seguro que no pensaste que mi mano era inferior la noche que tu pequeño plan de zombi se torció.

-¡No seas asqueroso! –Escupió Zim-. ¡No te tocaría ni por todos los tentempiés de la galaxia!

-¿De veras? –Dijo Dib- ¿Entonces por qué estabas siempre agarrándome?

Zim sintió que su cara aumentaba de temperatura. Iba a matar a ese humano, juró.

-¡Te agarré por el efecto de la ira! ¡Y decidido a matar!

-Y aún así nunca me matas, ¿verdad? –Tan pronto como Dib dejó a las palabras salir, sintió como ahora era su rostro el que se sonrojaba. De repente recordó cómo hace meses Midge y él habían hablado de justo eso. _"Dos enemigos jurados se habrían matado el uno al otro a estas alturas"_. Bueno, la verdad era que después de todo esto Zim y él no tendrían que ser enemigos más nunca. Pero, ahora se preguntaba Dib, ¿cuánto tiempo habían sido más rivales que realmente archienemigos?

¡Aw! ¡El amo y Mary se llevan bien! –Chilló Gir, ahora saltando en la cama de forma más inquieta.

-¡Gir! ¡Detente en este instante! –ordenó Zim.

-Venga –dijo Dib con una sonrisa-. No está provocando muchos problemas.

-¿¡Quieres que agujeree esta nave y nos mande al vacío del espacio!? ¿¡Tu cerebro está hecho de macarrones!?

¡VACÍO! ¡WIII! –Gritó Gir.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? –dijo Zim.

Dib rió bajito, continuando el ver a Gir saltar y girando en la cama. Entonces se detuvo, mirando a Dib con los ojos tristes y grandes.

-Hey, ¿Mary?

Dib ladeó la cabeza, curioso del por qué la conducta del robot había cambiado.

-¿Qué, Gir?

Gir se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás un rato antes de preguntar:

-¿Vas a decir adiosito?

Eso realmente descolocó a Dib. No sólo parecía que Gir entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino que… parecía triste porque Dib se pudiera ir.

-No lo sé, Gir –respondió Dib. Era la verdad. Tenía que admitir, la idea de ser parte del Equipo Nébula, de ayudar a acabar con el Imperio Irken, sonaba como algo impresionante. Pero… había tanto todavía sobre lo que pensar-. Lo sabré mejor mañana.

Y entonces Gir empezó a sollozar.

-¡No te vayas, Mary! ¡No hay tacos aquí! ¡Ni burritos! ¡Ni donuts! Y el amo volverá a ser gordo y depre otra vez-,

-¡Silencio, Gir! –Le riñó bruscamente Zim. Sus mejillas se habían oscurecido significativamente.

El robot siguió llorando.

-No tienes que ser tan malo con él –le dijo Dib.

-Está gritando cosas sin sentido –replicó Zim enfadado. Volvió a mirar a Dib, orbes rubíes encontrándose con irises dorados. Dib tragó dificultosamente mientras el Irken parecía mirarle hasta el alma. Entonces, Zim se movió nerviosamente.

-Tú… deberías unírteles –murmuró Zim, su mirada escapando a toda prisa de la de Dib para mirar al suelo.

El estómago de Dib se estrujó ante la afirmación. Ante el tono de Zim.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Cuando Zim levantó la mirada, Dib sintió que su corazón se rompía. El Irken tenía una sonrisa triste y casi auto-despreciable en el rostro. Definitivamente no era algo de lo que Dib pensara que fuera capaz.

-Eh… al menos uno de los dos debería conseguir lo que quería –dijo Zim tristemente.

Dib se congeló ante eso. Retuvo el insano impulso de acercarse a Zim. De derribarle. De devolver el fuego a su interior. ¡No se suponía que tuviera que estar triste! Él tenía que llamar a Dib estúpido por querer unirse a alguna estúpida organización que recordara a Dib a una mezcla de Hombres de Negro y la Flota Estelar. Zim no tenía que admitir su derrota. Zim no tenía que rendirse.

Sin embargo, Dib pensó en algo mejor.

-Podrías unirte, también, ya sabes –señaló Dib con un encogimiento de hombros-. Midge dijo que nos quería a ambos.

-¡Tch! ¿El increíble Zim entrando a alguna rebelión de chusmas en contra de mi propia raza? No seas estúpido, Dib-bestia.

-Bueno… ¿qué podrías perder? –puntualizó Dib-. Tus líderes te exiliaron. Tu misión no es real –se encogió de hombros-. Enserio ¿qué te detiene a estas alturas?

Zim cambió de posición. Desde que supo lo de su exilio, meramente había hecho lo posible para simplemente… vivir su vida. Una cosa era hacer finalmente lo que quería, pero ir de verdad en contra de su planeta… su gente…

Le echó un vistazo a Dib. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería si el humano decidiera unirse. Le conocía mejor que nadie, y después de todo Dib tenía un enorme complejo de héroe, así que era extremamente probable. Zim sintió su squeedlyspooch retorcerse inconfortablemente. ¿Qué haría en la Tierra sin Dib allí?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Dib se le había quedado mirando, se fue por la defensiva.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte lo más lejos posible? ¡Sí, claro!

Dib frunció el ceño ante aquello. Había algo sobre la forma en la que Zim dijo eso que sonaba fuera de lo normal. Ahora entendía por qué Zim había seguido luchando en el pasado, pero ahora que todo había salido a la luz, se preguntó seriamente qué pasaría si le dejaba a Zim en la Tierra.

Dib de repente recordó una vez hacía varios años cuando se había ido a trabajar para su padre. Cuando finalmente se había hartado de estar ridículamente aburrido, volvió y localizó a Zim. Había encontrado al Irken sentado en sillón rosa viéndose… ¿deprimido? De hecho, si Dib pensaba en ello, no era la única vez donde algo así había pasado. Hubo una vez sola hace cuatro años cuando la familia de Dib se fue de vacaciones, solo que es vez cuando Dib volvió, Zim le atrapó en una trampa de algún tipo parecida a una caja. De hecho, había sido como si… Zim le hubiera estado esperando…

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Sabía que probablemente estaba jugando con fuego, pero molestar a Zim era muy divertido.

-Lo dice el que no parece poder funcionar sin me.

La cabeza de Zim saltó de golpe hacia arriba ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas sin sentido dices ahora?

-Oh sólo como siempre te pones triste y te sientes solo cuando no estoy cerca –respondió Dib furtivamente.

-¿¡Estás perdiendo lo que te queda en ese cerebro de carne!? –Gritó Zim, a la vez que se levantaba. ¿¡A qué jugaba ese humano!?-. ¡Zim no se siente TRISTE o SOLO! ¡Y si mi memoria no me falla, Dib, _tú_ siempre vienes buscándome!

-Yo simplemente intentaba proteger mi planeta. ¿Quién sabía que podías estar planeando? –Respondió fácilmente Dib-. Acéptalo. Eres el que me necesita.

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada, debatiendo los pros y los contras de sólo matar a esa criatura estúpida aquí y ahora.

-¡Zim no te necesita, Dib! –Insistió-. ¡Zim no necesita a nadie! ¡Los invasores no necesitan a nadie!

La expresión de Dib se transformó en una extremadamente diabólica.

-Ya no eres un Invasor.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Dib se encontró derribado otra vez, Zim agarrándole por la camisa y agitándole furiosamente.

-¡MISERABLE COMADREJA-CERDO! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LOS ÓRGANOS Y LOS USARÉ PARA LA DECORACIÓN! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LAS EXTREMIDADES Y LAS ARROJARÉ AL ESPACIO! ¡DESLIZARÉ OREOS DE MARCAS BLANCAS POR TU GARGANTA!

-Eso ya es muy cruel –admitió Dib. Los Oreos de marcas blancas eran lo peor.

-¡Soy Irken, Dib! ¡Desayuno crueldad!

Dib asintió.

-Sí. Será difícil hacer todo eso si ya no estás cerca de mí de todos modos, ¿eh?

-Bueno eso… solo… -tartamudeó Zim unos instantes, antes de soltar a Dib por la camisa y agarrarle por los hombros. Entrecerró uno de sus ojos, sospechando-. ¿Por qué intentas que me quede?

Dib tragó saliva. Bueno, esa era la pregunta, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que la respuesta real estaba muy hondo dentro suyo, pero no estaba dispuesto a encontrarla en esos momentos. Así que, en su lugar, se encogió de hombros.

-Meh. Puede que me aburra. Puedes entretenerme,

-¡No existo para entretenerte, Dib-peste! –Objetó Zim.

-Podrías haberme engañado con como siempre me arrastras a trampas elaboradas y demás –respondió Dib.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-Tienes la idea de entretenimiento más extraña.

-Eso me han dicho.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, el cual consistió en ellos simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Sin embargo, no era incómodo o vergonzoso. Casi se sentía como si finalmente hubieran salido a la luz un montón de cosas, y Dib se sentía bastante bien con ello. Le ofreció a Zim una sonrisa, antes de que muriera al darse cuenta de su posición actual.

Zim estaba reteniéndole encima suya, sus manos aún agarrando sus hombros, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Normalmente, Dib no se sentiría tan raro sobre esto. Habían estado en esa posición muchas veces. Sin embargo, esa vez, había un mínimo detalle que hizo que el interior de Dib se retorciera y avergonzara: el hecho de que estaban en una cama-

-Em… ¿Zim? –Dijo Dib, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo en su tono de voz. No se atrevía a moverse. El más pequeño movimiento causaría que se tocaran en lugares que no necesitaban ser tocados. Dib sintió que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura a pesar de su voluntad.

Afortunadamente, Zim también se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. El Irken sintió que su rostro ardía ligeramente y carraspeó. Se deslizó lejos de Dib, cuidando el evitar tocarle lo menos posible. Una vez estuvo de pie miró a Dib, encontrándose con esos ojos dorados una vez más. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar cuando su squeedlyspooch dio un salto… Realmente el que el chico no prestara atención a lo que verdaderamente ocurría era algo bueno. Eso sería vergonzoso para ambos.

-Yo… consideraré la oferta –dijo finalmente Zim, decidiendo que terminar la conversación era lo mejor.

Alcanzó su espalda y desabrochó el botón de la parte de atrás de su túnica antes de sacársela vagamente. No necesitaba dormir, pero se imaginó que podía ponerse en modo de descanso corto. Cuando Zim se giró se encontró a Dib mirándole fijamente. En serio, el humano necesitaba conseguir ayuda para resolver ese problema.

-¿Qué te he dicho de mirarme fijamente?

Dib se recuperó rápido. Raramente había visto a Zim sin camisa, y aun cuando lo había hecho, no había sido en persona. Justo delante de él. Hizo todo lo que pudo para mirar a otro lado sin que pareciera que le evitaba, sintiendo un sonrojo ardiente en su cara. Ugh. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? ¿¡Por qué actuaba de ese modo!?

-Yo solo… estaba mirando tu PAK –dijo Dib. Se felicitó mentalmente por pensar en algo plausible. Incluso después de haber tenido el aparato conectado a su propio cuerpo, todavía había mucho que no sabía sobre el PAK de Zim. También sentía curiosidad por lo que Midge y Dek habían dicho. Que Zim era defectuoso.

Zim miró al humano atentamente. Dib parecía más rosa de lo usual, pero decidió ignorarlo a favor de cómo sus ojos se entrecerraron, pensando. Como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera como. Suspiró pesadamente, jurando venganza contra la horrible Lazurothiana y ese molesto híbrido.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

Dib miró de nuevo al rostro de Zim y se movió un poco. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para otra pelea.

-Ellos, eh –Dib juntó sus palabras cuidadosamente-, ellos usaron la palabra Defectuoso.

Zim se quedó mirándole por un largo rato. Odiaba esa palabra tanto. Habían pasado años desde que descubrió la verdad –que su juicio había sido una suerte. Que su PAK estaba tan corrupto que el Cerebro de Control al que estaba conectado no había podido ni siquiera aguantarlo. Le tomó otro año o así antes de aceptarlo, pero… aún lo odiaba…

-Significa que mi PAK no funciona como se supone que debería –explicó Zim, sentándose en su cama-. Se da por hecho… que todas las funciones básicas siguen ahí. Almacenamiento de memoria, habilidades regenerativas, una selección de armas.

Sacó un tercio de una de las patas de su PAK y la dobló para enfatizar.

-Pero… mi PAK debería… suprimir ciertas cosas. Emociones que se consideran innecesarias y hasta… contraproducentes.

Dib frunció el ceño. Su pecho se llenó de ira revuelta. Ya no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó.

Zim suspiró.

-A todos los Irkens se les da un PAK. Ese PAK se programa con el tiempo con el trabajo que debemos hacer por el resto de nuestras vidas. Me asignaron ser desarrollador en Vort. Pero…. No era lo que quería hacer. Quería más. Quería fama… gloria.

Capturó la mirada de Dib, sus ojos encontrándose.

-Ese era el problema. No debía querer esas cosas. Durante años lo que yo quería y lo que quería mi PAK fue un conflicto. Yo… creo que por ello fue que metí la pata tantas veces.

Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Ya sentía como si hubiera dicho demasiado, aunque aún no había dicho lo más doloroso. Que con su PAK, no debería haber sentido las cosas que habían salido a la superficie en los últimos años. Cosas que le habían horrorizado al principio, ya que eran pistas a lo que había deber sabido hace siempre. Que era diferente. Defectuoso.

Estúpido humano. Todo era su culpa, después de todo.

Dib tensó sus manos en puños. Sabía un montón de Irk, pero aquello no era algo que supiera desde antes. Que la sociedad básicamente forzaba a sus habitantes a tener ciertos roles, y que ir en contra de esos roles significaba que no pertenecías a ningún sitio. Bajo su ira, sentía simpatía. ¿No se había sentido siempre Dib como si el mundo intentara forzarle a ser de una forma en la que no encajaba? Bueno, nunca se sintió _roto_ , pero definitivamente se sentía excluido y solo.

-No hay nada mal en ti, Zim –le dijo Dib, sin ser capaz de detenerse. La cabeza de Zim se elevó como un resorte, mirando al humano con una mezcla de shock y… algo completamente distinto. Hizo que el corazón de Dib se detuviera, eso seguro-. No estás roto. Solo eres… diferente.

Se encontró a si mismo queriendo decir más. Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua. Pero decidió olvidarlas. No tenía sentido el dejarse llevar.

Zim siguió mirándole fijamente unos instantes antes de que esa misma sonrisa que mostraba que se criticaba a si mismo apareciera por sus facciones. Hizo que el estómago de Dib se sintiera raro, le hizo querer acercarse y darle algo de consuelo. Lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Así que quizás Zim y él eran más parecidos de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, y quizás Zim no era realmente el enemigo ahora. No quería decir que pudieran ser amigos. Sólo quería decir que no había razón para luchar uno contra otro más.

-Lo sé –dijo por fin Zim, empezando a juguetear con el edredón de su cama.

El silencio que lo siguió no duró mucho. Se escuchó un ruido raro que zumbaba que venía de Gir, como un CD cambiándose en un estéreo. Entonces, una canción empezó a sonar, de forma alta y repulsiva. Sonaba como si la hubieran puesto desde la mitad.

' _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_ (Porque no quiero perderte ahora)

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me (Estoy mirando justo a mi otra mitad)_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart (El vacío que se asentó en mi corazón)_

 _Is the space that now you hold (Es el lugar que ahora abrazas)_

-¡GIR! –Gritó Zim, su rostro subiendo de temperatura de repente- ¡Detén eso ahora mismo!

-Aww –dijo Gir, parando la canción, sus ojos cian luciendo desconsolados-. Pero te gusta esa canción, amo.

-¡No no me gusta eres un mentiroso y un ladrón y has robado un huevo de dragón!

-¡OMELETS!

Dib simplemente se quedó sentado parpadeando hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo sabía Gir esa canción de todos modos?

-¿¡Eh!? –Graznó Zim defensivamente-. ¿Qué canción? ¡No hay ninguna canción! ¡No escuchaste nada!

Dib siguió mirándole, debatiendo entre si quería o no quería insistir en el tema. Se preguntó si esto tenía algo que ver con el por qué Midge no había dejado hablar a Gir antes en la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, le salió un bostezo bastante alto. Finalmente el cansancio había llegado hasta él. Hombre, había sido una noche tremenda.

Zim le miró raro. Casi como divertido pero… más tenue.

-Deberías dormir, Dib –le dijo Zim-. La Midge esperará una respuesta al comienzo del ciclo del día.

Dib parpadeó. La verdad es que quería seguir con la conversación, pero estaba cansado. Se movió nervioso, sintiéndose avergonzado mientras debatía en cómo se aprontaría para ir a la cama delante de Zim. Para su gran alivio, el Irken ni si quiera le miraba. Se sacó los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándole solo con la camisa y los boxers. Normalmente, también se habría quitado la camisa, pero ya se sentía raro sobre eso y optó por una seguridad extra.

-Esto es vergonzoso –murmuró para si mismo mientras gateaba bajo las mantas.

-No sé que te preocupa tanto –dijo Zim, estirándose para mirar al techo-. No es como si no lo hubiera visto todo antes.

El rostro de Dib inmediatamente brilló de repente.

-Eres… ¡eres repugnante, Zim! –Protestó Dib, su voz quebrándose para su consternación.

-Oh, como si no fueses igual –replicó Zim con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dib estuvo tentado a iniciar otra discusión, pero cuando bostezó nuevamente se dio cuenta de que estaba simplemente demasiado cansado. Suspiró, sacándose las gafas y poniéndolas en la mesa a su lado antes de encontrar el interruptor de las luces. Incluso con toda esa fatiga, se sentía inquieto por lo que podría traer la mañana. Por la decisión que tenía delante. Se costó ponerse cómodo.

-Duerme, humano –le dijo Zim, divertido por las payasadas de Dib.

Dib frunció el ceño ante la situación donde le decían qué hacer.

-¿Tú no necesitas dormir?

-No, la verdad –respondió Zim de forma engreída-. Puedo entrar en un modo donde estoy inmóvil si soy seriamente herido, o incluso en un modo simple de descanso cuando estoy aburrido, pero no necesito dormir como tú.

-Oh –resopló Dib.

Dib deseaba honestamente el no tener que dormir. Él… estaba de alguna forma disfrutando de esto, el hablar con Zim sin gritar sin insultos y sin amenazas. Honestamente quería saber más. Pero, era inútil, ya que su cansancio finalmente tomó el control.

Ojos rubí le observaban cuando cayó dormido…

* * *

Dejad review para CatlynGunn por favor~ Tuvo un accidente y le vendrían bien los ánimos. Puedo traducirlo y enviarlo si queréis.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento la tardanza, mi ordenador y los exámenes no me permiten ir muy deprisa.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **C** **apítulo 9**

Zim se sentó en la sala callado un largo rato, esperando a que la respiración de Dib se estabilizara. Cuando eso pasó siguió mirando a Dib, asegurándose de que estaba definitivamente dormido. Su squeedlyspooch parecía retorcerse ante la vista. El modo en el que su pelo caía por su rostro. Como sus largas pestañas negras ondeaban tan suavemente. Parecía inocente, y Zim recordó cómo de joven era realmente Dib.

Se puso de pie y se puso de nuevo su túnica, pretendiendo dejar la habitación. Estar sentado allí se haría rápidamente algo aburrido, y supuso que a nadie le importaría en verdad si daba una vuelta por los alrededores mientras no se metiera con nada. Una vez más, Zim no podía prometer nada. Parecía que esa nave decrépita podía requerir algunas mejoras.

De todos modos, sus pies fueron hacia la otra cama, junto a Dib. Admiró la piel blanca del humano, sus pómulos definidos, la manera en que sus labios estaban apenas abiertos. Zim se dio cuenta de que su mano se había movido por cuenta propia, queriendo tocar. Retrajo los dedos y volvió a acercar su brazo a su cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, amo? –Preguntó Gir.

-Voy a pasear un rato –respondió Zim, pulsando el botón de la puerta-. Quédate aquí y mantén a Dib vigilado.

-¡Sí, señor! –Respondió Gir, sus ojos volviéndose rojos mientras saludaba.

Zim apenas asintió mientras salía de la habitación. No esperaba que nada malo pasara, así que no estaba preocupado. Pero incluso si algo ocurría, Dib era bastante capaz de cuidarse por si mismo. Honestamente, en verdad no quería que Gir se pegara a él como una lapa. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

 _-No estás roto. Sólo eres… diferente._

Zim sintió que su interior se contrajeron y retorcieron y un ya muy familiar calor en las mejillas. Dib no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él. Ni idea de los efectos que habían tenido esas palabras. Ni idea del verdadero poder que tenía sobre Zim.

Había empezado hacía casi cuatro años, en vacaciones de verano tras la Sekundaria. Dib se había ido con por unas vacaciones familiares, dejando a Zim sólo y libre para terminar algo de trabajo. Sin embargo, como cada vez que Dib no estaba a su alrededor, sus planes eran medio ridículos y mediocres. Era frustrante, cómo era tan estúpidamente dependiente de Dib.

Quizás lo que pasó después no tendría que haber sido tan sorprendente.

Cuando Dib volvió, no desperdició tiempo en localizar a Zim. Zim había estado listo para una lucha, listo para enseñarle a la estúpida criatura que el dejar a un Invasor Irken sin supervisión era un error nefasto. Sin embargo, mientras salía del ascensor para confrontar al humano perfectamente capturado, se encontró paralizado. Su squeedlyspooch se había sentido como si fuera a escapársele del cuerpo. Su rostro se había vuelto increíblemente caliente. Sus antenas hasta habían temblado.

Dib se veía diferente. Por supuesto, muy obviamente se seguía viendo como Dib, pero estaba un poco más moreno y la guadaña de su pelo había crecido solo un poquito. De todos modos, eso no fue lo que hizo que Zim se sintiera como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Oh no, estaba seguro de ello ahora.

Dib se había vuelto más alto.

Aunque eso sólo había sido el principio. Una esclusa de agua rota. Zim estaba tan enfadada por la altura incrementada de Dib –eso incluso aún después de que Zim hubiera crecido un poco en la Tierra pues nunca le alcanzaría. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de envidia. Era sólo frustración pura. Porque Zim culpaba al estúpido estirón de Dib por provocar todo lo que vino después.

Zim había estado seguro de que se había caído enfermo. De que había contraído alguna terrible enfermedad terrícola y que iba a morir. Cada vez que estaba alrededor de Dib sentía calor por todas partes, aumentando su ira por la existencia del chico que ya estaba por los cielos. Dib en seguida se puso encima de él, acechante, sus ojos dorados fulminando acaloradamente con la mirada al Irken. En más de una ocasión, Zim se había encontrado temblando. No por frío. No por miedo. Pero sí… por deseo.

En esa época, no había estado precisamente seguro de qué era lo que quería. Después de hacer una pila de búsquedas y una larga, larga espiral del horror y repulsión, todavía no podía llegar a admitirlo. Dejó el tema, esperando que simplemente se desvaneciera por sí mismo. Esos sentimientos que no estaban permitidos. Que se suponía que eran para los seres inferiores. Defectuosos. No para Zim.

Entonces, sobre lo de Hackear las líneas de comunicación de los Más Altos (no había tenido noticias de sus líderes hacía un tiempo), se había topado con una conversación que no debía oír. Le llamaban un fracaso, una pérdida de tiempo, un peligro para todo Irk al completo. Su misión no había sido más que una estratagema para deshacerse de él para siempre. El veredicto del juicio había sido de nuevo otro accidente de su PAK Defectuoso arruinando las cosas.

No había gritado. No había llorado. Meramente había cortado la transmisión. De hecho apagó todo por un tiempo. Durante días, simplemente esperaba, intentando poner en orden las cosas.

Cuando Dib apareció, exigiendo saber qué había estado planeando, fue como si una luz cegadora hubiera iluminado el agujero oscuro en el que Zim había caído. Era como si en aquel momento, justo como hacía algunos años cuando Dib le abandonó por la CIENCIA REAL, Zim se dio cuenta de que no había acabado. Ese no era el final. Y así la persecución continuó. La persecución se convirtió en el todo.

Dib era el todo.

A Zim le tomó un poco más de tiempo para finalmente el admitírselo, pero cuando lo hizo no fue un momento feliz. Más tarde Gir le había preguntado qué había hecho la mesa del comedor para merecer haber sido destruida hasta las astillas, pero Zim no había respondido. Estaba muy ocupado intentando calmarse.

Consideró el simplemente arrancarse los órganos y acabar todo de golpe, pero entonces estaría muerto y, exceptuando circunstancias especiales, el suicidio no estaba realmente en su repertorio.

Actualmente, Zim estampó el puño contra la pared más cercana, gruñendo agresivamente. Odiaba el sentirse así. Odiaba que cada vez que estaba cerca de Dib se sentía caliente por dentro. Que cada vez que esos apasionados ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente su piel sufría un hormigueo. Que a veces si se sentía con ganas de entrar en un estado de descanso las peores de las visiones lo plagaban.

Dib; sus fuertes brazos enredados alrededor de Zim, acogiéndole en un agarre protector y agradable.

Dib; su cuerpo presionado demasiado cerca, la espalda de Zim en la pared, la boca caliente del humano en la suya.

Dib; encima suya, dentro suya, conquistando el cuerpo y alma de Zim de una manera que no debería desear con cada fibra de su ser.

Pero sí lo hacía.

Deseaba a Dib.

Y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no importaba cuantas veces se había dicho a si mismo que era inútil, infructífero, que el humano nunca, se sentiría de la misma manera, no podía hacerse parar.

-Si le haces daño a esta nave, Dek va a hacerte pagar por ello –afirmó una voz tras él.

Zim echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, reconociendo la baja estatura y el pelo blanco nevado. Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué _quieres_?

Midge se encogió de hombros, señalando al vaso que tenía en la mano. El líquido de su interior era de color púrpura oscuro.

-Fui a por algo de beber. Podía oírte golpeando a el pobre Nazo desde abajo en la entrada.

Zim le dedicó una burla sin palabras, rozando a la enfadada Lazurothiana al pasar. No estaba de humor. Para nada.

-Sabes qué –dijo Midge, alcanzando a Zim-. Tengo una teoría.

-No me importa –retrucó Zim.

Midge continuó a pesar de aquello.

-¿Y si los Defectuosos no son Irkens con PAKs disfuncionales, sino Irkens que simplemente tienen una voluntad tan fuerte que pueden _desafiar_ lo que sus PAKs les dicen que hagan?

Zim se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Midge con un ojo entrecerrado. No estaba seguro de si estaba diciéndolo en serio o no. Miró a la bebida en su mano.

-¿Estás ebria, verdad?

Midge se rió con burla.

-Créeme, se necesitarían muchos más de estos para conseguir que me emborrachara –tomó un gran sorbo mientras se giraba para mirar fuera en la ventana más cercana.

Zim rodó los ojos. Había salido a dar ese paseo para estar solo. Miró a la ventana también, intentando adivinar en qué parte del espacio estaban si quiera. No había ningún asteroide allí. Ni nébulas ni planetas. Sólo estrellas sin fin.

-Así que –dijo Midge, golpeando con sus dedos el cristal-, ¿desde hace cuánto?

Zim la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde hace cuánto qué?

-Desde hace cuánto has estado intentando cortejar a nuestro humano favorito –preguntó Midge, alzando una ceja.

Zim frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-Niega todo lo que quieras –dijo ella-. Pero reconozco un ritual de cortejo Irken cuando lo veo. Dek puede ser sólo medio Irken, pero todos esos instintos siguen ahí.

-¡No sabes nada! –Discutió Zim.

Midge elevó una ceja ante él.

-¿Así que no sabes nada en particular de un telescopio que le dieron a Dib por su cumpleaños? –Preguntó.

Zim la fulminó con la mirada. Él había tenido que indagar por todo tipo de archivos bloqueados y documentos antiguos para darse cuenta de cómo poder encargarse de esos sentimientos nuevos. Sin embargo, por la mayor parte del desafío, los alardeos, incluso el hacerle a Dib ese telescopio, todo había parecido salirle de forma natural. Era como si un instinto antiguo reprimido se hubiera liberado y hubiera tomado el control. Sin embargo, Dib todavía seguía sin darse cuenta de qué ocurría, dejando a Zim indeciso entre extremadamente frustrado y ligeramente aliviado. Ansiaba tener a Dib, probablemente más que a nada, pero del solo pensar en el descarado rechazo que estaba seguro de recibir se sentía enfermo.

Ugh. Realmente odiaba cómo el humano podía convertirle en un cobarde nervioso e inquieto.

De todos modos, se reusaba a dejar que Midge supiera que tenía razón sobre su objetivo. De modo que, en cambio, optó por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo acabó la Princesa de Lazuroth a años de luz de casa, y siendo parte de un grupo que está en guerra con el Imperio más poderoso de la historia?

Midge levantó la mirada hasta él e inclinó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

Para ser honesto, Zim sólo quería que la chica dejara de hablar de Dib y de él, e imaginó que la mejor forma de hacer aquello era hacer que hablara de sí misma. A _él_ le gustaba hablar de si mismo, después de todo. A lo mejor…

-Tengo que admitir que, tengo algo de curiosidad.

Midge le dio una mirada escéptica un instante antes de sonreír y tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Cuando era una niña, me escapaba mucho –comenzó, mirando a las estrellas-. Odiaba la vida en palacio. Instructores diciéndome qué hacer, mi madre siempre agobiándome, personas siempre vigilándome. Era exasperante. Así que, siempre que podía me iba a hurtadillas. Una vez, me encontré fuera de las murallas de la cuidad, donde se fuerza a los hombres a vivir.

Miró a Zim.

-Como estoy segura de que puedes imaginártelo, la mayoría de Lazurothianos varones le tienen un montón de resentimiento hacia las mujeres. Por tanto, naturalmente, un grupo se acercó a mí con intenciones nada decorosas. Pero… un par de chicos que eran un poco más grandes que yo aparecieron y me ayudaron a escapar –sonrió-. Más tarde descubrí que uno de ellos era mi hermano.

Zim entornó un ojo.

-¿Cómo?

-A todos los varones que nazcan con sangre real se les marca con un distintivo en la nuca –explicó Midge.

Eso sólo dejó a Zim más perplejo.

-¿Por qué necesitarían hacer eso?

-Porque a pesar de la creencia de que los machos en general son inferiores –dijo Midge en un tono que demostraba cómo de indignada estaba-, las mujeres Cuppari anteriores a mí siempre creyeron en mantener el linaje real sin impurezas. Creían que produce mejores reinas.

Zim frunció el ceño. Nunca había entendió las relaciones entre hermanos (o cualquier relación, en verdad) hasta que vivió en la Tierra. Ahora, sí sabía que de lo que hablaba Midge era de lo que se llamaba "incesto", y que era visto con malos ojos por la mayoría de humanos. Sin embargo, parecía que Lazuroth tenía una idea diferente sobre ello, y era obvio que a Midge no le gustaba.

-De todos modos, una vez me enteré de que era mi hermano, eso sólo hizo que me escapara más seguido –continuó Midge-. Me enteré de que su nombre era Drun, y que era uno de los seis hermanos que tenía. La mayoría de los otros simplemente me evadían. Aunque, es un poco difícil para mí culparlos. Mientras crecíamos, Drun empezó a hablar de una revolución. Empezó a reunirse con seguidores suyos y le dije que ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Con el tiempo empezamos a planear un Golpe de Estado para la noche de mi Ceremonia de Mayoría de Edad.

Su expresión se transformó en una mueca más dura.

-No sería difícil para nosotros entrar. Celebraban una gran fiesta para celebrar la noche en que la princesa debería de elegir a su primera pareja. Así que, por su puesto, reunieron a todos los hombres marcados.

Ella tomó un trago mucho más grande de su bebida, casi inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Zim sólo la miró. Era obvio que todo lo que tenía que ver con la forma de emparejarse de su gente la molestaba.

-¿En todo esto dónde aparece ese híbrido? –Preguntó Zim. No era difícil de adivinar que Dek era la pareja de Midge, viendo cómo ella llevaba un Orok y Dek era medio-Irken. No podía desentrañar cómo una princesa de una sociedad matriarcal y un Irken híbrido podían haberse conocido. Parecía imposible.

El rostro de Midge cambió drásticamente, volviéndose en una sonrisa suave y nostálgica.

-Nuestra rebelión tenía una guarida lejos en las montañas. Durante una reunión escuchamos que algo se estrellaba fuera.

Se rió un poco.

-Nos sorprendimos bastante al encontrar que una nave Irken había aterrizado en nuestro planeta. Por su puesto, enseguida capturamos a Dek y lo interrogamos. No nos tomó mucho tiempo enterarnos de que era un híbrido escapando del Imperio Irken, y que estaba con el Equipo Nébula. Cuando averiguó lo de nuestra causa, insistió en que no podía involucrarse, que sólo se quedaba hasta que pudiera arreglar la nave.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Y entonces se involucró de todas maneras.

Volvió a mirar a Zim, agarrando su Orok.

-No fue amor a primera vista ni nada de eso, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Él podía mantenerme a raya y yo podía evitar que estuviera demasiado serio todo el tiempo. Y fue una gran ayuda para planear todo.

Su rostro cayó de repente, y se quedó mirando de forma absorta a su vaso.

-Estábamos tan seguros de que nuestro plan funcionaría.

Zim la observó por unos instantes, viendo como los antes ojos vibrantes se volvían distantes y apagados. Obviamente sabía que su intento de derrocar al actual gobierno de Lazuroth había fallado, pero no estaba seguro de los detalles.

-Tch. ¿De veras creíste que sería tan fácil? –Se burló.

Midge no le miró.

-Sólo calculamos mal –replicó en susurros-. Honestamente pensamos que teníamos todo bajo control. Simplemente…. No teníamos suficientes personas. Sigi siempre le estaba diciendo a Drun que necesitábamos más tiempo, más personas, pero Drun fue siempre impulsivo… y eso le costó la vida.

Zim se encontró ligeramente confundido.

-¿Quién es Sigi?

-Oh, otro de mis hermanos –respondió Midge-. Era más joven que Drun pero nunca lo sabrías a menos que te lo dijera. Sigi siempre fue más maduro.

Hubo otra pausa larga, donde Zim sólo se quedó mirando a Midge, esperando que continuara. Cuando se impacientó, preguntó:

-Eso no explica cómo acabaste aquí.

Midge le dio un corto vistazo antes de que su boca fuera hacia arriba con su peculiaridad característica.

-No pasó mucho tiempo desde que fallamos hasta que Dek terminó de arreglar su nave –explicó ella-. Y… me di cuenta de que no podía dejarle ir.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te podías haber quedado, verdad? –Preguntó- Podías haberte reagrupado y haber ayudado a la rebelión a intentarlo una vez más.

Zim entendía que las princesas tendían a tener una gran influencia sobre su gente. Y en el caso de Lazuroth, la princesa apoyando a derrocar a la sociedad del momento, a su propia madre, era algo muy importante. Si Zim pensaba en ello, Midge había dejado pasar la oportunidad.

-Podría haber hecho un montón de cosas –le dijo Midge-. Pero… escogí a Dek.

Zim miró a Midge por un instante, como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa suave mientras hablaba de su pareja. Como no daba excusas ni se disculpaba por su decisión. Pero incluso podía oír un tono distinto en su voz, podía ver algo en sus ojos mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. Era extraño cómo de bien reconocía esa expresión. _Y sí_ …

-¿Lo harías de nuevo? –Le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Midge le miró mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Siempre –le respondió tranquilamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, solo mirando a los millones de estrellas. Zim se preguntó por qué simplemente no se había ido ya. No le importaba mucho esa Lazurothiana. Incluso si su actitud hacia ella en cierto modo se había ablandado tras saber que, de verdad, estaba unida a otra persona y que no iba tras Dib, tampoco significaba que le cayera bien.

-Creo de veras que tendrías que unirte a nosotros –dijo Midge de repente.

Zim la miró incrédulamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres ridículamente inteligente, no tendríamos que darte mucho entrenamiento ya que ya tienes experiencia, y, personalmente, creo que eres impresionante –explicó Midge-. Creo que serías una ventaja increíble.

Zim siguió mirándola fijamente.

-¿De veras crees que apelar a mi ego te ayudará a salirte con la tuya?

Midge sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Está funcionando?

La mandíbula de Zim se apretó. Por más que pensara que todo eso era estúpido, siempre le podían los halagos.

-No –mintió-. No lo está.

Midge no parecía convencida, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Una chica puede intentarlo –observó ella-. Aunque me pregunto quién va a vigilar a Dib.

Zim se congeló ante eso.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Pensaba que ese era tu trabajo?

-Oh, no –respondió Midge-. Soy la doctora y la Primera Oficial. Así que no importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo, no puedo mantenerlo vigilado todo el rato.

Zim entrecerró los ojos. De repente se sintió muy enfadado ante que esa gente fuera tan irresponsable con lo que era legítimamente suyo. Dib no era estúpido, pero podía ser impulsivo, especialmente si alguien estaba en peligro. Sin que alguien estuviera manteniéndolo bajo control, el chico podía fácilmente conseguir que lo mataran.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo Midge, indicando a su vaso vacío-. Voy a por otro trago. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Zim salió de sus pensamientos para fruncirle el ceño.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

-Porque a pesar del hecho de que pareces odiarme completamente, ocurre que me caes bien –respondió fácilmente-. Además hay un par de huecos en blanco de tu archivo sobre los que me gustaría escuchar. Y según Dib te gusta fanfarronear.

Zim tenía que admitir que, la oferta era tentadora. Sabía que se aburriría si sólo miraba por una ventana, o si sólo vagaba por ahí. Y, honestamente, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había escuchado realmente mientras hablaba de sus impresionantes logros?

-Supongo que podría honrarte con mi increíble presencia un poco más –dijo, empezando a ir en la dirección que Midge le había indicado.

Midge sonrió, caminando a su lado.

-Me siento tan honrada –replicó.

Zim rió por lo bajo.

-Como deberías.

Midge soltó una risita mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo.

000000000000000

Dib se levantó la mañana siguiente particularmente atontado. Le tomó un rato el recuperar el rumbo y en recordar dónde estaba. Tomó sus gafas de la mesa junto a la cama y se las puso en el rostro, mirando fijamente al techo un rato. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se forzó a sentarse.

Por un minuto allí, había estado seguro de que todo había sido un sueño loco que había tenido. Pero, no. Todo había sido real. Midge y Dek eran aliens, específicamente una Lazurothiana y un híbrido Irken/Vortiano, y le habían pedido unirse a su grupo, el Equipo Nébula. Para unirse en la guerra contra el Imperio Irken.

Y no había sido el único al que se lo habían pedido…

Su corazón se sacudió de manera extraña, recordando la conversación de anoche con Zim. Le echó un vistazo a la otra cama, encontrándola completamente vacía. Ni si quiera se veía como si alguien hubiera dormido en ella. Gir no estaba a la vista, tampoco. Dib frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Zim? No era como si se hubiese levantado e ido sin decir una palabra, ¿verdad?

Empujando a un lado esos pensamientos, Dib se sacó las cobijas de encima y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche. Encontró un cambio de ropas en el cajón de arriba, como Midge había dicho. Los pantalones eran negros, y estaban hechos de un material fuerte pero flexible. La camisa era color negro carbón, pareciendo más una túnica de manga corta que una camisa, y estaba hecha de un tejido más liviano. No había si quiera alguna pieza de ropa interior. Dib no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. No quería saber dónde habían sabido sus tallas.

Se puso los vaqueros de la noche pasada antes de salir de la habitación con su cambio de ropa, queriendo comprobar lo que Midge había llamado instalación de limpieza. De veras esperaba que fuera similar a una ducha. Se sentía asqueroso, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de irse a dormir antes de adecentarse como solía hacer.

Por suerte, las instalaciones de limpieza se veían muy parecidas a las duchas de los vestidores del gimnasio del instituto, cada una separada y muy privada –de lo que Dib estaba muy contento. Después de encontrar una toalla limpia en el armario más cercano, encontró uno vacío y puso su ropa en el banco proviso. Giró la manivela de la ducha y un líquido ligeramente verde salió. Estiró el brazo vacilantemente para tocarlo y lo encontró seguro. Se imaginó que no podían realmente tener agua, especialmente ya que su capitán era medio Irken.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, se dio un paseo hasta su habitación y la de Zim para tirar su ropa sucia en su cama por ahora. Ya se daría cuenta de qué hacer con ellas demás. Respiró hondo, empezando a caminar para encontrar a Midge y Dek.

Estaba listo para dejarles saber su decisión…

Después de vagar un rato por la nave, encontró a Milgor mientras este giraba por una esquina. Incrementó su paso un poco para alcanzarle.

-Ey, ¿perdón? –preguntó.

Milgor se giró, sus cuatro ojos parpadeando uno detrás de otro mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Dib.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Midge?

Milgor rió, enseñando sus dientes finos y afilados. Dib intentó no encogerse.

-¿Te refieres a la Doctora Cuppari? –Preguntó, su voz gorgojando. Dib asintió-. Está en la sala de conferencias –dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante-. Sígueme.

Dib asintió y empezó a seguir al pequeño alienígena naranja por el pasillo. Se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Así que, eh, ¿de qué raza eres?

-¡Gloopiana! –Respondió Milgor feliz. Explicó algo más ante la expresión confusa de Dib-. Del planeta Gloop. Es un pequeño planeta a las afueras de la Galaxia Remular.

Dib asintió avergonzado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba eso, pero sin embargo era interesante.

-¿Cuál es tu cometido en la nave?

-Soy el Científico Jefe. Hago de todo, desde dirigir las búsquedas de planetas recién descubiertos hasta experimentar con diferentes energías y materiales. A veces incluso ayudo a la Doctora Cuppari con los medicamentos y demás.

-Eso es… en verdad muy guay –admitió Dib.

Milgor sonrió brillantemente.

-Es un trabajo emocionante, y extremadamente favorable para todo lo que hace el Equipo Nébula. Cuando no estamos en medio de una guerra, somos de alguna manera una organización de manitas. Lidiamos con todo, desde recolocaciones de refugiados hasta negociaciones con potencias de fuera. Somos muy importantes para la Alianza Galáctica.

Dib asintió de nuevo. Apreciaba esa información. No era algo que Dek y Midge hubieran mencionado. Una vez más, considerando la situación, no era del todo relevante.

-¡Aquí estamos! –Dijo Milgor entusiasmado, indicando una puerta a la izquierda. Levantó uno de sus tentáculos larguiruchos para apretar el botón que abría la puerta antes de entrar. Dib le siguió, mirando la habitación. Midge y Dek estaban sentados en la cabeza de la mesa, conversando con los otros miembros de la tripulación. Yara y el copiloto, Krugg, estaban sentados a la izquierda de Midge. Se fijó en que había otro alienígena que parecía mujer sentada a la derecha de Dek. Su piel era de un púrpura suave, viéndose casi metálica, y tenía unos pómulos muy definidos. El pelo rosa-púrpura de su cabeza se veía más como los tentáculos de una medusa. Incluso parecían moverse en ciertas partes. No recordaba el haberla visto en el puente. Dib también se dio cuenta de que E.J., el ingeniero, no estaba en la sala.

Sintió un repentino tirón en las entrañas. ¿Dónde _estaba_ Zim?

-Hola, Dib –dijo Dek, sobresaltando a Dib de repente y sacándole de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba precisamente en la mitad de la sala bastante vergonzosamente, ya que Milgor había tomado asiento junto a un alien de piel púrpura del que no sabía el nombre-. ¿Dormiste bien? –Preguntó mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

Dib presionó su boca en una línea fina. Su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban. Pero sabía qué era lo que quería.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Las antenas de Dek se elevaron, y un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en sus rasgos. Midge sonrió, parecía que temblaba de felicidad contenida.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento? –Dijo Dek- Estamos esperando a E.J. para-,

-¡Capitán! –Exclamó E.J. mientras entraba en la sala de conferencias. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos al máximo de la emoción- ¡No te lo vas a creer!

Todos en la habitación le miraron. Dek se veía perplejo.

-¿Qué ocurre, E.J.?

-¡Bala de cañón!

Llegó un chillido familiar. Gir literalmente brincó dentro de la habitación, aterrizando en la mesa para girar sobre su cabeza. Reía locamente.

-¿Pero qué-, -Comenzó Krugg con su voz profunda y ronca.

-¡Gir! ¡Cálmate en este instante! –Ordenó el amo del robot al mismo tiempo que entraba pisando fuerte en la habitación.

Dib se quedó mirando a Zim mientras este se colocaba tras E.J. El uniforme magenta de Invasor que había usado desde el día en el que se conocieron había desaparecido. Había sido remplazado con el mismo atuendo que vestía Dib. Excepto que Zim tenía caderas anchas que el uniforme resaltaba, y que el cuello en V enseñaba una clavícula definida que Dib raramente había llegado a ver. Sintió calor en sus mejillas a la vez que tragaba saliva pesadamente, obseso con lo que veía.

Se obligó a mirar a otro lado, queriendo desesperadamente golpear su cabeza contra una pared. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!?

-Zim, ¿¡qué significa esto!? –Inquirió Dek, sonando irritado sólo por la presencia del antiguo Invasor.

Zim entrecerró un ojo ante el híbrido, viéndose ofendido.

-Te haré saber, _Capitán_ –dijo el título con algo de burla-, que yo, el INCREÍBLE ZIM, he conseguido resolver tu crisis de energía.

Dek parpadeó.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Es verdad, Capitán –dijo E.J. emocionado. Le dio un empujón de Zim con el puño de forma amistosa-. Este pequeñín es un genio.

Zim frunció el ceño mientras, bastante literalmente, ninguneando el gesto de E.J.

-No toques a Zim. Y no te refieras a mí como "pequeñín" –se giró a Dek-. Tu anterior instalación era abominantemente ineficiente. Tuve que apañármelas con las provisiones que tenías allí, pero se probará útil cuando tengamos que escapar de cualquier enemigo en nuestro camino hacia… donde sea.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano desdeñosamente.

Midge se puso de pie en su asiento. Tenía una mirada casi demente de regocijo en el rostro.

-¿Tengamos?

Zim sonrió con suficiencia.

-Por supuesto –dijo, inspeccionando a Dib-. No puedo dejar que algo de mi propiedad caiga en manos de otro, después de todo.

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada.

-NO soy de tu propiedad. Espera-, -pausó, comprendiendo qué estaba diciendo Zim-. ¿De verdad vas a unirte?

-Oh dios mío –dijo Dek con incredulidad.

Zim meramente se carcajeó, viéndose más engreído que nunca. Dib estaba estupefacto. Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado a Zim para tomar esa decisión. ¿Habría sido su conversación de anoche, o quizás algo más?

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer preguntas, Midge dio el chillido más agudo que hubiera escuchado jamás de alguien que no fuera Gir. Todos en la sala se giraron a mirarla, la mayoría con expresiones preocupadas. Dek, sin embargo, se veía casi divertido. Las mejillas de Midge se colorearon cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente.

-Quiero decir… es bueno teneros a ambos a bordo –dijo.

-Toma asiento, Doctora Cuppari –le dijo Dek, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Midge lo hizo, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de la sala. Dib tomó un instante para mirar de vuelta a Zim, encontrándose con que el Irken le miraba de vuelta por el rabillo del ojo. La expresión engreída se deshizo, siendo remplazada por una mucho más suave. La sonrisa más pequeña pero la más sincera que había hecho Zim. El corazón de Dib casi se detiene ante lo que veía. Alejó su mirada de allí, decidiendo observar en cambio la pared adyacente.

Ni en toda su vida podría entender por qué una sonrisa estúpida apareció de pronto en su propio rostro.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

* * *

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 10**

Mientras firmaban el papeleo inicial, introdujeron apropiadamente a Dib y Zim al resto de la tripulación. Dib, por supuesto, era educado y estaba atento, muy interesado en aprender todo lo que no sabía ya de todas esas especies. Zim, por el otro lado, meramente asentía aquí y allá, apenas prestando atención.

El alien con la piel púrpura suave se llamaba Matsuri, y era de un planeta llamado Icthys. Era la Jefa que gestionaba las Comunicaciones más importantes del Equipo Nébula y tenía fluidez en más de veinte idiomas diferentes. Dib estaba extremadamente impresionado. El único otro idioma que sabía hablar era el español, y ese obviamente no iba a ayudarle allí.

Krugg era de Galadon, un planeta enorme que había sido parte de la Alianza Galáctica por años. No era sólo el copiloto de Nazo, sino que además era el Líder Experto en Armas. Dib ya podía decir que no le gustaba demasiado Zim, basado en las miradas ingratas. Una vez más, que el pequeño cabrón verde le cayera bien a alguien no era exactamente algo que pasara con facilidad.

La piloto, Yara, había nacido en el planeta Argyros, un planeta de fuera de la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, su familia huyó durante una guerra civil cuando era muy pequeña. La aceptaron en una de las academias militares a una temprana edad, que fue donde el Equipo Nébula la reclutó después de verla volar una de las naves del campus.

E.J., cuyo nombre real era tan largo que Dib podía hasta entender porque decidió quedarse con dos letras, era uno de los miembros más antiguos. Había servido al anterior capitán del Equipo Nébula, y había hecho algunos comentarios en broma sobre cómo Dek había insistido en usar al _Nazo_ cuando ocupó el puesto. Dek no se veía demasiado irritado, meramente rodando los ojos.

Dib también supo que E.J. y Yara eran pareja oficial, y que habían estado juntos por unos cuantos años ya. Su cejo se frunció cuando vio a Midge, recordando el Orok alrededor de su cuello. Podía de alguna manera adivinar que estaba con Dek, pero no quería hacer suposiciones. Sin embargo, estaba más fascinado por el hecho de que en un periodo tan corto de tiempo había conocido a dos parejas de especies distintas. No podía evitar preguntarse si sería algo común allí en el espacio.

Una vez terminaron de firmar todo, Midge los llevó a un tour real de la nave. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a contarles cosas sobre su pasado –su vida en Lazuroth, cómo había ayudado en una sublevación fallida, conociendo a Dek y después yéndose con él. Dib encontró su historia fascinante. Zim, por el otro lado, meramente dirigía su atención a cualquier otro lado, no pareciendo muy interesado.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en volver? –Preguntó Dib mientras caminaban hasta su siguiente parada.

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás algún día –dijo mientras entraba a una sala con muchos ordenadores-. Pero ahora mismo, es que hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

En ese momento, Dek entró en la habitación, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

-Tenemos todos los papeles en orden –les dijo Dek, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Dib-. Todo lo que queda es llamar a tu familia.

Dib retrocedió ante eso. No podía evitar pensar en la reacción de Gaz, o incluso en lo que le diría a su padre.

-Eh… ¿tengo qué? –Preguntó solo medio-bromeando.

Dek encogió sus hombros.

-No te obligaré. Sólo me imaginé que querrías.

Dib consideró la situación unos instantes. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara a Gaz sin saber nada, peor sería su destino la próxima vez que la viera. Y en cuanto a su padre, bueno, todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de qué hacer, por ahora.

-De acuerdo –dijo con simpleza.

Dek asintió y se giró hacia Midge.

-¿Te importaría llevar a Zim al laboratorio para que nos preparemos?

-¿Eh? –Gruñó Zim- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu rastreador –explicó Midge-. Necesitamos desactivarlo antes de llegar a Polaris.

Dib alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué es Polaris?

-Es la estación espacial a la que nos dirigimos –respondió Dek-. El Nazo tiene un codificador que bloquea la frecuencia de los rastreadores, pero una Estación Espacial Intergaláctica es demasiado grande para una cosa así.

Midge asintió.

-Así que, Dek va a hackear ahí dentro y apagarlo –dijo son una sonrisa.

Zim frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Sois conscientes de que una vez accedáis a mi rastreador tendréis tres minutos para desactivarlo antes de que mi PAK se autodestruya, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que Dib mirara boquiabierto a Midge y a Dek. Estaba muy molesto porque no parecieran preocupados.

-¿¡Qué!? –Jadeó.

-Dek ya lo ha hecho un par de veces antes –les dijo Midge-. No os preocupéis.

Aun así Dib no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto.

Una vez Midge logró arrastrar a Zim fuera de la habitación, Dib y Dek se miraron el uno al otro. Dib lo admitía, se sentía algo avergonzado teniendo al híbrido allí. No se habían comunicado mucho cuando estuvieron en la Tierra, así que no se sentía tan cómodo con el como con Midge.

-Eh… ¿tienes qué… estar aquí?

Dek se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres que me vaya, puedo irme –declaró-. Simplemente asumí que me quedaría en caso de que necesitaras explicar algo. Sé que hay mucho que contar.

Dib asintió. Ahora que pensaba en ello apreciaba la idea. Explicarle las cosas a su hermana no sería un gran problema. Sin embargo su padre…

Dek se quedó detrás mientras Dib tomaba asiento en una de las estaciones de comunicación. Era capaz de establecer una línea con el ordenador de Gaz muy fácilmente. Sinceramente esperaba no estar interrumpiendo una partida. Eso no presagiaría nada bueno.

En cuestión de segundos la imagen de Gaz apareció en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño con dureza.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó de manera amenazante.

Bueno, por el lado bueno, por ahora no sonaba enfadada.

-Eh… es una especie de larga historia –replicó, frotándose la nuca.

Gaz suspiró y apretó la mandíbula.

-Empieza a hablar.

Dib obedeció, contándole a Gaz todo lo que había ocurrido desde coger la nave de Tak para seguir a Midge la noche antes, todo el camino hasta lo que sabía del Equipo Nébula. Cuando terminó, Gaz reiteró:

-Así que, déjame aclarar esto. Midge es en verdad una alienígena, estás a años luz de la Tierra, tú y Zim os habéis unido a unas raras Fuerzas Especiales secretas de aliens, que están ahora mismo ayudando a un grupo de la resistencia a ir en contra del Imperio Irken. ¿Me olvido de algo?

Dib se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quizás la parte que habla de cómo aparentemente la misión de Zim había sido una mentira todo este tiempo? Pero, ya sabes, detalles.

Gaz resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, te diría que estoy sorprendida, pero no lo estoy –dijo-. ¿Por qué se unió Zim, de todos modos? Quiero decir, pillo que sus líderes fueran unos cabrones con él pero aún así…

-Creo que de alguna manera lo incité a unirse –respondió Dib, aunque honestamente no estaba realmente seguro.

La expresión de Gaz se convirtió en muy divertida.

-Eso tampoco me sorprende –se colocó un mechón rebelde de su largo pelo púrpura tras la oreja-. Así que… ¿Qué vas a decirle a papá?

Dib se tensó.

-Yo, eh, no había pensado en ello…

-¿Ese es Dib? –llamó la voz del Profesor Membrana. Dib podía ver en la pantalla asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Gaz.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, Dib intentando suplicar a su hermana silenciosamente. Pero sabía que no serviría para nada cuando su padre entró en la habitación.

-¡Hijo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Nos diste un buen susto cuando no pudimos encontrarte esta mañana!

Dib abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando pensar en cómo lidiar con esto. Podría intentar elaborar alguna mentira, pero honestamente no confiaba en poder hacerlo. Lo que sí podía admitir, era que apestaba cuando mentía. Sin embargo, la verdad sólo llevaría a Dib a estar enfadado y frustrado, porque sin importar lo que pasara su padre simplemente estaba tan _ciego_.

-¿Profesor Membrana? –dijo Dek de repente, colocando una silla junto a Dib. Dib abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Dek y a su padre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Dek?

-Mi nombre es Capitán Dek. ¿Cómo le va hoy?

Parecía que el Profesor Membrana no emitía reacción alguna.

-Erm… estoy bien –respondió-. ¿Puedo preguntarle de qué conoce a mi hijo?

-Curioso que lo pregunte –dijo Dek-. Pertenezco a una organización que se conoce como Equipo Nébula. Ahora bien, normalmente, no se supone que vaya revelando este tipo de información, pero veo que esto son circunstancias especiales.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Dib.

-Tiene un hijo tremendo, Profesor. Espero que sepa eso.

-Oh, um, gracias –replicó el Profesor Membrana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente-. Lamento preguntar, pero ¿por casualidad conoces al amigo de Dib, Zim? Tiene una condición de piel similar a la tuya.

Dek entornó un ojo y sus antenas sufrieron una sacudida. Dib miró como el híbrido sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Nos conocemos –dijo Dek rápidamente-. Pero no se preocupe por él. Estamos hablando de Dib –le sonrió a Dib-. Venga. Dile qué ocurre aquí.

Dib se quedó mirando fijamente a Dek por un instante, asimilando la expresión segura del híbrido. Obviamente, tenía un plan. Después de vacilar un poco, Dib encontró su convicción. O, incluso más, encontró la convicción del Dib de once años.

-Papá –dijo con valentía-, me uní a una organización alienígena secreta que está ayudando a una resistencia clandestina a enfrentarse a un Imperio alienígena gigante.

Fue tan repentino el silencio tras aquello que uno podía oír un alfiler caer a kilómetros de distancia. Pareció que duraba para siempre. Dib sintió a su corazón golpeando erráticamente y a su estómago girando, mientras se preguntaba si debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Finalmente, el Profesor Membrana reaccionó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza-.

-Y yo aquí pensando que habíamos pasado por todo esto –dijo, decepción tiñendo sus palabras-. Mi pobre y demente-,

No llegó a terminar al mismo tiempo que Dek usaba el cuchillo de su mano para causar una raja por su brazo. Dib jadeó, mirando cómo la sangre púrpura oscura fluía de la herida. Miró de vuelta a su padre, encontrando al hombre viéndose bastante estupefacto.

-Recuérdemelo de nuevo –dijo Dek, dándole al Profesor una mirada incisiva-, ¿de qué color es la sangre humana?

El Profesor Membrana seguía pareciendo impactado.

-Es… roja… -dijo.

Dek entrecerró los ojos.

-Ja. Interesante.

Se arrancó una parte de su camisa y se envolvió la herida.

-La mía es púrpura y la de Zim es verde. Qué curioso.

El Profesor Membrana simplemente se quedó allí mirando unos instantes antes de lentamente poner una cara estrictamente seria. Sin ninguna otra palabra, el hombre dejó la habitación de Gaz, dejándola a ella, a Dib y a Dek intercambiando miradas.

-Creo que lo habéis roto –mencionó Gaz, sonando divertida.

Dek se encogió de hombros mientras limpiaba su cuchillo y lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo.

-Midge mencionó que era un individuo con una mente muy cerrada –explicó-. Usé medidas extremas.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Dib, todavía en shock por lo que Dek acaba de haber.

-Sólo no le digas a Midge sobre esto –dijo Dek. Miró de vuelta a Gaz-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, por cierto.

Gaz elevó una ceja, mirando a Dek de arriba abajo.

-¿Te vas a asegurar de que mi hermano no muera?

Dek titubeó.

-Er…

-Porque si muere te tomaré como el principal responsable –le dijo con tono amenazante.

-Gaz, no será su culpa si muero –interrumpió Dib-. No _voy_ a morir.

-Más te vale que no –agregó Gaz de forma amenazante-. Porque si mueres, desenterraré tu viejo Grimorio y te resucitaré y te usaré como un perrito guardián.

Dib hizo una mueca. Gaz sabía que odiaba la idea de ser un zombi.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde enterré esa cosa.

-Bajo el sicomoro del patio de nuestra vieja eskuela –respondió sin dudar Gaz-. Enterrado a unos buenos cinco pies en una caja fuerte metálica. La combinación es trece, tres, uno.

Dib estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!?

-Porque si hay algo que tú y yo tengamos en común, es nuestro amor por el fisgoneo –le contó Gaz con una sonrisa.

-Gaz-,

-Debo irme, Dib. ¡Dile a Zim que se asegure de traer de vuelta tu cuerpo!

Y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Dib suspiró, encontrándose la mirada de Dek de nuevo. El híbrido tenía una mirada indecisa en el rostro.

-Tu hermana es un personaje interesante –le dijo.

Dib le dedicó una mirada solidaria.

-Está bien. Sé que es terrorífica.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-No me asusta tu hermana.

-Dek, a todo el mundo le asusta mi hermana.

Dek soltó una burla sin palabras que a Dib le recordó a Zim. Se preguntó si sería simplemente algo de Irkens. Mientras se levantaban de la consola, Dib se frotó la nuca.

-Em… gracias por ayudarme con mi padre.

-No es problema –replicó Dek-. ¿Ha sido siempre así?

Dib asintió.

-Desafortunadamente –murmuró amargamente-. O está diciéndome que estoy loco o está dándome la lata para que me una a su empresa. Siempre es sobre lo que _él_ quiere. No lo que _yo_ quiero.

Dib pudo sentir la mirada de Dek en su persona, y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el híbrido estudiándole intensamente. Dek le dirigió una mirada de empatía.

-Es una pena que tu padre no vea más allá de vuestros distintos intereses –le dijo-. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy joven, pero aun así nunca trató de presionarme para que hiciera nada.

Dib cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

-Tienes suerte –espetó. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo podía haber sonado eso, se retractó-. Quiero decir… no estoy diciendo que-,

Dek movió su mano desdeñosamente.

-Está bien. Entiendo que quisiste decir –le apaciguó-. Por cierto, ¿qué es un Grimorio?

Dib rió.

-Te diré todo sobre eso.

Dek dejó que Dib conversara hasta que encontraron el laboratorio, viendo a Midge pulsando un botón o dos en una consola que estaba contra la pared de atrás. Zim estaba sentado un par de pasos más allá, con un grueso cable negro ya unido al interior de su PAK. Había un par de los asistentes de Milgor sentados en una mesa pequeña de laboratorio por la habitación, trabajando en algún otro experimento.

-Bueno, ya era hora –dijo Zim impacientemente, fulminando con la mirada a Dek y a Dib-. ¡Midge y yo llevamos esperando LA ETERNIDAD! ¡Hablas mucho, Dib-peste!

Dib le mandó una mirada punzante.

-Sí, porque tú eres tan callado –le dijo pronunciando lentamente.

-¡Callaré tu cara! –retrucó Zim.

-¿¡Qué significa eso si quiera!? –Dijo Dib frustrado.

-Ya está, vosotros dos –anunció Dek con un tono autoritario. Se acercó a la consola y se posicionó junto a Midge-. Parece que todo está en orden.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? –Preguntó Midge con desconfianza, mirando fijamente donde su corte estaba vendado. La venda mostraba un poco de púrpura filtrándose por la tela.

Dek le restó importancia.

-No es nada.

Midge frunció el ceño y miró a Dib.

-¿Qué le pasó a su brazo?

-No es importante –insistió Dek-. Ahora concéntrate, Cuppari.

Midge hizo una mueca muy similar a un puchero, pero no discutió más. Dib se tomó un instante para observarlo todo. Podía ver que el PAK de Zim estaba abierto, revelando un servidor complejo con cientos de minúsculas luces brillando. El cable negro estaba conectado a uno de los muchos puertos que alcanzaba a ver.

-Esto es increíble –dijo Dib en admiración.

-Por supuesto que lo es –presumió Zim-. La tecnología Irken es la más avanzada en el universo.

Dib rodó los ojos, continuando el estudio del interior del PAK de Zim. Entonces miró a la pantalla, encontrando a Dek manejando una ventana con un manojo de símbolos Irken.

-Así que, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? –preguntó curioso.

-Midge va a presionar esos tres botones –explicó Dek-. Una vez hagamos eso el temporizador comenzará. Ahora, normalmente, el personal de mantenimiento de Irk pondría una serie de contraseñas para llegar hasta el rastreador. Ya que no tenemos esas contraseñas, tendré que encontrar una manera dando vueltas a los bloqueos antes de que el tiempo llegue a cero.

Se tomó un momento para tronarse los nudillos.

-No debería ser muy difícil –observó-. Las dos últimas veces incluso batí la mitad de tiempo.

Zim entrecerró un ojo.

-¿A quién pertenecen los rastreadores desactivados?

-A un par de Irkens que se unieron a la Resisty –respondió Dek-. Quizás les conozcas. ¿Tenn y Skoodge?

Los ojos de Zim se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡Se unieron a la Resisty?

-Sip.

-¿Así que nunca llegasteis a desactivar el rastreador de Tak? –Preguntó Dib curioso.

-Nunca llegó tan lejos –respondió Midge con el ceño fruncido-. La trajimos con nosotros porque sabía cosas sobre la Tierra y sobre vosotros dos. Pero siempre pensé que sonaba un poco demasiado entusiasta.

Dib rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, probablemente no hubiera importado de todos modos. Ella lo hubiera reactivado el minuto en el que hubiera retornado a Irk. Pero, por suerte, nunca llegó a Polaris.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Dib- ¿Qué hay en Polaris?

-El cuartel general del Equipo Nébula –replicó Midge-. Bueno, lo que usamos por cuartel general, de todos modos. La estación espacial tiene la Academia Polaris, una de las escuelas militares más prestigiosas de todo el universo conocido. Todos nosotros en verdad somos también personal de allí.

-Vosotros dos, sin embardo, os uniréis al Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado durante vuestro periodo de prueba –añadió Dek-. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Miró hacia Midge.

-¿Lista?

-Como nunca –dijo indecisa. Les echó un vistazo a los asistentes de Milgor, quienes habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar fijamente-. Mejor disfrutar del show, ¿eh?

Los científicos salieron corriendo de la sala.

-Cobardes –gruñó Zim.

-No sé qué es lo que creen que conseguirán –añadió Midge-. Si esto se va a pique toda la nave está jodida.

Dib sintió a su estómago desplomarse ante eso, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso. Se fijó en cómo Dek le dedicaba a Midge una mirada significativa.

-Tu confianza es asombrosa –arrastró las palabras el híbrido.

Midge abrió la boca para responder sólo para ser interrumpida cuando Gir apareció de repente de debajo de la consola para bailar y vitorear.

-¡Hippie, Hippie, él es nuestro hombre! ¡Si no puede hacerlo TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Los cuatro miraron al pequeño robot. Después de un instante, Midge miró a Dek.

-Ahí está tu voto de confianza.

-¿Dónde has estado, de todos modos? –Exigió saber Zim a Gir.

-Oh, E.J. se tomó la libertad de arreglarlo un poquito –explicó Midge mientras veían a Gir bailando la Macarena-. Sólo un par de actualizaciones. Ya que es una unidad SIR con fallos técnicos, no tuvimos que preocuparnos porque estuviera conectado a Irk.

Zim frunció el ceño.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor que lo hubierais desactivado.

-No me tientes –se quejó Dek.

Midge le dio un empujón.

-No –insistió, girándose hacia Zim-. Es tu unidad SIR. Además, E.J. solo jugueteó con algunas de sus cosas… ordenarias. Aunque, su personalidad es hilarante.

Dek sacudió su cabeza.

-Receptores de órdenes –le dijo exasperado-. ¿En serio no te he enseñado nada?

-Soy doctora, no ingeniera –replicó Midge con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh dios mío, Midge –dijo Dib, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, incluso mientras fallaba en su intento de no sonreír.

Gir pasaba por encima del cable que conectaba el PAK de Zim a la consola.

-¡Amo hay una serpiente en tu bota!

-¡No la toques, Gir! –Ordenó Zim.

De inmediato, Gir retrajo su mano y saltó atendiendo completamente.

-¡Sí, señor!

Zim parpadeó. Dib parpadeó. Dek rodó los ojos. Midge se veía como si estuviera intentando no reír.

Zim entornó un ojo.

-¡GIR! ¡Modo suspensión!

-¡Okie dokie! –Respondió Gir. Entonces calló al suelo y se acurrucó de lado antes de caer dormido. Incluso hacía pequeños sonidos de ronquidos. Zim miró a Midge y le dedicó una mirada a regañadientes.

-Le dejaré saber a E.J. que le das las gracias –dijo ella burlonamente.

Dek suspiró duramente.

-¿Podemos ponernos con esto, por favor?

Midge rodó sus ojos, pero volvió a su posición anterior. Ella y Dek compartieron una mirada antes de que el híbrido asintiera. Inmediatamente Midge pulsó los tres botones que habían indicado antes. Dib observó mientras el PAK de Zim se iluminaba en rojo, y la pantalla dejaba ver un mensaje Irken parpadeante una y otra vez.

 _ **Accediendo a Rastreador. Tres minutos antes de detonación.**_

Dek inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, sus dedos tecleando rápidamente sobre el teclado. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban entrecerrados en pura concentración. Dib estaba encantado de haber insistido obsesivamente en aprender el idioma Irken. Sino, no sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miraba como Dek daba un rodeo a un bloqueo tras otro, encontrándose bastante impresionado.

Entonces, el mensaje de la pantalla empezó a parpadear más rápidamente, y el PAK de Zim empezó a hacer un sonido estridente de pitidos.

-Mierda –siseó Dek.

Inmediatamente, Zim entró en pánico.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-Eso significa que ya estamos en la mitad del tiempo –explicó Midge. De repente parecía muy preocupada-. Dek, ¿qué está pasando?

-Nunca he visto esta clase de corrupción –dijo Dek, sonando frustrado-. No consigo descifrarlo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Chilló Zim.

-No hay que entrar en pánico –dijo Midge, aunque un toque de miedo se abrió paso por su tono. Dib la escuchó murmurar con claridad-. Aún.

Los ojos de Dib volaron por la habitación, intentando analizar la situación. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, dio un paso adelante.

-Déjame –dijo, empujando a Dek fuera del camino.

La boca de Dek se convirtió en una línea recta pero no dijo nada contra la petición de Dib. Los dedos de Dib empezaron a volar en los botones a la rapidez del relámpago, pasando los bloqueos a un radio mucho más rápido. La corrupción de la que hablaba Dek definitivamente era un bache, pero con una elección de palabras en código, fue fácilmente frustrada.

-¡Veinticinco segundos! –Gritó Midge.

El estómago de Dib se contrajo y podía sentir el sudor formándose en su frente. Su respirar era apresurado. Un pequeño temblor de pánico entró en erupción por un único segundo, diciéndole que no lo conseguiría.

Le dijo a ese pensamiento que se fuera al infierno.

-¡Si estallo por tu culpa, Dib, juro que te atormentaré en el más allá! –Gritó Zim.

-¡No ayudas, lagartija! –espetó Dib.

-Diez segundos –observó Dek en voz alta.

 _Por favor sé el último_ , suplicó Dib mentalmente.

-Tres.

 _Vamos. Vamos._

-Dos.

 _ **¿Deseas desactivar este rastreador?**_

-¡Y tanto que sí! –Gritó Dib, pulsando el botón apropiado para hacer justo eso.

 _ **Rastreador satisfactoriamente desactivado.**_

La alarma del PAK de Zim se detuvo, dejando al laboratorio extremadamente silencioso. Dib tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó salir, echándole un vistazo a Midge y a Dek. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos de la conmoción, pero también llenos de orgullo. Dib no pudo evitar el sentir a su pecho aumentar de emoción. Esa no era una mirada que conseguía ver muy a menudo.

-Eso –dijo Midge, acercándose y desconectando a Zim de la consola-, fue impresionante.

-Diré que –añadió Dek-, eres aún mejor de lo que pensábamos.

Dib se frotó la nuca.

-Gracias.

-No dejes que te llegue a tu gigantesca cabeza, Dib-peste –le dijo Zim mientras Midge cerraba su PAK-. Se va a necesitar mucho más que tus poderes de cerebro-hackeador para derrocar a los Cerebros de Control.

Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Dib para enfatizar.

Dib rodó los ojos y le golpeó la mano lejos-

-Venga. Admítelo. Estás un poco impresionado.

-¡Zim no admite NADA!

Sim embargo, Dib no perdió de vista el brillo de orgullo de los ojos de Zim, ni la pequeña curva de sus labios.

Dek estiró la mano y le dio una palmada a Dib en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, Membrana –le dijo con orgullo.

Dib sonrió de vuelta, aún no acostumbrado a los elogios. Entonces Dek se giró hacia Zim.

-Y felicidades, Zim. Oficialmente has cortado tus ataduras con Irk.

La expresión de Zim era difícil de leer mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla, su boca vuelta una línea fina. Dib resistió el ansia de acercarse a él, suponiendo que cualquier clase de confort que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer probablemente no sería demasiado apreciado ahora mismo. No obstante, Dib se preguntó qué debía estar sintiendo Zim. Quizás antes había la más pequeña probabilidad de que pudiera haberse redimido ante sus líderes, pero ahora ese puente tambaleante había sido diezmado.

Por el otro lado, Zim lo había destrozado por su cuenta. Nadie le había forzado a hacerlo, lo había hecho tan voluntariamente, por una razón u otra. Dib todavía no estaba del todo seguro de qué estaba motivando a Zim para hacer todo eso, pero se preguntaba de verdad si valía la pena preguntarlo. Recordaba cómo fue cuando le preguntó sobre su misión. El Irken era incorregible cuando no quería divulgar información.

-Vamos, Dek –dijo Midge, tirando del híbrido por su brazo herido-. Nos vamos al compartimento médico.

Dek frunció el ceño.

-Te lo dije, estoy bien.

-Nos vamos al compartimento médico –repitió Midge más insistentemente. Miró a Dib y a Zim-. La cena debería estar lista pronto. Os veo allí.

Mientras Midge y Dek dejaban la habitación, el estómago de Dib soltó un altamente ofensivo rugido. Sintió a sus mejillas colorearse.

-Cállate, estómago –se quejó.

-Tu estómago es insaciable, Dib-gusano –dijo Zim con una risita-. ¿Dónde si quiera pones toda las sustancias de los alimentos que comes?

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No como tanto!

-Sí. ¡Debe irse a tu gigantesca cabeza!

Dib gruñó, pero decidió no morder el anzuelo esa vez. Obviamente algo estaba molestando a Zim, y por alguna razón que Dib no podía comprender, quería ayudar de alguna manera.

-¿Debería tomar esa conducta molesta como una señal de que estás perfectamente bien?

-¿Eh? –Refunfuñó Zim, todavía mirando a la pantalla de vez en cuando- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy maravillosamente!

Dib le miró fijamente, poniendo una expresión lo más incrédula que pudiera. Sabía que era completamente mentira. Esperó en silencio bastante tiempo, casi decidiendo dejar todo el tema. Entonces, Zim levantó sus manos un poco y miró hacia ellas. Flexionó sus dedos un par de veces.

-Me siento… indeciso –confesó lentamente Zim-. La libertad… es lo más cercano a lo que obtuve cuando me hice Invasor. Pero… incluso en ese entonces sólo debía hacer supuestamente lo que me ordenaban mis líderes.

Frunció el ceño severamente, sus manos cerrándose en puños.

-Ser desterrado… fui un paria para el Imperio, aun estando dentro de su control. Ahora, sin embargo… -hizo una pausa, mirando a la nada por un momento. Bajó sus manos con fuerza y miró hacia Dib con irritación-. ¡Esto es tú culpa! Me haces sentir repulsivo y… ¡SENTIMENTAL! ¡Deja de infectarme con tus sentimientos!

Dib suspiró. Bueno, no podía mucho. Rodó los ojos mientras decía:

-Ya sabes, no puedes culparme siempre por tus problemas.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! –Retrucó Zim- ¡Eres mi cruz!

-Sí, ya, a la primera oportunidad que tenga te voy a tirar por la compuerta de aire (esclusa a presión) –refunfuñó Dib, saliendo del laboratorio.

Zim le pisaba los talones.

-¡No harás tal cosa!

-¿Quieres apostar? –retó Dib.

-No seas estúpido –desdeñó Zim-. Eres el que me convenció para que me quedara. Los dos sabemos cuánto me extrañarías.

Dib le miró con odio, su rostro ardiendo.

-¡No te extrañaré cuando te pegue en la cara!

-Está bien, Dib –continuó Zim con burla-. Sé que soy increíble, y estoy encantado porque hayas llegado a darte cuenta también.

Dib le dio un empujón al Irken como represalia.

-¡Eres tan molesto!

Zim le empujó de vuelta.

-¡Tu cara es molesta!

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban peleándose en el suelo, completamente decididos a destrozar todo lo que pudieran del otro. Cuatro miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo a Krugg y a E.J. tuvieron que separarlos. Dib sufrió algunos moretones y muchos arañazos. Después de sentarse en el compartimento médico para que les atendieran las heridas, Zim y él se encontraron aguantando un sermón exasperado de Dek.

-¿En serio? –Gruñó Dek. Dib se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un vendaje en el brazo y que la herida estaba curada y cerrada-. ¿No podemos dejaros solos por cinco minutos?

-¡Él empezó! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se fulminaron con la mirada enfadados mutuamente.

-No me importa –dijo Dek severamente-. Sé que vosotros dos tenéis una historia dura, pero sois camaradas ahora. No podéis estar constantemente peleando a puños todo el tiempo. Especialmente una vez lleguemos a Polaris.

Dib siguió mirando a Zim mordazmente, lo que el Irken devolvía con entusiasmo. Honestamente no podía imaginarse el no pelear con Zim, especialmente ya que compartían una habitación.

Dek suspiró bruscamente.

-Mirad, vamos a hacer otro salto warp pronto, entonces sólo serán un par de días hasta que alcancemos Polaris. Sólo… intentad llevaros bien hasta entonces. ¿Lo pilláis?

Dib resistió las ganas de burlarse, queriendo discutir. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que Zim y él eran capaces de ser civilizados. Era solo cuestión de mantenerse civilizados. Gruñó. ¿Por qué no había querido que Zim viniera, de nuevo?

Sin embargo, queriendo evitar más confrontaciones de momento, Dib simplemente murmuró:

-Sí, señor.

* * *

Gracias por leer~ dejen comentarios para la autora~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 11**

Dib estaba de verdad empezando a desear no haber convencido a Zim para quedarse. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no meterse en más peleas, pero realmente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Desde el día en el que se conocieron habían estado luchando contra el otro, así por supuesto aun estando del mismo lado iba a tomar algo de tiempo quitarse costumbres. Pero tampoco ayudaba el que Dib hubiera descubierto que Zim tenía razón. Sí le gustaba luchar con Zim. Le gustaba la emoción de bloquear los ataques del Irken, la descarga de adrenalina y furia, sus latidos erráticos por la anticipación cuando Zim le acorralaba…

Sin embargo, cuando Dib se sentó y pensó en ello, se estaba empezando a preguntar si realmente lo que le gustaba era la _lucha_. Otra cosa estaba manifestándose en su interior, algo que se las había apañado para mantener apretujado tan profundamente que jamás había notado. Pero, lentamente estaba burbujeando hacia la superficie, manifestándose en un deseo descabellado de agarrar al Irken e una forma que no tenía nada que ver con destrozarle físicamente.

Horrorizado, Dib empezó a evitar a Zim. Lo que no fue para nada bien. Una vez se acostumbraron al _Nazo_ , no era en lo más absoluto muy grande. Y Zim no era estúpido. Sabía cuando el humano le evitaba y podía perseguirle y exigirle saber el por qué. Lo que usualmente llevaba a otra pelea. Dek con el tiempo les dijo que si peleaban una vez más iba a dejarles en el próximo asteroide.

Sin embargo, eso no les detuvo. Pelearon de nuevo no muy después de aquello, Zim se las ingenió para romperle las gafas a Dib y para dejarle un ojo morado. Frustrado y exhausto, Dib se dirigió al compartimento médico para encontrar a Midge. Ella simplemente suspiró y desalojó la habitación antes de ponerse con el rostro de Dib.

-Mantendré esto en secreto –le dijo, aplicando una especie de crema a la mejilla de Dib-. Yo no subestimaría a Dek con lo de cumplir su amenaza, no importa cómo de buena ventaja seas.

Dib gruñó. Zim y él habían discutido por la regañina más reciente de Dek, y se había esfumado en un juego gigante de culpa antes de que los puños volaran. Dib podía haber continuado pero no podía permitirse que sus gafas sufrieran tanto daño. Sólo tenía un par.

-Midge, voy a acabar matándole –gruñó.

Midge le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que sabía que no lo haría.

-Las tensiones están por las nubes ahora. Viene con lo de estar en el mismo cuarto –le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona-. Confía en mí, si me dieran un Crédito Galáctico por cada vez que Dek y yo hemos peleado me podría jubilar.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Dudo seriamente que vosotros dos hayáis intentado mataros.

Midge dudó antes de concederle aquello.

-Vale, me has pillado ahí.

Dib suspiró. Su rostro latía y todavía se sentía frustrado. ¿Por qué Zim tenía que estar constantemente buscando razones para luchar con él, de todos modos?

-Él es tan estúpido –despotricó Dib-. Con su estúpida voz, y su estúpida cara, y sus estúpidas caderas-,

-¿Caderas? –Interrumpió Midge, arqueando una ceja.

Dib sintió que su rostro empezaba a arder. Lo ignoró a favor de cubrir sus huellas.

-Ugh. ¡Un día voy a patear su trasero tan fuerte que no será capaz de levantarse para meterse conmigo de nuevo! –Dib miró de nuevo hacia arriba para encontrarse a Midge mirándole fijamente-. ¿Qué?

-Nada –dijo ella, girando la tapa del ungüento antes de levantarse de su asiento-. Esa crema debería acelerar la curación de ese moretón. Debería ya no estar en la mañana.

Dib gruñó mientras recordaba que todavía tenía que ir de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con Zim.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? ¡Un minuto actúa como si nada y luego de nada está buscando combatir conmigo! Quiero decir, ¿por qué? ¿Con qué propósito lo hace?

En verdad no esperaba una respuesta. Estaba mayormente sólo descargándose. Pero cuando se fijó en cómo Midge desviaba la mirada y se mordía el labio, le entró curiosidad.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-¿Qué? No, pues claro que no –respondió Midge sacándole peso al tema.

Dib frunció el ceño, no creyéndole ni por un instante.

-Midge, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Te lo dije. No sé nada.

-Venga, Midge, no me dejes sin saber sobre esto –casi imploró Dib.

Midge le miró fijamente por un largo tiempo, un destello de culpabilidad cruzando sus rasgos. Ella suspiró duramente mientras se giraba para guardar en su sitio sus utensilios. Dib se sentó en silenciosa anticipación por unos instantes, antes de que Midge se girara y se apoyara en la encimera.

-No te va a gustar –advirtió.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Créeme, he tenido a muchas personas que me decían cosas de todo tipo que no me gustaba escuchar. Estoy muy seguro de que lo soportaré.

Midge se movió, inquieta y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Después de muchos más segundos en silencio, finalmente habló.

-¿Qué sabes de los rituales de cortejo Irken?

Dib retrocedió ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver con nada?

-Em… ¿nada?

Midge respiró hondo a la misma vez que saltaba para sentarse en la encimera tras ella, sus pies colgando muy por encima del suelo. Ella se miró el regazo por un momento y tamborileó con sus dedos el borde de la encimera. Se veía indecisa.

-Es difícil encontrar archivos de algo como esto –explicó Midge-, porque los Cerebros de Control mantienen ese tipo de información bajo un conocido cerrado a cal y canto. Pero, por suerte, nos las hemos apañado para sacar unas pocas cosas a la luz estos años, especialmente con el número de Defectuosos que se las arreglaron para escapar del Imperio.

Ahora Dib estaba confuso.

-¿De qué va esto, Midge?

Midge no le miró mientras continuaba.

-Cuando un Irken encuentran a alguien que ven como una pareja potencial, empiezan un proceso llamado _Salvis_ como un intento de cortejarlo. _Salvis_ se traduce literalmente como "impresionar", que es exactamente lo que intentan hacer. Usan todo lo que puedan y como sea para llamar la atención de la otra persona. Luchas, estratagemas ridículas, presumir de su inteligencia. A veces incluso dan regalos. Es básicamente el equivalente de los humanos sobre pedirle una cita a alguien.

Dib siguió mirándola.

-¿Y eso es relevante porque…?

Midge se tensó notablemente, pareciendo más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Llegaste a averiguar quién te dio ese telescopio por tu cumpleaños?

Dib frunció el ceño, pensando en ello por si habían llegado a haber pistas. Sólo había llegado a usar el telescopio un par de veces, básicamente no dándole importancia a la anonimidad del regalo una vez lo encontró seguro. Pero eso que tenía que ver con…

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mientras entendía lo que Midge estaba diciendo.

-No es posible.

-Sí –dijo Midge lentamente.

-¿Por qué demonios Zim me haría un telescopio?

Midge se avergonzó ligeramente mientras decía sus siguientes palabras.

-Porque desea tenerte.

Cuando Dib seguía viéndose confuso, Midge se explicó mejor.

-Románticamente.

Dib la miró fijamente, incapaz de encontrar una manera de entender esa pequeña parte de información. Se encontró dándole vueltas a todo lo que Midge había dicho. Luchas, estratagemas ridículas, presumir. Y nadie más había clamado haberle dado el telescopio. Aun así, sacudió su cabeza.

-Tú… tienes que haberlo entendido mal.

Midge sujetó el Orok que llevaba en el cuello.

-He estado emparejada con un híbrido Irken por un par de años ya. No estoy equivocada.

Dib se desplomó en su asiento, intento registrar lo que Midge estaba diciendo. Sin embargo no podía. Era imposible. Demencial.

-Le… ¿le _gusto_ a Zim?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-Honestamente, no puedo decirte cómo de profundos son sus sentimientos –admitió-. Todo lo que sé es que ansía tenerte.

Dib todavía estaba en shock por la información. No estaba seguro de que algún día fuera capaz de procesarlo adecuadamente. Simplemente no tenía sentido. ¿Zim actuaba como un loco a su alrededor porque le _gustaba_? ¿Qué?

Midge bajó de un salto de la encimera y suspiró.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en el sofá de mi salón esta noche. Debería estar vacía por horas y puedo venir a despertarte antes de que alguien más entre.

Dib solo asintió mientras seguía a Midge fuera del compartimento médico. Definitivamente apreciaba la alternativa. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos después de un bombazo como ese. Sin mencionar que sentía que enfrentarse a Zim ahora mismo sólo sería vergonzoso.

-Bueno, creo que a ambos nos vendría bien una bebida –sugirió radiante Midge-. Vamos.

Dib le dio una mirada perpleja.

-Sabes que no soy lo bastante mayor como para beber, ¿verdad?

Midge sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No hay edad para beber en el espacio.

00000000000000000

Dib no bebió demasiado. El licor que fuera el que Midge había abierto, supo desde la primera probada que era ridículamente fuerte. Y ya que emborracharse nunca había sido atrayente para él sólo había tomado medio vaso. Midge, para su sorpresa, podía beber un montón antes de emborracharse. Aún así, había sido lo suficientemente coherente como para dejar saber a Dib a qué hora le despertaría en la mañana, y como para dirigirle a su habitación. Dib se hizo una nota mental para que nunca jamás acabara en un juego de beber con ella.

Dib gruñó, mirando fijamente al techo desde donde estaba echado en el sofá de la sala. Estaba seguro de que aunque fuera tan suave como una nube seguiría estando inquieto. Se tapó con su manta prestada hasta la barbilla, incapaz de detener el que un pensamiento se repitiera una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Zim… estaba intentando cortejarlo.

Era una locura. Era incomprensible. No tenía ningún sentido para Dib. Habían estado luchando contra el otro desde que tenía once años, constantemente intentando destruir al otro en multitud de formas. Dib se exprimió el cerebro, intentando localizar donde estaba la diferencia entre aquel entonces y ahora. No había demasiado, excepto que quizás los planes de Zim en los dos últimos años se habían disuelto en un alarde desmesurado de ridiculeces.

Elevó su mano izquierda, mirándola gracias a la tenue luz nocturna que llegaba desde la pared del salón. La noche del plan de Zim de los zombis que salió mal le había dejado tan confuso. Retrajo los dedos. ¿Era… era por eso que Zim le había agarrado la mano en ese momento? ¿Por qué él…le quería tener? ¿Qué habría pasado si Dek no hubiera aparecido y destruido el Electro-Arruinador? ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber pasado?

El rostro de Dib enrojeció cuando imágenes para las que no estaba ni de cerca preparado de repente atacaron su mente. De Zim girándose y agarrándole del collar de la camiseta desesperadamente, haciéndole agacharse hasta el nivel del Irken. De necesitados ojos rubí teniendo captiva su mirada. De los labios de Zim acercándose más y más-

-¡Maldita sea! –Gruñó Dib, sacándose la almohada de la nuca para tirársela a sí mismo y restregar su cara en ella. Se las arregló para deshacerse de las inapropiadas visiones. Culpó al mínimo de alcohol que había bebido, a su cansancio y a la agitación de estar en la nave, a la conversación que tuvo con Midge. Tenía que saber qué ocurría, ¿verdad? La curiosidad definitivamente mataba al gato.

Por encima de todo, culpaba a Zim. Dib no había pedido que su ex-némesis decidiera que era merecedor de su apego romántico. No había pedido que Zim sacara todas esas estúpidas artimañas para ganarse su atención, dejando a Dib frustrado y sin poder dormir. ¿Por qué Zim no podía simplemente ser normal y entregarle alguna estúpida nota que dijera "¿Sales conmigo? Marca sí o no"?

Por otro lado, Zim no era humano. Eso probablemente _era_ normal para los Irkens. Y al menos Dib podría encontrar consuelo en que Zim no le hubiera simplemente secuestrado, atándole a una de las mesas de su laboratorio y ordenándole ser suyo o sufrir.

Se estremeció y apretujó su rostro en la almohada de nuevo ante el pensamiento de Zim teniéndole atado. Se debatió el permitirse asfixiarse, o incluso debería solo estampar su cabeza contra la mesa cercana donde estaban sus gafas.

En el año pasado (o incluso más. Dib ya no estaba realmente seguro), había llegado a sentir cosas muy raras por Zim. Eran siempre pequeñas y efímeras, y siempre era capaz de inventarse una excusa para ellas. Nunca había tenido una pareja romántica, o incluso ningún amigo. Casi tenía sentido el agarrarse a la única persona que le había tenido respeto y le había prestado atención. Pero ahora había un grupo entero de personas que no le daban por perdido por estar loco, y no sentía nada rato por ninguno de _ellos_.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dib se permitió pensar en lo que encontraba atractivo. No sentía nada especial por la mayoría de la tripulación, pero no pensaba que ninguno de ellos fuera feo (excepto quizás Milgor, pero era probablemente por los tentáculos. Y Krugg era más atemorizante que feo, en verdad.

No podía negar que Midge era hermosa. Se encontró pensando que lo era más ahora que ya no llevaba su disfraz, enseñando su pelo extremadamente blanco, su piel pálida con manchitas azules, y sus orejas acabadas en punta. Dib pensó que su apariencia era interesante, ya que era la primera especie que conocía que se parecía tanto a los humanos. Sin embargo, tan hermosa como era, no se sentía realmente atraído. No se ponía nervioso ni estúpido si su camisa se elevaba, tampoco se encontraba mirando con interés a su estructura ágil.

Dek, por el contrario, ahora que pensaba en ello, era otra historia. Era alto con músculos marcados, y, pareciendo un Irken de pura sangre, tenía una piel suave color verde oliva. Sus ojos no eran tan grandes como los de Zim, pero eran intensos, como esmeraldas oscuras. Incluso tenía una buena voz, grave y siempre con un tono autoritario. Dib se atragantó, dándose cuenta de que encontraba a Dek muy atractivo, ciertamente.

Aun así, se encontró prefiriendo el brillo de los orbes letales rojo rubí, una complexión pequeña que escondía una fuerza peligrosa, y unas caderas anchas que Dib ni si quiera sabía que existían hasta que Zim cambió su antiguo uniforme de Invasor por el traje que Midge le había dado.

Dib se preguntó qué opinaría Midge sobre la eutanasia. Sonaba cada vez más como una gran idea.

Gruñó. La verdad es que debería haberse quedado suficientemente solo. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba rodando hacia aquel profundo agujero negro sin poder escapar. ¿Cómo si quiera acabó pasando esto? ¿Desde hace cuánto se había sentido atraído por el ser que constantemente le ponía furioso?

Dib saltó cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Le habían dicho que nadie vendría a esa hora. Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera Dek. No estaba de humor para explicarse. Una parte suya pensó que quizás sería Midge, pero se había olvidado de que el destino parecía odiarle.

-¿Así aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo, bestia apestosa? –Habló lentamente Zim al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Dib dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo para los brazos del sofá. ¿Por qué? Sólo, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zim? –Le gruñó.

Ojos rubí se estrecharon. El cuerpo de Dib sufrió un escalofrío involuntario.

-Quiero que dejes de ser un gusano triste y asqueroso y vuelvas a la cama.

Dib se incorporó en su asiento, decidiendo que quizás debería descargar su frustración con la única persona que se lo merecía.

-¡Tú eres el que empezó la pelea! ¡Tú siempre la empiezas! ¡Y esta vez rompiste mis gafas!

-¡Eso es culpa tuya por tener ojos inferiores! –Retrucó Zim, dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de Dib.

-¡No! ¡Es culpa tuya por ser un imbécil!

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú eres el que ha estado intentando evitarme, Dib –dijo Zim, su tono letalmente tranquilo-. Exijo saber por qué.

Dib sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y como sus mejillas ardían. Sus manos se hicieron puños mientras decía:

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿quizás porque eres ruidoso y ofensivo y siempre estás insultándome?

Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con los deseos nada agradables que Dib sentía alrededor de Zim.

La mirada molesta de Zim se intensificó, sus ojos rubí casi brillando en la oscuridad. Se inclinó más cerca, su aliento acariciando el rostro de Dib.

-Mientes.

Sin ninguna advertencia Dib fue tirado hacia atrás en el sofá. Se esforzó contra el agarre de Zim por varios segundos antes de que el Irken le sujetara satisfactoriamente. Zim emitió un sonido grave, que parecía venir de su pecho. Era como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un ronroneo. El corazón de Dib golpeteaba erráticamente, su aliento saliendo en jadeos.

-¡Zim-! –Protestó, pero se ahogó cuando Zim se inclinó más cerca, acariciando su mejilla contra la de Dib. Dib ahora sentía el aliento del Irken en su oreja, haciendo que un hormigueo corriera por sus brazos, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Tragó saliva duramente.

-No estás autorizado a evitarme, Dib –siseó Zim, su agarre en las muñecas de Dib inquebrantable, estando sentado a horcajadas encima de las caderas de Dib, sus piernas agarrándole-. Eres mío-,

-No, no lo soy –discutió Dib desafiante-. ¡Metete eso en tu denso cráneo alienígena!

Jadeó cuando el agarre de Zim se apretó más. Envió adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

- _Eres_ mío –repitió Zim más firmemente. Su voz era grave. Peligrosa. Seductora. Se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Dib a los ojos. El rostro y el cuerpo de Dib se sentían demasiado calientes-. Y ya es hora de que te des cuenta de ello.

Entonces, la boca de Zim atacó la suya. Era enérgico, necesitado. Tan violento y rápido que Dib encontró casi imposible el responderle. Buscó con urgencia algún pensamiento lógico, la parte de su cerebro que le decía que esto no podía pasar. Que eso no era lo que quería.

Se rindió cuando Zim mordió su labio y empujó su larga y flexible lengua en su boca.

Le devolvió el beso a Zim, tirando todas sus ideas preconcebidas por la ventana. Dib no sabía por qué eso se sentía tan malditamente bien, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Se las arregló para liberar sus muñecas para envolver sus brazos alrededor del Irken, ambos atacando las bocas del otro con igual vigor. Encontró el dobladillo de la camisa de Zim y, con alguna maniobra, pudo sacársela. Sintió el toque de garras en su pelo y sus manos vagaron con voracidad, deleitándose con la piel recién expuesta. Era _ridículamente_ suave.

Sintió a Zim tirar de su pelo, tirando enérgicamente su cabeza hacia atrás y rompiendo el beso. Su boca empezó a asaltar el cuello de Dib, sus dientes rozándolo tan ligeramente.

-Por Irk, si que estás necesitado –le fastidió, susurrando en la piel de Dib.

Dib gruñó, empujando a Zim hacia atrás para estar él encima, entre sus piernas extendidas. Dib impulsó sus caderas hacia adelante bruscamente, ansiando encontrar fricción. Zim jadeó lascivamente algo sin sentido, contoneando sus propias caderas a cambio.

-Tú empezaste esto –le dijo Dib. Su voz no sonaba más como su voz normal. Estaba ronca y llena de deseo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

-Tienes razón –admitió Zim, sonriendo malvadamente mientras empujaba a Dib hacia abajo para otro beso abrasador. Dib sintió garras rastreando bajo su camisa, clavándose un poco al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se volvían frenéticos. Dib gimió en la boca de Zim.

Zim se separó para hablar contra sus labios.

-Ahora termínalo –ordenó.

Dib no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se arrancó su propia camisa y la tiró descuidadamente antes de besar una vez más a Zim. A la mierda las consecuencias. A la mierda el hecho de que literalmente cualquiera podría entrar en la sala ahora mismo. A la mierda todo aquello. Deseaba a Zim. E iba a tenerlo.

-Dib… -jadeó Zim cuando la lengua de Dib lamió y succionó su cuello.

Viajó más abajo, mordiendo su clavícula.

-Dib… -su tono era más alto, implorando. Incitó a Dib a ir más abajo, su lengua llegando al estómago de Zim-. Dib…

Dib alcanzó donde empezaban los pantalones de Zim y-

-¡Dib!

Dib se cayó al suelo, llevándose la manta consigo. Aterrizó en un amasijo abrumador, intentando abrir los ojos. La sala era de repente muy brillante y borrosa, pero Dib se las arregló para ver a la mujer de pelo blanco cerniéndose encima de él.

-Venga, tienes que levantarte –le dijo Midge-. El resto de la tripulación estará despierto pronto, y tienes que bañarte y cambiarte.

Dib parpadeó de nuevo, teniendo dificultades para orientarse. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, encontrándolo sudoroso. Se levantó y recuperó sus gafas rotas de la mesa cercana. Su mente estaba sumida en un mareo, intentando averiguar que estaba ocurriendo antes de que sus pensamientos se pararon en seco.

Un sueño.

Había sido un sueño.

Un sueño donde casi había tenido sexo con el molesto e inestable alienígena que le había fastidiado desde que tenía once años.

Y él no había estado reacio tampoco, oh no. Él había sido un participante muy dispuesto.

Bueno… no podía negar nada a esas alturas, ¿no? Le atraía Zim completa y definitivamente.

Antes de que la gravedad de la situación pudiera estrellarse completamente sobre él como un tsunami, Midge le tiró algo. Tastabilló un poco cogiéndolo por poco. Tras inspeccionarlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era una bolsa grande con un cordón ajustable. Miró hacia arriba para dirigirle a Midge una mirada de desconcierto, encontrando a la chica evitando su mirada y mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó.

Midge arrastró los pies.

-Tú, eh… quizás quieras aguantar esa bolsa en frente de tu entrepierna.

Dib miró hacia abajo, su rostro ardiendo furiosamente mientras se daba cuenta de qué hablaba Midge y seguía su consejo. Aparentemente su sueño había causado un problema muy evidente. Esos pantalones estúpidos dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Midge se giró y empezó a salir de la sala, Dib no muy detrás de ella. Caminaron en un silencio vergonzoso antes de que Midge levantara la mirada y preguntara:

-Eh… ¿tú-

-No quiero hablar de ello –le dijo Dib antes de que pudiera terminar.

Midge sólo asintió.

-De acuerdo –dijo.

Dib pensó que sería mejor cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué hay aquí de todos modos? –Preguntó, señalando a la bolsa.

-Tu nuevo uniforme –respondió ella-. El tuyo y el de Zim serán un poco diferentes de los nuestros, ya que estaréis inscritos en el Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado de la Academia Polaris. Una vez completéis eso, iréis directamente a vestiros con los uniformes de la Flota Galáctica.

Dib miró hacia la bolsa negra. Sintió un revuelo de emoción.

-Espera… ¿ya estamos allí?

-Lo estaremos muy pronto –replicó Midge radiantemente-. Ve a limpiarte y cambiarte. Vendré a por ti en un rato.

Dib asintió y se dirigió a las duchas. Afortunadamente su inoportuna erección se había desvanecido casi por completo, y el mantener la solución de limpieza a una temperatura baja había ayudado inmensamente. Después de que estuvo suficientemente limpio, se secó y empezó a indagar en la bolsa que Midge le había dado. Después de ponerse la ropa interior que se le daba, se colocó los pantalones y la camiseta de manga larga. Ambos estaban hechos de un material ligero, la textura recordándole a Dib a las escamas de los reptiles. Los dos eran de color carbón, la camisa teniendo una cremallera que la dividía por la mitad, y un diseño que de alguna forma parecía una estrella grande. Los pantalones tenían por la parte de afuera de cada pierna rayas diplomáticas que también eran de color negro. Habían incluso un par de botas en la bolsa, un buen par con detalles de tachas y brillantes hebillas plateadas.

Una vez Dib ya tenía todo el uniforme puesto, subiéndose la cremallera de la camisa hasta su barbilla, se echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el gran espejo que había fuera de las duchas. Intentó inútilmente domar su cabello antes de sacudir la cabeza. Su pelo siempre fue una causa perdida. Sin embargo, se encontró admirando la manera en que se veía su uniforme. En verdad se veía muy guay. _Él_ se veía muy guay.

Disfrutando de su repentino aumento de confianza, Dib metió su ropa sucia en la bolsa y salió de las duchas. Volvió sobre sus propios pasos un poco al tirar la bolsa a su cama, olvidándose momentáneamente el que todavía tenía que compartir esa habitación con esa otra persona.

-¿Así que al final has vuelto, peste terrícola? –Gruñó Zim, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que Dib entraba en la habitación-. ¿Has terminado de ser un smeet petulante?

Dib quería replicar. De verdad que quería. Tenía una lista llena de insultos que quería arrojarle al Irken, pero todos habían muerto de forma horrible, muertas súbitas ante la vista que tenía delante. Zim ya tenía puesto su uniforme, uno idéntico al que llevaba Dib. El elástico material se adhería a Zim, ciñéndose a cada una de las curva que poseía. El corazón de Dib palpitó, deseando muchas cosas a la vez. Cosas que tenían de todo que ver con Zim.

-¿¡Hola!? ¡Dib-peste! ¿¡Acaso tu cerebro se lo ha comido unas larvas vloo mutantes!? ¡Estoy HABLANDO CONTIGO! –Vociferó Zim, pisoteando con fuerza el suelo y tirando del pelo de Dib con fuerza. Dib se retorció del dolor, efectivamente saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-¡Auch, idiota! –Gritó Dib, dándole un manotazo a la mano de Zim-. ¿¡A qué demonios venía eso!?

-¡Tu cerebro estaba claramente congelado y necesitaba un reinicio! –Respondió Zim, como si fuera la respuesta obvia.

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada, formando puños con sus manos a sus lados.

-¿Por qué simplemente no podías tocarme el hombro como una persona normal?

-Tch. Deja de lloriquear. Te comportas como si te hubiera arrancado el pelo –se quejó Zim.

Dib iba a responderle que iba a arrancarle las antenas a Zim de su estúpida cabeza, pero Midge apareció en la entrada.

-Ahí estáis –dijo ella, su mirada bailando entre los dos chicos-. Oh. Bueno, supongo que eso es un problema menos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, los dos.

Dib y Zim la siguieron afuera, caminando uno a cada lado de la Lazurothiana. Dib se dio cuenta de a qué se había referido Midge con que sus uniformes serían diferentes. El de Midge era de un azul ahumado oscuro en vez de carbón, pero el diseño de la estrella negra y las rayas diplomáticas eran iguales. A lo largo del cuello alto de su camisa había un emblema pequeño y dorado que se parecía vagamente a una cadena de ADN. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que Midge era una doctora.

-¿Qué significa esto, Midge-comadreja? –Exigió saber Zim.

-Me imaginé que querríais echarle un vistazo a Polaris antes de aterrizar –le respondió tranquilamente mientras se dirigían al puente de mando.

Los miró a ambos antes de asentir aprobatoriamente.

-Los uniformes os quedan bien, por cierto.

Dib se rascó la nuca.

-Gracias.

-Por supuesto –presumió Zim-. Zim se ve bien en todo.

Midge rió.

-Estoy segura.

Entraron al puente de mando, mirando hacia afuera por la gran ventana que tenían en frente. La mandíbula de Dib se cayó ante la vista. La estación especial parecía un mini planeta. Era redondo y de un color casi azul claro. Dos anillos enormes lo rodeaban, formando una X desde la perspectiva de Dib.

-¿Para qué son los anillos?

-Imitan los ciclos del día y de la noche –replicó Midge-. Ahora mismo las luces están encendidas. Durante el ciclo nocturno, las apagan y eres capaz de ver toda y cada una de las estrellas.

Dib siguió observando fijamente, fascinado y emocionado a la vez. Aquello era. Aquel era el lugar donde se entrenaría y estudiaría para poder ayudar al Equipo Nébula. Donde podría aprender cosas que nunca tuvo la opción de aprender antes. Donde se volvería más fuerte… mejor…

Dib sintió una sonrisa de satisfacción formarse en su rostro. No podía esperar a comenzar.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Siento la tardanza! También estoy trabajando en un especial de esta serie, que intentaré subir el día 6, y el próximo capítulo el próximo día 21.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 12**

Aterrizaron enfrente de un edificio enorme, apretados en medio de otras dos naves. Dib finalmente pudo comparar cómo de pequeño realmente era el _Nazo_. Casi se sintió mal por Dek. Sin embargo al híbrido no parecía realmente importarle. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras salía de la nave, liderando fuera a la tripulación. Dib podía ver a unos cuantos en los uniformes de la Flota Galáctica al salir de hangar.

De la nada, otros dos aliens se acercaron al grupo. Vestían uniformes negros que tenían piezas de armadura aquí y allá. Dib solo podía asumir que eran una especie de guardias. No le gustaba la manera en la que estaban mirando a Zim y a Dek.

-Buenos días, caballeros –dijo Dek, su tono neutral.

Uno de los guardias frunció el ceño.

-Tú y tu amigo Imperial vais a tener que venir con nosotros –dijo.

-¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte con sujetos como tú! –Gritó Zim.

-¡Zim! –Le advirtió Dib.

Dek les dirigió a ambos una mirada de desaprobación, antes de sacar un montón de papeles. Por poco se los arroja a los guardias.

-Encontraréis todo en orden –dijo calmadamente. Los guardias se veían irritados mientras les echaban un vistazo a los papeles-. Ahora, si eso es todo, la Vicealmirante Adalet nos está esperando.

Los guardias miraron hacia arriba ante aquello, antes de intercambiar malas caras. Le devolvieron a Dek los papeles, fijándose en él con una mirada fija llena de odio.

-Mantén a tus subordinados bajo control.

Dek meramente asintió antes de guardar los papeles.

-Así lo haré. Que tengáis un buen día.

Los guardias meramente se rieron al mismo tiempo que se alejaban cabreados.

-¿De qué iba eso? –Preguntó Dib.

El resto de la tripulación intercambió miradas de que Midge finalmente respondiera.

-La gente no tiene una visión muy buena de los Irkens ahora mismo –explicó-. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que alguien nos detiene en las puertas de embarque.

-Mientras todo esto se siga intensificando, todo irá a peor –dijo Dek amargamente-. Cuánto antes podamos terminar, mejor.

Dib frunció el ceño, echándole un vistazo rápido a Zim. Si el Irken estaba preocupado por esto, no lo dejaba ver. Dib, sin embargo, se encontró preocupado. ¿Acaso esa reacción sería lo normal mientras estuvieran ahí en Polaris?

Mientras salían del hangar, la mayoría de ellos se fueron por caminos separados, dejando solo a Midge, Dek, Dib y Zim. Gir estaba ahí también, montado en el hombro de Zim. Los ojos de Dib volaban a toda velocidad de la izquierda a la derecha, internalizándolo todo. Habían tantas personas (alienígenas) corriendo de acá para allá a lo largo de la terminal. Ni en sus sueños más alocados, podía haberse imaginado todas las especies diferentes que veía ahora. Algunas era súper altas, otras súper bajitas. Algunas tenían cuernos, pinchos o púas. Incluso había algunos similares a Midge y a él, pareciendo casi humanos. Se sentía como un niño yendo a una tienda de juguetes por primera vez.

Sin embargo, también se fijó en cómo la gente solía detenerse y mirarles fijamente mientras pasaban a su lado, a veces incluso susurrando entre ellos. Dib no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Podía entender que la gente tuviera problemas con el Imperio Irken, pero Zim vestía el mismo uniforme que él, y Dek era un Capitán de la Flota Galáctica. Sin duda, podían darse cuenta de que no eran amenazas.

Siguió observando a su alrededor antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Gritó de dolor en alto, alcanzando a frotarse la zona dolorida mientras fulminaba con la mirada al perpetrador.

-Zim, ¿¡qué demonios!?

-¡Detén a tus horribles ojos de mirar por todo el lugar, humano! –Ordenó Zim enfadado-. ¡Ninguno apreciará tus miradas fijas de mono!

¡Miraré lo que me dé la gana! –Discutió Dib.

Zim gruñó.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero cuando ese Rexilliano venga a golpearte por quedártele mirando no vengas a mí llorando!

Dib frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿De que hablas?

-El ser vivo con la piel blanca y escamosa y cola –explicó Zim de forma gruñona.

Cuando Dib se giró para mirar, Zim le agarró por el pelo y forzó a su cabeza a mirar hacia adelante.

-¡Te dije que no miraras, idiota!

-¡Zim! –protestó Dib, buscando a tientas el sacar las garras del Irken de su pelo. Aunque dolía, le trajo recuerdos del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, haciendo que se sonrojara en contra de su voluntad.

Por suerte, Zim finalmente le soltó, pegándole a las manos de Dib en represalia. Se cruzó de brazos malhumoradamente.

-Los Rexillianos son gente extremadamente dominante. Si captan la más mínima mirada de otra persona lo tomarán como un desafío.

Dib frunció el ceño, enfadado por el hecho de que parecía que Zim tenía un argumento válido. De mala gana, siguió su consejo mientras salían del puerto.

Salieron a una calle concurrida, y Dib se encontró boquiabierto de nuevo. El lugar era una gran ciudad, con edificios que se alzaban con tal altura que Dib tenía que estirar e inclinar su cuello para poder echar un buen vistazo. Podía ver lo que parecían restaurantes y tiendas alineados a ambos lados. Habían arbustos y árboles aleatorios salpicados en varios sitios, destacando con sus colores neón, brillo y extrañas formas. Era impresionante.

Saltaron a un vehículo que se veía como un Autobús de Tránsito Elevado (TEB), sólo que allí no había techo ni grafitis ofensivos. También se movía más rápido, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para no causar que ningún pasajero fuera empujado hacia los lados. Gir soltó un chillido de emoción. Dib siguió observando a sus alrededores, absorbiéndolo todo.

La nave se detuvo enfrente de otro edificio altísimo. Era de color azabache, con ventanas brillantes que estaban tintadas de azul claro. Un enorme patio estaba expuesto enfrente suyo, junto con una señal de piedra grande en la que se leía _Academia Polaris_.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Midge alegremente mientras los 4 salían del bus.

Mientras se dirigían hasta el pasaje entre edificios, Dib se fijó en que varias personas se apresuraban a su alrededor. Todos iban con los mismos uniformes que llevaban Zim y él, pero en vez de ser de color carbón, eran de color gris claro. Algunos de ellos les miraban fijamente tan horriblemente como la gente del puerto de antes, incluso yendo tan lejos como para verse asustados, o incluso con odio.

Entraron en el edificio, encontrando un gran vestíbulo con un suelo de baldosas blanquecinas. Había una recepción con unos cuantos recepcionistas, todos ellos o mecanografiando o charlando por auriculares. Los rodearon, acercándose hacia la pared del fondo donde Dib podía ver una fila de ascensores.

-Así que, ¿a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Dib mientras los cuatro entraban. Dek sacó una llave en forma de tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa y lo deslizó por la ranura que estaba encima de los botones del ascensor. Entonces pulsó el botón del último piso.

-A ver a la Vicealmirante Adalet –explicó Dek-. También conocida como la Decana de la Academia Polaris. Y nuestra directora.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Dib, curioso.

Dek se encogió de hombros.

-Quiere conoceros a los dos. Creo que encuentra vuestro caso interesante. O ella quiere poner las cosas claras en cuestión de normas. Los dos sois bastante impredecibles.

-¿Impredecibles? –Dijo Dib, indignado.

-¡Me rehúso a acatar ninguna ley que esta persona directora quiera establecer! –Declaró Zim tercamente.

Midge se le quedó mirando.

-Em… ella es prácticamente tu jefa ahora-,

-¡MIENTES!

Dib hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Zim, estás justo al lado de mi oído. ¿Podrías suavizar el volumen de tu rugido?

-¡SERÉ TAN RUIDOSO COMO QUIERA, APESTOSO TERRÍCOLA! –Chilló Zim.

-¡Te lo pregunté amablemente! –Gritó Dib.

-¡Como si fuera a hacer algo simplemente porque lo preguntes amablemente!

Dek suspiró pesadamente mientras los dos antiguos enemigos continuaban discutiendo. Se giró hacia Midge.

-Esto es todo por tu culpa.

Midge se vio solo un poco apenada.

-Lo sé.

Dib y Zim se las arreglaron para calmarse para cuando llegaron a la oficina de los Directores (más que nada gracias a que Dek los separó y les amenazó con un viaje solo de ida a un agujero negro). Dib siguió fulminando con la mirada a Zim acaloradamente. Se encontró incluso más molesto con el Irken ahora que sabía que estaba (desafortunadamente) atraído a él. Era culpa del estúpido lagarto, después de todo.

La oficina de la Directora estaba al fondo de un largo pasillo y con la marca de una brillante puerta negra. Dek tocó tres veces, y una majestuosa voz femenina respondió "adelante" desde el otro lado. A diferencia de todas las otras puertas con las que se había encontrado Dib, que se deslizaban hacia la derecha, esta se partía a la mitad mientras se abría. La oficina del interior era enorme, y la pared de atrás entera era solo una gran ventana. Dib podía ver aún más rascacielos y con la vista de pájaro el jardín de abajo.

Una alienígena muy alta estaba de pie junto a la ventana, girándose para enfrentarles. Tenía la piel amarilla suave, que tenía rayas de un naranja oscuro a lo largo del contorno de su rostro y de las manos. No tenía cabello, pero tenía dos orejas que casi parecían tener púas, y rondaba la altura de Dek. Llevaba una toga grisácea con azul que mostraba un poco de sus hombros, fluyendo para crear una piscina en el suelo. Un lazo estaba atado alrededor de su garganta, con un broche en el centro que tenía el mismo símbolo en forma de estrella que todos llevaban en sus pechos.

Mientras entraban, Midge y Dek se colocaron en posición de firmes y llevaron sus manos a sus frentes como modo de saludo. Midge le dio codazos a Dib insistentemente, así que imitó la acción algo avergonzado. Entonces Dib le dio un codazo a Zim, que meramente le dio un codazo de vuelta en las costillas. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Buenos días, Directora Adalet –saludó Dek.

-Descansen, agentes –dijo Adalet, sonando divertida.

Ella dio un paso adelante, casi deslizándose por el suelo. Observó a cada uno individualmente con una mirada intensa del tono de la mandarina. Sus ojos se retuvieron en Dib y Zim por un momento, antes de que ella le asintiera a los dos agentes experimentados.

-Ustedes podéis dar un paso atrás.

Dek y Midge hicieron lo que se les dijo, dejando a Dib, Zim y a la Directora Adalet de pie en medio de la habitación. Dib se sintió muy nervioso, e hizo lo posible por no parecer inquieto. Zim, por otro lado, se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo desinteresado mientras sus antenas se movieron de la irritación. Dib suspiró mentalmente. Zim era un niño mimado total.

Los ojos de Adalet se posaron en Dib, y él no pudo evitar tragar saliva. No le gustaba sentirse examinado.

-Tienes una reputación bastante impresionante, Dib Membrana de la Tierra –observó ella. No parecía impresionada. Simplemente estaba afirmando algo.

-Eh… ¿de veras? –Preguntó Dib nerviosamente. Miró sobre su hombro a Midge. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

Adalet rió alegremente en voz baja.

-Estoy segura de que el Capitán Dek y la Doctora Cuppari ya te han hablado de tu archivo –dijo ella, caminando de nuevo hasta su escritorio para apoyarse en él-. Por cierto, si alguna vez necesitas que alguien narre tu biografía, estoy segura de que a la Doctora Cuppari no le importará.

Dib escuchó a Dek riéndose por lo bajo tras él, y se giró para ver a Midge sonrojándose de un oscuro azul. Soltó una risita, divertido.

-A lo que quiero llegar, es a que ese archivo está lleno de logros –continuó Adalet-. Y empezaste a conseguirlos siendo un adolescente.

Dib se removió en su asiento y se frotó la nuca. Todavía se le hacía tan raro el oír a gente hablar tan bien de él.

-Lo que digo es que estoy encantada de que estés aquí –le explicó con una sonrisa-. Y que no espero nada menos que grandes cosas de ti.

Dib sintió a su corazón sacudirse. Siempre había habido personas que esperaban cosas de él, pero siempre las esperaban de cosas que no le interesaban. Esto, sin embargo… finalmente le golpeó por primera vez el que la gente tuviera fe en él. Que creían en él.

-Intentaré no decepcionarla –dijo, sintiendo una ola de confianza en sí mismo.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia y ella asintió de vuelta. Su mirada pasó a Zim. Dib le miró, también, encontrando difícil el leer su expresión. Pero si se dio cuenta de lo bajas que estaban sus antenas, un movimiento que Zim solo hacía cuando se sentía particularmente irritado.

-Invasor Zim –dijo Adalet, su tono cambiando al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-. O debería decir Ex-Invasor a estas alturas.

Zim apretó la mandíbula, manteniendo su expresión neutral.

-La única razón para que estés en mi presencia es la insistencia de la Doc. Cuppari. Como estoy segura de que sabes, tu archivo contiene muchas cosas que en la Alianza Galáctica te mantendrían en prisión por el resto de tu vida. Otros te verían como un incompetente, o incluso peligroso.

Los ojos de Zim se estrecharon, antes de que una extraña sonrisa se plantara en su rostro.

-Soy una máquina asesina imparable –dijo con desinterés.

Dek gruñó detrás de ellos, y Midge suspiró en voz muy alta. Dib siguió observando en silencio, listo para meterse si Zim hacía algo estúpido.

Sorprendentemente, Adalet rió.

-¿Por qué cada vez que conozco a un Irken acaba teniendo el ego del tamaño de la Galaxia Gargantour? –Declaró mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Ese comentario me ofende –dijo Dek con irritación.

Adalet sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Quieres decir que ese comentario te define?

Midge soltó una risita, y Dib se encontró una sonrisa estirando sus labios. Adalet se giró de vuelta a Zim.

-No obstante, la verdad es que estoy algo sorprendida de que te convencieran para estar aquí. Por lo que se me ha sido informado, tu lealtad con el Imperio era inquebrantable hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, aquí estás, con tu rastreador desactivado, con todas tus ataduras rotas con tus líderes.

-Anteriores líderes –corrigió Zim.

-¡Sí! –Añadió Gir, saliendo a defender a su amo.

Adalet ladeó la cabeza, echándole un vistazo a Gir meramente un instante. Se veía extremadamente interesada.

-Ya veo –dijo-. Discúlpame si encuentro difícil de creer que estás aquí solo para liberar a tu gente y a otros planetas del agarre del Imperio. Así que dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Dib tenía que admitirlo, también tenía curiosidad sobre aquello. Parecía una decisión demasiado importante tomada solo porque Dib le había incitado a ello. Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse de pronto y sintió un calor punzante en las mejillas, preguntándose si tenía algo que ver con eso del cortejo. Incluso si era así… parecía un poco extremo.

-Zim tiene sus razones –respondió Zim vagamente, su mirada nunca vacilando fijada en Adalet. Dib tenía que admitir que, realmente admiraba la confianza en sí mismo que tenía Zim.

-¿Y esas razones serían? –Preguntó Adalet, avanzando hacia él.

Zim entrecerró los ojos.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

-¡Zim! –Regañó Dek.

-Está todo bien, Capitán –Dijo Adalet desdeñosamente-. Soy más capaz de confiar en un Irken con problemas con la autoridad que en uno que sigue órdenes ciegamente.

Ella sonrió de manera peculiar.

-Asumo que tus razones son algo personales, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-El amo está aquí porque-,

-¡Silencio, Gir! –Gruñó Zim.

-Aww –se quejó Gir con un puchero.

Dib continuó intentando luchar contra el horrible sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sabía que era al menos una de las razones por las que Zim estaba aquí, y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse sobre ello.

-Encuentro a tu unidad SIR bastante… poco convencional –comentó Adalet, observando a Gir con curiosidad-. La de la Tak siempre estaba tan callada y sumida, por lo que he oído.

Zim la fulminó con la mirada.

-La unidad SIR de Tak no le llega ni a la punta de los sucios zapatos a Gir –afirmó firmemente. Dib soltó una carcajada. Zim se quejaba frecuentemente de Gir, pero era adorable verle tan protector.

-¡ME GUSTAN LOS MONOS! –Gritó de golpe Gir, haciendo que Dib hiciera un gesto de dolor. Fijo sus grandes ojos cian en los de Adalet-. ¿Te gustan los monos?

Adalet parpadeó.

-No creo que alguna vez haya visto uno –respondió con incertidumbre.

-¡El planeta de Mary está lleno de ellos! –Exclamó Gir-. El amo incluso le llama a veces mono.

Se giró hacia Dib.

-¿Eres un mono, Mary?

-Er… -fue todo lo que pudo decir Dib. No podía mirar al rostro boquiabierto de la Directora. Sabía que estallaría en carcajadas, y eso probablemente no sería un buen presagio para él.

-…Interesante –Dijo Adalet, empezando a librarse de su confusión. Se fijó en Zim con una expresión severa-. Para volver al tema, pondré esto perfectamente claro. La última recluta Irken que Dek intentó traer nos traicionó horriblemente. Por suerte, nunca llegó a Polaris, y por tanto nunca aprendió donde estaban los cuarteles generales.

Su expresión se volvió peligrosa.

-No puedo permitir más engaños. Si llego a sospechar por un instante que vas a volver llorando a tus "anteriores" líderes –Zim le soltó un gruñido furioso-, desearás nunca haber dejado Comidortia.

Zim temblaba por la fuerza de su ira. Quería reaccionar violentamente. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía esta persona Directora a hablarle así!? No tenía ningún plan para retractarse en su acuerdo con el Equipo Nébula, y definitivamente no iba a hacer nada que le alejara de la razón número uno por la que estaba allí. E incluso si quiería irse, volver a Irk era un suicidio. Sería capturado en srgundos y ejecutado poco después.

-Puedo asegurarle, _Directora_ –habló mecánicamente Zim-, que no tengo intención ninguna de hacer tal cosa.

Se pausó, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

-Mis razones para estar aquí… sobrepasan cualquier otra cosa.

Realmente lo hacían.

La expresión de Adalet se volvió curiosa.

-¿Es así?

-Sí –replicó Zim firmemente. Entonces sonrió con suficiencia-. Además, quizás con mi ayuda, podáis de verdad tener una oportunidad para conseguirlo.

Adalet se le quedó mirando por unos largos instantes antes de soltar de repente una risa alegre. Miró hacia Dib.

-¿Siempre es así de interesante?

Dib sintió su esfumado sonrojo volver diez veces más fuerte. Sí, Zim siempre era interesante. Ruidoso, molesto, exasperante, violento, y nunca, jamás aburrido. Sin embargo, Dib se determinó a decir:

-Es un modo de decirlo.

-¡Hay un modo de decir algo para tu cara, Dib-peste! –Gritó Zim- ¡Y es HORRIBLE!

Dib solo rodó los ojos. Cuando miró de vuelta a Adalet, su mirada estaba fijada de nuevo en él.

-¿Tienes presente que tus lentes están dañadas? –Inquirió.

Dib se mordió el labio, no atreviéndose a girarse y mirar a Dek y a Midge. Midge, por supuesto, sabía la causa real de la rotura, al igual que Zim. Sin embargo, Dib no estaba de humor para ser regañado, así que no quería realmente a Dek escuchando los rumores sobre aquello.

-Sí. Yo, eh, me dormí con ellos accidentalmente y les pasé por encima.

Sintió esos ojos rubí puestos en él inmediatamente. Resistió el ansia de encontrarse con ellos.

Adalet hizo un sonido de entendimiento, mirando a Dek.

-¿Tiene una cita médica para corregir su visión? –Le preguntó.

-Planearemos todo más tarde hoy, Director –respondió Dek.

Dib sintió la boca de su estómago venirse abajo. Sabía que era tonto pero sus gafas habían sido siempre una parte de él. Había probado las lentillas una vez, y simplemente había algo que no encajaba. No se veía como él mismo. Sus gafas eran como su gabardina, algo que siempre había sido parte de quien era. Y ya había perdido su gabardina…

-Bien, bien –dijo Adalet, echándoles una ojeada a Dib y Zim una vez más.

Esa sonrisa tan extraña apareció en su rostro de nuevo.

-No tengo duda alguna de que vuestras trayectorias con el Equipo Nébula no carecerán de emoción.

Esa vez, Dib sí miró a Zim. Zim miró hacia arriba y se encontró con su mirada. Ninguno dijo nada, pero algo en ese instante se sentía diferente. Se sentía… oficial. Desde ese momento, después de que salieran de esa oficina, no habría forma de negar que eran camaradas.

El corazón de Dib latía con fuerza. Años de enfrentamientos por la Tierra, años de luchas en el espacio, años de colarse sigilosamente y de espiar, todo acababa ahora. Hoy daban el paso a un nuevo camino, ninguno siendo capaz de predecir a donde podría posiblemente llevarles.

Dib se sintió sonreír. No le importó para nada.

Al ver esa suave sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Dib, Zim apartó la mirada rápidamente. Su squeedlyspooch se volvió loco, golpeando locamente, y sentía como su rostro ardía. Le ponía tan furioso que solo un pequeño gesto podía hacerle actuar tan estúpidamente.

Mientras salían de la oficina , Dib apresuró sus pasos para caminar junto a Dek.

-Hey, um, sobre mis gafas…

Dek entornó un ojo hacia él.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno –tartamudeó Dib-, me estaba preguntando… ¿no hay ninguna forma de que podamos arreglarlas y pueda quedármelas?

La expresión de Dek se suavizó una pizca muy pequeña.

-Esta Academia tiene en plantilla a los mejores doctores del universo. Midge es una de ellos. No tienes por qué estar asustado.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-No estoy asustado.

Midge le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Mira, Dib, en una lucha de verdad, tus gafas no te van a ayudar en nada –le explicó-. Lo siento, pero tienen que irse.

Zim observó su intercambio con gran interés, viendo la mirada decepcionada que llevaba el rostro de Dib. Lo ponderó unos instantes. Sabía que Midge y Dek tenían razón. Las gafas de Dib realmente solo estorbarían. Pero, no podía evitar el tirón en sus tripas. Su ceño se frunció por pensar un momento, antes de que se le ocurriera la idea más brillante. No solo podría ayudar a Dib a ver, sino que lo haría con algo mejor que las lentes correctoras inferiores de Dib.

Y si justo podía ajustarse en los planes de Zim sobre la marcha, bueno, eso era solo algo extra.

-Así que, ¿qué viene ahora? –Preguntó Dib mientras los cuatro entraban de nuevo en el ascensor, bajando esta vez.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonar decepcionado por la conversación anterior. No le gustaba, pero se imaginó que podía aprender a vivir sin sus gafas justo como había hecho con su gabardina.

-Ahora –respondió Dek, liderando la marcha por un pasillo enorme-, veremos con que estamos trabajando.

-¿Eh? –gruñó Zim.

-Quiere decir que vamos a ver qué podéis hacer para saber en qué hay que esforzarse durante los entrenamientos –explicó Midge-. Junto con vuestro entrenamiento físico diario y vuestras clases, tendréis sesiones de entrenamiento semanales con Dek y conmigo.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Deberíais emocionaros. No cualquiera llega a ser entrenado personalmente por el Capitán del Equipo Nébula y por la Primera Oficial.

-Eso es porque el Capitán del Equipo Nébula y la Primera Oficial no reclutan a nadie –señaló Dek-. Y es la responsabilidad de los que reclutan el asegurarse de que los nuevos son propiamente entrenados. Además tenemos sesiones de entrenamiento en equipo una vez al mes. Por suerte, no tendremos una en un tiempo. Esta última misión fue bastante extensa, estoy seguro de que podéis imaginarlo.

Entraron a una habitación enorme con un suelo brillante gris. De alguna forma le recordaba a Dib al gimnasio de su instituto, exceptuando que no habían gradas revistiendo las paredes. Habían algunos grupos pequeños por allí, que parecía que también entrenaban. Recibieron más de esas desagradables miradas fijas. Dib sintió toques de ira burbujeando en su pecho.

Fueron hasta un gran espacio vacío cerca del fondo. Dek escaneó el área un instante antes de girarse a Dib y Zim con los brazos cruzados. Sonrió burlonamente.

-Bueno, esta es vuestra oportunidad.

Dib elevó una ceja e intercambió una mirada confusa con Zim.

-¿Oportunidad para qué? –Inquirió Dib.

-Vuestra oportunidad para sacar todas vuestras frustraciones –explicó Dek-. Os gusta luchar, ¿verdad? Bueno, os estoy dando permiso.

Dib abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Zim le dio al híbrido una mirada recelosa.

-¿Dónde está la trampa? –Preguntó Zim.

-No hay trampa –dijo Dek, dando un paso atrás. Midge avanzó y se colocó a su lado, pareciendo emocionada-. Bueno, no os podéis matar. Pero además de eso, adelante.

Midge rió con deleite y le dijo algo a Dek en un idioma que sonaba mucho más suave que el Irken. Dib se preguntó si era su lengua materna. Dek le dio un codazo, pero estaba riendo levemente. Zim frunció el ceño con gran intensidad.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que tengo un traductor en mi PAK, verdad? –Mencionó- Puedo entender cualquier idioma tan pronto como es hablado.

Dek y Midge tuvieron la decencia de verse avergonzados. Dib frunció el ceño, no gustándole el ser desplazado.

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡Nada que te concierna, cerebro apestoso! –Chilló Zim.

Dib no se perdió cómo las mejillas de Zim se volvían de un color más oscuro.

Lo que de alguna manera hizo que Dib pensara que si le concernía.

-No importa –replicó Dib, rodando los ojos-. Probablemente no lo sabes, de todos modos.

-¿¡Qué!? –Chilló Zim, indignado-. ¡Acabo de decir que tengo un traductor en mi PAK! ¡Entendí a esa niña de nieve apestosa perfectamente!

-Seguro –molestó Dib, pensando que ya que les habían dado el permiso para pelear, podía divertirse también-. Aunque apuesto que está roto. Fallas tanto con el inglés.

Zim lo fulminó con la mirada, sus antenas aplanándose contra su cabeza.

-¡Tú fallas en no estar loco! –Gritó.

-Tu fallas en invadir –retrucó Dib.

-¡Retíralo, mono de cabeza gigante!

Dib sonrió con satisfacción.

-Hazme retirarlo.

Zim arremetió, placando a Dib contra el suelo con un gran ruido seco. Dib se recuperó rápidamente, pateando a Zim lejos y volviéndose a levantar. Zim estaba de pie casi tan rápido como él, su puño girando velozmente hacia la cara de Dib. Dib lo bloqueó, contraatacando con un puño hacia la garganta de Zim. El Irken capturó el puño con su otra mano. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Zim sonrió como un diablo.

Usando su agarre de la muñeca de Dib, tiró al humano al suelo. Dib refunfuñó por el impacto, empujando sus gafas arriba por su nariz. Podía casi ver qué querían decir Midge y Dek ahora. Sus gafas eran de alguna forma un obstáculo.

-Acéptalo, Dib-bestia –se burló Zim mientras Dib se ponía de pie-. Nunca serás un rival para mí.

Dib ajustó su postura.

-Veremos eso –le contestó.

Había luchado con Zim por años. Conocía sus fuerzas y sus debilidades. También sabía que la mejor forma de obtener una ventaja era que Zim quedara tumbado boca arriba para no poder sacar las patas de su PAK. Pero Zim era ridículamente fuerte para su tamaño. Mantenerle tumbado era siempre el problema.

Volvieron a por el otro, atacando y bloqueando con una experiencia que solo se conseguía después de luchar juntos por años. Justo cuando parecía que uno acabaría como el ganador, el otro le daba la vuelta al marcador, levantándose y luchando de vuelta el doble de fuerte. Los otros grupos que estaban entrando en la gran sala habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían para observar, asombrados ante la extraña criatura que podía sostenerse contra un antiguo Invasor Irken.

Finalmente, Dib consiguió que Zim acabara en el suelo, su PAK atrapado contra el suelo. Sujetó las muñecas del Irken a cada lado de su cabeza, respirando arduamente. Zim le fulminó con la mirada, luchando contra el agarre del humano. Dib se inclinó, intentando ignorar el calor abrasante que fluía por sus venas, sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo a su nivel. No podía caer en la tentación por esos impulsos. No lo haría.

-Ríndete –le ordenó, cerniéndose sobre Zim.

Entonces, una sonrisa seductora se deslizó por los rasgos de Zim. En un movimiento rápido Zim intercambió sus posiciones, acorralando a Dib contra el suelo y sentándose encima de él. Dib tragó saliva duramente, tratando de mantener su expresión para no revelar nada.

Entonces, Zim se inclinó aún más cerca, su aliento frío acariciando el rostro de Dib. Recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior empezaron a mostrarse rápidamente en su mente, junto con las visiones de lo que podía haber pasado si no se hubiera despertado. La urgencia de rendirse aumentó exponencialmente, la gente alrededor de ellos olvidada. Todo lo que Dib podía ver ahora mismo eran relucientes ojos rubí mirándole fijamente.

-Oblígame –ronroneó Zim con un toque de burla. Una ola de deseo recorrió a Dib. Oh, cómo _quería_ obligarle.

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente –les llamó Dek, rompiendo el hechizo en el que Dib había estado metido. Zim se alejó, soltándole las manos a Dib y levantándose. Dib se sentó y se quitó el polvo que tenía encima por un momento. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Zim tenía la mano estirada, ofreciéndole ayudarle. Su mirada se conectó con la de Zim, encontrando a sus ojos entrecerrándose insistentemente. Dib debatió entre cuestionarse los motivos del Irken, pero entonces decidió no hacerlo. Algo en la postura de Zim, como se veían sus ojos, le dijo a Dib que su gesto era genuino.

Y donde otros podían haberlo visto como un pequeño gesto, hablaba cantidad para los dos rivales mientras Dib tomaba su mano y Zim le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Así que… tenemos algo de trabajo entre manos –dijo Dek, entrecruzándose de brazos-. Los dos sois guerreros muy habilidosos, pero tenéis muchas cosas que mejorar. Dib, tus habilidades de observación son soberbias. Eres muy bueno en calcular la debilidad de tu oponente y en obtener una ventaja. Sin embargo, tenemos que hacerte más fuerte, más rápido. No todos los Irkens van a ser más bajitos que tú.

-¡Hey! –Gritó Zim.

-Y de tu parte, Zim –continuó Dek, ignorando el estallido-. Los años de entrenamiento te han servido de mucho. Sin embargo, vas a tener que aprender técnicas nuevas de combate. Los Irkens del Imperio van a esperar que un Irken luche como un Irken. Queremos enseñarte algunos estilos de lucha para que te libres de ellos.

Zim consideró aquello. Tenía sentido. Se les enseñaba a todos los Irkens a pelear de una manera. Sería toda una sorpresa si se cruzaban con uno de ellos que no luchaba igual. Y el elemento sorpresa siempre era ventajoso.

-De acuerdo, entonces –dijo Dek, mirando a Midge-. ¿Lista para seguir desde aquí?

Midge sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Toma ya. Me quedo con la parte divertida.

-Solo no enloquezcas mucho –le dijo juguetonamente-. Tenemos un presupuesto después de todo.

-¿Cuándo yo he sobrepasado el presupuesto? –Inquirió Midge, sus manos yendo a sus caderas.

-Muchas veces –respondió Dek-. Tantas que no puedo enumerarlas todas.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes un PAK pero tu memoria es todavía molestamente precisa?

Dek sonrió con suficiencia.

-Quizás solo tomo ventaja de tu terrible memoria.

Se giró a Dib y a Zim y sacó dos objetos de sus bolsillos traseros.

-Estos son vuestros comunicadores –les dijo, tendiéndoles los aparatos-. Os mandaré un mensaje sobre la próxima sesión de entrenamiento en Equipo. Considerad esto como vuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento personal, así que esperad otra en un tiempo de siete días. Además tendremos reuniones de Equipo, en las que estaréis involucrados una vez hayáis pasado los tres meses de entrenamiento.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Básicamente, tenéis que llevarlos encima todo el rato. Si los perdéis o se rompe, saldrá de vuestra paga.

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Nos pagan?

-¡Obvio! –Contestó Midge-. ¿Cómo sino ibais a compraros snacks y más cosas que la Flota Galáctica no nos proporciona? Sois miembros ahora. De prueba, pero aun así, de momento este es vuestro trabajo.

Dek rió, caminando hacia Midge y dándole golpecitos en la nariz. Dijo algo en Irken, su tono casi dulce. Dib ni si quiera sabía que el Irken _podía_ sonar dulce. Midge se sonrojó de un brillante azul y sonrió, respondiendo algo en voz baja en el mismo idioma. Entonces Dek se giró hacia Dib y Zim mientras se iba caminando.

-Comportaos –les dijo, girándose hacia Midge una vez más-. Todos.

-No tienes ninguna fe en mí –se quejó Midge con un puchero.

-¿Puedes culparme? –Preguntó Dek, distrayéndose en la salida. Una vez se hubo ido, Midge les dio a los novatos una expresión radiante.

-Los dos sois asquerosos –señaló Zim con una mueca.

-No te pongas celoso –replicó Midge burlonamente.

Dib rodó los ojos, preguntando:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Midge reveló una pieza fina de plástico negro que sostenía entre dos dedos. Una estrella dorada igual al símbolo que llevaban en el pecho estaba grabada en relieve en ella. De alguna manera se parecía a una tarjeta de crédito.

-Ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Nos vamos de compras.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecerán review, aunque si el que dejó el último está leyendo esto, le ruego que explique el suyo.


	13. Chapter 13

Sé que tenía que estar subido ayer, pido disculpas. 3 Disfrutad del fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 13**

A Dib nunca le gustó realmente el ir de compras. Siempre parecía algo tedioso, así que siempre simplemente elegía ropa que fuera similar a la que ya tenía. Sin embargo, hacer eso no era una opción en ese caso. Las tiendas a las que los arrastró Midge tenían _algún_ parecido, pero definitivamente no eran camisas y vaqueros. Sin embargo, Midge fue de gran ayuda. Era bastante prepotente a la hora de querer que Dib se probara cosas, pero le encontró unos cuantos conjuntos con los que estaba feliz.

Aun así, no podía evitar estar decepcionado por la falta de gabardinas.

Sin embargo, lo que probablemente hizo que el viaje valiera la pena fue observar a Zim. El Irken aparentemente estaba pasándoselo en grande. Se probó traje tras traje, pavoneándose alrededor como un pavo real. Dib se fijó en que muchos de ellos eran similares a los que Zim había usado antes –largas túnicas parecidas a vestidos y leggings negros. Aunque la diferencia más perceptible, era que todos abrazaban su figura mucho más a fonso.

Dib gruñó internamente. Necesitaba mantener esto bajo control. No necesitaba esto. No le gustaba el hecho de estar atraído a Zim. Había estado perfectamente bien con ambos convirtiéndose en camaradas, pero esto complicaba las cosas. Sabía que a Zim le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaban esos sentimientos, y siendo totalmente honesto, Dib no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus impulsos estúpidos se metieran en medio y jodieran lo que todavía era una camaradería inestable.

Sin mencionar que, había cosas más importantes en juego…

Después de todas sus compras impulsivas, Midge les dirigió de vuelta a la Academia, llevándoles a un edificio que estaba tras el edificio principal. Una vez dentro, Dib se dio cuenta de que eran dormitorios. Hicieron un par de viajes por las escaleras hasta la tercera planta y se encaminaron a una habitación al final del pasillo. Midge dejó en el suelo una de las bolsas y sacó una llave en forma de tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero. La pasó por la ranura y esperó a que hiciera bip. La puerta se abrió deslizándose.

-La mayoría de los estudiantes tienen que abrirse paso para llegar a las Residencias de Estudiantes del Tercer Año –habló Midge, levantando la bolsa y entrando en la habitación-. Pero, considerando que vosotros dos sois casos especiales, conseguís las cosas guays antes que la mayoría.

El dormitorio era más grande de que lo esperaba. Entraron a una especie de sala común, con un salón improvisado y una pequeña cocina a un lado. Un gran monitor colgaba de la pared que tenían en frente delante de un sofá marrón. Dib podía ver tres puertas, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Había una pequeña ventana en la pared del fondo, que dejaba entrar algo de luz.

Midge dejó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos en el sofá en la mitad de la sala, y se giró para estar frente a frente con los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo, así que tenéis vuestras habitaciones por allí –explicó Midge, señalando a las dos puertas a la izquierda-. Y vuestro baño por allí.

Señaló la única puerta que había a su derecha.

-El chisme de la cocina pequeña es útil para snacks o si no tenéis ganas de comer la comida que da la Academia, pero no os imagino usándola muy a menudo.

Dib ni se molestó en discutir. Su idea de cocinar era meter pizza rolls en el microondas.

-Ofrecen desayunos por las horas O-novecientos. Aunque una vez empiecen vuestras clases, tendréis vuestro entrenamiento físico antes de esa hora. En días de clase y durante las sesiones de entrenamiento se espera veros en vuestros uniformes a menos que se os diga lo contrario. Los días libres, sin embargo –le dio unas palmaditas a las bolsas-, me lo agradeceréis. Tenéis Orientación mañana. Os llevarán a un tour de todo el campus y os harán saber las normas básicas. Matsuri siempre se encarga de esas cosas así que veréis a una cara amiga.

Miró al reloj de su muñeca.

-Bueno, la cena es en una hora. No dudéis en llamarme o a Dek si necesitáis algo. Especialmente si, eh… recibís reacciones violentas.

-¿Reacciones violentas? –Preguntó Dib, no gustándole cómo sonaba aquello.

Midge se mordió el labio.

-Otros estudiantes tienden a ponerse… algo groseros hacia aquellos que entran en el Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado –explicó ella-. Saben que es porque han sido especialmente seleccionados para estar en la Flota Galáctica. Los estudiantes de aquí entrenan por años hasta ser aceptados, así que de alguna forma se enfadan cuando ven a los nuevos que entraron sin hacer todo el trabajo duro.

Hizo una cara desagradable y miró a Zim.

-Tampoco ayuda que no todo el mundo estará de acuerdo con que un antiguo Invasor esté aquí.

-Estaremos bien –escupió Zim, sin gustarle el que Midge estuviera tan preocupada por ellos. Ella actuaba como si Dib y él no hubieran tenido ya su porción de hostilidad antes.

Dib frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de qué le enojaba más: el hecho de que esa gente automáticamente pensara que no merecía estar aquí, o que iban a tratarles diferente simplemente porque eran un Irken y alguna otra criatura extraña que no habían visto jamás.

Pero, estaba de acuerdo con Zim. Estarían bien. Ambos habían sufrido el estar solos y que les odiaran y ser totalmente tratados como basura. Era casi definitivamente nada nuevo.

Dib dejó salir un áspero soplido por la nariz. _Genial, de vuelta a donde empezamos._

0000000000000000000

Dib se despertó la mañana siguiente con un pequeño robot ruidoso saltando en su cama.

-Cuatro monitos saltando en la cama –entonaba Gir felizmente-. ¡Uno se cayó y EXPLOTÓ POR TODOS LADOS!

Dib enterró su cabeza más hondo en su almohada. Era oficial. Su vida apestaba.

Pero podía ponerse aún peor.

-¡Dib-bestia! –Gritó Zim desde la entrada de la habitación de Dib.

Dib había estado tan feliz de que ambos tuvieran habitaciones separadas, pero ya parecía discutible. Zim no tenía sentido alguno de la decencia. Ni si quiera había tocado la puerta de Dib.

-¡Debes sacar tu sucio cuerpo de ahí! Tenemos que ir a esa cosa estúpida de la orientación.

Dib gruñó.

-Si es tan estúpida, ¿por qué quieres ir?

-¡No quiero! –Replicó Zim- Pero tienes que estar ahí o te vas a ver más estúpido de lo que lo ya te verás!

-¿Alguna vez te escuchas al hablar?

-¡Conseguirás que tu enorme cráneo se pierda y llegue tarde a todas tus clases! –Aclaró Zim-. ¡Te verás incluso más incompetente! ¡Y estúpido!

-Ni siquiera puedo contar cuántas veces has dicho estúpido. Expande tu vocabulario y déjame dormir.

Zim gruñó, no teniendo intención alguna de permitir eso. Pisoteó fuerte hasta la cama del humano y agarró a Dib de los tobillos, tirando de él.

Dib refunfuñó y gruñó por ser tirado al suelo, agarrándose a su manta con desesperación. Empezó a gritar mientras Zim le arrastraba fuera de su puerta.

-¡Suéltame, lagarto!

-¡Vas a levantarte y a adecentarte o te tiraré por la ventana! –Rugió Zim, soltando la parte baja del humano. Sonrió con malicia y superioridad-. ¿Y no sería eso embarazoso?

Dib miró hacia abajo, recordando que no se había puesto ninguna camisa para dormir, esa vez solo se había puesto unos calzoncillos. Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la manta para taparse con ella.

-¡Te odio muchísimo!

-Sí, sí, Zim lo sabe –dijo Zim, restándole importancia al comentario-. ¡Ahora vístete! ¡Me rehúso a llegar tarde a nuestro día de orientación!

Dib gruñó. Era solo de mañana y ya estaba exasperado.

000000000000000000000

Dándole órdenes a Gir de quedarse quieto y no destruir nada (órdenes que Dib esperaba desesperadamente que el robot siguiera), ambos salieron hacia la clase a la que Midge les había dicho que debían ir. Les había programado en sus comunicadores un mapa del campus, y después de unas pocas discusiones sobre por qué lado ir, Dib y Zim se las arreglaron para llegar justo a tiempo.

La sala de la clase consistía en una serie de escritorios y plataformas, que se elevaban en siete filas. Dib y Zim se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, decidiendo que lo mejor era evitar a los demás hasta nuevo aviso. De camino alguien sacó su pierna y le hizo la zancadilla a Zim, haciendo que tropezase. Dib se giró, viendo a un alienígena con espinas en lugar de pelo riendo con otro par que se sentaban atrás suyo.

Zim, sin embargo, se encargó de la situación con una gracia que sólo él podía reunir. Se puso de pie nuevamente y se sacudió el polvo, antes de continuar subiendo por las plataformas. Su cabeza se mantenía alta, como si fuera para representar al culpable que incluso tras aquello, Zim era mejor que él.

-Vamos, Dib-gusano –murmuró Zim, empujándole hacia adelante. Dib le dedicó una mirada de odio por empujarle, aunque de todas formas cumplió. Tomaron los asientos del fondo, y Dib empezó a observar el número de personas allí. Se preguntó a cuántos de media les habrían aceptado en la Academia Polaris. Contaba solo doce personas allí, incluyendo a Zim y a sí mismo. Y solo otros tres tenían puesto el mismo uniforme carbón que indicaba que estaban en el Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado.

Matsuri entró en la habitación una vez todos estaban colocados, una Tablet y un stylus (lápiz óptico) en sus manos. Escaneó la sala un momento antes de dedicarle a Zim y a Dib una mirada prolongada, ofreciéndoles una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se dirigió a todo el grupo.

-Buenos días a todos –dijo suavemente y de forma clara-, y bienvenidos a la Academia Polaris.

Alguien del otro lado de la clase vitoreó con intensidad y la gente de su alrededor rió. Dib y Zim intercambiaron miradas y rodaron los ojos. Aparentemente la gente odiosa no solo existía en la Tierra.

-Sí, es muy emocionante –dijo Matsuri-. Ahora, permitidme asegurarme de que todos estáis aquí.

Empezó a pasar lista, mirando por encima de su Tablet para escanear el aula. No tuvo que hacer esto con Dib o Zim, meramente diciendo sus nombres y apenas echando un vistazo en su dirección. Una vez terminó con aquello, empezó a teclear algo en su Tablet.

-Como estoy segura de que todos vosotros sois individuos inteligentes y maduros –lo dijo como si supiera que la mayoría de ellos no lo eran. Dib no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-, os enviaré copias de nuestras normas y regulaciones a vuestros comunicadores. Es importante que las sigáis al pie de la letra. La mayoría son de sentido común. No hacer trampas, no hacer actos vandálicos, no robar y no pelear salvo en las sesiones de entrenamiento sancionado.

Dib pensó que había mirado hacia arriba hacia ellos por un instante, pero lo tomó por imaginación suya.

-De acuerdo –habló Matsuri, trayendo su Tablet a su pecho-, si recogéis vuestras cosas y me seguís, empezaremos el tour.

Dib y Zim se rezagaron al final del grupo, evitando las miradas cueles y la posibilidad de que otra persona se metiera con ellos. Dib estaba seguro de que nadie de allí había visto un humano antes, pero ya que se asociaba con Zim, probablemente ya le odiaban por defecto. Suspiró. No era como si solo pudiese irse por su propio camino. Dib nunca había sido bueno en conocer gente nueva, y Zim era la única persona que realmente conocía. Sin mencionar que se encontraba sintiéndose protector sobre el Irken, todo de repente. Sabía que era algo tonto. Zim era más que capaz de cuidarse por si solo. Pero todas las miradas horribles que recibía eran aún así irritantes.

El tour empezó en el patio frontal, con Matsuri hablando sobre cuando la Academia Polaris se había consolidado y sobre su extensa historia como una de las mejores academias militares en la Alianza Galáctica. Entonces ella explicó que en los últimos años la Academia había instaurado el Programa de Entrenamiento Acelerado, para aquellos que habían sido reclutados por razones específicas, pero que requerían entrenamiento básico y educación. Dib se fijó en cómo algunos de los otros estudiantes miraban a los estudiantes del Entrenamiento Acelerado, no viéndose demasiado contentos. Midge había estado definitivamente en lo cierto en aquello, entonces.

El edificio principal de la Academia era enorme. Se encontraron de nuevo en el la sala que parecía un gimnasio, al que Matsuri se refirió como el Centro de Combate. Sesiones de peleas se daban allí frecuentemente, y era común para los reclutadores el entrenar personalmente a sus nuevos allí. Además les mostró otras instalaciones de entrenamiento, incluyendo una gran sala fitness (gimnasio) y un campo de tiro. También había un área de Armamento, donde podían aprender a usar una variedad de armas para un combate a corta distancia. Divisaron a Krugg mientras estaban allí y este le dedicó a Dib un asentimiento de reconocimiento. Hizo una mueca mientras Zim sonreía de forma traviesa.

-Ya sabes que así no estás consiguiendo que te deje de odiar –le dijo Dib a Zim con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Tonterías –contestó Zim, moviendo su mano con un gesto desdeñoso-. Todo el mundo me ama.

Las miradas de odio que recibieron de los que iban delante de ellos decían lo contrario.

Llegaron a una sala que casi hacía pensar a Dib que estaban al aire libre. Había barro en el suelo, y lluvia golpeaba fuertemente a los que entrenaban allí. Parecía como si estuvieran corriendo alrededor de lo que parecía una pista de obstáculos, con una pared para trepar, unos láseres que se mantenían bajos por los que había que arrastrarse por abajo, y vallas que medían casi un metro de alto. Dib frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando descifrar de dónde salía la lluvia.

-Nuestra pista de obstáculos es única por el hecho de que podemos cambiar el clima a nuestro antojo –explicó Matsuri con orgullo-. Ya que La Estación Espacial Polaris no tiene estaciones, o un patrón de clima, para nada, esta es nuestra forma de preparar a los estudiantes para los distintos entornos y ambientes de los distintos planetas.

Miró a lo largo del campo.

-Hola, Comandante Strohi.

Un alienígena alto y musculoso les miró en vez de a sus aprendices. Tenía piel que parecía en su mayor parte púrpura, pero que parecía verde en ciertos sitios cuando se movía. Era casi metálico. Además tenía un único ojo azul redondo. Estaba sujetando un escudo de energía sobre su cabeza como un paraguas, protegiéndole de la lluvia. Le dedicó a Matsuri una pequeña sonrisa.

-Teniente Matsuri. ¿Otra cosecha de desafortunados, por lo que veo? (squeebs refiere a básicamente muchos adjetivos ofensivos)

Matsuri rodó los ojos.

-Algunos de los instructores llaman desafortunados a los nuevos –le dijo al grupo detrás de ella. Se giró de nuevo hacia Strohi-. A tus estudiantes no les importaría si les demostramos el Codificador del Tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Tch –se mofó Strohi-. Honestamente, podrían usar el mezclador,¡.

Sacó un mando a distancia de su bolsillo y jugó un poco con los botones. Después de unos momentos el tiempo cambió del bombardeo de lluvia a una agitada nevada, y el suelo pasó de barro a una tundra congelada.

-Eso es tan genial –dijo Dib en voz baja, irremediablemente fascinado.

-Eso es un juego de niños –masculló Zim, cruzándose de brazos-. Pensarías lo mismo, también, si hubieras visto los desafíos que tuve que superar en Hobo 13.

-¿Hobo 13? –Inquirió Dib, muy interesado en la afirmación de Zim.

-Es un planeta de entrenamiento de élite –explicó Zim-. Solo el mejor de los mejores sale de allí vivo.

-O el peor de los peores –rió disimuladamente uno de los estudiantes que tenían delante. El grupo que lo rodeaba rió. Dib frunció el ceño, cabreado, casi diciéndoles a esos imbéciles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero Zim le tiró de la muñeca. Sus uñas le rasguñaban la piel.

-Déjalo –siseó Zim, antes de soltar la muñeca de Dib. Dib quería discutirlo, pero la mirada que tenía Zim en el rostro le decía que no era buena idea.

El grupo dejó la pista de obstáculos, acercándose a una sala de un tamaño similar. Allí encontraron una gran piscina, llena de un líquido verde que parecía saber salido de una de las duchas del _Nazo_. Matsuri explicó que esa piscina era una de dos, aunque la otra era usada más para propósitos recreativos que para entrenamientos. La curiosidad venció a Dib y este levantó la mano.

-¿Sí? –le reconoció Matsuri amablemente.

Todos en el grupo se giraron y se quedaron mirándole. Dib hizo lo que pudo para ignorarles.

-Em… ¿de qué está hecho el líquido de la piscina? –Preguntó de forma nerviosa.

Para su gran pesar, el resto del grupo empezó a reírse. Sintió que su rostro se inundaba de color mientras les miraba mal.

-Ya es suficiente –ordenó Matsuri. Le ofreció a Dib una sonrisa cautivadora-. Es una solución especial que fue inventada justo aquí, en la Estación Especial Polaris. Tiene propiedades antibacterianas, así que también lo usamos para la limpieza. Es además lo que visteis cayendo en la pista de obstáculos. Ha sido testado en una variedad de especies, y se ha demostrado que es seguro para todos.

Su sonrisa se volvió más cómplice.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Dib se frotó la nuca. Podía decir que Matsuri solo quería que le dijera al grupo las razones por las cual preguntó, ya que, por supuesto, ella ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, del planeta del que vengo, tenemos un tipo de agua que puede quemar a ciertas especies.

Evitó mirar a Zim. No había necesidad alguna para que esos perdedores supieran la debilidad de su rival.

Unos pocos estudiantes se veían bastante interesados en aquello, mientras que los otros se burlaron con escepticismo. De cualquier modo, su atención volvió a Matsuri mientras continuaba el tour. Dib debía recordar el darle las gracias más adelante.

La siguiente parada eran los laboratorios. La Academia tenía tres, dos que se usaban para las clases y uno que se usaba sobre todo por los empleados para investigar. Los tres doblaban el tamaño del laboratorio del padre de Dib en Tecnologías Membrana, y Dib ya podía imaginarse la cara que pondría si viera todo aquel material impresionante. Dib sintió el tirón más pequeño en su fibra sensible, al recordar la última vez que habló con su padre. No podía evitar preguntarse si la pequeña artimaña de Dek habría hecho algún bien.

Pudieron entrever a Milgor, que les saludó con la mano entusiastamente. Dib se fijó en cómo Matsuri le dio una mirada de reprobación. Se imaginó que intentaban no dar una idea de favoritismo.

Tras aquello, Matsuri les llegó a los Archivos. La habitación era enorme y tenía torres gigantes a lo largo de las paredes, cubiertas de luces parpadeantes. Por la forma en la que Matsuri lo explicó, eso era básicamente su versión de biblioteca, solo que en vez de libros físicos, todo podía ser buscado simplemente desde los ordenadores, e incluso descargados en sus comunicadores. Dib sonrió radiantemente. Eso iba a hacer _mucho_ más fáciles el investigar cosas.

Una de las últimas paradas era el hangar de naves, donde Dib pudo ver una variedad de embarcaciones alineadas. Matsuri explicó que mayormente aprenderían a pilotar mediante sus simuladores avanzados, y que la mayoría de esas naves eran usadas para clases de Mecánica o por el personal. Se encontraron con E.J., que sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al grupo aproximarse.

-Buenos días, Teniente Matsuri –saludó E.J.

-E.J. –respondió ella cordialmente. Se dirigió al grupo de estudiantes-. Solo para que lo sepáis, chicos, este es el único instructor al que podréis dirigiros solo por su nombre.

-Eso es porque mi nombre real es un trabalenguas horrible –replicó él con exasperación.

Matsuri rió levemente, echando una ojeada a la esquina más alejada del hangar. Elevó una ceja.

-¿Todavía tienes esa pieza de basura?

-Hey –respondió E.J. defensivamente-. Ese Astor es un clásico. Sacaré tiempo para arreglarlo algún día.

-Eso dijiste el año pasado. Y el año anterior a ese –fastidió Matsuri.

-Hemos estado ocupados –dijo él intencionadamente.

Dib le echó un vistazo a la nave de la que hablaban. Definitivamente parecía que había pasado por días mejores, cubierta por una capa de polvo y mugre. La ventana delantera estaba agrietada, y tenía varios rasguños y abolladuras. Sin embargo, era más grande que el crucero Voot de Zim y que la nave de Tak, y tenía una estructura pulida que parecía estar hecha para la velocidad. Tenía potencial.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que se había quedado mirando hasta que sintió a Zim jalar de su brazo.

-¡Vamos, Dib-peste! –Insistió Zim, indicando al grupo que se retiraba. Dib soltó su brazo y empezó a seguirles, mirando mal al Irken.

-¿Podrías tener cuidado? –Le dijo Dib- Vas a acabar dislocándome el brazo.

-¡Si quisiera dislocarte el brazo lo haría! –Retrucó Zim-. Y sería tan fácil. Vosotros los humanos sois como papel para la fuerza superior de un Irken.

Dib rodó los ojos. Se enfadó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Zim probablemente iba a destacar en todo lo que se cruzaran durante su entrenamiento. El Irken ya lo había hecho antes, después de todo.

El tour terminó fuera de sus dormitorios. Dib sinceramente esperaba que la hora de comer estuviera cerca, ya que su estómago borboteaba ruidosamente. Zim lo mencionó solo para molestarle.

Matsuri acabó el tour con el recordatorio de seguir las normas y regulaciones mientras escribía algo en su Tablet.

-Encontraréis vuestros horarios subidos a vuestros comunicadores. Por favor recordad sed puntuales, ya que vuestros instructores no tolerarán la tardanza.

Dib le echó un vistazo a su horario, viendo que empezaba ya el día siguiente. Tenía cuatro días de clases distintas, incluyendo Tecnología Informática Avanzada. Tenía Entrenamiento Físico todas las mañanas, el cual se daba en la pista de obstáculos, y también un par de clases más de combate. Incluso sus sesiones de entrenamiento personal con Dek y Midge estaban marcadas allí. Espió por encima del hombro de Zim, suspirando duramente. Tenían exactamente el mismo horario.

Zim le pilló mirando y frunció el ceño, llevándose el comunicador al pecho.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, mono excesivamente alto!

Dib le dedicó una mirada de no estar afectado.

-¿Sabes que simplemente averiguaría que tenemos el mismo horario mañana, no?

-¡Averiguaré tu muerte mañana! –Replicó Zim bruscamente.

-Vale –dijo Dib, rodando los ojos-. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres ir a por algo de comida?

Zim entornó un ojo, considerando la oferta. Finalmente, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Localizaremos donde tienen las comidas. ¡Y ENTONCES planearé tu muerte!

Dib rió.

-Sí, claro, te creo.

Justo cuando Zim abrió la boca para responder, alguien se chocó con él groseramente. Dib frunció el ceño, sabiendo por cómo se veía que no había sido un accidente. Zim se giró para mirar al agresor, encontrándose con una mirada de odio y disgusto mientras la persona escupía sin arrepentimiento "Cudovor".

Zim se tensó notablemente, asesinando con los ojos a la persona que le había empujado. Dib no estaba seguro de qué significaba la palabra, pero sonaba desagradable, y obviamente a Zim no le había gustado.

-¿Zim? –Inquirió Dib, preocupación filtrándose en su tono.

-¿Hm? –Gruñó Zim, mirando al humano-. Oh, sí, las comidas.

Llegó y agarró la muñeca de Dib, arrastrándole con él.

-Acompáñame, pequeño humano débil.

A Dib no le convenció su indiferencia ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué te llamaron? –Preguntó seriamente.

Zim apretó la mandíbula.

-Nada que necesite ser repetido –respondió.

-¿Sabes que no voy a dejarlo hasta que me lo digas, no? –Le informó Dib.

-Lo que genera la pregunta de por qué no te he sacado de mi miseria –se quejó Zim.

Dib casi quería responder que sabía la verdad –que a Zim le gustaba- pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería un golpe muy bajo. Zim dejó ir su muñeca y le miró.

-Es Vortiano. Es difícil traducirlo a tu idioma, pero el término que más cerca llega para mi sería "monstruo". Solo… solo que es más desagradable –su rostro se contrajo en disgusto-. Es básicamente un insulto que algunos usan para los Irkens. Ya lo había oído antes.

Dib frunció el ceño profundamente, sintiendo una ola de ira en su pecho en nombre de Zim. Sí, Zim y él se habían dicho cosas bastante horribles el uno al otro, pero… Dib nunca sintió que llegara tan lejos.

-No me mires así, Dib-peste –dijo Zim, entrecerrando los ojos-. Este no es el primer lugar en el que la gente odia abiertamente a los Irkens. Incluso atrás cuando Vort era un aliado igualitario, la mayoría de ellos odiaban a mi raza. Somos conquistadores. Tenemos la tendencia de ver a otros como inferiores. Créeme cuando digo que estoy bastante acostumbrado a ser odiado simplemente por quién soy.

Dib se movió un poco, sopesando las palabras de Zim. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Entendía cómo se sentía el ser marginado por tu propia gente, el ser odiado simplemente por lo que crees. Pero ser juzgado solamente por su raza… Dib realmente nunca tuvo ese problema. Quería decir algo reconfortante, pero conociendo a Zim, probablemente no saldría bien.

Así que, en su lugar, Dib le dio un codazo suave a Zim.

-Vamos, Chico del Espacio, me muero de hambre –le dijo animadamente, intentando cambiar la conversación a una menos seria. Sonrió de forma traviesa antes de salir corriendo-. ¡Una carrera!

Zim boqueó antes de gruñir altamente.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Vuelve aquí, criatura horrible!

Dib solo rió, sin parar de correr por el patio principal. Ignoró todas las miradas extrañadas e infelices que recibieron Zim y él, concentrándose en intentar correr más rápido que el Irken. A pesar de todo lo demás, se dio cuenta de que, quizás, ambos podrían encontrar consuelo en una cosa.

Por lo menos, esta vez, no estarían solos.

* * *

¡Amo que ya estén en Polaris! El especial Field Stars, que se ubica antes de la subida a la nave _Nazo_ ya está subido, aunque en un fic aparte (está en mi perfil). Si queréis dejarle un comentario a la autora podéis comentarlo aquí y lo traduciré y se lo transmitiré en su fic original.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 14**

A Dib no le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar las diferencias clave entre sus días en el instituto y su entrenamiento en la Academia Polaris.

Para empezar, tenía que levantarse mucho antes. O al menos se sentía como más temprano. Quizás era solo como Zim le arrastraba fuera de la cama. Se vestían con sus uniformes carbón antes de despedirse de Gir. Dib se preguntaba qué haría el robot todo el día, pero considerando que no había destrozado el campus entero el día de la orientación, se imaginó que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado.

Al acercarse a la sala de la pista de obstáculos, se encontraron a Midge y a Dek de pie frente a la entrada. Midge estaba botando algo en su mano. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y les saludaron con la mano.

-¿Cómo fue la orientación ayer? –Preguntó Dek con aire despreocupado.

-Informativa –respondió Dib con un encogimiento de hombros-. Sin embargo, este lugar es bastante impresionante.

-Tch, eres tan fácilmente impresionable –dijo Zim, sacudiendo la cabeza-. La Academia en Irk dobla esta en tamaño y la triplica en incredibilidad.

-Eres incorregible –declaró Dib.

-De todos modos –interrumpió Midge, deteniendo la pelea antes de que pudiera empezar.

Le tendió a Dib el objeto que tenía en la mano. Era un estuche negro brillante. Casi… se parecía a un estuche de gafas.

-Cambio de planes, Membrana. Parece que no tendremos que disparar láseres a tus ojos, después de todo.

Dek hizo una mueca.

-¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma?

-¿Qué? ¡ _Es_ lo que hacemos!

Dib tomó el estuche con indecisión, girándolo una y otra vez en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que algo daba saltos a su derecha y miró a Zim.

-¿Qué te pasa?

¿¡Podrías abrir el estuche, de una vez!? –Exigió Zim impacientemente.

-Vale, por dios, cálmate –le dijo Dib con irritación. Presionó una tablita en el medio y el estuche se abrió con un pop. Cuando elevó la tapa sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Gafas de protección (o antiparras, solo recordad las gafas que usa su padre o las que usó él en episodio La Maravillosa Vida Horrible de Dib). Había un par de gafas protectoras en el estuche. La montura era negra azabache, y las lentes eran transparentes. Había un pequeño dial en la parte izquierda. Delicadamente, Dib las sacó del estuche. Siempre había querido un par de gafas protectoras como aquellas.

-El dial es para los diferentes ajustes–explicó Dek-. Tiene un modo zoom, visión nocturna, y una configuración para las huellas de calor, junto con el corregir tu visión actual, por supuesto. No eran lo que tenía en mente, pero creo que será un buen compromiso entre tus gafas y una operación correctiva.

Dib casi se atraganta con sus palabras, todavía tan desacostumbrado a recibir regalos. Especialmente unos tan considerados.

-Gracias.

Dek se burló.

-No nos des las gracias a nosotros. Dáselas al que se metió en el laboratorio del personal anoche y acosó a Milgor sin parar para que le ayudara –miró mal a Zim-. Sabes, soy el Decano Asistente. Podría simplemente expulsarte.

-¡Era por una buena causa! –Protestó Zim con mal humor.

Dib se giró a Zim, sus ojos amplios.

-Tú… ¿tú los hiciste para mí?

Las mejillas de Zim se colorearon de verde oscuro y no miraría a Dib a los ojos.

-¡Tch! ¡Solo tenía ganas de hacer unas gafas! ¡Entonces me di cuenta de que no las necesitaba! ¡Pero tú sí, porque tus ojos son inferiores y estúpidos!

Dib sintió la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro antes de poder detenerla. Emocionadamente, se sacó sus gafas rotas de la cabeza y se puso las gafas protectoras por encima de la cabeza. Inmediatamente, su visión era incluso mejor de la que había sido con sus gafas. Tuvo que ajustar la correa para que no estuviera demasiado apretado, pero por lo además eran perfectas.

Midge le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fue una buena idea –le dijo sinceramente, tomando del vuelta el estuche y las gafas de Dib-. Se ven bien en ti.

Dek entrecerró un ojo con interés.

-Hmm. En verdad sí –miró hacia abajo al reloj de su muñeca, sus ojos ensanchándose-. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos trabajos y vosotros tenéis que ir al entrenamiento de la mañana. Y creedme cuando os digo que Strohi os castigará por llega tarde.

-Eso seguro –coincidió Midge. Dek y ella empezaron a alejarse caminando-. Os veremos al final de la semana. Y comportaos.

Dib los saludó con la mano, girándose hacia Zim. El Irken todavía no le miraría a los ojos, sus brazos cruzados y sus mejillas todavía tintadas de verde oscuro. Dib rió antes de darle un suave empujón.

-Hey, Chico del Espacio.

Zim miró hacia arriba ante aquello, su expresión viéndose irritada.

-¿Qué, humano?

Dib meramente sonrió ampliamente.

-Apuesto a que termino este curso antes que tú.

Zim le dedicó una mirada escéptica que se transformó en una sonrisa suficiente y desafiante.

-Ni hablar, Dib-peste.

0000000000000000

Zim acabó venciendo a Dib, y a cualquier otro estudiante de su clase. Donde Dib se encontró sintiendo orgullo en su lugar, sus compañeros parecían menos entusiasmados. Dib se dio cuenta de que era inevitable. Zim era más rápido y más fuerte que el resto, y además tenía experiencia que otros no. No iba a evitar el hacerse enemigos.

Su siguiente clase fue Historia Galáctica, instruido por un alienígena de nombre Lahran. Les explicó que se había retirado de la Flota Galáctica hacía bastantes años, pero que empezó a enseñar por aburrimiento. Parecía como si fuera lo suficientemente viejo como para haber visto al universo comenzar. Sin embargo, Dib encontró el material lo suficientemente interesante, por lo que el habla monótona no le arrulló hasta dormirle. Zim prestaba poca atención, encontrando los azulejos del techo mucho más interesantes.

-Esas son cosas que ya sé –explicó Zim cuando Dib se quejó por su comportamiento-. La Academia Irken se aseguró de que estuviéramos muy bien educados en los diferentes planetas y especies del universo,

-Bueno… míralo desde una perspectiva distinta –intentó Dib-. Puedes verlas como culturas interesantes en vez de nuevas conquistas.

-Puedo no pertenecer más al Imperio, Dib, pero soy un Invasor –le dijo Zim-. Veo todas las cosas como conquistas.

A Dib no le gustó realmente el tono de Zim. Hizo que su mente fuera a lugares muy inapropiados.

Dib podía decir desde ya que la clase de Tecnología Informática Avanzada iba a ser su favorita. No era solo porque el trabajo era más práctico, sino que era emocionante el estar tan involucrado con tecnología de última generación. Zim le dijo que dejara de brincar alrededor como un bol de gelatina. Dib solo le ignoró, siguiendo con su diversión.

Su primera clase con E.J. en el Taller Mecánico fue bastante estándar. Un breve discurso sobre la estructura de la clase y qué se esperaba. Entonces les llevó a un tour más profundo del hangar, señalando las diversas herramientas que usarían.

-Además tendréis vuestro propio proyecto personal –explicó-. Los estudiantes normales suelen tener seis meses para terminarlo, pero ya que esta es una Clase Acelerada, vosotros tendréis tres.

Señaló a una serie de naves un par de filas más abajo.

-Esos serán vuestros proyectos. Son Naves de Ataques de Meekrob. Han sido desmantelados de todo por dentro –sonrió-. Está en vuestras manos el repararlas. Personalizadlas tanto como queráis. Pero en tres meses, tendréis que ser capaces de elevarlas en el aire y mantenerlas allí. Sin que exploten.

Los ojos de Dib viajaron a la esquina oscura del hangar, donde el Astor colgaba sentado, pareciendo desolado y abandonado. Algo se revolvió en su interior, y su mano se disparó en el aire.

-¿Sí, Membrana? –Llamó E.J.

-¿Tiene que ser una de las Naves de Ataque? –Preguntó valerosamente. Los otros tres estudiantes le dedicaron miradas enfadadas. Dib lo ignoró, manteniéndose firme. Ojos curiosos color rubí lo estudiaron desde su derecha.

E.J. le miró sorprendido, pero dio un tarareo pensativo.

-Supongo que no –le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Ven a verme más tarde, y lo hablaremos.

Una vez la clase terminó y los otros estudiantes se hubieron marchado, Dib se acercó a E.J. Sintió que las palmas de sus manos sudaban. ¿Qué pasaría si no le dejaba quedarse con el Astor? No tenía realmente tanta importancia, pero… de verdad sentía que podía reparar la nave. Sin mencionar que sentía que tenía algo que demostrar. Él era posiblemente el primer humano que cualquiera de esas personas hubiera visto jamás. Y donde sabía que habían humanos en casa que eran unos descerebrados, él no lo era. Y quería probar que merecía estar allí tanto como todos los demás.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó E.J., pareciendo muy interesado.

Dib respiró hondo.

-Quiero que ese Astor sea mi proyecto.

E.J. se le quedó mirando sin creérselo.

-Dib, he estado intentando conseguir que eso se mueva _años_ –le dijo seriamente-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer que despegue del suelo?

-Porque tendré el tiempo –comentó Dib con una sonrisa-. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Estás ocupado. Pero tendré días libres, ¿verdad? Además de que ya he arreglado antes una nave, y estaba en bastante mala forma también.

-¿En serio? El Capitán no me contó eso –dijo E.J. pensativamente-. ¿Qué clase de nave?

-Una Irken –respondió Dib-. Era la vieja nave de Tak. O, bueno, ella la tiene de vuelta ahora.

Estaba bastante cabreado por eso. Había trabajado duro en esa nave.

-Guau. Las naves Irken son unas hijas de perra avanzadas –afirmó, sonando genuinamente impresionado.

Le echó un vistazo al decrépito Astor, antes de que una extraña sonrisa reptara en su rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? No solo puede ser tu proyecto, sino que si consigues que despegue, es tuya.

Los ojos de Dib se ensancharon.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-De verdad -le respondió, pareciendo de lo más entretenido-. Pero eso solo si consigues que vuele. Y te advierto, no será fácil. Es una chica mayor con un montón de problemas.

Dib le echó otro vistazo al Astor, una convicción emergiendo en él.

-Puedo con esto –le dijo con confianza.

E.J. sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces –exclamó ofreciéndole una mano. Ambos sacudieron por el traro, E.J. riendo suavemente.

-Tienes algo por las cosas difíciles, ¿eh, chico?

Dib alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Nada –replicó E.J., despidiéndose con la mano-. Vete yendo. Llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase.

Dib solo asintió, yendo hacia fuera del hangar. Se encontró a Zim apoyado contra la pared, golpeteando con su pie impacientemente.

-¿De qué iba eso? –Preguntó Zim.

Dib le dedicó una mirada engreída.

-Acabo de conseguirme una nave.

La expresión de Zim era incrédula.

-¡MIENTES!

-Nop. No hay mentiras aquí –dijo Dib-. E.J. dice que si puedo arreglar el Astor entonces puedo tenerlo.

Zim entornó un ojo al mirarle.

-Te das cuenta de que los Astors son naves viejas –dijo Zim, como si se lo explicara a un niño-. Como REALMENTE viejas. Como antiguas.

-Estás exagerando –discutió Dib.

-¡No lo hago! –Gritó Zim-. Pero, da igual. Si quieres fallar en esta clase estúpidamente fácil por ser todo destacoso, entonces no te detendré. Será simplemente más divertido para mí.

Dib entrecerró sus ojos.

-Te lo demostraré.

Zim sonrió de vuelta. _Sé que lo harás_.

0000000000000

La primera sesión de entrenamiento personal con Midge y Dek fue, inesperadamente, desalentadora.

Dek decidió que era mejor que Midge se emparejara con Zim, y él con Dib, dadas sus necesidades individuales. Dib necesitaba acostumbrarse a luchar contra gente más alta, para no poder usar su altura como ventaja, y Zim tenía que aprender luchar más originalmente.

Dib nunca se había encontrado en el suelo tanto en su vida. Y había sido intimidado constantemente desde que era un niño, y había peleado con Zim casi tanto tiempo. Dek era fuerte, e incluso el ser un poquito más alto que Dib hacía una diferencia como una montaña. También era más ágil, y en general mucho más experimentado. Dib sabía que no podía depender de su estilo de lucha improvisado para derribarle. Necesitaba mejorar.

Zim no lo hacía mucho mejor. Lo único que mucha gente no sabía de los Lazurothianos, era que las mujeres no eran solo un montón de nobles cobardes que dejaban que los hombres fueran sus perros guardianes. Las mujeres eran entrenadas en varias formas de combate, y tenían una ferocidad comparable a la de los Irkens. Como si esto fuera poco, Midge era rápida, delgada pero fuerte, y podía fácilmente igualarle en fuerza. No hace falta decir, que la Princesa de Lazuroth era un oponente formidable.

Aquella rutina continuó su curso. Las primeras horas del día eran gastadas en la pista de obstáculos, el terreno constantemente distinto sin patrón alguno. Entonces tendrían el desayuno antes de atender a sus clases. A veces Historia Galáctica asignaba proyectos de búsqueda, pero la mayoría de las clases eran bastante activas en cuanto a aprendizaje. Dib absorbía toda la información nueva como una esponja, manteniéndose atento durante las clases y entrenando duro. Estaba feliz de tener días libres, pero se encontró trabajando igual de duro esos días que en los días de clase.

Se pasó un montón de su tiempo libre trabajando en el Astor, aprendiendo qué necesitaba y qué actualizaciones podía hacerle. Acabó siendo tan difícil como E.J. y Zim le habían advertido. La mayoría de las partes de la nave que todavía tenía estaban desgastados e inservibles. Seguramente el motor entero necesitaría recambios, se tenían que hacer un montón de actualizaciones al sistema informático, y necesitaba una nueva fuente de poder al completo. Pero Dib no dejaría que eso le desanimara. Había aceptado ese desafío, y conseguiría que la nave volara aun si era lo último que hiciera.

Junto con esto y el proyecto ocasional, a Dib le estaban enseñando Matsuri y Midge varios idiomas distintos. Los principales que le enseñaron fueron el Irken y el Vortiano, mayormente por sus misiones futuras con el Equipo Nébula. El Vortiano era mucho más fácil de aprender que el Irken, ya que el Irken era más estridente y tenía casi un tono bestial. La primera vez que Zim le escuchó intentarlo por su cuenta se rió histéricamente.

-¡Eso fue patético, peste terrícola! ¡Tu lengua inferior no es rival para mi poderoso idioma natal!

Dib ignoró a las partes oscuras de su cerebro que querían probarle a Zim que su lengua no era nada inferior.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Dib se encontró disfrutando de tener a Zim cerca. Zim le entendía de maneras en las que nadie lo haría, y ocurría en sentido opuesto también. Pasaban su tiempo libre mirando películas descargadas en su pantalla ridículamente grande, en su pequeña sala de estar. Incluso se las habían arreglado para convencer a Gaz para que les enviara algunas de la Tierra. O jugarían videojuegos. A veces Midge les invitaba a salir con Dek y con ella, y saldrían a cenar y simplemente caminar por la gran ciudad. Era… muy agradable. Hacía unos cuantos meses la idea de tener un amigo sonaba estúpida, pero aquí estaba Dib ahora, saliendo con un grupo y pasándoselo bien.

Dib solo tenía que ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el nudo en su estómago cuando Zim usaba su ropa informal. No era justo que alguien tan loco y malvado tuviera curvas tan tentadoras. O una mueca tan seductora. O una sonrisa adorable y cariñosa.

Dib dejó que ese tren de pensamiento se estrellara y quemara, debatiendo en saltar por una ventana.

Por desgracia, junto con todo aquello, las miradas desagradables y los susurros horribles de algunas de las otras personas continuaron. De hecho, empezaron a intensificarse. No pasaba un día donde caminaran por un pasillo sin que alguien dijera " _cudovor_ ". Dib también recibía parte del abuso, mayormente en forma de miradas molestas y del empujón ocasional.

A pesar de todo esto, se las arreglaron para pasar las primeras semanas de clases y entrenamientos sin ningún accidente. Midge incluso había bromeado sobre que estaba sorprendida de que Zim no había estrangulado a nadie, o de que los dos no se habían matado mutuamente. Dib le comentó que no se hiciera ilusiones.

Y, realmente, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Fue en uno de sus días libres. Zim había desarrollado el hábito de frecuentar los laboratorios del personal, frecuentemente con Gir en su hombro. Dib no diría en voz alta que se preocupaba por él (con el hecho de que casi el 90% de la gente con la que se encontraban odiaba a Zim solo por ser Irken), pero, sí, se preocupaba. Una parte suya le recordaba que Milgor estaba allí, y que como miembro del Equipo Nébula seguramente alertaría a Dek si algo no iba bien, incluso si era culpa del antiguo Invasor.

Dib se había pasado el día trabajando en el Astor. Había llegado al punto donde tan pronto encontraba como solucionar un problema, otro se revelaría. Finalmente se rindió y tiró todo del interior, en un intento de remplazarlo. Por primera vez estaba teniendo sus dudas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a terminar esto a tiempo?

Dejó todos esos pensamientos de lado, recordando que esa noche Zim y él tenían planeado conseguir pizza y mirar unas cuantas series de televisión. El Irken parecía igual de interesado en encontrar el que otros planetas tenían redes de transmisión de programas parecidas a las de la Tierra. Aparentemente el único programa que tenían en el Imperio Irken era Los Más Altos T.V. Era literalmente solo un vídeo de una hora de duración de los Más Altos despotricando sobre diversos asuntos. A veces incluso habían ejecuciones públicas. Dib se aseguró de recordarle a Zim que sus anteriores líderes estaban seriamente echados a perder.

Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos alegres de una noche llena de diversión y entretenimiento, con el arrojarse insultos casualmente se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Gir llegó galopando por el pasillo. Parecía extremadamente consternado.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary ven deprisa! –Suplicó, saltando hasta el pecho de Dib y agarrándose a él fuertemente.

Dib sostuvo sus brazos bajo el robot contra su pecho para mantener su peso. Sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación.

-Relájate, Gir. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Es el amo! –Sollozó Gir, sus ojos cian llenos de lágrimas-. Algunos malos robaron su PAK y ahora está muriendo y todo eso.

Las entrañas de Dib se contrajeron, pánico de repente fluyendo por su cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está?

-¡Te llevo! ¡Él por aquí!

Dib le siguió a toda prisa, siguiéndole el ritmo al robot que corría a toda velocidad. Llegaron a un armario de almacenamiento, el cual Dib abrió con manos sudorosas y temblorosas. El miedo se le clavó en las entrañas cuando vio lo que había dentro.

-¿¡Zim!?

-¿Hmm? –Gruñó Zim, pareciendo aturdido-. Ah… El Dib. Tan… tan amable de tu parte el unirte a nosotros.

Se veía mal. Su labio inferior estaba roto, verde goteando desde la herida hasta la barbilla. También tenía varios moratones. Sin su PAK no podía regenerarse.

Sin su PAK Zim moriría…

Ira inundó el cuerpo de Dib. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho aquello o sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y lo hizo a propósito, o estaba siendo un imbécil cruel y curioso. De cualquier modo, Dib iba hacerlos pagar.

Sin embargo, por ahora tenía que mantenerse centrado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿Eh? –Dijo Zim, su habla ralentizada-. ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado el qué?

-Tu PAK, Zim –dijo Dib desesperadamente. Tenía que saber cuánto tiempo tenía. Se preocuparía de cómo esto pasó más tarde-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tomaron tu PAK?

-Mmm –canturreó Zim, cerrando los ojos-. Como… ¿tres minutos?

Dib apretó la mandíbula. Eso significaba que solo le quedaban siete minutos.

-¿Puedes… puedes recordar quién te hizo esto? ¿Puedes decirme a donde fueron?

-¡Puedo decírtelo, Mary! –Respondió Gir felizmente.

Dib asintió.

-Bien.

Le ofreció su brazo a Gir para que trepara hasta su hombro. Miró a Zim una vez más. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera agarrando el corazón por el pecho y lo estuviera apretando.

-Sólo… espérame, Zim. No voy a dejarte morir así.

-Sí, mmm, mi muerte, mmm, glorioso –abrió los ojos, su expresión volviéndose ligeramente soñadora-. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo de maravillosos son tus ojos?

Dib se sonrojó, pero le quitó importancia al comentario.

-Cierto. Solo… solo aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aguantar… mmm, sí.

Dib se mordió el labio pero se forzó a salir del armario de almacenamiento. No llegaría a nada sentado aquí estando encima de Zim. Tenía que encontrar al bastardo que había hecho aquello. Y probablemente darle una paliza.

-De acuerdo, Gir. ¿Por dónde?

-Em… ¡por ahí! –Respondió Gir radiantemente.

Dib siguió las direcciones del robot a la perfección, encontrándose en una parte prácticamente abandonada del edificio. Encontró a tres chicos sacudiendo algo, riendo y burlándose en su idioma natal. Se encendió ira en el estómago de Dib cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando con el PAK de Zim.

-Soltadlo –ordenó, su tono asesino.

Todo el grupo de giró. Dib reconoció al chico que sostenía el PAK como el chico que le había puesto la pierna delante a Zim el primer día. Creía que su nombre era Greel o algo así. A tal punto no le importaba.

-Aww, ¿vienes a recuperar el pequeño accesorio de tu pareja? –Le dijo con desprecio, tirando el PAK al aire y agarrándolo-. En verdad no me esperaba que fuera tan inútil sin esto.

-¡Devuélvelo! –Rugió Dib, pisando fuerte hacia adelante. Estaba temblando con furia implacable.

-¡Sí! –Añadió Gir- ¡Dale su PAK de vuelta a mi amo!

-Ooh, que robot más intimidante –se burló Greel-. De hecho, quizás deberíamos ocultarle para quitarle las piezas de basura. Las unidades SIR se conocen por ser bastante peligrosas.

Sus dos lacayos se colocaron a cada lado de él, ambos sonriendo con malicia. Dib clavó sus pies al suelo. Bueno, si querían una pelea él estaba definitivamente anhelando una.

-Gir, ponte detrás de mi –le dijo Dib al robot.

Gir saludó.

-¡Sí, señor! –Replicó, saltando del hombro de Dib. Dib se giró hasta tener al grupo de imbéciles frente a él. Intentó calcular cuánto tiempo habría pasado. No tenía tiempo para esto.

-¿Realmente pensaste que tienes algo que hacer contra nosotros? –Preguntó Greel sarcásticamente-. Una forma de vida inferior como tú de una galaxia sin nombre ni siquiera se merece estar aquí.

Dib hizo crujir sus nudillos, mirándoles fija y letalmente.

-Ya estoy harto de hablar, espantoso hijo de puta.

La expresión de Greel se volvió asesina.

-Cogedlo.

Sus lacayos fueron a por él al mismo tiempo, Dib hizo lo que puso para analizar rápidamente sus ventajas. Se alegraba de haber tenido unas lecciones extra de entrenamiento con Midge y Dek, sabiendo que le daría un poco de ventaja. Esquivó el ataque inicial, golpeándole a uno de ellos en el estómago lo más fuerte que pudo. Él gruñó a la vez que era tirado al suelo. El otro, sin embargo, cogió a Dib con la guardia baja, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Se cayó al suelo, pero se logró despejarse para poder hacer que su atacante cayera al piso.

Tenía que recordar el agradecerle a Zim por las gafas. Eran bastante resistentes.

-¿¡En serio!? –Gritó Greel-. ¡Los dos no podéis con un idiota sin desarrollar!

Los dos matones volvieron a Dib nuevamente, obviamente molestos. Dib ignoró el goteo distante que salía de su nariz, usando el descuido de ellos como ventaja. Recibió un puñetazo o dos, pero peleó de vuelta con todo lo que tenía. La vida de Zim estaba en la cuerda floja. La verdad es que estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo por cómo de bien lo estaba haciendo en un dos contra uno. Se imaginó que le daría a Dek las gracias por patear su trasero de forma semanal.

Con una patada rápida y un par de buenos puñetazos los lacayos estaban de vuelta en el suelo, esa vez definitivamente, aparentemente. Dib jadeó y miró a Greel. Se veía atónito y furioso.

-¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? –Gruñó Greel mientras Dib zapateaba hacia adelante-. ¡Los Irkens son los malos aquí! ¿Cómo te atreves a ir por ahí-,

Dib no le dejó terminar. Le dio un puñetazo a Greel tan fuerte que perdió su equilibrio y soltó el PAK de Zim al suelo. Greel se tomó un instante para recobrar la compostura antes de empezar a contratacar. El primer ataque que llegó a golpear a Dib le dijo que Greel era mucho más fuerte que sus dos lacayos. Aunque Dib no iba a rendirse, esquivando los ataques que podía y golpeando de vuelta agresivamente.

Sin embargo, con una patada rápida, Dib se encontró nuevamente en el suelo. No tuvo ocasión de recomponerse antes de que Greel le arrinconara, sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Dib. Dib luchó contra el agarre, su pecho sintiéndose comprimido por la falta de aire. Motitas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Siguió luchando. No dejaría que terminara de esta manera.

-¡Mary! –Gritó Gir, saltando en el aire. El robot pateó a Greel en la nuca, causando que gimiera de dolor y soltara a Dib.

-¡Estúpida pieza de basura! –Gruñó Greel, dándose la vuelta para ir tras Gir.

Dib se detuvo un momento para toser y tomar el tan necesitado aire antes de atacar. Tomando ventaja de la atención desviada de Greel, Dib se balanceó con un pie y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro. Greel se cayó, siseando en su idioma natal. Justo cuando consiguió levantarse, Dib le volvió a golpearle. Esta vez, cuando Greel cayó, parecía estar inconsciente.

Dib meramente descansó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de precipitarse a recoger el PAK de Zim.

-Vamos, Gir –dijo, bajando la cabeza. El robot obedeció, saltando a su hombro-. Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda.

Gir sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Nadie toca a Mary salvo el Amo! –Dijo.

Dib no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Em… vale.

Volvieron al armario de almacenamiento donde habían dejado a Zim, Dib se arrodilló junto a él, sacudiendo al Irken y preguntando:

-¿Zim?

Cuando Zim no respondió empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Mierda –siseó.

Con cuidado puso a Zim boca abajo, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que tendría que quitarle la camisa a Zim para hacerlo más fácil. Intentó hacerlo delicadamente, pero también de forma rápida. Una vez la túnica verde oscuro estuvo fuera de su camino tomó el PAK y lo colocó en la espalda de Zim, alineando los puertos apropiados. Y entonces esperó…

Y esperó…

Justo cuando a Dib le iba a dar un ataque escuchó el clic y el bip del PAK conectándose. Los paneles brillaron de un rosa brillante un instante antes de debilitarse. Zim parpadeó un par de veces.

-Ugh. Estoy empezando a odiar realmente este sitio –mencionó Zim, acomodándose para poder sentarse.

Dib suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias a Dios –respiró.

Zim le miró un momento antes de mirar hacia su pecho.

-¿Por qué estoy sin camisa? –Preguntó con recelo.

Dib sintió a su rostro encenderse mientras rápidamente le tendía a Zim su túnica.

-Eso… eh… hizo que fuera más fácil volver a adherir tu PAK.

Zim asintió en silencio, tomando su túnica y poniéndosela por la cabeza.

-Ugh. ¡Esos terribles hijos horribles de Gorsfinogs! ¿¡Cómo se ATREVEN a tratar a Zim de esta manera!? –Fulminó con la mirada a Dib-. Recuérdame volar por los aires este sitio cuando hayamos acabado.

Dib se permitió reír.

-Me aseguraré de no hacerlo.

Zim le miró mal un momento, pero se desvaneció rápidamente mientras miraba la apariencia del humano. El rostro y las manos de Dib estaban cubiertas de moratones, y su nariz estaba sangrando. También tenía cardenales en el cuello. Como si alguien hubiera intentado estrangularle. Sintió una ola de furia ante el hecho de que Dib tuviera marcas que no había provocado él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dib elevó una ceja, tomado desprevenido por el tono de Zim. Miró hacia sus nudillos destrozados.

-Bueno… no podía dejarle irse de rositas con eso –miró de vuelta hacia arriba hacia Zim-. Así que, ¿qué te ocurrió a ti?

Zim gruñó de la frustración.

-Me tomaron todos por sorpresa a la vez –explicó, sintiéndose avergonzado-. No les escuché llegar porque Gir no paraba de hablar de una cosa y de otra. Sabes como de ruidoso es. Antes de darme cuenta me habían sacado el PAK. Todo… fue mal de peor desde eso.

Alzó la mano y se limpió la sangre verde de su boca y barbilla.

-Cobardes asquerosos. No hubieran tenido ni una oportunidad contra un Irken en todo su potencial.

Cuando Zim volvió a mirar a Dib tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro. Siguió la mirada del humano para descubrir que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios. Zim sintió su squeedlyspooch sacudirse.

-¿Dib?

Dib no dijo nada, mirando a donde el corte del labio de Zim estaba curándose. Incluso podía ver a la regeneración procesándose, cerrando ininterrumpidamente la pequeña herida. Sin pensarlo estiró la mano, haciéndose con la barbilla de Zim, su pulgar descansando en el borde de su boca.

-Siempre estoy tan celoso de que puedas hacer eso –admitió Dib. Observó cómo el corte se cerraba completamente, fascinado. Su pulgar se movió por el labio inferior de Zim, sintiendo que no había señal de la herida.

Se dijo a sí mismo que solo estaba observando científicamente. Se dijo que solo estaba tan embelesado con cómo de rápido el cuerpo de Zim se podía recuperar después de una lesión. Continuó diciéndose aquello incluso mientras seguía pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Zim.

Zim no se atrevía a moverse. No podía comprender por qué Dib le estaba tocando así. Y aun así, al mismo tiempo, no le importaba. Se encontró queriendo más, pero tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que pudiera arruinar el momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo. No hubo necesidad de palabras para que ambos entendieran lo que el otro estaba pensando. En este momento no importaba que el resto de imbéciles de esta escuela les odiaran. No importaba que fueran marginados de vuelta en la Tierra. Nunca había importado. Siempre habían sido ellos contra todos los demás. Ellos contra el universo.

Las manos de Dib todavía no se habían movido del rostro de Zim, su pulgar persistiendo en el borde de su boca.

El squeedlyspooch de Zim estaba golpeteando erráticamente, su rostro subiendo de temperatura ante el contacto continuo. Sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de ignorar el estado lastimado de Dib.

-Te ves horrible –espetó.

Dib frunció el ceño, alejando su mano del rostro de Zim.

-Gracias –dijo arrastrando la palabra.

-Quiero decir, siempre estás horrible. Pero ahora mismo te ves peor.

-Eres un completo caraculo, ¿lo sabías?

Zim rodó los ojos, ignorando el insulto.

-Venga. Vamos a llevarte con Midge antes de que te desangres sobre mí.

Dib rodó los ojos, pero se levantó del suelo igualmente. Zim hizo lo mismo, solo que su coordinación seguía sin estar bien, y Dib tuvo que sujetarle cuando casi se cayó.

-Con calma, Chico del Espacio –le dijo gentilmente.

Zim se zafó del agarre del humano. Ugh. ¿El universo se estaba burlando de él hoy o algo?

-Vamos, humano.

Tan pronto como entraron al muelle médico, vieron a Midge por la sala atendiendo a otro cliente. Cuando ella los llegó a ver, le dijo algo a la asistente médica antes de andar a zancadas hasta ellos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Preguntó, arrastrando a Dib a la cama más cercana.

-Em… me metí en una pelea –respondió Dib. Viendo como los ojos de Midge viajan hasta Zim, sacudió su cabeza-. No con él, esta vez.

-Oh –dijo Midge, sus ojos ampliándose-. No… ¿no habrá sido con un Puphersiano, de casualidad?

-¿Eh? –Gruñó Dib confundido.

-Sí –replicó Zim, rodando sus ojos-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Es él! –declaró una voz ronca. Dib se giró para ver a Greel en una de las camas más alejadas-. ¡El tío que nos asaltó a mí y a mis amigos!

Dib dio un paso adelante y gruñó.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó pe-,

-Dib –advirtió Zim, conteniendo al humano.

-El Asistente Dean estará aquí pronto –dijo Midge con un tono provocador, mirando a Greel con mala cara-. Entonces podréis contar vuestras versiones.

Pronto después, Dek entró al muelle médico. Observó a sus alrededores e inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante Dib y Zim.

-Por favor decidme que no os habéis peleado de nuevo,

-Esta vez no –le informó Midge-. Aparentemente fueron Dib y Greel.

-¡Nos atacó! –Gritó Greel.

-¡Tú robaste el PAK de Zim! –Gritó Dib.

-Hala, hala –interrumpió Dek-. ¿Perdona?

-Él y su grupito me atacaron y robaron mi PAK –explicó Zim, fulminando con la mirada a Greel-. Si no fuera por Dib estaría muerto.

Greel se burló.

-Venga ya, no puedes creerte lo que _él_ dice.

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó Midge, su tono amenazante. Dek le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Porque no hay pruebas –dijo con desprecio Greel.

Dib hizo el amago de arremeter, solo para que Dek le detuviera esta vez.

-¡Ya está bien!

De repente Gir saltó en el aire desde el hombro de Zim, haciendo un corto bailoteo mientras.

-¡Hora de peli! –Chilló, mientras sus ojos cian se encendían.

Desde los ojos de Gir una escena empezó a reproducirse, proyectándola en forma de holograma. Mostraba claramente el momento en el que Greel y sus lacayos atacaron a Zim, asaltándole tan deprisa que el Irken no tuvo oportunidad alguna de sacar las patas de su PAK antes de que el aparato se le fuera arrebatado. Dib apretó los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

No era el único que estaba cabreado. Dib ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Midge se había movido hasta que Dek la agarró y la detuvo.

-¡Midge, para! –Le ordenó. Midge luchó solo un segundo más antes de que Dek la forzara a mirarle. La expresión de Dek era severa, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Midge brillando violentamente. Midge dejó de resistirse, pero todavía se veía como si pudiera matar a Greel ahora mismo.

-Asegúrate de que se cure –le dijo Dek a la asistente médica-. Después envíale a la oficina de la Decana.

Miró hacia Dib y Zim.

-Vamos, vosotros dos –les dijo.

Justo cuando los cuatro se giraron para irse a una parte más privada del muelle médico, escucharon a Greel escupir con rencor " _Cudovor_ ".

-¿¡Qué acabas de llamarle!? –Gritó Midge, luchando con el agarre de Dek una vez más.

-¡Descansa, Cuppari! –Gritó Dek. Esta vez Midge dejó de luchar inmediatamente. A Dib no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había sido una orden de un oficial al mando a un subordinado, no una advertencia de una persona a su pareja.

Midge se zafó del agarre de Dek y empezó a liderar la marcha a una de las esquinas del fondo. Una vez los cuatro estuvieron lo bastante apartados, Dek suspiró.

-Midge, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos afecten a tus acciones de esa manera.

Midge daba vueltas alrededor, sus ojos brillando tan radiantemente que hasta se veía doloroso.

-¡Ese imbécil podía haber matado a Zim! –Gritó.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Dijo Dek-. Tenemos pruebas sólidas. Va a tener que lidiar con ello.

-¡Te estoy diciendo ahora mismo que ningún castigo será suficientemente bueno! –Discutió Midge.

-Midge, sabes que no podemos mostrar ninguna clase de favoritismo entre los reclutas-,

-¡Ellos no son solo reclutas! –Gritó Midge, pisando fuerte-. ¡Son nuestros amigos! ¡Son dos de los nuestros! El Equipo Nébula se mantiene junto, ¿o no? ¿¡No me enseñaste tú eso!?

Zim sentía sus entrañas retorcerse. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. No estaba acostumbrado a que otros fueran tan… protectores con él… defendiéndole. Estaba indeciso entre sentirse insultado y… apreciado. Con cómo de desconsolada estaba actuando Midge, decidió que quizás debería irse por lo segundo.

-Midge –dijo, consiguiendo la atención de la Lazurothiana. Mantuvo su mirada por un instante antes de volver a hablar-. Puedo asegurarte que estoy bien.

Midge se le quedó mirando un largo tiempo, sus ojos viéndose aguados. Su mirada viajaba entre Dib y él. Ella aspiró por la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo juzgaré eso –les dijo-. Sentaos. Los dos.

Dib no lo discutió, sentándose en la cama más cercana inmediatamente. Zim dudó antes de obedecer también. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, pareciendo que hablaban entre ellos silenciosamente.

Era extraño, el encontrar que ambos no estaban de verdad tan solos como habían pensado.

000000000000000000

El viaje de vuelta a los dormitorios fue en completo silencio. Dib y Zim ni siquiera se miraron. Incluso Gir estaba callado. Había sido una tarde de locos, con Zim siendo atacado y viendo a Midge y a Dek tan molestos. Todavía era extraño tener personas que fueran tan protectoras con ellos.

Estaban entrando a su dormitorio cuando, finalmente, habló Zim.

-Gracias.

Dib se congeló, sus ojos ampliándose mientras miraba a Zim. Zim no le miraba a los ojos.

-… ¿Qué?

Zim frunció el ceño.

-Dije gracias –repitió con malhumor-. Por recuperar mi PAK y… Em… defender mi honor, por así decirlo.

Movió su mano para expresarse.

-No es que lo necesitara. Zim es muy capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo.

Dib sintió calor expandiéndose por su pecho, mientras seguía mirando a Zim con incredulidad. No podía recordar ninguna vez donde Zim hubiese mostrado gratitud. Encontró esta situación muy reveladora, otro paso para ellos en una nueva dirección, alejándose cada vez más de ser los enemigos que una vez fueron.

-¿Para qué están los amigos? –dijo Dib en voz baja.

Las antenas de Zim se alzaron por un segundo. ¿Había oído a Dib correctamente?

-¿Somos…? ¿Somos amigos?

Dib casi se rió ante la locura de situación. Sin embargo, cuando realmente pensaba en ello no debería haberse sorprendido de que pasara. Era inevitable, realmente. Le dio un empujoncito a Zim con suavidad.

-Sí, enano, somos amigos.

Zim siguió mirándole fijamente antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro. Dib esperaba sinceramente no estar teniendo un ataque cardíaco, ya que su corazón se detuvo de pronto ante aquella vista. Zim era realmente hermoso.

Cualquier oportunidad de regañarse a si mismo se descarriló cuando de repente Zim frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-¡Espera! ¡NO soy un enano!

Dib apenas esquivó el ataque que le llegó, escabulléndose a su habitación y cerrando con llave la puerta para escapar del Irken furioso.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, DIB, O TE JURO POR IRK QUE TE MATARÉ CON UNA CUCHARA!

Dentro de la seguridad de su habitación, Dib solo se rió.

* * *

¡Siento la tardanza! Intentaré que el siguiente capítulo esté listo en un mes y medio (para el día 6 de diciembre) o con suerte un mes. Si queréis dejar un comentario, será un placer traducirlo para la autora 3


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

Notas de la increíble autora: Permitidme saltar al vagón de "Zim en un vestido" porque dios mío, ¿dónde estaba eso cuando tenía trece y recién llegaba a IZ?

Además tengo una debilidad terrible por mis parejas bailando así que… aquí tenéis.

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

 **Capítulo 15**

Aun siendo una escuela enorme, los rumores se habían esparcido rápidamente por la Academia Polaris. En cuestión de los próximos días todo el mundo estaba hablando de qué había pasado entre Dib, Zim y el grupo de Greel. Por el lado bueno, nadie se metía más con Dib y Zim. Bueno, todavía habían un montón de miradas de desprecio, pero nadie se atrevía a dirigir ni el insulto más bajito en su dirección. Dib no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a eso. Había sido visto como el niño loco antes, pero no le gustaba realmente la idea de volver a serlo. Pero, si mantenía a los imbéciles lejos de Zim, no podía hacer que le importara mucho.

También se sintió un poco mejor cuando un día escuchó a un grupo hablando en los Archivos, diciendo que Greel había sido expulsado, y que sus dos esbirros habían sido castigados con tareas de limpieza. Dib, por algún milagro, sólo recibió una mera advertencia de Adalet. Probablemente porque había estado luchando por salvar la vida de Zim.

Hablando de Zim, Dib no había pensado mucho sobre lo que había pasado en ese armario de almacenamiento. Podía fácilmente decirse que no había pasado realmente nada, pero muy, muy en el fondo sabía que era una mentira. Quizás no había pasado nada extremo, pero… era como hundir un dedo del pie en una piscina, y si pensaba mucho en ello, se preguntaría que hubiera pasado si hubiera proseguido.

Así que no pensaba en ello.

Le gustaba ser amigo de Zim. El cambio había sido raro y parecía haber pasado sin que se enterara, pero ahora estaba muy alegre de que hubiera ocurrido. No quería arruinar eso. Sí, se sentía atraído al Irken, hasta el punto al que probablemente era dañino, pero también sabía que le gustaba a Zim de forma romántica. Dib sentía que dar cualquier paso para satisfacer sus horribles deseos sería tomar ventaja de los sentimientos de Zim, y la verdad es que no quería herirle. O molestarle.

Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, de todos modos. No había por qué cambiarlas.

000000000000000

Les llegó el mensaje de su primera sesión de entrenamiento en grupo y una semana o así después de todo el incidente con Greel. Les dijeron que fueran con sus uniformes, pero llevando un cambio de ropa con el que salir. Al parecer era un ritual el salir por la cuidad después de entrenar. Dib no había tenido realmente oportunidades de salir con sus nuevos compañeros (además de Dek y Midge) desde que llegaron a Polaris, así que estaba bastante emocionado por volver a ver a todo el mundo de nuevo. Bueno, en un ambiente donde sean iguales y no un estudiante e instructor.

Dib y Zim fueron hasta Holocubierta 4 como fueron instruidos. No había mucha gente rondando los pasillos, ya que era un día libre y era bastante tarde de noche. Vieron a E.J. esperando por ellos mientras se acercaban, saludándoles con la mano.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Les preguntó en voz baja-. Escuché lo que ocurrió.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Tú y todo el mundo.

-Heh. Apuesto a que sí. Vamos, os enseñaré donde poner vuestras cosas.

Hizo un gesto para que Dib y Zim le siguieran, guiándolos a una pequeña sala de taquillas. Encontraron dos taquillas que estaban juntas y pusieron su cambio de ropa allí. Cuando estaban de nuevo fuera y en fila E.J. los condujo a una sala enorme. Era dolorosamente brillante, con paredes, techo y suelo blancos. El resto de la tripulación ya estaba allí, reunida en círculo en medio de la sala. Dek y Midge estaban de pie enfrente de ellos, charlando en voz baja de vez en cuando.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en círculo, Dek dio un paso adelante.

-De acuerdo, es bueno ver que todos estáis aquí –empezó, escaneando la habitación-. Como todos sabéis, esta será la primera sesión de entrenamiento en grupo para nuestros dos nuevos reclutas.

Señaló a Dib y a Zim. Dib saludó con la mano, avergonzado. Zim posó dramáticamente como si fuera la persona más importante de la sala.

-Así que no seamos muy duros con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo una serie de risitas por el grupo. Midge le dirigió a Dek una mirada inexpresiva. Dek no pareció darse cuenta mientras se giraba y removía el interior de una bolsa. Cuando se volvió a levantar, enseñó dos orbes que brillaban, uno verde y el otro azul.

-Normalmente, en la mayoría de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, nos juntamos todos y hacemos un ejercicio –explicó-. Hoy, vamos a hacer algo un poco distinto.

Midge sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba su comunicador y hablaba por él.

-Cargadla.

El crudo blanco de la Holocubierta empezó a emitir hondas, antes de que píxeles de distintos colores empezaran a expandirse por la habitación como una ola del océano. Lentamente, el paisaje cambió, tomando la forma de piedra musgosa y gris. Dek usó sus pulgares para pulsar un botón en cada orbe que sujetaba con las manos, antes de dejarlas ir flotando en el aire. Giraron a su alrededor un tiempo, haciendo una vuelta o dos alrededor del grupo, antes de salir disparados en direcciones opuestas.

-Hoy vamos a tener un poquito de competición –dijo Dek con una sonrisa.

Midge se alejó para traer un par de bolsas más. Se veían grandes y voluminosas, pero ella las traía sin esforzarse. Abrió las bolsas y empezó a sacar equipamiento que se veía como los chalecos y pistolas que uno usaría para un Láser Tag.

-Vamos a separarnos en dos equipos. Estos orbes corresponderán al color de cada equipo. Será vuestro trabajo el capturar el orbe del equipo contrario antes de que ellos capturen el vuestro –asintió hacia donde Midge estaba sacando el equipamiento-. Poneos el uniforme.

El grupo obedeció, cada uno agarrando un chaleco y un arma. Dib se fijó en que Zim estaba esforzándose para poder conseguir que el chaleco encajara alrededor de su PAK, así que hizo un esfuerzo para ayudarle, ignorando las protestas del Irken. Una vez todos estuvieron uniformados, Dek continuó.

-También tendréis que preocuparos de ser disparados. Las luces de estos chalecos cambiarán de color correspondiendo al equipo al que seáis elegidos. Si sois disparados tres veces, estáis fuera. Si un equipo resulta eliminado, el otro equipo gana por defecto.

Era lo bastante fácil como para entenderlo. Era básicamente una versión ultra tecnológica de Captura la Bandera mezclado con un poco de Láser Tag. Dib se preguntó si Dek y Midge se habían inspirado al estar en la Tierra. Se supuso que les preguntaría más tarde.

-De acuerdo –dijo Dek con una sonrisa-. Midge y yo actuaremos como capitanes de grupo. Yo soy el equipo verde y ella es el equipo azul. Por tanto, cuando digamos vuestro nombre, tomaréis lugar detrás de uno de nosotros.

Suspiró.

-Y desgraciadamente alguien hizo trampas a las damas y ella va primero.

-¡No hice trampas! –Protestó Midge. Dib rió y escuchó a un par de los demás intentando cubrir sus carcajadas. Ella rodó los ojos antes de escanear el grupo. Sonrió con malicia y se cruzó de brazos-. Zim.

Hubo un silencio estupefacto, y el grupo al completo se giró a mirar a Zim. Zim entrecerró un ojo, siempre sospechando de los motivos de la Lazurothiana.

-No tengo interés alguno en formar parte de tu equipo, Midge-comadreja.

Midge no lucía molesta.

-Bueno, en cierto punto, no tienes opción –le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Ahora ven aquí antes de que te vayas al banquillo por insubordinación.

Zim gruñó, no gustándole el tener que seguir órdenes de esta chica loca, peliblanca y pequeña. Pero, quería participar. Era muy competitivo, después de todo. Así que a regañadientes caminó hacia delante y tomó lugar al lado de Midge. Las luces de su chaleco empezaron a brillar de un azul radiante.

Dek se vio perplejo por un segundo antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros.

-Eso fue inesperado. Sin embargo, eso me beneficia más –miró directamente a Dib y le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia adelante-. Vamos, Membrana.

Dib casi salta al ser llamado tan pronto. En la Tierra siempre era escogido el último en los deportes de equipo, si no era dejado de lado completamente. Pero se recompuso bastante rápido, adelantándose para tomar su puesto en el equipo de Dek. Las luces de su chaleco cambiaron a verde.

A un par de los agentes de rango más bajo se les dijo de sentarse fuera y trabajar como vigilancia desde el exterior para guiar a su equipo por el laberinto. Era sobre todo debido a ser un grupo moderadamente amplio. Milgor también se sentó fuera, recuperándose de una quemadura no letal por un experimento reciente que se torció. Todos los otros agentes de rango alto se quedaron en los equipos de campo, y ambos lados tenían un total de seis miembros. Además de él mismo, el equipo de Dek también incluía a Yara y a Krugg, mientras que el equipo de Midge tenía a Zim, a E.J. y a Matsuri.

-Así que, las normas son las siguientes –anunció Dek, sosteniendo su arma-. No está permitido cubrir las luces con vuestras manos o armas. Sin embargo, podéis cubriros tras paredes. No se puede dañar el equipo de la Holocubierta. Lo más importante es que debéis trabajar como un equipo y obedecer a vuestros líderes.

Escaneó la habitación.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Cuando nadie levantó la mano, Dek asintió.

-De acuerdo entonces, tenemos cuarenta y cinco segundos para encontrar nuestros orbes. Desde que los cuarenta y cinco segundos se acaben, empieza el juego.

Todos asintieron, dividiéndose para ir en direcciones opuestas. Dib sonrió mientras gritaba por encima del hombro.

-¡Vas a caer, Chico del Espacio!

Zim se giró, dándole una sonrisa a Dib con todos los dientes.

-¡Venga, Dib-simio!

El juego era de locos. Tan pronto ambos lados encontraron sus propios orbes y los dejaron sueltos para capturar los del otro equipo, era casi caótico. Dib hizo lo que pudo para prestar atención a las órdenes de Dek, manteniéndose vigilante de cualquiera del equipo azul. Especialmente Zim. El laberinto que había sido creado era bastante sombrío en cuestión a luz, pero sabía que Zim podía ver en la oscuridad. Por suerte, con solo un pequeño ajuste en sus nuevas gafas, él también podía.

Fue el juego de Laser Tag más brutal que Dib había jugado nunca. En un momento dado hubo una gran pelea de armas entre ambos lados. Dib, Dek y Yara estaban cubriéndose tras una pared, disparando a Midge y a un par de miembros azules más. Dib hizo un inciso gritando.

-¡En mi último cumpleaños me tuviste engañado, Midge!

-¡Te dije que las primeras impresiones no lo son todo! –Le gritó de vuelta de forma engreída.

Dek se asomó por la esquina y disparó, dándole de lleno a Midge en el pecho. Las luces de su chaleco parpadearon rápidamente por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Quiero el divorcio! –Declaró Midge, Dib la vio agacharse y rodar para evitar más daño.

-No puedes divorciarte de un emparejamiento permanente –replicó Dek burlonamente-. Estás atrapada conmigo de por vida.

-Bueno, mierda –bromeó Midge-. Tenía que haber leído la letra pequeña.

-¡Midge-boba! –Siseó Zim desde algún lugar cercano-. ¡Deja de flirtear con tu pareja y concéntrate, por el amor de Bloop!

-¡Aquí la líder soy yo, no tú! –Discutió Midge.

Dib dejó de prestar atención a la discusión, observando sus alrededores.

-Si solo nos alejamos a hurtadillas podemos dividirnos y conseguir su orbe –mencionó. El laberinto era lo suficientemente fácil de entender tras estar un tiempo en él.

Dek parecía considerar aquello.

-De acuerdo –dijo con un asentimiento-. Sin embargo, creo que tienen a E.J. guardándolo. Y créeme, no es fácil de superar.

-Sólo déjamelo a mi –dijo Yara con aire astuto.

Dib alzó una ceja ante ella y Dek.

-A vosotros sí que os encanta competir con vuestras parejas, ¿eh?

Se sentía raro diciendo la palabra "pareja" (esto es porque en inglés, la palabra mate solo se usa en cuestión de pareja para los animales). Para todo el mundo era la palabra más común, pero, para él, no lo era.

-No hay diversión si no supone un reto –respondió Yara con una sonrisa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –añadió Dek-. Además, Midge es incorregible cuando gana.

Dib rió, sintiendo una pizca de compasión por su oficial al mando.

000000000000000000

El juego había estado súper cerca, culminando en la victoria del equipo verde. Midge puso pucheros dramáticamente hasta que Dek le dijo que parara, por temor a que su rostro se quedara petrificado tal cual. Zim se quedó sin fin, culpando a Midge por distraerse fácilmente, o a E.J. por no pasarse con Yara. Incluso culpó a Dib por una razón sin sentido, pero Dib estaba bastante acostumbrado a que Zim hiciera eso.

Después de haberse duchado y cambiado, Dib se encontró sintiéndose emocionado por salir con el equipo. E.J. había mencionado que iban a ir a un bar agradable un poco alejado, donde había una pista de baile y las mejores bebidas de la galaxia. Dib no tenía muchas ganas de bailar o beber, pero era bonito el poder quedar con un grupo de personas así, sin tener que pretender que era algo que no era, o sintiéndose como si no perteneciera.

Dib casi se ríe en voz alta. Claro que se sentiría justo en casa con un montón de aliens.

Justo cuando salía de la sala de las taquillas, en búsqueda del resto del grupo, sintió su respiración cortarse tan fuerte que casi soltó un chillido. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto que tomaban todo el espacio disponible de sus gafas. Sintió como el calor consumía todo su cuerpo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Zim estaba charlando felizmente con Midge, Dek estando de pie a su lado y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Zim, sólo él, era el único foco de atención de Dib. El Irken llevaba definitivamente un vestido morado. Se veía demasiado largo para ser una túnica, bajando por sus rodillas, con dos hendiduras a cada lado que casi llegaban a su cadera. Las mangas eran cortas, exponiendo la piel de sus brazos, que no estaba cubierta por sus guantes. Todavía usaba sus leggings y botas negras.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Dib fue la parte trasera del vestido. La mayoría de las camisas y túnicas de Zim habían sido modificadas con la ayuda de Matsuri, ajustándose alrededor de su PAK. Este, sin embargo, no hacía eso. La parte de la espalda bajaba en una V extrema, el punto más bajo casi chocando con el coxis de Zim. Dib encontró difícil el respirar. Oh, _dios_ , se veía _bien_.

-Em… ¿Dib? –Preguntó alguien detrás suya. Él saltó, encontrándose a Yara dándole una mirada preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Estoy genial! –Tartamudeó Dib.

Como era de esperarse, Yara no se veía convencida.

-Tu rostro está muy rojo. ¿Debería informar a Midge?

-¿¡Qué!? No, no. Está todo bien. Solo me… estoy recuperando todavía de nuestro entrenamiento.

Yara parpadeó.

-Los humanos son criaturas extrañas –afirmó.

Dib no se molestó en discutirlo.

00000000000000000000

Dib se dijo que no estaba evitando a Zim. No lo estaba realmente. No estaba en lo absoluto asegurándose de que permanecía lo más lejos posible de ese Irken de aspecto incitante. Era suficiente para Dib el ir al bar y conseguir una bebida, incluso sin tener idea de qué pedir. Tuvo el error de decirle al barman que le sorprendiera, y ahora estaba haciendo durar alguna mezcla de licor súper fuerte que era de un tono azul muy brillante.

Sin embargo, Zim no había mostrado señales de haberse dado cuenta, charlando con entusiasmo con otros miembros de su tripulación. De tanto a tanto Dib se pillaba mirándole fijamente duramente mucho tiempo antes de apartar la vista y tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. Sabía que probablemente no debería buscar consuelo en alcohol, pero ahora mismo no estaba seguro de qué más hacer. No confiaba en sí mismo a la hora de estar cerca de Zim.

Dib se regañó mentalmente. Estaba actuando tan nerviosa y estúpidamente. Era solo Zim. Ruidoso, molesto, ridículo, hermoso, _sexy_ Zim. Dib tomó un sorbo más largo de su bebida, esperando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No quería complicar las cosas. Y si actuaba en base de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento definitivamente complicaría las cosas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó alguien mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había a su lado. Dib miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Matsuri mirándole curiosa.

Dib la miró, la pajita de su bebida sepultada entre sus labios. Tomó otro sorbo antes de dejarla en la barra.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí por tu cuenta? –Preguntó ella, sonando sinceramente preocupada.

Dib sacudió la cabeza tercamente.

-Por nada.

Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con Zim. Ni hablar.

Matsuri se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas.

Le echó un vistazo al grupo un momento. Algunos de los agentes habían empezado a bailar al ritmo de la música, aunque la mayoría permanecía sentada, hablando y riendo.

-Por cierto –continuó Matsuri-. Escuché lo que pasó con el PAK de Zim. Tenía que haber sabido desde el principio que ese niño daría problemas.

Dib sacudió la cabeza.

-No es como si fuera culpa tuya –dijo sinceramente-. De hecho, he querido darte las gracias por lo que hiciste en el día de la orientación.

-No fue nada del otro mundo –respondió Matsuri dulcemente-. Todos esos estudiantes crecieron en la Alianza Galáctica, y no entienden que es solo una olla gigante de diferentes especies y culturas derritiéndose y mezclándose. La mayoría de ellos miran a cualquier raza que no esté en la Alianza como forasteros, como sino encajasen. Dado el caso, no es realmente una excusa. Yo también crecí en la Alianza, pero mis padres eran personas de mente extremadamente abierta y viajaban fuera muy a menudo.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Es por eso que me metí en Lingüística. Puedes aprender tanto sobre la cultura de una raza solo aprendiendo su idioma.

Dib solo asintió. Todavía era tan difícil de creer cómo de cerradas podían ser las mentes de los estudiantes que se había encontrado. Y él había pensado que los humanos eran malos.

Pero el tema del que hablaban salió de su mente ante la tentación verde que estaba sentada en el sillón al otro lado del bar con ese demasiado sexy para ser legal vestido.

-Así que, ¿sabes Lazurothiano? –Le preguntó Dib a Matsuri.

Matsuri sonrió a sabiendas.

-Tú sólo quieres agarrar desprevenida a Midge-

-Eh. Pensé que sería divertido.

Matsuri le estudió un instante antes de girar su taburete a un lado, emoción brillando en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo entonces. Repite después de mí…

000000000000000000

Zim no estaba feliz. Aquí estaba, llevando su mejor conjunto, su favorito por mucho, viéndose incluso más increíble de lo normal, y de verdad socializando por primera vez en eones, y Dib estaba sentado al otro lado del bar solo, ignorándole completamente.

Al principio, Zim le restó importancia. Dib tenía momentos raros en los que le gustaba estar solo. Zim sabía eso muy bien. Estaba bien hasta que esa medusa sucia y despreciable de Oficial de Comunicaciones fuera hasta allí y le empezara a hablar. Ahora mismo se estaba acercando a él, riendo de vez en cuando, e incluso haciendo que _su Dib_ riera de vuelta. Ira al rojo vivo corría por las venas de Zim. Acabaría con esa remera repelente ahí mismo, ahora mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta, se había levantado de su asiento, en un intento de lograr su objetivo, cuando alguien le agarró del brazo.

-Quieto.

Zim se giró, tirando violentamente de su brazo para liberarlo del agarre de Midge.

-¡Suéltame, princesa de hielo!

Midge parpadeó hacia él.

-Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de matar a alguien –señaló ella-. Y asesinar como que está mal visto en Polaris.

-¡Haré lo que me de la gana! –Gruñó Zim tercamente, empezando a pisar fuerte hacia allí.

Midge lo sujetó una vez más.

-No puedes matar a Matsuri.

Zim gruñó. ¿¡Cómo esa comadreja de nieve terrible sabía esas cosas!?

-¿¡Por qué no!? –Inquirió con irritación.

-Porque es la Oficial Superior de las Comunicaciones en toda la Flota Galáctica –explicó Midge-. Es vital para el Equipo Nébula. Y es nuestra camarada y nuestra amiga.

Zim temblaba por la fuerza de su furia. Debatía los pros y los contras de despedazar a Midge en trozos para seguir con su camino, pero sabía que eso sólo acabaría con Dek intentando matarle. Y en ese momento no estaba seguro de si Dib le defendería contra Dek, o si él también intentaría vengar a Midge. De cualquier manera, daría más problemas de los que merecía. Sin embargo, quería que Dib se alejara de esa fémina de cabeza larguirucha. ¡Su atención debería estar siempre solo en Zim!

Midge de repente se terminó su bebida y puso el vaso en una mesa cercana. Fijó la vista en Zim con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Quieres su atención? –Le preguntó, asintiendo en dirección a Dib.

Zim dudó. Obviamente, Midge tenía una idea. Una idea posiblemente horrible. Sin embargo, ya que no podía darle una paliza de muerte a Matsuri con el taburete del bar en el que ella se sentaba, se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas otras opciones.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Midge sonrió, agarrando la mano de Zim y arrastrándole con ella.

-Vamos.

A Zim ya no le gustaba esto. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer que era, arrastrándole de ese modo? Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la pista de baile improvisada, su ceño fruncido se pronunció más.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Le exigió.

Midge ignoró su pregunta, tomando una de sus manos por la fuerza en una de las suyas, y poniendo su otra mano en su hombro. Zim se tensó. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente estuviera tan cerca de él, a menos que fuera Dib. Abrió su boca para protestar, pero ella le cortó.

-Pon tu mano en mi cintura –le ordenó.

-No haré tal cosa, vil, horrible-,

-Zim –repitió firmemente, su voz casi un gruñido-. Pon tu mano. En mi cintura.

Zim apretó los dientes. Odiaba tanto esa ida, pero Midge parecía bastante segura de que esto ganaría la atención de Dib. Además, Midge sonaba muy seria. Por supuesto, sentía que podía derrotarla en una pelea, pero, una vez más, acabaría en muchos problemas.

-Más vale que esto valga la pena, Midge-enana –se quejó, poniendo su mano vergonzosamente en su pequeña cintura. Una canción con un ritmo un poco rápido empezó a sonar.

Midge sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Preguntó ella- Cincuenta Créditos Galácticos dirán que Dib estará por aquí cayendo a tus pies antes de que esta canción se acabe.

Zim entrecerró un ojo, contemplando la oferta. Conocía a Dib mejor que nadie allí. Esto probablemente atraería su atención, ¿pero como para "caer a sus pies"? Un poco más improbable.

-Trato –dijo Zim con determinación.

-Bien –dijo ella-. Ahora sígueme.

Empezó a mover sus pies, tirando de Zim hacia adelante y atrás en un ritmo rápido pero firme y constante. Zim al principio encontró un poco difícil el seguirle el ritmo, pero rápidamente lo pillo. Cuidó el asegurarse de que Midge no le pisaba. No quería que sus increíbles botas quedaran marcadas.

-Estás demasiado rígido –mencionó Midge, sacudiendo su hombro amablemente-. Sólo… suéltate y sigue la música.

Zim entrecerró los ojos, pero hizo el intento de lo que Midge sugirió. Descubrió que una vez se relajó un poco fue mucho más fácil el seguir los movimientos de Midge. Tan pronto sintió la música fluyendo por él, llenándole de una energía que acababa de descubrir. Sus movimientos se volvieron más seguros, y eventualmente era capaz de encargarse del baile.

-Bien hecho –dijo Midge sonriente mientras Zim soltó su cintura para hacerla girar-. Lo captas rápido.

-Claro que lo hago –dijo Zim con orgullo, haciéndola dar una pirueta antes de volver a atraerla a sí-. No te conviertes en Invasor siendo lento.

Midge soltó una risita.

-Supongo que no.

Zim sintió una sonrisa extraña reptar por su rostro. Es cierto que no se había preocupado por Midge al principio, pero ahora sentía una camaradería con ella que se sentía muy rara. No era como la que tenía con Dib (nada podía compararse a lo que tenía con Dib), pero estaba de pronto muy feliz de que ella estuviera aquí. De que hubiese cumplido su misión de reclutarles a ambos en el Equipo Nébula.

Ayudó que, incluso si Dib no estaba mirando en su dirección, que Zim se estuviera divirtiendo.

000000000000000000000000

-Hey, Dib –llamó de pronto E.J. desde el otro lado del bar, interrumpiendo de manera improvisada la lección de Lazurothiano de Dib con Matsuri. Dib miró hacia arriba para ver al ingeniero sentarse con su brazo alrededor de Yara, asintiendo hacia la pista de baile-. Tu amigo sabe cómo moverse.

Dib elevó una ceja. ¿Su amigo? ¿Qué amigo? _Huh, nunca pensé que esa podría ser una pregunta_ , pensó, sin poder evitar el sonreír. Sin embargo, podía de alguna forma adivinar de quién hablaba E.J. Curioso, se excusó de su conversación con Matsuri y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Una pequeña multitud se había formado, pero por suerte era alto, y podía ver por encima de muchos de ellos.

Lo que vio hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula.

Zim y Midge estaban bailando. Y sólo eso, Zim estaba bailando bien, dándole vueltas a Midge aquí y allí y haciendo un par de movimientos elegantes. No podía desviar su mirada de cómo se movía Zim. Cómo sus caderas se balanceaban ligeramente. Como sus pies encontraron el ritmo perfecto. Cómo… Zim estaba riendo y sonriéndole a alguien que no era él.

Algo se revolvió en las entrañas de Dib. Algo horrible e ilógico. Midge estaba vinculada a alguien más. A Dek. Dib se dijo que no había nada aquí, que Zim y Midge eran sólo amigos, y que estaba siendo estúpido porque Zim no le pertenecía ni nada…

Pero así… no podía evitar el arrebato de celos puro que sintió al ver lo que veía.

Entonces, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Dib observó cómo Midge y Zim miraban hacia arriba para ver a Dek. El híbrido tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando a Midge como uno miraría a un niño pillado robando galletas del tarro de galletas. Midge sólo sonrió de vuelta y entonces se giró a Zim.

-Lo siento, Zim. Se acabó la diversión.

Zim hizo un ademán de despedida con una sonrisa en su propio rostro.

-Eh. No fue tan divertido, de todos modos.

Midge rió incluso cuando Dek tomó su mano y la atrajo a sí. Sacudió la cabeza en su dirección, pero no parecía enfadado de verdad.

Una vez la multitud se dispersó lo suficiente, Dib se abrió camino hacia adelante, llegando al lado del Irken. Zim miró hacia él. Sus ojos rubí se abrieron más por la fracción de un segundo antes de que sonriera ampliamente.

-¿Supongo que viste mis movimientos superiores de baile, Dib-cosa? ¡Es verdad, me he convertido en el MAESTRO del BAILE, usaré este poder para conquistar todo el universo!

Dib sólo se le quedó mirando, intentando averiguar qué decir. El estúpido y _delicioso_ vestido que Zim llevaba estaba confundiendo su cerebro. Ugh, era un genio titulado y su inteligencia había sido completamente nublada por un vestido púrpura que mostraba la piel de su antiguo némesis.

Entonces, Zim tomó su mano y le empujó hacia adelante, casi causando que Dib se cayera.

-Empezando contigo –dijo Zim, poniendo una de las manos de Dib en su propia mientras su otra mano se instaló en el hombro de Dib.

El cerebro de Dib intentó desesperadamente ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-Espera, ¿qué?

Zim rodó los ojos.

-Sólo pon tu mano en mi cintura, cerebro apestoso.

Dib lo fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció, poniendo con indecisión su mano en la cadera de Zim. Sintió sus pulsaciones aumentarse, sintiendo cómo si fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Zim empezó a mover sus pies de un lado a otro, con confianza mejorando su previo ritmo. Dib se tropezó un par de veces al principio antes de encontrar el patrón. Empezó a seguir a Zim sin errores en cuestión de pocos segundos, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Bueno, mira eso –dijo Zim burlonamente-. Supongo que no eres el idiota torpe que pensaba que eras.

Dib le dedicó una mirada cabreada, pero comprendió que Zim le estaba retando. En un movimiento atrevido tomó el control de su baile de ritmo acelerado, haciendo girar a Zim hacia afuera antes de atraerlo de vuelta. Zim aterrizó con su espalda en el torso de Dib, los brazos de Dib enredados a su alrededor.

-¿Fue lo suficientemente coordinado para ti? –Preguntó Dib, sonriendo con suficiencia. Él estaba en verdad impresionado de haber sacado eso adelante.

Zim se vio cogido por sorpresa por un instante antes de sonreír diabólicamente. Se contoneó fuera del abrazo de Dib, volviendo a tomar el control de su baile. Dib sintió su mano aterrizar en la zona lumbar de Zim, sintiendo donde había piel verde pero tan suave inmediatamente expuesta. Sentía como si puro fuego corriera por sus venas.

-Si estás intentando impresionarme –dijo Zim, su voz de pronto grave y seductora, sus ojos ardiendo en desafío-, vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor.

En represalia, Dib atrajo a Zim más cerca de él, haciendo que Zim hiciera un sonido de sorpresa. Su rostro se sonrojó de verde oscuro y lo miró lleno de fastidio. Dib no le dejó decir su queja, empezando a liderar el baile con un vigor y elegancia que ni sabía que tenía. Zim le siguió a la perfección, mayormente porque con cómo Dib le estaba sujetando, no tenía elección.

Dib se encontró sonriendo, sintiendo algo desconocido borbotear en su estómago. La última vez que se había acercado a tal nivel diversión había sido en su último cumpleaños, cuando su padre le había llevado con Gaz y Midge al Láser Tag. Sin embargo, encontró esto aún más emocionante, bailando de un lado a otro con Zim, la música coordinada con cada uno de sus movimientos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Zim y se encontró con el Irken sonriendo, soltando risitas incluso. El corazón de Dib se disparó.

Hacia el final de la canción, Dib consiguió otra explosión de confianza. Hizo girar a Zim una vez más, solo que esta vez asegurándose de que aterrizara de una manera en la que Dib pudiera agarrarle en una caída desde abajo. Su brazo sostuvo firmemente a Zim por la cadera, inclinándose sobre él. Se rió de buena gana ante la mirada furiosa que recibió.

-Oh, sí, ahora ríete –se quejó Zim-. Puedes haber ganado esta vez, Dib-peste, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

-No sabía que estuviéramos compitiendo –dijo Dib, aunque con total sinceridad sí lo había sabido.

-¡Tch! Y por eso es que fracasas –se mofó Zim.

Dib sólo rió alegremente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a Zim sus ojos se encontraron. Esos ojos rubí siempre fueron imposiblemente profundos. Cautivadores. Hipnotizantes. La mano de Dib descansaba en la espalda de Zim, pero el sentimiento de la piel desnuda palidecía ante la mirada que recibía de esos orbes. Eran tan cálidos. Tan grandes y brillantes. Tan _deseosos_.

Fue también otro momento donde el tiempo se detuvo. La otra gente del bar, incluyendo a sus compañeros de tripulación, desaparecieron completamente. Todo lo que quedaba en el universo eran Zim y él. Él y la única cosa que importaba. La única cosa que siempre había importado desde el mismo principio.

Cuando Dib se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando, su rostro a meros centímetros del de Zim, se le heló la sangre.

No. No, no, no.

Podía manejar el sentirse atraído físicamente. Podía manejar los deseos inapropiados y efímeros. Pero… esto…

Dib se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose de pie recto y tirando de Zim con él. Se alejó, soltando la mano de Zim. Ansiedad le inundó en olas horribles, y murmuró que necesitaba algo de aire antes de alejarse caminando, yendo hacia afuera.

Polaris nunca era frío, siempre se mantenía a una temperatura que la mayoría de las especies pudieran manejar. Pero aún así, Dib temblaba, intentando desesperadamente calmarse.

Esto era completamente sin precedentes. Le había pillado completamente sin aviso, y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sentía miedo en sus entrañas, comprimiendo su pecho. No se suponía que fuera a pasar aquello. Una cosa era estar atraído a Zim, que le gustara como se veía y querer algo físico. Pero, lo que tuvo sólo mirando en esos ojos, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, era mucho peor que eso.

Se estaba enamorando de Zim.

Y, oh, se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se suponía que lo iba a superar. Superarlo, terminar todo esto del Equipo Nébula, salvar al universo, volver a casa, conseguir una mejor posición en los Ojos Hinchados, y quizás, eventualmente, sentar la cabeza con alguna mujer humano. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a funcionar, ya que prácticamente todas las mujeres humanas que conocía le habían evitado, pero estaba seguro de que algún día, _alguien_ , querría estar con él.

 _Alguien quiere estar contigo ahora mismo_ , susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Dib se libró de ello, lo enterró. No se daría por vencido en esto. Las cosas iban bien del modo en el que estaban. El intentar llevar las cosas más allá sólo acabaría de mala manera. No había manera de que funcionara. Ellos constantemente peleaban y eran de dos mundos distintos, bastante literalmente. Probablemente acabarían odiándose de nuevo.

Dib había pasado mucho tiempo siendo herido y decepcionado por la gente de su alrededor. Su padre, sus compañeros de clase, el personal del colegio (llamado Dwicky, quien fuera aquel hijo de puta). No iba sólo a abrirse para que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Zim ya tenía mucho control sobre él. La idea de darle más era demasiado espantoso como para pensarlo.

Así que, no lo haría. Se mantendría precavido, como siempre hizo.

Porque esa era la acción más inteligente.

Era la acción más segura…

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, estos últimos 5 meses han sido un total infierno para mí. Os presento mi capítulo favorito en cuestión de ver a Dib sufriendo por controlarse de todo Polaris. Intentaré no volver a tardar tanto. Disfrutad.


End file.
